A Darker Curse
by Lilac Moon
Summary: AU. Cora casts the curse instead. A pregnant Snow escapes through the wardrobe. She raises Emma and August. Together, they find Storybrooke, but Snow learns that Cora has punished David in her place by trapping him in an abusive marriage. Despite being older than him now, can she rescue him and win him back? And once the curse breaks, will it return the years she lost?
1. A Darker Curse

**I know, look at me starting another series when I have so many others. But this one has been itching to get out. I did a similar set of one-shots in my one-shot series Once Upon a Snowing. But I did some modifying here and realized this was one verse that I really wanted to flesh out. I will accept past, present, and future prompts for this verse as well.**

 **This series was inspired by Findingtallahasee's story _Our Own Kind of Family_ where Snow escapes the curse and raises Emma and August. Only in mine, unfortunately, they weren't able to find Storybrooke until Emma and August are adults. **

**This is also a verse where Leopold and Cora were evil. Cora used his heart to cast the curse, but was livid when she arrived to find that Snow had escaped with Emma. Instead, she decides to punish David in her place. Regina and Snow are step-sisters in this and love each other.**

 **The Curse lasts twenty years in this verse.**

 **Warning, there is mentions of abuse and alluding to male rape. Cora traps David in an abusive marriage to Kathryn Nolan in Storybrooke. I'm not bashing Kathryn though. Keep in mind that Cora has cursed her to be this way. When Snow, Emma, and August arrive in Storybrooke, she is horrified to discover what her husband's fate has been. And even though she is much older than he is now, she sets out to get him back.**

 **Can she do it? And more importantly, when the curse breaks, will it return the years lost to her?**

 **A Darker Curse**

Snow sobbed almost uncontrollably, as he led her to the nursery.

"I can't do this...I need you!" she cried. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly.

"I know...but you know we must. Your father and step-mother will kill our baby if you stay. You'll go through the wardrobe and be safe from the curse," Charming promised.

"But what about you? How can I leave you?" she protested.

"It won't be forever...you'll find me and save me as I did you," he promised, as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"This isn't fair...we're supposed to be a family," Snow sobbed. Tears slipped down his cheeks as well.

"I know, my love. But as long as you and Emma are safe, then there will be an end to curse and we'll be reunited," he said, as he kissed her again, this time deeply and passionately.

"I love you," she sniffed.

"And I love you. When you share an eternal love like we do...there is nothing that can keep us apart, not forever," he promised, as he lifted her into the wardrobe.

"I'll find you!" she promised. He smiled and gave her one last fleeting kiss, before closing the doors.

"I know you will, my darling," he whispered, as he heard the Black Knights storm into the nursery with Cora following.

"Where is she?" the Evil Queen demanded. He smirked smugly.

"She's gone...far away from here where you and your evil husband can't hurt her or our daughter," Charming replied. Cora smirked.

"So you think that you've won?" she questioned. His smirk widened.

"I know we have. Snow will return and she'll find me. Then our daughter will break your curse," he said confidently.

"Yes...but the question is what kind of man will you be when she does _find_ you?" Cora cooed and he frowned.

"If you're going to kill me...then do it. It's not going to stop Snow and daughter from defeating you," he said bravely. But she only laughed at him.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you...that's too easy. But I am going to see that when your wife does _find_ you again...you're going to be a shell of the man you are now. I daresay...she'll barely recognize you," Cora threatened. He swallowed thickly and refused to let her words scare him.

"Do whatever you will...nothing can destroy our love," he responded. She smirked.

"We shall see…" she cooed, as the dark smoke swept over them.

* * *

 _ **Twenty Years later**_

They were here. They had finally found the place the curse had taken everyone, after years of coming up with nothing. Twenty long years spent without her husband. Snow

had come to this world with nothing, heart brokenly leaving Charming behind to face the curse. She had been livid to find out that Charming could have come with her when she found little Pinocchio waiting for her when she came through. She wasn't angry at the little boy, of course, but at the people that were supposed to be her friends.

She understood why Geppetto had done it, wanting to protect his child, but the years without Charming had been hard and lonely. But she took him in like her own and it wasn't long until August, the name they had decided on for him, was calling her Mom.

Upon coming to this land, they found a homeless shelter where Emma was born and she had spent a few years there, as she had no documentation. Once she got the required documents, she found a job as a waitress. It was hard and for a long time, they had almost nothing.

Eventually, she managed to get a very small apartment for her and her kids. She waitressed, often taking double shifts, while Emma and August went to school.

August was a very good boy and helped her a lot with Emma. He always felt guilty though, for he had unknowingly heard his Mom crying in her room at night after she thought they were asleep. She should have had her husband here with her instead of him. It made him very angry with his father and he questioned just how much Geppetto could really love him if he had sent him away and separated a family in doing so.

Snow was so good to him though and even when he insisted she should hate him, she instead took him in her arms and held him close.

 _"You're my son, Auggie and I love you as much as I love Emmy," Snow promised._

 _"But David should be here with you. He's missing Emma growing up because of what my dad did," a preteen August argued._

 _"None of that is your fault, do you understand?" she asked. He nodded._

 _"I miss David fiercely, but we're going to find him again and then all four of us will be a family," she replied._

 _"But...what if he doesn't want me?" August asked._

 _"He will...I know my husband. He'll love you, because I love you and Emma loves you. He has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known," she promised._

And that made August wonder if someday he might call David dad the way Emma already did, even though she had never met him. August remembered how much he looked up to and admired the Prince when he was a little boy.

From that day on, it became August's mission to find the place where the curse had taken everyone and keep belief alive in Emma, which during her teen years wasn't always easy.

But despite the influences in this world that were there to destroy her belief, they kept it alive in her. Emma and August were both rocks for Snow or Mary, as that was the name she had taken in this strange land.

Emma was so much like Charming that it made her both elated and ache at the same time. Emma believed and though she tried to make sure her daughter didn't see her cry, Emma knew how hard it was for her mother. And though Snow had never wanted Emma to feel the burden of responsibility, her daughter was ready to fight the Queen for what she had done to them.

Her daughter would soon experience her own heartache with love though, albeit a bit differently than she did when she met Neal Cassidy. She fell hard and was ready to abandon her family to run off with him. That's when August did some digging on Neal Cassidy and discovered the truth. That he was really Baelfire...son of Rumpelstiltskin.

* * *

 _ **Three Years Ago**_

 _"So...why did you want to meet here? Has Emma's big brother come to scare me away?" Neal asked._

 _"Not exactly...Baelfire," August replied. The other man's face went ashen, as he heard that name for the first time in many years._

 _"How…" Neal started to say._

 _"Because we're from there too. Our Mom...she's really Snow White and there was a curse. Your father orchestrated it to bring everyone to this world so he could find you. Emma's father and Snow's husband is trapped with everyone else now," August explained._

 _"And what does that have to do with me?" Neal questioned._

 _"Emma is the product of true love...the Savior. It's her destiny to break the curse and I want my Mom to be reunited with her husband. I hate that she cries herself to sleep at night, because my own father lied to her and stole his place in the wardrobe to put me there," August continued._

 _"You want me to get involved in this too?" Neal asked in disbelief._

 _"Tell Emma the truth of who you are and then help us find them," August pleaded._

 _"No way...don't you get it? I don't want anything to do with my father! I have been running for centuries, trying to escape all that...crap!" Neal growled._

 _"You can't take Emma away from us! She's all my Mom has of her husband right now...please Emma deserves to find the rest of her family! We have to save them all from the Evil Queen," August pleaded. To anyone else, August would have sounded insane, but Neal knew it was all true. His father had ruined more lives in his quest to find him. But he wasn't about to let him win...he was far too angry with him still._

 _"Then she has to do it without me…" Neal muttered._

 _"That's going to break Emma's heart," August argued._

 _"I know...but I can't deal with my father. Now that I know he's here, I have to disappear," Neal said._

 _"Look...I get being angry with your father. I'm angry with mine! I want nothing to do with mine either, but that's no reason to make other people suffer. And you love Emma," August pleaded._

 _"You're right...that's why I'm letting Emma go. It's for the best," Neal said._

* * *

So despite August trying to convince Neal to join them, he left that day with only a voicemail to Emma, breaking it off with her. She was heartbroken, but there was little time for that when they found out she was pregnant. He had tried to find Neal after that and tell him, but the former was true to his word and had disappeared.

A few months later, their family grew by one when little David Henry Swan was born. Emma insisted naming him after her father, which made Snow cry, and she had suggested Henry as a middle name. Henry had been her step-sister, Regina's father. And despite her own father's evil and her step-mother Cora's cruelty, Henry had always been kind to her, before Cora killed him, in front of them, no less.

Now that they were finally here, in front of a diner named Granny's, Snow could hardly believe it.

The years touched Snow gently, much to her thankfulness and she had decided to use the available advantages in this realm, keeping her hair dyed black to hide the gray.

So when they stepped into Storybrooke on their first day and found that no one had aged in twenty-eight years, Snow was glad that time had been kind to her, especially when they stepped into Granny's Diner that morning.

"Hi...can I help you?" her best friend, who hadn't changed at all, asked. Though the attire she was wearing was nothing that Red would have ever been caught dead in.

"Three hot chocolates with cinnamon to start us, please," Emma answered for her mother, who was too stunned, as she looked around the diner, finding people she loved. But these people whom had been her friends only gave her blank stares in return.

"Mom...are you going to be okay?" Emma whispered.

"Mmm...I'll be fine, honey," she answered automatically, as her two-year-old grandson looked around curiously.

"I don't see him...but I'm sure he's around somewhere, Mom," August murmured to her. She squeezed his hand in response.

"I…" she started to say, as the bell chimed behind them.

"David...the usual?" Ruby asked flirtatiously.

"Sure...thanks Ruby," he replied in a voice she hadn't heard in twenty years. Her knees went weak and her mouth felt like a desert, as she turned around and let her eyes soak him up.

Gods...the man hadn't changed. This David seemed a unsure and less confident that her Charming. There was also a timidness and a sadness in his eyes that alarmed her, but it was him...her David, her Prince Charming.

Emma didn't miss the captivation on his face when he looked at her mother and it made her excited. This was him...her father, the man her mother had pined for her entire life. She could see her features in him and her obvious coloring that came from him.

"Hi...I'm August Swan," her son said, taking the initiative that seemed to escape Snow.

"David...nice to meet you," he said, a bit shyly. They gathered that this place just didn't get strangers.

"What a coincidence...that's my nephew's name here," August said, gesturing to the toddler in his sister's arms. He smiled and Snow felt her breath catch. She had seen that smile in her daughter so many times, but seeing it on him once again made her want to cry in joy.

"He's adorable...you're lucky," David said, with a sadness in his voice and he realized that he may have sounded awkward.

"To have a child, I mean," he clarified. They smiled, assuring that they knew what he meant.

"Are you new in town?" he asked. They nodded.

"Yes...this is my sister Emma and you met little David. And this is our Mom...Mary," August introduced, trying to snap their mother out of her daze.

"Mary…" he uttered.

"It's nice to meet you David," she finally managed, as they shook hands and they both felt the spark between them.

"Yeah…I'm sorry, but have we met before?" he asked.

"It certainly feels like it," she replied, as they remained captivated by each other. Of course, that's when their moment was shattered.

"What the hell is this?" Cora snapped, as she entered the diner with Regina behind her. Regina had the same look of fear in her eyes that everyone else did when the Mayor got angry.

"Cora…" Mary uttered. The Mayor's eyes widened slightly, as the woman she had hoped she was rid of forever was before her again...twenty years older. A smirk marred her cold features.

"Well, well, I wondered when you'd show up," Cora said coldly, as she looked at David.

"David, I think Kathryn is waiting for you," she urged. Snow watched her husband look away from the cold stare of the Mayor. Everyone cowered before her, just like she wanted. This was her happy ending, after all.

"Of course...it was nice to meet you," he said, giving her a longing look, as he left the diner. Cora laughed.

"This...this has made my day. Snow White has come to find her husband, only to find that he's twenty years her junior now," Regina joked.

"Shut the hell up," Emma growled.

"And who the hell are you?" Cora snapped.

"Oh I think you know exactly who I am, Madam Mayor," Emma growled. The slight widening of Cora's irises were the only indication of her worry, as she put on a mask of indifference.

"If you think you stand a chance against me in my own town, you're delusional. As delusional as your over the hill mother is if she thinks she has a chance with David here. He's a married man," Regina goaded and Snow felt her heart break, as Cora's coffee was delivered to her promptly.

"Have a lovely day, dear," she goaded, as she left. Emma felt her own heart crack at the broken look on her mother's face.

"I'll get some cocoas…" August suggested, as Emma led her mother out of the diner.

"Mom…" she said.

"He's married…" Mary cried.

"Yes he is, Mom. He's married to _you_ ," Emma insisted.

"Whatever farce of a marriage Cora has forced him into here means nothing compared to what he has with you," Emma implored.

"Honey…" Mary protested.

"No Mom...you've told me about him my whole life. He's not himself under the curse and I may be the Savior, but only you can get him back! Did you see the way he was looking at you? No happily married man looks at another woman like that," Emma insisted.

"It doesn't matter...he's still so young and I'm old," Mary said, as she broke down in tears. Emma pulled her into a hug.

"No...no, you listen to me, Mom. You are so beautiful...and you have been wronged in a way no one should ever be wronged. She's stole everything from you...from us. And now, we are here to take it back," Emma said passionately.

"You sound just like him," she choked back a sob.

"So you've told me and I'd really like to meet him...the real him. He's yours Mom...you need take him back," Emma insisted. Snow sniffed and wiped her tears away, drawing strength from her baby. That same strength she had once drawn from Charming.

"He won't care that you're older...hell, he doesn't even care as he is now. I could tell…" August insisted, as he came out of the diner with little David and a tray of drinks. Snow wiped her tears and Emma hugged her again.

"You're right…" Snow said finally, as Emma saw the fire return to her mother's eyes.

"I'm going to get my husband back," Snow decided. Emma smiled.

"You are...he couldn't keep his eyes off you. You're still hot, Mom," Emma said, nudging her playfully. Snow smirked. And she knew all the moves that would work on her Charming, even as he was now.

"I'm going to seduce your father," Snow announced, as she hooked her arm on her daughter's.

"Okaaay...not something we need hear," August complained.

"Cora is going down," Snow said. Emma smirked. She loved that her mother was also her best friend.

"Hell yeah she is. Oh, and I was looking in the paper. There's an empty loft for rent. Seems perfect for the four of us...eventually five, even if it's a bit small," Emma said, as she handed the paper to her mother. She nodded and then heard a voice behind them.

"Snow…" Regina called. She turned to find her step-sister there.

"Regina? You're awake?" she asked in disbelief. The other woman nodded and hugged her.

"I wasn't until just now. When you told me what you were going to name your daughter back in our land, I sort of put myself in a magical trance and imprinted her name in my head so that when I heard it...I would wake up," she explained.

"I've missed you…" Snow cried.

"I've missed you...even if I didn't know it," Regina replied.

"Is it true? Is David really married?" she asked tearfully. She nodded.

"There's something you have to know though. When my mother found out you escaped the curse, she decided to punish your husband for it. David is in an abusive marriage," Regina said, hating that she had to deliver that news.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked. The look on her face was devastating.

"He's married to Abigail...Kathryn here and my mother cursed her to be as cruel as she is. It's not really her fault either...but David is barely a shell of himself now. He's completely under her control. Most of the time, I think it's verbal and emotional abuse...but there have been a few physical incidents...and obviously he is forced to be with her in...that way," Regina said, averting her eyes. She couldn't handle the look in Snow's eyes at that moment. She had never seen her more broken and it was everything her cruel mother had ever hoped for.

"Oh Gods…" she cried.

"This is my fault…" August realized, as Emma took her son. But Snow shook her head.

"No...this is not your fault, Auggie. Please don't blame yourself...I need you as much as I need Emma now," Snow cried. He softened and hugged her tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mom. I promise...and we'll save David too," he promised. Snow nodded and took comfort in her children. Saving her husband was imperative now more than ever, for there was no telling what Cora would encourage the cursed Abigail to do to him...


	2. The Curse's Toll

**This series was inspired by Findingtallahasee's story _Our Own Kind of Family_ where Snow escapes the curse and raises Emma and August. Only in mine, unfortunately, they weren't able to find Storybrooke until Emma and August are adults.**

 **This is also a verse where Leopold and Cora were evil. Cora used his heart to cast the curse, but was livid when she arrived to find that Snow had escaped with Emma. Instead, she decides to punish David in her place. Regina and Snow are step-sisters in this and love each other.**

 **The Curse lasts twenty years in this verse.**

 **Warning, there is mentions of abuse and alluding to male rape. Cora traps David in an abusive marriage to Kathryn Nolan in Storybrooke. I'm not bashing Kathryn though. Keep in mind that Cora has cursed her to be this way. When Snow, Emma, and August arrive in Storybrooke, she is horrified to discover what her husband's fate has been. And even though she is much older than he is now, she sets out to get him back.**

 **Can she do it? And more importantly, when the curse breaks, will it return the years lost to her?**

 **Thanks for the incredible response to this fic! Keep the reviews coming. I'm excited to explore this scenario and do a little bit of a different dynamic with Snowing where it's Snow with memories and she has to bring David back to the man she knows.**

 **Once more, it is important to remember that Cora has cursed Kathryn to be this way. Thanks for all the reviews. Here are individual responses:**

 **Guest: They did walk in after, but everyone else in the diner heard Emma's name. All a curious Regina would have had to do was ask Ruby about the strangers in town or August, before he went outside with the cocoas. It was implied that she heard it while still inside the diner, whether is was from August or Ruby, it's up to the reader. But my money is on August. Remember, he still had little David with him. If Regina took an interest in the baby, all it would have taken was August telling her that it's his sister Emma's baby. And boom...memories returned. :)**

 **TimeLord27: Thanks! Yes, a story with Cora casting the curse is one I've been itching to do. And since I really don't like Geppetto and like the idea of Snow raising August, I decided this was the perfect scenario. Obviously, this story will deal with some darker subject matter, but that's to be expected with Cora in charge. I'm excited to explore this scenario though so I'm glad you're excited too!**

 **Number Ten: Wow, please tell me that as a CS fan you're not really going to complain about the age thing. We're talking twenty-years and some people do age very well. And age isn't just skin deep. Hook is 300 years older than Emma, with 300 years more life experience than she has. That doesn't seem to bother you so why does 20? Sorry, I just think as a CS fan, your statement is a tad hypocritical. As for de-aging her, I did imply that the curse breaking might return to her what she lost. Doing it the way Wish Hook did it would be me taking the easy way out. Plus, there's no magic right now, so exactly how would Snow do that? I don't mean to be harsh, but like I said, let's be real on the age difference thing. Just because Hook looks young doesn't change the fact that he is 300. Just sayin'.**

 **Austenphile: Yeah, I probably shouldn't start another series, but I really want to write this one. I can't promise weekly updates on this one, but am going to try. As for Regina and Snow's dynamic, there won't be a ton of it, but what there is will be very different. They are sisters essentially in this and since Cora married Leopold instead, Regina didn't turn dark and came to realize that her mother manipulated Snow and actually probably would have hurt her if she didn't tell. So Regina blames her mother solely for Daniel's death here. There will be talks between them, but it might actually be Regina supporting and cheering on Snow here, because they have such a battle ahead of them. Snow mainly will have a lot of scenes with her children here and David. I love the idea of August being raised by Snow. This won't be friendly to Geppetto. It will be an interesting dynamic between Snow and David here, though I'm not exactly comfortable with saying she outgrew him. She's pined for him for a very long time and her Charming is in there. But he's under a man that's been abused, which will add an interesting dynamic. But yes, essentially he is her younger, much less mature husband. It will be interesting to see the issues it creates a lot of interesting scenarios so I'm glad you're excited to read. I'm excited to write this!**

 **Baratta Jennifer: I know, it was heartbreaking.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yes, unfortunately, Cora cursed Kathryn to be abusive toward David, because she is that evil. Yes, I decided that Rumple wasn't the only one that protected himself and that Regina would do something like this if her mother was the one to cast it. I know, Snow and Charming have been apart. I hate it too, but they will find their way back to each other. Snow was angry, but not at August. Geppetto on the other hand...mama Snow has a few things to say to you. Yes, Emma had Henry here, but she didn't name him that, because I didn't think it would have been very realistic of her to name him after Regina's father. However, Snow suggested it as a middle name to honor a man that was kind to her and loved Regina. Yep, August Swan! I like it too. And yes, David's marriage is both fake and miserable. He isn't quite the man Snow remembers on the surface, but he's inside David somewhere. :)**

A Darker Curse

Chapter 2: The Curse's Toll

"David…" Kathryn said for the third time to her dazed husband.

"DAVID!" she yelled, finally snapping him out of his daydream.

"Huh...oh sorry," he said, giving her a small smile.

"You haven't touched your food," she complained.

"I know, I'm sorry," he apologized again. He did a lot of that with Kathryn. He was used to her barbs by now, but it didn't make them hurt any less. He knew what people said behind his back. He was Kathryn's trophy husband. She ran her father's bank and was extremely successful. He worked at the animal shelter and considered to be nothing without her. He actually loved his job though, but playing with animals all day was not something that Kathryn considered to be a real job.

He was the pretty face she expected to be on her arm at every town event for appearance purposes. He was expected to perform his husbandly duties and never complain. She was cold and never had a loving word for him. He was a possession and she made sure he knew it.

He wanted to leave so badly, but every time he tried, he ended up sleeping in his beat up old truck. Kathryn was friends with the Mayor and she made Granny refuse to board him at the Inn. He knew it wasn't the kind old woman's fault. He knew she wanted to help him...but Cora Mills had a stranglehold on this entire town.

"It's a good thing you're so pretty, because you sure lack in brains," she said, tossing her napkin down. That stung more than anything. Being lauded as her boy toy or called soft was one thing. But he wasn't stupid...far from it.

"You've been distracted like this for days," she mentioned. He had and it was all because of the woman he had ran into at the diner a few days ago. Mary...he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was older than him...but so beautiful and warm. And there was just something so familiar about her. She had a son his age and a daughter with her own child so he knew it was improper to have such thoughts...but he couldn't help it. She sure didn't look that old to him anyway and certainly no less beautiful.

It was more than just outward beauty too. Kathryn was what many considered beautiful and aesthetically pleasing, but she was cold as ice. She demanded things of him and took what she wanted from him. When he argued or refused, bad things always happened. He knew what other men said about him too. David was much stronger than she was, but what they could never understand was that it wasn't about physical strength. Any physical pain she had ever caused him paled in comparison to the emotional and mental toll her words took on him. It was very hard to stand up to her when he truly believed her words. That he was nothing. That he was hers to do with as she pleased. That he would be lost without her. She knew best and he was lucky she put up with him at all.

"Yeah…" he replied lamely. He didn't share his feelings with Kathryn. It only got him mocked and called names. And for this...telling her that he was thinking about another woman would only lead to bad things for him. She sighed in frustration.

"I don't have time for your nonsense tonight. My garden club will be here soon. Make sure the kitchen is spotless and then make yourself scarce," she snapped, as she went upstairs. He clenched his teeth and started clearing the table. He was so angry with himself. Why did he take this? Why didn't he just get in his truck and leave this stupid town? But then he knew why. He had tried that once and ended up wrapping his truck around a tree at the town line. That had been humiliating. When Kathryn stormed into the hospital, she had screamed at him for being so stupid. She didn't once ask if he was okay or about his injuries. She didn't care. He was trapped and she knew it. He had no money; she controlled all of that too.

As he was finishing up, he heard the women arriving for her meeting and he grabbed his coat, going out the back. He set off into town with no real destination and time to kill. And all the while, his thoughts wandered to Mary Swan, who had seemed to take up permanent residence in his mind.

* * *

Mary smiled and paid the check at the counter, as her family was finishing up. Emma was trying in vain to clean the food off little David's messy face. This wasn't easy, for her son insisted on making funny faces at her grandson, making him laugh.

"August...you're not helping," Emma complained, as the toddler sloshed his hands in the spilled milk on his tray again in excitement. August chuckled.

"Just an Uncle having fun with his nephew," he replied innocently.

"You mean ganging up on said nephew's poor mother," Emma grumbled. Mary smiled and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She saw that it was Regina and quickly answered.

"Regina?" she said quietly, for she couldn't be sure who was listening around her.

" _Kathryn has her garden club meeting at her house every Tuesday night,"_ Regina stated.

"Okay...am I supposed to know what that means?" Mary asked.

" _She makes David leave while she's entertaining, but also takes his truck keys,"_ Regina replied.

"Where does he go?" she asked.

" _Usually he just walks around town for a while. He might get a coffee at the diner if she gave him money, but there's no guarantee with that. Usually he ends up out at the old Toll Bridge,"_ Regina replied.

"Wait... _Toll_ Bridge?" she asked.

" _Yes...he seems drawn to it. I think you know why. I can text you the directions,"_ Regina replied.

"So...because Kathryn is entertaining a bunch of stuck up witches, she kicks David out of their home and makes him wander in the cold? Regina...it's freezing out!" Snow hissed, as she found her way into the hallway at Granny's.

" _I know...I told you that you have to be prepared for this kind of thing. My mother's cruelty knows no bounds and Kathryn Nolan may as well be a younger version of her under the curse. But I know if you plant the right seeds in him...then maybe he can start to become the man you know again,"_ Regina said. She smiled.

"Thanks Regina…" she said, as she hung up and then read the text of directions. She started to make her way out from the hallway and then froze in her tracks, as a short man stood at the table, talking to her family. He looked up and she recognized that gleam in his eyes anywhere.

Rumpelstiltskin.

"Ah...you must be Mary. I was just becoming acquainted with your charming little family," he said.

"And you are?" she asked protectively.

"Oh, forgive my ill manners. I'm Mr. Gold and I own the pawn shop," he replied, offering his hand. She reluctantly shook it so as not to seem rude to anyone watching them. As usual, the imp was impossible to read and she wanted to punch him in the face. But she refrained. Getting charged with assault and winding up in a jail cell wasn't going to help David.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Gold," she replied evenly.

"Yes...well, I'll collect the rent that I'm here for and be on my way. You have a lovely evening, Ms. Swan," he said, as he hobbled off toward the Inn side of the establishment.

"Was that…" Emma whispered.

"Oh yeah...that was the Dark One himself," August confirmed. Mary took a deep breath.

"And I don't want either of you anywhere near him, understand?" she asked her children. They nodded.

"I guess we should be getting home," Emma suggested.

"Actually...go ahead without me. There's something I need to do," Mary said.

"Mom...it's freezing out. You can't seriously be thinking about walking," Emma chided. She smiled at her daughter's concern.

"I'll be fine, sweetie and I'll see you all at home later," she said, as she hurried out.

* * *

David stared at the water, as he stood on the Toll Bridge. He didn't know why he was so drawn to this place, but he always came here when Kathryn made him leave the house. It was a particularly bitterly cold night and he knew she had purposely swiped his keys. It was meant to be a reminder that he was powerless and had no control over his own life or well being. Kathryn liked to remind him that he had to rely on her for everything. Money, a warm place to sleep, food...he could do nothing without her. It sort of made him wonder what he had done to deserve this life.

He tried to be a good person. He really didn't know if he was or not. He knew he was weak...maybe that was why he had this life. Surely a strong man would never let himself be treated this way. A strong man would stand up for himself, but every time he tried, the words died on his lips. And those few times where he had stood up for himself, Kathryn made him regret doing so. He looked at the burn scar on his forearm and shuddered at the memory of that incident.

* * *

" _You're late," Kathryn said in an even tone. It was a tone that was much scarier than when she was yelling and he knew he was in trouble._

" _I lost track of time," he replied._

" _Who is she, David?" Kathryn asked._

" _What? There's no one else, Kathryn...I'm not cheating on you," he replied, as he went to work quickly in the kitchen and put a pan of water on the stove to boil._

" _People talk, David. They tell me how friendly you are with that waitress at the diner," Kathryn accused. He sighed._

" _Ruby is just a friend...she's nice to me," me muttered the last part._

" _Oh and I'm not nice to you?" Kathryn accused. He swallowed thickly, remembering what Ruby had told him. How he should stand up to Kathryn and tell her that he didn't deserve her cruelty._

" _No...you're not. You're mean and controlling and you treat me like you own me! This is no life...you don't love me. Why won't you just let me go?" he pleaded. Kathryn feigned a look of hurt._

" _I don't love you? How can you say those hurtful things to me?! I do everything for you, David! I give you everything! A wonderful home and life. Do you really think the peanuts you make at that stupid animal shelter could afford you this life?" she hissed._

" _I don't care about any of this...someone who loves me wouldn't do the things you do to me," he said. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him._

" _Oh really? So what are you going to do, David? Leave me? Sleep in your truck? Because we know how well that worked out last time...you ended up almost freezing to death," she growled. He swallowed thickly._

" _It's summer...I'll be fine and then maybe I can finally leave this stupid town," he spat._

" _You're not going anywhere," she growled, as she knocked the pan of boiling water toward him. It splashed on his arm and clothes, causing him excruciating pain. He cried out and fell to his knees, holding his wounded arm and glaring up at her with tears in his eyes._

" _I told you David...you belong to me and you won't leave me," she growled, as she looked at the mess._

" _Clean this up and then we'll go to the emergency room for that arm. You'll tell Dr. Whale that it was an accident, isn't that right?" she demanded to know. The tears slipped down his cheeks and he nodded his head in acquiescence._

* * *

A tear slipped down his cheek at the memory. He hated feeling trapped. More than once he had considered ending his life to escape her, but he could never bring himself to do it. Despite the parts of his life that were horrible, he wanted to live. He didn't know why, but he had always felt like there was a reason he needed to live. He was sure that it was stupid...Kathryn always told him that he was stupid. If this was all there really was to his life, what really was the point of living?

"Hey there…" a voice said and he turned to find her there. He was stunned to speechlessness by her presence.

"Hi," he said, finally finding his voice.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked. He swallowed and felt his heart quicken, as she came closer. His head kept telling him, that despite her incredible beauty, she was too old for him. But his heart was doing back flips in his chest just at her mere presence.

"Not at all," he answered. She smiled and his breath caught in his throat at that, as he gazed at her and she smiled at that.

"I'm sorry...I don't mean to stare," he apologized. She smiled and felt her heart swell. Twenty years without this wonderful, adorable man in her life had been far too long.

"Don't be...I'm flattered. Gorgeous young men don't usually give a woman my age a second look," she mentioned.

"They're blind then," he blurted out and then blushed at his forwardness.

"So...what brings a man like you out here alone tonight?" she asked.

"A man like me?" he asked. She smirked.

"If I had a man like you, I certainly wouldn't be spending my evening anywhere but by his side, preferably with his arms around me," she replied.

"My...Kathryn doesn't really want me around when she's entertaining her friends," he said sadly. She frowned. Everything she had been learning about what Charming's curse had been like was a stab to her heart. It was almost overwhelming, but she managed to keep her head. After all, she couldn't just blurt out the truth to him. David was emotionally and verbally abused. She had to do this delicately, for if she told him everything too soon, he might actually think she was mocking him. It's probably what Kathryn and her cronies had spent twenty years doing to him.

"Well, I'm glad I ran into you. I could use some company on my walks," she responded.

"What about your kids?" he asked. She smiled.

"Emma isn't much for the woods and Auggie likes to work on his writing in the evenings. Plus it's almost little David's bedtime," she mentioned.

"Your son is a writer?" he asked with interest. She nodded.

"Mmm...he's actually working on a book of fairy tales right now," she mentioned.

"Fairy tales?" he asked.

"Oh, well his versions are a bit different than the ones that have been commercialized by the mouse," she clarified.

"Ah...that's really interesting. You must be really proud of him," David mentioned. She beamed.

"I am...of Emma too, though sometimes I wish she would have picked a safer occupation," she mentioned. He looked at her curiously.

"Oh...Emma is a bail bondsperson," she explained. His eyes widened.

"Wow...that's impressive," he murmured.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Me?" he asked in surprise. She smiled.

"Yes you...do you like your job wherever it is?" she asked. He smiled.

"Actually I do...I work at the animal shelter. I love it, but Kathryn says it's not a real job," he replied.

"If you like it, that's what matters. Many people have jobs they hate, but to have one that love is a blessing," she mentioned.

"Are you speaking from experience?" he asked. She smiled.

"I waitressed while my children were growing up. It wasn't always great, but it supported my babies," she replied.

"Were...were you married?" he asked curiously. Her face fell and he instantly regretted it.

"I'm sorry...that's none of my business," he said, internally berating himself.

"No...it's okay," she replied, as her hand brushed against his and he felt those sparks again.

"I was...he was the love of my life," she said, as her eyes flicked up to his. He swallowed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I lost him…" she replied sadly.

"I'm sorry…" he said. She smiled.

"It's okay...I still have hope that I'll find love again," she answered and he found himself captivated by her and her words again. After what seemed like a lifetime with Kathryn, he didn't even believe love was real. There was no one that loved him. Kathryn said she did, but it was lies...even he wasn't dumb enough to believe that she loved him. Love was more than words. Love was actions...and her actions spoke of anything but love.

"I hope you do too...you're someone that would definitely deserve love," he mentioned.

"Oh, I think if anyone deserves to find love...it would be you too," she countered and he looked at her in surprise.

"I'm probably being too forward. I think my daughter's lack of tact has been rubbing off on me over the years, but anyone can see that you're marriage is miserable, David," she mentioned. He snorted.

"That obvious, huh?" he asked. She nodded with a look of sympathy.

"She won't let me have a divorce. Albert Spencer is friends with her and the Mayor. He's the only lawyer in town and would never take me as a client, not that I could afford it anyway," he said bitterly.

"But maybe things can be different now that you have a friend?" she asked. He looked at her.

"You want to be my friend?" he asked in disbelief. She nodded.

"I don't think either of us can deny that we've had a connection since the moment we met," she replied. But he shook his head.

"I'm not sure you want me as a friend. I'm a screw up...trust me, I'm not worth your time or anyone else's," he said bitterly.

"Well, I think you are, so whether you like it or not...you have someone to talk to now," she replied. He smiled slightly.

"Thanks…" he said, as he checked the time and nearly panicked.

"Crap...I've got to go. She hates it when I'm home late!" he cried, as she watched him start running. Her heart broke at the look in his eyes; the panic and fear and all over something as minor as being late. He was going home to that woman and Snow had no idea what she might do to him if he was late. Her heart finally couldn't take it anymore and she sank to her knees, as everything she had learned became overwhelming. She began to sob uncontrollably and soon heard footsteps. She looked up from where she was rocking herself and saw her son there.

"What are you doing here?" she sniffed.

"You don't have to be strong for me, Mom...not anymore. I know that the more you learn about David's life...the harder it's going to be," August said, as he scooped her up.

"Oh Auggie…" she sobbed, as she cried against his chest.

"We'll save him, Mom...I promise," he said.

"But what does he have to suffer through until we do?" she asked tearfully. But he had no answers for her and could only hold her.


	3. The Deal is Struck

**This series was inspired by Findingtallahasee's story _Our Own Kind of Family_ where Snow escapes the curse and raises Emma and August. Only in mine, unfortunately, they weren't able to find Storybrooke until Emma and August are adults.**

 **This is also a verse where Leopold and Cora were evil. Cora used his heart to cast the curse, but was livid when she arrived to find that Snow had escaped with Emma. Instead, she decides to punish David in her place. Regina and Snow are step-sisters in this and love each other.**

 **The Curse lasts twenty years in this verse.**

 **Warning, there is mentions of abuse and alluding to male rape. Cora traps David in an abusive marriage to Kathryn Nolan in Storybrooke. I'm not bashing Kathryn though. Keep in mind that Cora has cursed her to be this way. When Snow, Emma, and August arrive in Storybrooke, she is horrified to discover what her husband's fate has been. And even though she is much older than he is now, she sets out to get him back.**

 **Can she do it? And more importantly, when the curse breaks, will it return the years lost to her?**

 **Thanks for the incredible response to this fic! Keep the reviews coming. I'm excited to explore this scenario and do a little bit of a different dynamic with Snowing where it's Snow with memories and she has to bring David back to the man she knows.**

 **Once more, it is important to remember that Cora has cursed Kathryn to be this way. Thanks for all the reviews. Here are individual responses:**

 **Baratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Number Ten: If I came off rude, then I'm sorry, but hypocrisy is one of those things that sets me off easily. Keep in mind that Snow really isn't that old. She's 48 and I've alluded to the curse breaking might return that lost time. But not before that. It would be too easy and considering some of the other age differences on the show, I don't consider 20 years a lot. Remember, age is more than just skin deep. Snow is a young looking 48. To give you perspective, Ginny is 40 in real life.**

 **celticank: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

 **LyssLovesSnowing33: Thanks! I'm glad you're excited for this story! I'm excited to explore this narrative too. It's different and deals with some sensitive subject matter, but I think it's an important subject matter to explore. I agree, most people actually think men cannot be rape victims or suffer abuse. That's why I feel that stories like this are important and I just don't see them very often. I hope I can do it justice for you.**

 **sexystarwarslover: I know! I want to save David from Kathryn too! It will happen, but it will be a gradual progression. Cora is very evil and it's hard to feel bad for Kathryn right now. It will be interesting once the curse breaks though, because I will be dealing with the ramifications of what she did and how that affects Abigail. Yes, I'm really enjoying writing August as Snow's son and Emma's brother. He would be a great Uncle. Yes, David is drawn to the Toll Bridge...we know why. Yes, it's hard for David to stand up to her, because of the abuse. It goes pretty deep, as we'll see in this chapter. Snow had planted the seeds though and she goes a step further in this chapter. Glad you enjoying it!**

 **Austenphile: I figured that's what you meant. David's situation is horrible and kind of gets worse in this chapter. I hated doing it, but this is a much darker curse. And there will be ramifications for Abigail when the curse breaks and she has to face what she was forced to do under the curse. As for Snow growing beyond who she was...she does something in this chapter that shows how she's willing to tip toe into the gray area to get David back. And it also shows how she's become a bit hardened. At her core, she's still Snow, but this Snow is a bit different and in ways more enlightened. Glad you're enjoying!**

 **SecretLoveCara: Thanks! Yes, David is in a bad situation. I wanted to bring to light that men can be abuse victims too and I am really enjoying exploring this narrative. It's challenging. So sorry to hear that, but I'm hoping you got out of that situation. I can see why this story would definitely resonate with you, so I hope I can do it justice for you. :)**

A Darker Curse

Chapter 3: The Deal is Struck

August managed to get his mother to calm a little and put her in the passenger seat of the bug, before starting back toward town.

"I'm sorry honey...I told myself I wasn't going to fall apart like this," she admonished.

"Mom...you have every right to fall apart. The man you love is being abused," he reminded.

"And as much as you don't want to admit it...it's because of me," he added.

"Don't," she said fiercely.

"Mom…" he started to argue.

"August Wayne Swan...don't you dare say that again…ever," she hissed.

"There is one woman that is responsible for this and her name is Cora Mills," she added bitterly.

"And my papa," he muttered.

"Maybe so...but not you. Honey, I love you...I can't imagine you not being my son. You're my baby boy," she gushed.

"Mom...I'm twenty-seven," he reminded.

"Hmm...still my baby, just like Emmy," she refuted and he smiled, as he shook his head, just as the bug started to sputter.

"Oh no...come on…" he complained, as he pulled over and parked on Main street. The engine started to smoke, so he killed it.

"Remind me why we let Emma keep this yellow hunk of junk?" he asked. Snow smirked.

"Don't let her hear you call it that," she said, as they got out.

"Dammit…" he cursed, as he popped the hood and waved the smoke away.

"Honey, we need to just leave it for the night and find a repair shop in the morning. You are no mechanic," she said.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, mother," he retorted, just as a ginger haired man with a Dalmatian and an older gentleman walked by. August's breath caught in his throat, as they stopped.

"Car trouble?" he asked with his thick accent.

"Nope…" he replied.

"August…" Mary chided, as she approached them.

"Yes...we are actually. I'm not sure what's wrong with it," she said.

"I have a shop...I would be happy to look at it in the morning. I'm Marco," he introduced himself.

"I'm Mary Margaret Swan and this is my son, August," she replied, as she gave her son a look that was begging him to stop being rude.

"Archie Hopper and this is in Pongo," the ginger haired man said, referring to himself and the dog.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Likewise," August offered coldly, mostly at the elder of the two men.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow and we'll get you all fixed up," Marco said, as they went on their way.

"Auggie…" Mary started to say.

"I don't want anything to do with him, Mom…and nothing is going to change that," August replied, as they walked the rest of the way back to the loft.

* * *

David hurried into the house and shed his coat, quickly hanging it up. Kathryn's guests were gone and he went upstairs. Everything was quiet and that's what scared him, as he crept upstairs and into their bedroom. Dread curled in his stomach, as he saw her waiting in the bedroom by the window.

"So nice of you to finally come home," she said coolly.

"I'm sorry…" he offered.

"Are you?" she questioned, as she approached him. He swallowed thickly, as he watched her eyes rake over him with hunger and knew what was to come.

"Why don't you show me how sorry you are, David," she cooed, as she put her arms around him. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing.

"I...it's my early day at the shelter tomorrow. I should get some sleep," he deflected, as he tried to walk away, but she grabbed his arm.

"Kathryn...please…" he begged.

"Why don't you want me, David?" she whimpered, as he winced when she dug her nails into his arms.

"It's...it's not that. I'm just tired," he replied.

"Well...I'm not," she answered, as she started unbuttoning his shirt. She kissed him and David pulled away, even as he was met with a stony expression from her.

"I...I don't want to…" he protested.

"You're a man...men always want it…" she countered, as she shoved him onto the bed. She smirked at him.

"Be a good boy and don't fight me, David. You know that never works out for you. Remember the last time you refused me?" she threatened in a sickly sweet tone. He shuddered. She'd locked him out of the house without a coat, telling him that if he didn't want to sleep with her, then he could sleep outside. And so he had and wound up in the emergency room with frostbite. He closed his eyes and swallowed the bile in his throat, as she undid his belt. He made the only choice he really could and lay back on the bed. She smirked victoriously and straddled him.

"Good choice...maybe you're growing a brain in this pretty head, after all," she cooed condescendingly, as she then took what she wanted from him.

* * *

The next morning, after calming down and seeing to breakfast for her family, Mary Margaret set off through town. Her destination was clear in her mind, though she knew August and Emma would have tried to stop her if they knew. But when it came to her mission to get her husband back, not even her children were going to stop her from doing whatever she needed to. She had barely slept, for she had done nothing but worry about what David had walked into when he got home. The look in his eyes was unmistakable. The fear in his eyes was heartbreaking and it only made her mind run wild with a thousand scenarios of what he might be going through. She had to get David away from that woman, even if it meant making a deal with the devil.

She looked up at the sign and took a deep breath, as she burst into the pawnshop. The pleased look on Mr. Gold's face unnerved her, as the door closed behind her.

"Well...how pleasant to see you again, Ms. Swan," he greeted. Her eyes narrowed, as she approached the counter.

"Mr. Gold…" she greeted in an even tone.

"How can I help you today?" he asked.

"You can start by telling me your real name," she replied. He looked at her with scrutiny.

"I believe you know it already. Mr. Gold," he repeated.

"Are you sure? Sometimes...people have more than one name," she retorted.

"That's true...do you have more than one name, Ms. Swan?" he asked in returned. She sighed.

"Let's cut the crap already," she snapped. He smirked.

"Always to the point...I always liked that about you...and your husband," he replied.

"Then you are awake, Rumpelstiltskin," she stated.

"I am now that I met your Charming daughter, Snow White," he replied. She looked down, trying to calm her emotions.

"Then I'm sure you know why I'm here," she surmised.

"David Nolan…" he guessed.

"How could this happen?" she questioned.

"It's a curse, Your Highness. It's not supposed to be pleasant for anyone," he responded.

"You seem to be doing okay," she spat. He conceded her point with a nod.

"Yes...some fared better than others. You probably won't believe me, but I didn't know Cora would do this to him," he offered.

"Actually, I do...she did this to him because of me," she responded, as tears gathered in her eyes.

"She did this to punish me...and now David is suffering," she cried.

"What is it that you want from me, Ms. Swan?" he questioned.

"Help...I need to get David away from that woman," she replied.

"And I think we both know that is something you're going to have to do yourself, Snow White. In fact, if I didn't know better, you've probably already planted those seeds," he retorted.

"Yes...but there's Cora. She obviously has a stranglehold on this town. Anything I do will garner retaliation from her," Snow replied.

"So you're seeking an ally?" he asked knowingly.

"Yes...even if it's you. She's powerful, but I've already learned enough about this town to know that you're the one that really owns it. You're as powerful as she is," she replied. He smirked.

"And what else have you learned?" he asked curiously. She swallowed.

"That you want the curse broken," she replied cautiously. His face was a mask of indifference, but she could tell he was surprised by her knowledge of that.

"What exactly brought you to that conclusion?" he questioned.

"My son is very resourceful. He's been studying the curse since he was a little boy. Believe it or not, there are a few places in this land where he found books about the lands beyond this world...lands like our world. He suspects more people know that we're not all just stories in a book. He's writing his own book, one with all our stories in it...including yours," she replied, looking him straight in the eye. He was silent for a moment.

"If we team up against Cora, then you will have to do things my way. You will have to do things that Princess Snow White would have never done years ago. To beat Cora, we have to play as dirty as she will," he warned.

"I'm not the Princess you once knew. Do you think raising two children in this land was easy? I had nothing...she stole it all from me and now I'm here to take it back. I want Cora to pay," she hissed. He smirked with delight.

"Oh...this will be fun. You will be a formidable partner, indeed," he said with glee and held out his hand. She didn't hesitate and shook it.

"The deal is struck," he stated. She nodded and then pulled her hand away.

"Now...getting your husband away from Kathryn Nolan won't be easy, even for you. He's been verbally and emotionally abused...that changes a person. And your husband has also had physical and sexual abuse as well," he said. She looked at him and got the impression that he might be speaking from experience.

"He said last night that there is only one lawyer in town and that he's friends with the Mayor so he would refuse him as a client," Snow mentioned.

"Yes...Albert Spencer, the district attorney or as you know him...King George," he replied. Snow rolled her eyes.

"Of course…" she spat distastefully.

"But he might not be the only one that can give David Nolan a divorce from his abusive wife," he added.

"He's not?" she asked.

"I am a maker of deals, Princess. The curse had the foresight to gift me with a law degree, something Cora probably didn't give a second thought," he replied. She smiled.

"Then you can take him on as a client," she deduced.

"I can, but it's up to you to get him in my door. And then you both need to prepared for the backlash it will create. Cora will declare war on you. She'll make you a pariah in this town. She'll go after your children and David. You'll have to somehow keep him from folding under the pressure and returning to Kathryn's firm hand. It will not easy for anyone," he warned. She took a deep breath.

"I know...but we have to do this or Cora wins and the curse is never broken," she replied.

"I've been waiting twenty years for this fight," she added, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Are you ready?" he questioned. She nodded with determination.

"I'm ready," she confirmed.

* * *

"Geez...what'd you do to it?" Emma complained, as she looked under the hood of the bug, while August held little David.

"I didn't do anything to it! Time did, Ems...it's a piece of junk that belongs in the last century," August retorted. She looked offended.

"It's not a piece of junk! It's special," she replied.

"It's a shitbox," he retorted.

"Language…" she chided. He rolled his eyes.

"Sorry…" he offered, as the toddler in his arms giggled.

"You know he's a sponge. If he starts repeating that, you are in big trouble," she warned, as the tow truck pulled up.

"Oh man...why did you have to call him?" August complained.

"He's the repair guy in town...I need my car," she replied. He sighed, as Marco got out and hooked the bug up to his tow truck.

"Sure you don't want to come?" Emma asked, as she prepared to get into the tow truck with Marco.

"Yes, I'm sure...the kid and I'll just go feed the ducks, right buddy?" he asked, as the toddler cooed at him. She sighed and walked back toward him.

"Are you really going to avoid him forever?" she asked.

"Yep...trust me, me keeping my distance from him is best," he replied.

"Auggie...don't you think you should try and give him a second chance?" Emma asked.

"Nope…" he refused and she rolled her eyes.

"And you think I'm stubborn," she commented.

"You are...but there are just some things I'm not going to get passed and this is one of them. I mean...he just thrust me into this world with nothing. What if Mom hadn't found me? Or what if something went wrong? What would have happened to me?" he questioned. She nodded.

"I get it...he made a really rash choice, but I think he was just trying to protect you," she reasoned

"In his own way...he was. But it doesn't matter right now, Em. What does matter is fixing what he did. He's part of the reason that your father is suffering," he replied. Emma nodded, wincing at that. He had told her the state their mother had been in after learning just a bit about David's life in Storybrooke last night.

"How do we even fix this? I mean, I know I'm supposed to be the Savior...but I don't even know where to start," Emma admitted.

"I know...it's not going to be easy. But we'll get there. You're not alone," he promised. She smiled and hugged him, before getting into the tow truck with Marco.

"Do you have his bag?" Emma asked. He waved her off.

"I've got it...the kid and I'll be fine," August assured her, as he put little David back in his stroller and decided to head to the diner. He wasn't sure where Mom had gotten off to this morning, but he knew her well enough to know that she was probably taking action. With David in the kind of predicament he was in, he knew she wouldn't sit back and wait for the curse to be broken to save him. That worried him a bit, for even without magic, Cora was dangerous and also wouldn't just sit back and allow them to shake things up in her town without a fight.

"Well...isn't this sweet. An Uncle babysitting his little nephew for the day," Cora cooed from behind him. August turned to see the woman smiling at him and it wasn't a kind smile.

"Madam Mayor," he said evenly and watched her walk around him and look at the toddler. August plucked him out of the stroller and into his arms again.

"Little David...is it?" she asked.

"What do you want?" August asked.

"Oh, I was just trying to get to know one of our newest citizens. Tell me...what is it that you do for a living, Mr. Swan?" she cooed. He stared back for a moment.

"I'm a writer," he answered.

"Oh, how interesting. You know, Mr. Glass runs the Storybrooke Mirror here in our little town. But I'm afraid that there isn't much reporting for a writer to do around here," she replied. He smirked.

"I'm not a reporter...more of a freelance writer," he responded. She smirked.

"How interesting," she hissed.

"And what is it that your sister does?" Cora asked.

"None of your damn business," Mary Margaret hissed, as she approached. Cora's smirked.

"Well...good day to you too Ms. Swan, I was just talking with your _son_. It's not often we get visitors in our fair town," Cora responded.

"I'll bet," Mary retorted.

"I do hope that you don't plan to make waves in our little town. Storybrooke is quiet and peaceful. The people will not take kindly to interlopers coming in and changing things," Cora warned.

"Hmm...some would say that change is good. That change is needed," Mary retorted. Cora frowned.

"I will warn you once, Ms. Swan...if you and your family cause strife or...scandal in this town, there will be serious consequences...for all involved," she warned. But Mary only smirked back at her.

"If you think for a second that you scare me, Madam Mayor, you're going to be sorely disappointed," she hissed back. Cora's frown deepened, as she was starting to realize that this was not the sweet, naive little Princess she had once known.

"You see, while you've been lounging back in your cushy chair with everyone under your control for the last twenty-years, I've been living in this world as a single mother who started with nothing," Mary said.

"And I'm here to put you on notice, Your Majesty," Snow added.

"You took everything from me...and now I'm here to take it back, starting with my husband," she growled. Cora laughed.

"He's not your husband here...and you really think a woman of your advanced years can lure a man your son's age into your bed?" the Queen challenged. But Snow smirked.

"He will always be my husband...taking him from me and seeing to his abuse will be one of many things I will make you regret. You're going to lose," Snow stated.

"Funny...your _husband_ said the same thing to me before he became Kathryn Nolan's arm candy," Cora goaded. Her eyes flashed with fury, as she glowered at this woman.

"Your reign is coming to an end, Your Majesty. Enjoy what little time you have left, because things are going to change in Storybrooke," she warned.

"Is that a threat, Princess?" Cora questioned. Snow smirked.

"No...it's a promise. Come on Auggie...let's go," she said, as he put the baby back in the stroller and followed his mother to the diner. Cora watched them go with a deep frown, before stalking off toward Sidney Glass's office at the mirror. If Snow wanted to play that way, then she would just make sure that whatever dirty laundry she had since coming to this land was aired for the whole town to see. She may not have had magic anymore, but she was still going to destroy that Princess...and her whole family.


	4. A Sliver of Hope

**This series was inspired by Findingtallahasee's story _Our Own Kind of Family_ where Snow escapes the curse and raises Emma and August. Only in mine, unfortunately, they weren't able to find Storybrooke until Emma and August are adults.**

 **This is also a verse where Leopold and Cora were evil. Cora used his heart to cast the curse, but was livid when she arrived to find that Snow had escaped with Emma. Instead, she decides to punish David in her place. Regina and Snow are step-sisters in this and love each other.**

 **The Curse lasts twenty years in this verse.**

 **Warning, there is mentions of abuse and alluding to male rape. Cora traps David in an abusive marriage to Kathryn Nolan in Storybrooke. I'm not bashing Kathryn though. Keep in mind that Cora has cursed her to be this way. When Snow, Emma, and August arrive in Storybrooke, she is horrified to discover what her husband's fate has been. And even though she is much older than he is now, she sets out to get him back.**

 **Can she do it? And more importantly, when the curse breaks, will it return the years lost to her?**

 **Thanks for the incredible response to this fic! Keep the reviews coming. I apologize for the delay in updates. August and September have been very busy, but I'll be trying to update this one at least once a month going forward. I'm excited to explore this scenario and do a little bit of a different dynamic with Snowing where it's Snow with memories and she has to bring David back to the man she knows.**

 **Once more, it is important to remember that Cora has cursed Kathryn to be this way. Thanks for all the reviews. Here are individual responses:**

 **Baratta Jennifer: Yes, there will definitely be trouble ensuing.**

 **Grace5231973: Yes, Rumple will definitely help in this verse, because seeing Cora fail alone is a reason, lol. Snow had a very poignant scene with David in this chapter. This Snow is older and a bit harder. She's willing to do whatever it takes, even play dirty, so that should be interesting. Yes, I will be bringing Neal in. :)**

 **Celticank: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it. Don't worry, Cora will definitely get what's coming to her. ;)**

 **SexyStarwarslover: Yes, Cora is up to no good and unlike Regina, not redeemable in my eyes. Yeah, August wants nothing to do with Marco in this. Confession, I don't like Marco and he's probably not going to come off good later in this. He has a lot to answer for in this. I love writing August as Snow's son and Emma's brother. Yeah, unfortunately, there is some dark subject matter in this, but I feel it's a subject that needs explored a bit. Don't worry though, David will get happiness eventually. Yep Gold is awake and teaming up with Snow should be fun. Yep, down with Cora, I agree!**

 **Number Ten: Thank you. Yeah, it's a subject most won't touch and that some believe doesn't even exist. It's 2018 and still some believe that a man can't be raped by a woman. Yeah, Kathryn is cursed, but you're right and even when the curse is eventually broken, Snow is probably going to want her no where near David ever again. Yep, it's a major stereotype and is dealt with in this chapter.**

 **Austenphile: I know, it did get dark pretty fast. It's a delicate thing to deal with, but an issue I feel needs to be. I almost never see it. Yeah, that was a bit of a mis-step on my part with August calling him Papa, because Marco actually is not going to come out of this looking good. I'm pretty anti-Marco. August isn't really going to warm up to him. In fact, things will worsen between them when the curse is broken. August will grow further away from Marco and closer to David. Of course, as you can imagine, the former won't like that much. Normally, I'd say Rumple would screw her over, but he knows August knows about Bae in this and he hates Cora. So...Rumple might come to surprise you, *wink*. Yep, I find an older Snow and young David fascinating and I'm excited to explore it a bit before I fix everything. Snow is a very young looking 48 so that helps too. It works better with only twenty years having passed instead of twenty-eight. Glad you're enjoying nonetheless. :)**

 **Mia Story: Glad you like it! Hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **GreenDragonMage: Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **CHEESEPUFF fg: Glad you like the story! I love August too, especially here where I get to write him as Snow's son. Hope you continue to enjoy!**

A Darker Curse

Chapter 4: A Sliver of Hope

"You did what?!" August exclaimed, as Snow put a plate of breakfast in front of him the next morning.

"I made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin," she said nonchalantly, as she put a plate in front of Emma. Her daughter's mouth was still ajar and her son slapped his hands on the tray of his highchair.

"I think you're being paged, honey," Snow said, as she dropped a kiss on the baby's head, before sitting down with her own plate.

"Mom...you just got done warning us that we need to stay away from him," Emma reminded.

"Which you were right about, because he can't be trusted! He's the Dark One!" August added.

"I know who he is, Auggie...I still have nightmares about him telling me that my daughter will be the Savior and shouting at us like a madman as we left him in his cell," she replied sternly. He softened.

"Then why?" he questioned. She sighed.

"You didn't see the look in David's eyes last night when he saw that he was going to be late getting home," she said.

"He was terrified," she continued, choking back tears.

"Besides, we both know that you figured out that Rumpelstiltskin actually wants the curse to break. That gives us common ground," Snow replied.

"Mom...you know he could easily double cross you," August warned.

"We made a deal...not even he dishonors his deals and I will do anything to save David from that abusive marriage," she replied. He sighed, knowing there was no talking her out of it.

"Cora is going to play dirty, so I have to prepared to do the same," Snow added.

"Just be careful, Mom. We all know that Cora will try to hurt anyone in her path," he warned. Snow nodded. Now more than ever, she knew the cruelty that Cora was capable of.

* * *

David wandered the streets that day in a daze. It was his early day at the shelter and during his lunch break, he wandered the streets. He had taken Wilby with him, his favorite dog at the shelter and found himself on Main street. He wanted more than anything to adopt Wilby for his own, but Kathryn wouldn't allow it.

"Good afternoon, David," Archie greeted pleasantly, as he approached with Pongo.

"Oh...hi Dr. Hopper," he greeted, as the dogs sniffed each other curiously.

"Are you okay, David?" the doctor asked. David nodded automatically.

"Fine," he answered very quickly. But even the sometimes hapless Dr. Hopper saw right through that.

"You know David...if you need to talk, I have a bit of time," Archie offered. David shook his head.

"Thank you doctor...but I'm fine," he insisted, as he turned to leave.

"David...it would be free of charge. It could be just two friends walking their dogs in the park. We don't even have to go to my office," Archie offered. David looked at him in surprise and swallowed his tears. No one had ever offered to help him before and he wanted to question why now. What had changed? But then he realized much had actually changed. Last night wasn't the first time that Kathryn had...given him the choice to either sleep with her or sleep outside. But the thing that had changed was meeting Mary and realizing that he no longer wanted to accept that he had no choice anymore. He didn't love Kathryn and what she did to him last night and many other nights was wrong. He just didn't know if he was strong enough or had the courage to be free. Maybe talking about it was the first step. No one had ever taken an interest in helping him before. But if someone was finally willing to listen, then maybe it was time to talk.

"I'd like that," David agreed, as they strolled toward the park.

* * *

Cora observed her town from her office. Twenty-years of her perfect rule and now that little trollop had to come back into the picture. She was sure that with the curse, she would finally have destroyed Eva's legacy. But Snow escaping had not been a part of the plan. The curse life she had planned for Snow wasn't for the faint of heart, but then she had long ago ripped her own heart out of her chest. Even if it was still beating in her chest though, she would have relished making that little brat pay. But in her absence, she had done the next best thing. In fact, seeing the look on Snow White's face when she found out what her husband's curse had almost made up for her initial escape. Almost. But now that she was here, Cora intended to finish what she had started and destroy Eva's entire legacy. That wasn't just limited to Snow and her Charming anymore. Cora intended to destroy her entire bloodline, including anyone adopted into it as well.

"You wanted to see me, Madam Mayor?" Sidney Glass asked, as he peered into her office.

"Yes...Mr. Glass, please come in," she requested and he obeyed.

"I am sure you have heard by now that we have some new residents in town," she started off. He nodded.

"Yes...it's not often that Storybrooke receives visitors. In fact, I can't tell you the last time I remember any," he said. If he thought that was odd, he didn't show it.

"Yes...but strangers can be dangerous and I wouldn't be a dutiful Mayor if I allowed our town to be subjected to any shady interlopers," Cora replied.

"I'm not sure I am following, Madam Mayor," Sidney said.

"I want to know everything there is to know about this Mary Margaret Swan and her children, Emma and August. Do whatever it is that you do as a reporter and then present your findings to me," she ordered. He nodded.

"I'll begin researching them at once, Madam Mayor," he obeyed, as he left her office, failing to notice Regina eavesdropping just outside the door. Carefully, she tiptoed back to her office.

Under the curse, Cora had given Regina a fairly good life, albeit one of loneliness and under her mother's strict hand. To keep an eye on her all these years at almost all times of the day, Cora had made her the Deputy Mayor of the town. Now that Regina was awake, she intended to fight fire with fire. It would get ugly and she was naturally a bit frightened to stand up to Cora. But now she wasn't alone. Snow was back and together, perhaps they could finally take her down for real this time.

"Oh Mother...you are going to regret giving me any position of power," Regina said, as she picked up her cell phone and stepped out of her office. It would be just like her mother to plant a bug, so she couldn't be too careful.

"It's me...can you meet?" Regina asked.

" _I'll be be at the Toll Bridge in ten,"_ Snow replied.

"See you then," Regina replied, as she hung up and hurried out.

* * *

David and Archie strolled through the park with the dogs in silence.

"I guess I'm not sure where to even start," he mentioned.

"Wherever you like. I'm here as a sounding board for you," Archie encouraged.

"I was late getting home last night and Kathryn was really angry," he began.

"She expect me home at nine sharp, even if she was the one to make me leave in the first place," he continued.

"David...we all make mistakes. Being late seems like a very senseless reason for her to be angry, unless you did it on purpose," Archie told him.

"I didn't...I was talking to someone and lost track of time. But it didn't matter...I knew the moment I got home that I'd pay for being late," he admitted in anguish.

"I knew it and I went home anyway! What kind of idiot keep going home to a place where…" he said, as he trailed off, like he was ashamed to even say the words.

"David...you have nothing to be ashamed of. Abuse comes in many forms and I think it is long past time that you admit the things that are happening to you," Archie said, realizing that he had stood back and watched with the rest of this town while David was mistreated. It was absolutely no secret that Kathryn Nolan was abusive, but no one had ever tried to do anything to stop her. Crossing Kathryn was the same as crossing Mayor Mills and no one had dared to ever do that.

"I'm a man...it's different, right?" David asked. That pained Archie greatly. There were so many stigmas out there, especially when it came to abuse and they had been drilled into David over the years.

"Why do you think your gender would prevent you from being mistreated?" Archie questioned. David's brow furrowed, as he thought about Archie's question.

"I...I guess, because I keep going back. I mean, if she's abusive...I should just leave. And I don't...so it has to be my fault. What other explanation is there?" David asked. Archie drew a sharp breath. This was harder than he thought. Rarely in all his years in town had he actually dealt directly with a case like this. David was a victim of years of multiple types of abuse and no one had ever corrected him in believing it was his fault.

"If I am not mistaken, you have tried to leave. But circumstances in this town have prevented that, am I correct?" Archie asked. David shuddered, as he remembered the cold nights in his truck or waking up in the hospital after his accident at the town line.

"A few times...but it never worked out," he muttered.

"Because she has all the power and control...that's what abuse is about, David. It has nothing to do with how strong or weak a person is. And I am sorry, because we all know what Kathryn is like and yet we do nothing," he said sadly.

"I don't blame you...or anyone else. Kathryn has the support of the Mayor and I would never want to cross her, so I don't blame anyone else for not wanting to. Especially for me...I'm not worth that," David replied. Archie's heart broke for him at that too. No one should feel that they weren't worth anything, but the ginger-haired man didn't know how to make him feel otherwise.

"Every life has worth, especially yours," Archie insisted. But David obviously wasn't feeling his words.

"You're a kind man...a good man. What is happening to you isn't right or fair. If I could change it for your, I would in a heartbeat. But I'm afraid only you can do that. I realize that is difficult without help though. Is there anyone you can turn to for help?" Archie asked. David was about to immediately tell him no, but then he remembered his conversation with Mary the night before. He barely knew her...but there was something about her. She was so warm and comforting. He felt strong and emboldened around her too and it was the strangest thing.

"I don't know…" he answered, realizing that it was still a far cry from no.

"If there is...then turn to them. Abuse isn't only physical. In fact, in many ways, emotional abuse can be far worse…" Archie said, as he swallowed thickly, before finishing his thought.

"As can sexual abuse," he said very quietly. David looked over at him in surprise.

"How…" he asked. Archie put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am a trained professional...I can recognize many kinds of abuse when I see them and I am ashamed that I have not done more in the past to reach out to you. My own fear kept me from doing so," Archie confessed.

"Like I said...I don't blame you. But...I am a man. Is it really possible for a man to be…" David started to say, obviously uncomfortable with the next word he was about to say.

"Raped?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

"Again...why do you feel that your gender is a factor here?" Archie questioned again.

"Because...I didn't push her away and she said that all men want it. My body certainly didn't act like it didn't want it," he said shamefully.

"Suppose you had pushed her away or refused her. What would have happened?" Archie questioned.

"I...she said I could sleep with her or outside," he admitted.

"Then you did what you had to in order to survive," Archie insisted, as the blonde looked to him with tears in his eyes.

"As for the body's physical reactions...they can have absolutely nothing to do with what the mind or heart want. You are a victim of rape, David and it is nothing to be ashamed of. You did not want this...no one wants to be forced into that kind of situation," Archie pleaded with him. David swiped a tear away, still ashamed.

"It doesn't matter...there's no escaping her. She won't let me have a divorce and Granny won't even give me a room," he said dejectedly.

"And you are sure there is no one else that can help?" Archie questioned again. He looked at the ginger haired man, once again, surprised by his intuitiveness. He had answered that he didn't know before, but this time, he answered differently, which gave them both a tiny sliver of hope.

"Maybe…" David answered. Archie smiled.

"Then go to them...and know that I will at least be here to talk with you if you need it," the bespectacled man responded.

"I can't pay you," David reminded, but Archie smiled kindly.

"We aren't in my office. Out here, we are just two friends talking," he responded, earning him a rare smile from David Nolan.

"Thanks," David said, as he tugged Wilby's leash.

"I better finish Wilby's walk and get back," he said.

"Have a good day, David," Archie called, as he watched the other man leave. As David rounded the corner by the pond, he collided with someone. She cried out and instinctively, he caught her in his arms, before she could fall. He was then stunned to see that it was Mary Margaret that was now in his arms. She smiled up at him.

"David…" she uttered in pleasant surprise and a smile eclipsed her face.

"Mary…" he uttered back, as he once again found himself captivated by her. His brain kept trying to tell him that it was inappropriate to have such feelings for a woman that had children around his age. But his heart could only hammer in his chest at being in such close proximity to this raven haired beauty.

"I...I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"No...it was me. I was texting and walking at the same time. But I'm glad you were there to catch me. You're a real Prince Charming, you know?" she said coyly and enjoyed watching his cheeks color.

"Yeah...I doubt that. I am no Prince Charming," he responded a little sadly. But she would not be deterred.

"Agree to disagree," she replied, as she took notice of the dog with her. She was struck by him, for she remembered seeing a dog like him, long ago when she was on the run from Cora.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Oh...this is Wilby. He's one of the dogs at the shelter and kind of my favorite. I'd love to adopt him, but it's not really an option," he replied.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Oh...well, Kathryn hates animals. She'd never let me keep him," he replied sadly. Mary frowned.

"That's too bad…" she mentioned and he nodded.

"I...I should get back to work," he stammered, as he stared into her eyes. She nodded and could only lose herself in his blue stare that she had once loved to get lost in. She found that twenty years had done nothing to change that.

"Okay...maybe I'll see you around later?" she asked. He smiled.

"I...I hope so," he responded, as he turned to leave.

"David!" she called and he turned back with a hopeful gaze.

"If you need anything and I truly mean anything, you can come to me," she responded.

"You mean that?" he asked. She nodded.

"Absolutely," she promised, but then he looked down and she frowned.

"You're new here though and you don't know what the Mayor is like. Kathryn is really good friends with her…" he said, trailing off.

"So everyone is afraid to offer you any help. But I'm not," Mary assured and he looked at her with both hope and skepticism in his eyes. And that broke her heart. Charming had always been so full of faith in love and good, but that was gone now. It was up to her to bring that back to him.

"You're kind...but you don't know Mayor Mills," he refuted.

"I know enough. We met and I'm not scared of her. I will not be intimidated by her, no matter what she does or what the people in this town say," Mary insisted.

"Then you just might be the bravest person I know," he replied.

"And I think you're braver than you know, David," she assured, as she took a leap and stepped toward him, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. He looked stunned and his mouth went dry, as he swallowed thickly. She smiled at him again.

"If you want to change your life...then all you have to do is come to me and I'll be with you every step of the way," she whispered to him, before she turned and left. She was already late in meeting Regina, but bumping into him had been more than worth it. He was almost there and she knew he only needed the exact right nudge to get him to begin walking that path back to being the man she once knew.

He stood there and stared at her retreating form with a look of awe on his handsome face. Was it too much to hope that he truly could escape the prison that his life had become? Normally, he would tell himself that he was being delusional again; that hope was a fool's fantasy. But there was something about Mary Margaret Swan that he couldn't shake; that he found that he didn't want to shake. Like there was an invisible tether pulling them together and he found that, despite being married, even if it was an abusive, farce of marriage, he didn't want to stop himself from being drawn to her. His brain was telling him about all the risks and warning him against verging down such a path. But his heart was telling him the opposite. He was trapped in a loveless marriage, while real love was potentially staring him in the face. It was telling him that love, real love, was worth all the risks and that he really had nothing to lose and potentially everything to gain...


	5. Tearing Away

**This series was inspired by Findingtallahasee's story _Our Own Kind of Family_ where Snow escapes the curse and raises Emma and August. Only in mine, unfortunately, they weren't able to find Storybrooke until Emma and August are adults.**

 **This is also a verse where Leopold and Cora were evil. Cora used his heart to cast the curse, but was livid when she arrived to find that Snow had escaped with Emma. Instead, she decides to punish David in her place. Regina and Snow are step-sisters in this and love each other.**

 **The Curse lasts twenty years in this verse. Just for reference, Snow is 48 and David is 28 right now. If for some reason you think that's strange, think about it this way, Ginny is 40 in real life so it's really not that old.**

 **Emma is 20, August is 27, and little David(Henry) is 2.**

 **Warning, there is mentions of abuse and alluding to male rape. Cora traps David in an abusive marriage to Kathryn Nolan in Storybrooke. I'm not bashing Kathryn though. Keep in mind that Cora has cursed her to be this way. When Snow, Emma, and August arrive in Storybrooke, she is horrified to discover what her husband's fate has been. And even though she is much older than he is now, she sets out to get him back.**

 **Can she do it? And more importantly, when the curse breaks, will it return the years lost to her?**

 **Thanks for the incredible response to this fic! Keep the reviews coming.**

 **Once more, it is important to remember that Cora has cursed Kathryn to be this way. Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **Here are individual responses:**

 **Baratta Jennifer: Glad you enjoyed it so much! Yes, Cora is definitely going to go down...eventually. :)**

 **Grace5231973: You're welcome, I definitely feel it's something that needs to be brought to life. Yes, Rumple will be helping David. This chapter is a turning point for David and then Snow will be taking him to Gold so he can be his attorney. And yes, since Rumple knows what he's going through, there will be some Sheep Bros, because I love Sheep Bros. Cora also used Rumple, so he has an axe to grind there too. I think some thought Rumple was going to immediately betray Snow, but that's not how it's going to go here. Yes, Kathryn is going to be horrified when she gets her memory back and that will be dealt with too. Yep, Regina is ready to take her mother down. She won't hesitate this time. :)**

 **GreenDragonMage: Yep, there is a long line of people that want Cora dead.**

 **Mia Story: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. Yep, David's situation is heartbreaking and I have to say, it gets a bit worse, but I promise it will start to get better starting in the next chapter, because Snow is ready to save him. You're welcome!**

 **Cheesepuff fg: Yeah, I love stories where Emma and August are brother/sister too.**

 **Number Ten: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **TheInferno: There's really not that big of an age difference. Snow is 48 and in real life, Ginny is 40 so if you think about it like that...yeah, not that weird. Yeah, I am writing it for that very reason. These are issues that need addressed and dealt with since we live in a society that still thinks men can't be raped. It can be uncomfortable, but I rarely see it written about. So glad you agree. :)**

 **Austenphile: I could see her as Snow...but I think Ginny, regardless of age, will always be my Snow. Snow is a very young looking 48 here, more like Ginny looks now with maybe a few more lines and black hair dye to cover any of her graying hair. I love the inclusion of August here too and Emma being his little sister. Glad you liked the Snowing scene. There is a sweet one in this chapter, which I hope makes up for another scene in this chapter. :)**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yes, hopefully David will listen to his heart. Yep, not a Marco fan and there will more exploration on his behavior later on in the story. Usually a deal with Rumple is a risk, but I have to tell you that Rumple might surprise you in this. Remember, he wants Cora gone, because he wants to find Baelfire. Plus, Rumple knows a bit about what David is going through. Milah was abusive to him too. So...it's still a risk, but there will definitely be some Sheep Bros in this. I love Regina's defiance too. This time, she's not going to hesitate in taking her mother down. I love Auggie's protectiveness too. Yep, David is starting to feel like there might be more for him somewhere else. Glad you're enjoying it! :)**

A Darker Curse

Chapter 5: Tearing Away

Snow hurried as fast as her legs would carry her and crossed the Toll Bridge. Fortunately, even at forty-eight, she was still in really good shape, if she did say so herself.

"There you are," Regina called.

"Sorry I'm late," Snow called back.

"It's okay...I was just worried. My mother has put a target on you and your kids," she warned.

"I figured that. But I was actually late, because I ran into David in the park on the way here," she mentioned.

"Oh?" she asked. Snow nodded and sighed.

"I think I managed to get it across to him that if he was ready to change his life that he could come to me and I'd be there every step of the way," she said.

"That's bold…" Regina warned.

"I don't care...I've waited twenty-years to get my husband back and then I find out he's in an abusive marriage?" Snow lamented.

"I know...I'm sorry," Regina offered.

"I endured twenty long years in this world. I had nothing, except my children, who got me through it all. The only other thing that got me through was knowing that, while David was cursed, he was also safe. I was wrong," she said, as she sniffed.

"I waitressed to support my children and endured the fact that it was those large tips that would let them eat that night, but also meant my customers felt that they had the right to slap my ass or grope me," she growled.

"But at least I knew Charming was safe...except that he wasn't and he's not. I have to save my husband," she said. Regina hugged her.

"I can't imagine what you went through out there," she said.

"It's okay...it's not your fault. What's important now is fighting Cora. I know she's your mother, but…" Snow started to say, but Regina held her hand up.

"No...she's no mother. I know in the past I have struggled to take the steps to do what's necessary to stop her. It was always my hope that she could change...but she can't. Now that I'm awake and I look at all she's done...she can't be allowed to be free any longer," Regina replied.

"Then you're ready to fight her fire with fire?" Snow asked.

"Yes...and we don't want to waste any time. As we speak, my mother has her weasel, Sidney Glass, digging up everything on you and your kids that he can find," Regina replied.

"She can say what she wants about me, but if she drags my babies through the mud, then I will take her out," Snow growled. Regina smirked.

"Don't worry, mama bear, I'll be right there with you and I think I know exactly how to start," she said.

"You do?" Snow asked. Regina grinned.

"I'm going to run for Mayor and you are going to run as my Deputy Mayor," she announced. Snow looked at her in surprise.

"I can almost see Cora turning red already," Snow said and then grinned.

"Let's do it," she agreed.

* * *

There was a knock on Archie's office door and he looked up from the papers on his desk.

"Come in!" he called. A ripple of fear pulsed through the ginger-haired man, as Cora glided into his office, with none other than Kathryn Nolan coming in behind her.

"Ladies...what can I do for you?" he asked, with trepidation.

"We were made aware that you were talking to David this afternoon," Cora began.

"Is talking to a friend a crime?" Archie asked.

"Of course not, Dr. Hopper, but you are a therapist. If my husband is seeking your Council, don't you think his wife should know?" Kathryn asked.

"David and I were just idly chatting, as we walked our dogs. It was nothing serious," Archie deflected.

"You know, one of my biggest pet peeves is lying, Doctor. Tell Kathryn what you and David discussed," Cora ordered.

"I can't do that...it would break doctor/patient confidentiality," Archie refuted.

"But you just said you talking as friends. Which is it?" Cora questioned. The ginger haired man swallowed thickly.

"Even if we were just speaking as friends, I don't have to tell anyone what it was about," Archie stammered.

"Okay...Doctor, if you want to play hardball...then we will," Kathryn said coldly and it sent a shiver down Archie's spine, as he got just a small taste of what it might be like for David.

"My father owns the bank...and I believe your mortgage is through his bank, is it not?" she asked. He nodded.

"It is," he replied evenly.

"Then I'm afraid if you don't tell me what I want to know...then the bank will be calling in your loan to be paid in full," Kathryn stated.

"You can't do that," Archie protested. But she smirked coldly.

"Oh, but I can," she confirmed and he closed his eyes.

"We were just discussing David's unhappiness and your abuse of him," Archie said, glaring back at her. But she seemed unfazed by his scrutiny.

"You were right, Madam Mayor. It seems David is whining to anyone who will listen to him about our private lives," Kathryn stated.

"Yes...how unfortunate for him. I do hope you'll be able to discourage him from airing his dirty laundry to the town," Cora said smugly. Kathryn smirked.

"Oh...I assure you that David will learn what happens when you talk too much," the blonde confirmed.

"Please don't hurt him anymore…" Archie pleaded and the woman looked offended.

"I love my husband, Doctor...even when he's being an idiot. David is mine and none of your concern," she hissed, as the woman stormed out.

"Do make sure you don't have another misstep like this, Dr. Hopper. I'd hate to see something bad happen to you," Cora warned, as she followed. Archie looked absolutely terrified, but not just for himself...but for David as well.

* * *

 ** _Granny's_**

Emma licked a bit of whipped cream from her finger, as she browsed the classifieds that afternoon. Little David babbled in his high chair and giggled, as her mother played with him. She smiled and sipped at her cocoa.

"Anything good?" Snow asked, as she put a few more Cheerios on her grandson's tray.

"Not really...but I think I see the perfect job for you," Emma replied, as she circled the add and pushed the newspaper over to her.

"A receptionist at the animal shelter?" she asked, with hope in her voice. Emma smiled and nodded.

"That wasn't there yesterday," she mentioned. She may have been going to run for deputy Mayor alongside Regina, but having a job would make the townspeople less leery of her as an outsider. If she showed them she was putting down roots, it would only work in their favor. Plus being this close to David during the day was very much an added bonus. Emma shrugged.

"You always told me that you know who knows how to make things happen. As reluctant as I am for you to be working with him, maybe your goals are aligned enough that this might work," the blonde said. Snow thought about that for a moment. As a younger woman, she had learned long ago that Rumpelstiltskin never did anything for anyone without getting something in return. But Auggie's research on the curse was also very clear. The Dark One wanted the curse broken and now that they were here, there was a good chance that he would pull out all the stops to make it happen.

"Are you okay here? I'm going to go apply," Snow said, as she tossed down some money on the table.

"We're good...go," she said, as she watched her mother hurry out and then went back to looking at the classifieds.

"What do you think, buddy? What can a former bail bonds-person do?" she cooed, not really expecting him to answer. But he cooed back.

"Perhaps you should return to the city. I assure you that Bail Bonds work is nearly non-existent in my quiet little town," Cora mused, as she strolled up to the table. Regina was with her and couldn't help but smile at little David in his high chair. Despite the hardship she had been through, Snow was so lucky to have children. And now that she was back, they could be a family finally, once they dealt with her mother. Emma was to have been her niece and Cora had taken that from Regina too. She had taken her true family. And they were finally what Regina needed to get the courage to go against the one woman she had always feared. Cora really was going to lose this time and she would be in the front row watching.

Emma smirked, clearly not frightened by her mother at all and ready to embrace her destiny.

"Yeah...the thing is, I've never been much of a city girl. I always felt like a small, quiet town is what I was meant for. Maybe even a farm someday...I hear from my Mom that it runs in the family," Emma responded. Cora smirked.

"So uncouth...but given who your mother is, it's no wonder. Do be careful, dear...even in a small town, bad things can happen," she warned.

"Wow...threatening me in public. She must be pretty confident," Emma commented.

"Oh, she is...and hopefully, that will work to our advantage," Regina stated.

"What do you have in mind?" Emma asked.

"I've long said that this town needs a new Sheriff," Regina replied.

"Wait...isn't Graham the Sheriff?" Emma asked.

"He is...and he does whatever my mother wants. It's time we had one willing to stand up for the people. And if I win the upcoming election for Mayor, then I'll be appointing you as the new Sheriff," Regina replied. Emma's eye widened.

"You're running for Mayor against your mother?" she asked. Regina smirked.

"With your mother as my deputy mayor," she replied. Emma laughed.

"Oh, there is about to be fireworks in Storybrooke...and I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said. Regina grinned.

"Neither would I," she agreed.

* * *

David came back inside from tending to the dog runs and proceeded with afternoon feedings and kennel cleaning. After doing that, he washed his hands and prepared to go do any filing or paperwork that the vet might need done. But when he went up front, he froze, as he saw who was behind the reception desk.

"Mary Margaret?" he questioned. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Oh hi David," she greeted with a warm smile.

"What...what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I guess the former receptionist quit without notice yesterday and I saw the wanted add for a new one. I applied and the manager decided to hire me," she replied. He smiled.

"That's great...congratulations," he offered.

"Thanks, but I was hoping someone could help me. The accounting woman asked me to file these for her and I'm afraid I don't quite have the hang of where everything is yet. She seemed a bit cranky...do you think you could help me?" she asked innocently.

"Sure...um the files are back here," he said, as he led her to a small room that was packed with filing cabinets.

"Wow...I would have never guessed an animal shelter had so much paperwork," she mentioned, as he showed her the accounting filing cabinets.

"Yeah...it seems like there is a paper trail for everything. You'd think they'd go digital by now, but everything's pretty old school around here," he said, as he opened the cabinet.

"There...now you don't have to ask cranky old Mrs. Knapp," he said.

"My hero," she replied, as she started putting the files away and was aware of his captivated gaze on her. David swallowed thickly and pried his eyes away from her, noticing it was five o'clock.

"Um...I better clock out and head home," he said, with a note of sadness in his voice.

"Okay...I'll see you tomorrow," she replied, as she watched him go with an aching heart. It hurt her deeply knowing what he was going home to and still being unable to do anything about it.

* * *

David arrived home, just a little ahead of Kathryn and immediately started dinner, for he knew she didn't like it if they ate late. He heard the front door open and slam shut, promptly at five-fifteen and prayed that she wasn't in a bad mood. But he was never that lucky and knew he was in for something when she appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hi," he said, but she continued to glower at him, before dropping her bag and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I had an interesting conversation with Dr. Hopper today," she mentioned. He turned the burner on the stove off and sighed, as he closed his eyes. He should have known better...he should have seen this coming.

"That was a privileged conversation," David responded.

"Well, he felt he needed to tell me how you were whining to him about how unhappy you are!" she cried.

"No…" he snapped, surprising her greatly. David always shrunk away from her and coward before her.

"You mean you and your friend the Mayor threatened him unless he told you what we talked about!" he said.

"Despite what you and everyone else in this town think...I'm not stupid," he snarled, hardly believing what he was doing. Where was this coming from? He had never raised his voice to her before, despite that it was a long time coming.

"I beg to differ...because it certainly was foolish of you to air our dirty laundry to Dr. Hopper. Who else have you told, David? Anyone who will listen to you, I'm sure," she snarled back.

"You're wrong…" he claimed.

"No David...I'm never wrong and when I'm done with you...you'll never feel the need to talk to anyone about what goes on in our home," she said dangerously. He swallowed thickly and winced, as she dug her nails into his arms.

"Let's go upstairs…" she leered and fear settled in the pit of his stomach. He knew the kinds of things she had in mind if he did that.

"I don't want to," he refuted. Rage burned in her and she slapped him hard across the face.

"Did I ask you what you wanted?" she growled. Tears stung in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall this time. When he didn't budge, she forced her lips onto his and was furious when he pulled away.

"I don't know where this defiance is coming from, but you're going to regret it," Kathryn hissed, as she grabbed a kitchen knife. His eyes widened in horror, as she put the knife to her wrists.

"Upstairs now, David or I cut my wrist...and then tell the Sheriff that you tried to kill me. Who do you think everyone will believe?" she questioned. He stared at her in disbelief.

"Kathryn…" he started to protest, but the words died on his lips, as she put the blade to her skin. He felt despair and hopelessness settle in him. Tears began to fall, as he obeyed her and started upstairs. Kathryn smirked and followed him with a hungry gleam in her eyes.

* * *

 ** _Two hours later_**

Mary stirred the batch of cocoa on the stove, while humming to herself. She listened idly to her children playfully bantering in the living room, as they watched something on the television when a knock interrupted them. She glanced at the clock, seeing that it was just after eight and wondered who it could be. August muted the television, as she wiped her hands on a towel and answered. She gasped, as she saw that it was David, looking broken and in tears.

"David!" she cried, as she ushered him in.

"What happened to you?" she asked, though she had a pretty good idea.

"Does that offer still stand?" he asked and she took in the sight of the bruises on his neck and hand marks on his face. She was terrified to think what other wounds were hidden beneath his clothes.

"Of course...you did the right thing in leaving and I promise you never have to go back," she said, as she led him to the couch. Realistically, she knew the long road ahead of them would be hard, but getting him away from the abuse was the first step in breaking this curse and making Cora pay for everything she had done...


	6. Not Alone Anymore

**In this verse Leopold and Cora were evil. Cora used his heart to cast the curse, but was livid when she arrived to find that Snow had escaped with Emma. Instead, she decides to punish David in her place. Regina and Snow are step-sisters in this and love each other.**

 **The Curse lasts twenty years in this verse. Just for reference, Snow is 48 and David is 28 right now. If for some reason you think that's strange, think about it this way, Ginny is 40 in real life so it's really not that old.**

 **Emma is 20, August is 27, and little David(Henry) is 2.**

 **Warning, there is mentions of abuse and alluding to male rape. Cora traps David in an abusive marriage to Kathryn Nolan in Storybrooke. I'm not bashing Kathryn though. Keep in mind that Cora has cursed her to be this way. When Snow, Emma, and August arrive in Storybrooke, she is horrified to discover what her husband's fate has been. And even though she is much older than he is now, she sets out to get him back.**

 **Can she do it? And more importantly, when the curse breaks, will it return the years lost to her?**

 **Thanks for the incredible response to this fic! Keep the reviews coming.**

 **Once more, it is important to remember that Cora has cursed Kathryn to be this way. Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **Here are individual responses:**

 **GreenDragonMage: Thanks, glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **Grace5231973: Yes, David finally left and is taking his life back or taking steps to doing so. Things are going to get interesting. :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Yep, the last chapter was a rough one for David, but since he's left now, things can start looking up. But Cora has put a target on Snow and her kids, so it won't be easy. Fortunately, Regina is on their side and will finally have a family. Yep, Mary is the new receptionist and sparks are going to fly. I know, poor David. That was hard to write, but things will get better. :)**

 **TheInferno1536: Thanks, glad you were impressed. It was dark and a bit hard to write, but essential since David has now left and must heal. Yeah, it's hard not to hate Kathryn right now, but when she gets her memories back, she'll be horrified what Cora cursed her to be. But even then, I doubt Snow and David will want anything to do with her since David's scars are pretty deep here.**

 **TimeLord27: I know, I hate that David is in such a situation too, but he finally left and now he can heal. It will be rough, but he has Snow now. Yep, that's kind of why I'm writing this story. Many people think that men cannot be abused and that abuse is always physical. But it's not and Kathryn uses a lot of manipulation and even threatened to harm herself to get him to do what she wanted. It happens and that's why I'm writing this. I think Snow and Emma can help him heal. August too. Glad you're enjoying the story. :)**

 **Number Ten: Yep, Cora really twisted Kathryn into something unrecognizable. Mrs. Knapp is just a random person. Yes, Regina running against her mother with Snow will be interesting for sure. I'm not sure what August will do yet. We shall see.**

 **Moonrose86: Glad you like it! Updates may come slower on this one, but there is definitely more to come.**

 **Austenphile: I respectfully disagree. David is not weak in this, far from it, in fact. That's the stigma I'm fighting against here. He is actually very strong and can become the man he once was. Because strong comes from broken, just as brave comes from broken. You may not be able to see them in a relationship here, but I will prove you wrong. He is so not weak...so far from weak. But everyone thinks he's weak. That's how abuse works.**

 **CHEESEPUFF fg: Yes, David is home with his family and the healing can begin. No, there aren't many August and Emma as siblings stories.**

 **Baratta Jennifer: Thanks! Yes, David has gotten away from Kathryn so the healing can begin.**

 **Mia Story: Yes, much happened in the last chapter. And yes, Cora is a special brand of evil. Yep, that's how abuse works and on top of that here, we have a curse and Cora pretty much has the power to do whatever she wants at this point, which complicates things as well. Cora can scare people into believing what she wants them to. But yes, he got away and now the healing can begin. So glad you like the story and hope you continue to enjoy. :)**

A Darker Curse

Chapter 6: Not Alone Anymore

Mary put a cup of cocoa on the coffee table in front of him, before sitting down beside him.

"Thanks…" he said, as he took a sip.

"Mmm...that's really good. Cinnamon?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I forgot to ask. I'm just so used to putting the cinnamon on ours," she replied.

"It's okay...I like it," he mentioned, as their eyes met and she smiled gently. Instinctively, she knew he did. She remembered the first time she had introduced him to such things back in their land. Ingredients and luxuries such as chocolate and cinnamon were foreign to him when they had met. Only the very rich or royals had access to such and even in his time in George's palace, he hadn't really partaken in such things, for he had no experience with them.

She remembered sneaking him into the palace kitchen with her, shortly after they were married and making them two cups. They had been hungry after several bouts of amorous activity and indulged in homemade fruit pastries and warm cocoa with cinnamon. She still smiled at his reaction to the treats, for she knew he had never tasted such confections before. He liked the cinnamon in the cocoa too, something that many did not, and she recalled him telling her he liked it most, because it tasted like her. She almost blushed at the memory at what had happened after that and then almost wept at all they had lost. But for the moment, she put her feelings aside and focused on him.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to...but if you do, we're here to listen," Mary said gently.

"She's right...and if you'd rather we leave the room, we can do that too," August offered. Mary smiled at her son. She had raised them both to be compassionate, but they both always still amazed her. Many a man in David's position were subject to ridicule and sneering, but her children would never do such and she felt pride at that.

"No...it's okay. You've all been kinder to me than anyone ever has. You deserve to know why I'm here," he said. Mary reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Take your time," she said gently. He took a deep breath and the memories of what he just went through threatened to swallow him.

"I made the mistake of talking to Archie earlier today...about the abuse," he whispered.

"And Kathryn found out," he added. Snow's heart ached for him. Not only was he being abused, but Kathryn had violating his privacy. She was sure Cora was right in there helping too.

"She was very angry when she came home and I decided that I was going to leave...finally," he said, as he blinked back tears.

"But then...she threatened to harm herself if I didn't, if I didn't go upstairs to the bedroom with her," he confessed, as the tears finally came. They slipped down Mary's cheeks as well, as she put a calming hand on his back.

"She told me that she'd hurt herself and then tell the Sheriff I did it...unless I did what she wanted," he said shamefully.

"David...you did what you had to in order to survive. That is _nothing_ to be ashamed of," Mary insisted. He sniffed.

"She always gets her way...I'm sure tomorrow won't be any different. She'll make me go back there...I never have a choice. She controls my entire life," he said helplessly.

"Not anymore...because you have a home here now," Mary insisted. He sniffed.

"The Mayor won't stand for it...you don't understand! She'll threaten you, just like she threatened Archie," he lamented.

"Then let her...she can't control us if we don't let her. I'm not saying it will be easy, but I'm certainly not going to cave to the likes of Cora Mills and we're all ready to stand with you," she said.

"You barely know me," he muttered.

"I know all I need to know about you," she replied.

"What? That I'm the weakling that can't even stand up to his own wife? That I'm the idiot that lets her do all this to me?" he asked.

"You are not weak...far from it. Look at you and all you have suffered...yet you're still standing. And you never let her do those things to you...no let's someone do that to them," August insisted, as he met the gaze of the other man, figuring that this part might be best coming from another male.

"I know that society tells us that we aren't supposed to feel or cry the way women do...that it makes us weak. But that's all complete and utter crap!" August said.

"Physical strength means nothing when the person you're with is as manipulative and controlling as your wife is. Physical strength means nothing when it comes to abuse. You are the victim and she should be in jail for what she's done to you," August said.

"It will never happen in this town," David replied.

"Maybe not...but things can change, because you have support behind you now," Mary added.

"I want a divorce...but even if I could afford it, Albert Spencer would never take me as a client. He's in Cora's pocket," he said. Mary gently took his hand.

"There may be someone else that can help," she said. He looked at her in confusion.

"Who?" he asked. She smiled.

"How about I take you there? We can go tomorrow during our lunch break...together," she suggested.

"Thank you…" he said, humbled by their kindness. He never imagined people could be this kind, at least not in this town.

"I don't know why you're helping me or why you'd even want to bother with me...but thank you," he said again. Mary smiled and hugged him.

"I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but things will get better. It might be hard and there are going to be times that you'll want to give up, but I promise that it will get better and you're not alone anymore," she promised. He looked at their joined hands and then up at her. Somehow the age gap between them seemed insignificant and he found himself completely captivated by her. He didn't know exactly what this was or if he even dared to hope that this is what real love felt like...but he knew that she was enough to help him be braver than he had ever been. She made him want to be his own person and finally take control of his own life. He knew it wasn't going to be easy...but she made him feel like he could do anything.

* * *

The next morning, Kathryn Nolan carried on as per normal, for the most part. She was slightly miffed that David wasn't there to make her coffee and breakfast, but she managed on her own. She knew exactly where her husband was. He had stormed out after she taught him a well earned lesson and probably almost froze to death on a park bench or somewhere equally as humiliating. Someone had likely found her pretty, but idiotic man and taken him to the hospital, per usual.

So instead of heading to work right away, she drove to the hospital. She was feeling smug and had a tirade ready for him. She was sure her irritation would peak when she saw him looking at the nurses like a sad, kicked puppy. She almost rolled her eyes at that. The nurses just loved to flock to him and dote upon him. She was sure he did it for that reason. What man didn't want women fluttering around him like lovesick school girls. Her husband's good looks and charm usually got him plenty of preferential treatment from the nursing staff. But one look from her and the entire staff wilted away in fear of retaliation from the Mayor and she was positive that this morning would be no different.

"Ah...Mrs. Nolan. What can I do for you today?" Dr. Whale said, as she approached the nurse's station and he idly scribbled on a patient's chart.

"I'm here to see my husband," she replied. Whale paused and looked up.

"I wasn't aware that David was admitted," he stated.

"Well...can you check? I'm sure he's here. He stormed out last night in one of his tantrums," she said condescendingly.

"Uh...the nurse can check, but I've been on duty all night," he replied, as the desk nurse did as she asked.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Nolan...but your husband wasn't admitted," the nurse told her. Kathryn frowned.

"I don't understand...he had nowhere to go. He always ends up here when he's an idiot and tries to leave," she snapped. They just looked at her awkwardly, before she huffed and stormed off.

"I don't know what you're up to, David...but you're going to regret it," she growled under her breath, as she stalked to the elevator.

* * *

After a very pleasant breakfast, David and Mary Margaret went to work at the shelter and the morning carried on as normal. Then, on their lunch break, they made their way to Mr. Gold's Pawn shop. David was understandably nervous and she glanced back at him, as they stood outside the shop.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"I...I just don't know how he can help. I can't pay him," he replied. Gently, she took his hand.

"And when I asked him to handle something for me, he didn't want money. I just owe him a favor and I'm sure it won't be something small, but maybe it will be the same for you," she suggested. He swallowed.

"Am I doing the right thing?" he asked.

"I think so...but the important thing is that you have to think so. What does your heart tell you?" she questioned. He looked at her and felt it flutter when he did. Every time he looked at her, he marveled at how she seemed so right. He had never felt anything like it before. He took a deep breath and went inside. She smiled and followed him in.

"Ah...Mr. Nolan, what can I do for you today," Mr. Gold asked, as he met the eyes of the woman behind him. He very well knew why they were there and looked far too pleased to see them. However, he was the lesser of the two evils in this town and she was certain his help would be imperative in bringing Cora down.

"I...I'm here to ask for your help," he said, as he looked back at Mary, who nodded in encouragement.

"Mary Margaret says that you offer legal services," he stated.

"It's one of my lesser known and practiced specialties, but yes, I have the license and degree to practice in matters of the law," he answered. He took a sharp breath.

"I...I want to file for divorce," he muttered. Despite that, Gold heard his request loud and clear. He gave David a steely look and was pleasantly surprised to see the Prince not shrink away.

Days ago, David Nolan could barely look anyone in the eye. The presence of Snow White in his life had made a very real and large difference in him, more so than he would have even thought possible in such a short time. But then...he had never underestimated the power of this particular true love. In fact, he had just about put all his chips on it and it was finally going to pay off. Not only would he use the Savior to find his son, once the curse was broken, but he would also get a sweet dish of cold revenge on Cora. That thought almost made him giddy.

Cora had abducted Belle after he had let her go and returned her to her horrible father. Then Belle had taken her own life just to escape the tower he had locked her in. And all because she had foolishly fallen in love with a monster. He had let her go for a reason, but he had expected her to move on and travel the world like she had wanted to. Not to be locked away by her own flesh and blood. Moe French would pay for what he had done to his own daughter, but only when he remembered and Rumple could enjoy it. But Cora...that revenge was the real goal. Lord Maurice would have never been able to do to Belle what he had without Cora...the Evil Queen.

So aptly named, but she had not seen evil yet. She would though, before he was done with her and he suspected that the always fair Snow White would request a hand in it. He would be more than happy to oblige. She was still a good person, but life in this realm had hardened her even more than life on the run as a bandit. But then single parenting would do that to you. He knew that better than any and having the person you loved ripped away hardened one even further. He knew that too. It would almost be comical and ironic at how much he had in common with Snow White now. But he wasn't interested in irony...only in making Cora suffer and he never thought he'd have an ally like Snow White in that. But he would definitely take it.

"Then you have made the first step in taking your life back, Mr. Nolan," he stated.

"I don't have money…" he blurted out and there was a hopelessness there that Rumple knew all too well himself.

"I have money, Mr. Nolan...it will not be what I require for payment," Gold stated.

"Then what do you want?" the blonde asked. Gold smirked. Seeing him happy would infuriate Cora and that would almost be payment enough.

"We can discuss payment when all this over, but let's just say, you'll owe me a favor," Gold stated, as he held out his hand.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked. David looked at his hand and then back at him.

"That's it? You're going to help me? Just like that?" he asked skeptically.

"I understand your skepticism, Mr. Nolan. After all, there is nary a person in this town that has offered to help you. Fortunately, unlike them, I have a spine and helping you means destroying Cora...which I will relish more than you know," Gold stated. David was a bit surprised by that, though he probably shouldn't have been. If anyone had the gumption and means to go up against someone like Mayor Cora Mills...it was definitely Mr. Gold.

"Then we have a deal," he stated. Gold smirked.

"Excellent. I'll draw up the papers right away. I can have them ready to serve to your wife before the day is out. Would you like me to serve them to her at your former home or at her place of employment?" he questioned.

"Uh...I don't know," he answered uncertainty.

"Hmm...let's deliver them to her at the bank. That's more entertaining," he said, as he left them and went into the back room. David was stunned at the ease of that. Granted, he knew nothing ahead would truly be easy, but it was almost as if Mr. Gold had been waiting in the wings to help him divorce Kathryn. It was like Mary Margaret came to town and suddenly his life had done a complete turnaround.

"Thank you...I never could have done any of this without you," he confessed, as they exited the shop. She smiled at him.

"I think you're stronger than you know, David. I just gave you the nudge you needed and found someone that would help you. It's not going to be easy, but I know you can do this. I'll be with you every step of the way," she promised.

"Yeah...Kathryn is going to be furious," he mentioned. Mary smirked.

"Yes she is...and it's okay to enjoy that, you know," she told him. He looked at her in surprise and then smiled a little.

"I always told myself that revenge is bad...even if I feel like I want it," he confessed. She gently took his hand and he felt a spark of heat between them with just a simple touch.

"It's okay to want to see her pay for what's she done," Mary assured.

"Besides...this isn't revenge, David," she told him, as they stopped at the corner.

"This is justice," she said, as they crossed the street together.

"Justice…" he said, feeling even better about that.

"Now, let's get back to work and then how about Granny's for dinner?" she asked. He smiled.

"Granny's for dinner sounds great," he agreed.


	7. Just Desserts

**See previous chapters for summaries and warnings.**

 **Thanks for the incredible response to this fic! Keep the reviews coming.**

 **Once more, it is important to remember that Cora has cursed Kathryn to be this way. Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **The curse has lasted 20 years in this verse until they found Storybrooke.**

 **Here are individual responses:**

 **Baratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Grace5231973: I don't see David as weak at all either. And I do make some parallels between him and Rumple in this first scene. I have one reviewer that sees him as weak and abused so it can never work now, but I'm so going to prove them wrong. A little disappointed in their lack of faith in Snowing, but oh well, I would never think they couldn't overcome anything, even this. Yep, most of the time, Rumple has an agenda, but he's actually helping David here, because he wants to. You'll love him in this first scene, because this is one knife that he gets to twist and it's well deserved. :)**

 **Austenphile: Sorry, I just don't agree with most of that. This is Snowing we're talking about and I'm writing this to prove they can overcome anything. And Snow will be de-aged, that's a definite. And yes, she'll want another child this time when she realizes that she and Charming are going to get a chance at it together. August may not be David's, but they're going to have a special relationship all their own that we'll be seeing soon. I set August up for that in this chapter with his inner monologue on his feelings regarding Marco. And we saw David find a place in Emma's life in canon even though they were the same age. We'll see that here too and she's a tad younger than him here. It will work, because they are Snow and Charming.**

 **TheInferno1536: Belle's whereabouts and fate remain to be seen. But I can tell you that she's alive.**

 **sexystarwarslover: Yep, Snow is helping David's confidence. And Gold gets to deliver the papers to Kathryn in the first scene in this chapter. It's fun. Nope, age doesn't matter when it comes to Snowing. Gold says he wants a favor, but he's actually helping David cause he wants to in this. Cause Rumple knows what he's going through. :)**

 **TimeLord27: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed the chapter. I like the dynamic between Gold and Charming. They actually have quite a bit in common. As for Belle, I can tell you that she's alive, but I can't tell you where she is yet.**

 **MondlerGellarBing: Yeah, I like the idea of Cora as the Evil Queen too. Glad you like the story and I know, I feel bad for David too. But things are getting better for him. :)**

A Darker Curse

Chapter 7: Just Desserts

Mr. Gold entered the bank that afternoon with a pleased expression on his face. Though a pleased look on his face to everyone else usually looked to them like he was ready to eat someone alive. His expression today was similar as it was when he collected rent from the various residents in town and it was no secret that he enjoyed being feared. If one didn't know Mr. Gold's reputation, they might question why the people fear this man that walked with a limp and used a cane to get around. But the fear he invoked was not a physical fear, no it was far worse. Mr. Gold seemingly had endless financial resources and could hire any muscle he needed. He was a man that could make anything happen and if you wanted something, you only needed to go to him. Of course, that required making a deal with him and that usually came at some kind of great personal cost.

But once in a while, in his considerable years, he had the opportunity to make a deal where what he got out of it would be nothing more than smug satisfaction.

David Nolan had come into his shop and made a deal with him. The man had no money, not a shred of self confidence left, and was as desperate as he had seen anyone in a long time. Almost as desperate as his aging wife that he did not remember. If he wanted to, he could have made them both owe him a great deal and it was tempting. He would be lying if he said he wasn't curious as to how far this Snow White would go to get her husband back. This was a woman that had pined and suffered without the man she loved for twenty years, only to find out that her one comfort that he was at least safe was false.

And then there was David. Some would say he was damaged beyond repair; a shadow of his former self. But he knew better. He had been a victim of abuse and knew that despite that, a person could come back from that. He himself had turned to the darkness to do so. But David was stronger than he was. He would be repressed if he did not admit that they were once not so different. Both born into poverty, though David at least had the grace of a loving mother, it had left them both with a darker impression of the world around them. But unlike him, David had not turned to darkness, though he knew that meeting Snow and being thrust into the role of a Prince had helped that. He was definitely a man that believed in true love; he had banked on this particular true love, after all. But he had never put much belief in its staying power. Love was fleeting, but somehow this love had endured more hardship than any love should be required to. He knew many would think that there was no way to even repair this relationship. Even if David remembered, surely too much had happened to them for them to actually find their way back to each other. But Mr. Gold not only knew this pair would, he was also banking on it again. So that's why, as he delivered these papers, he was already collecting in the form of satisfaction. And it would be a satisfaction that would keep on giving. The look on Kathryn Nolan's face would be a start, but the real satisfaction would come when Cora realized that her perfect curse was going to crumble and there was nary a thing she could do about it. Sure, he knew she'd employ dastardly tactics and stop at nothing to keep Snow and David apart. But it wouldn't work. She had screwed up there and he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she realized it.

She could have cursed David into a happy marriage and possibly managed to succeed in keeping them apart for a time in that way. But all she had done was created an abused, desperate man that was finally ready to fight, because he had the right person in his corner now. And it was about to blow up in her face. He felt mild sympathy for Kathryn Nolan though. The person that Cora had cursed her to be was going to have lasting psychological effects on her as well when she remembered. Princess Abigail would be horrified by all that she had done to David over the years and the fall out from Cora's curse was going to be something akin to ruin. He couldn't wait. When the curse broke, he would find Bae and if the town wanted to burn Cora at the stake, he'd gladly provide the fireball to light her up at no charge.

"Mr. Gold...can I help you with something today?" Kathryn Nolan questioned, as she came out of her corner office, upon spotting him come into the bank.

"No...I'm just here to deliver this to you," he said, as he handed her the folded document. He watched gleefully, as she unfolded the parchment and her face went red with anger.

"Is this a joke?" she spat.

"Oh, I assure you it is quite valid and quite real," he replied pleasantly.

"You've been served, Mrs. Nolan," he added, as she looked up at him sharply.

"David has no money. Do you really expect me to believe that he hired you as his attorney?" she growled.

"Believe what you want, Mrs. Nolan, for David is my client. Let's just say I'm doing this one pro-bono and with a great amount of satisfaction, might I add," he replied.

"I'll fight this...if David thinks I'm letting him take half of everything, then he really is an idiot," she spat. He smirked.

"You can try to fight it, but David isn't asking for anything except to not be married to you any longer. You can have the house and everything else. He just wants to be divorced from you as fast as possible and the law will grant him what he wants, despite any protest on your part," Gold replied.

"Oh, but I would caution you in fighting this too hard...unless you'd like all those skeletons in your closet to be aired to the entire town, Mrs. Nolan, for if you choose to play dirty...then so will I," he warned threateningly and she shrank back a bit and watched him go in disbelief. Everyone around her stared at her, for Mr. Gold had made it a point to make sure he served her the papers in the most embarrassing and public place he could pick. Furiously, she grabbed her coat and stormed out of the bank.

* * *

August reluctantly arrived at Marco's shop to pick up the Bug for his sister. He had argued with her on why he had to be the one to pick up her car and she made an excuse. But he knew what she was really trying to do. She was trying to push him to talk to Marco, even if the man didn't remember that he was that right now. Emma and his mother had good intentions, but August didn't want to reconcile with this man. It was too painful, especially with all that he knew now. When they had arrived to find out that Emma's father and the man that his mother would eternally love had been trapped in such an abusive situation, it had been the final straw for him.

Snow had raised him and he knew she loved him, just as much as she loved Emma. But it still didn't change the fact that it was Geppetto that had indirectly caused David's predicament and exacerbated the pain his mother was feeling. He hated when she was in pain. His mother was the strongest woman he knew, but he was still really protective of her. And this man's lies had hurt her deeply. Blue let it happen, so he had a lot of anger for her as well. Over the years, he had a lot of time to examine things. At first, he thought he should have been grateful to her for giving him life as a human. But then, the older he got, the more he realized that Blue had placed unfair conditions on her spell. He had to be selfless, brave, and true. And the more life threw at him, the more he realized how truly fucked up that was. No person was selfless, brave, and true all the time. It was an impossible feat. It was setting him up for instant failure.

Thankfully, Snow had come through the wardrobe behind him, her belly still round with child, her face broken from having to say goodbye to the man she loved. And still, even in her anger at Blue and Geppetto, she had taken him in her arms and loved him as her own. Without her, he didn't want to think about how he might have turned out. He had a good life and grew up to be kind, caring, and a good person. But it was because of Snow, a woman wronged by Geppetto and a fairy that lied to her. They implored him to never lie and yet they had no qualms about doing so themselves. He was angry and it wasn't going away, but he could compose himself long enough to pick up Emma's car from this man's shop. But that was it. He wanted nothing to do with him, even when he did get his memories back. His mother, Emma, and little David were his family. And soon, the man that his nephew was named after would be a part of their family. As far as he was concerned, there was no room for Geppetto, as harsh as it sounded, but that was how he felt.

"Mr. Swan...here for the bug?" Marco called, as he spotted him approaching.

"Yeah...just picking it up for my sister," he answered stiffly.

"You are a good big brother," Marco commented, as he handed him the keys and August paid him for the repairs.

"Your mother...she is very lucky to blessed with such loving children," the old man mentioned. August could sense the wistfulness and envy in his voice, but he didn't care. His anger had long overwhelmed any empathy for this man.

"We're the lucky ones. My Mom is amazing...and she gave up everything for us. But it's my turn to take care of her and make sure no one can ever hurt her again," August said. His cryptic response was a bit confusing to the old man right now, but August hoped his words would instantly resonate with him once his memories returned.

"Have a good night," Marco offered awkwardly, as the young man took the keys and left wordlessly. He felt no remorse in walking away from this man. He wasn't family anymore and he doubted he ever would be again. None of that mattered though, he had a family and now he was off to help them. He had spoken with Regina earlier and done what she had asked of him. She had a surprise to drop on her mother and Kathryn, which would be essential in fighting them, for he was sure by now that they were both learning that David had filed for divorce. And they would be on the warpath, which meant his next destination was the diner so he could be there to support his family in the strife that was to come.

* * *

David was absorbed by watching Mary with her grandson, as they sat in the diner and ate dinner together. It had been the most wonderful evening that David could remember having. And something in his heart tugged at him, somehow telling him that this was how things were supposed to be.

"You're Nana's sweet boy, aren't you…" Mary cooed to little David, as she spooned another bite of his baby food into his open mouth. Little David cooed and grinned at her in response. David had always wanted kids, as long as he could remember. But that had never come up as a topic of discussion with him and Kathryn. But then their courtship had not been an ordinary one. It all seemed like a blur in his mind. Essentially, from what he remembered, his mother died when he was still a teenager and he had then been adopted by her boyfriend, the District Attorney, Albert Spencer. But that had not been a blessing and rather a curse, so to speak. David had wanted to go to Veterinary school, but those dreams were quickly squashed by Spencer when he learned that Lewis Dior, owner of the bank and any real estate in town that wasn't owned by Mr. Gold, was looking for a suitable husband for his daughter, David had been offered up. Lewis wasn't fond of David's humble beginnings as the son of farmers, but Albert Spencer's adoption of him garnered him definite consideration. After all, the owner of the bank allied with the town's district attorney was a union that had benefits to both sides. David was against it from the beginning, as he had always dreamed of finding true love. But George had threatened him that if he blew this opportunity that he'd pay for it with his life.

Kathryn had been drawn in by his good looks and how sweet and genuinely nice he was. At first, he thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad, but now he knew that his naivete was one reason she had seen him as her perfect victim. He was kind, sweet, and naive, so she knew keeping him under thumb would be easy. He was a good person, which made her manipulation of him easier and he was handsome, which made him the perfect arm candy to show off to her social circle.

Looking back, he realized now that Albert Spencer had offered him up to Kathryn's family like a piece of property and the district attorney had been paid handsomely for him. It had made David feel dirty from day one and he had never entertained the possibility that he could ever be free, until he met Mary. She had made him realize that he had courage he thought that had been stripped from him long ago. But he proved that to be wrong when he filed for divorce earlier that day. Of course, he knew this was just the beginning and so when Kathryn stormed into the diner and slammed the door behind her, he felt a shiver course down his spine. The look she was giving him was the same one she had a few nights ago, when she had made marks on his body...when she had belittled and controlled him...when she had raped him. He felt Mary reach for his hand under the table and squeeze it gently, somehow willing courage to him in a way he was was sure he had never known.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kathryn growled, as she approached the table. Little David whimpered from his high chair and Emma plucked him up, holding him.

"It seems you know if you were served the papers," David managed to say boldly. Kathryn looked stunned, as if she couldn't understand where he was getting the courage to defy her.

"This is ridiculous, David! Get your coat and get in the car. We're going home," she demanded of him. He fought the urge to shrink away from her and Mary squeezed his hand again.

"No," he said in defiance.

"Excuse me?" she questioned dangerously.

"You heard me. I said no and that's not my home anymore. I'm divorcing you," he replied, loudly enough so that everyone in the diner heard. And it caused instant gossip to ripple through the masses.

"If you go down this path...I'll make sure you regret it," Kathryn warned.

"No...you won't," Snow snapped, as the blonde looked at the raven haired beauty and smirked.

"What? You have Grandma protecting you?" she hissed.

"She's my friend," David snapped. Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"Please...I know a cougar when I see one," she accused, but it didn't phase Snow at all.

"Better to be a cougar than a leach, because I think everyone knows that all you've ever done is suck the life out of him," she retorted, which really riled up everyone that was enthralled by the spectacle.

"I'm not someone you want to cross, Ms. Swan. You have a beautiful family...I'd hate for something to happen to them," Kathryn warned, making David's eyes widened.

"Oh, if you do anything to my family, I'll grind you to dust," Snow warned back.

"And if she doesn't...I will," Regina interjected, as she arrived with August.

"Deputy Mayor," Kathryn greeted, seemingly un-threatened by the Mayor's daughter. Regina smirked.

"For now...but soon I'll be the Mayor," she retorted. Kathryn laughed.

"You really think you can beat your mother out for her seat?" she asked incredulously, but Regina kept smirking.

"Oh, I think the people of this town are more than ready for a real leader and not the tyrant that is my mother. Things are changing in Storybrooke and I'm here to give you a very direct warning, Mrs. Nolan," she explained. .

"I encourage you not to fight this divorce or make any kind of move on David or the Swan family," she continued. Kathryn snorted derisively.

"And if I don't heed your warning?" she challenged. Regina's smirk widened.

"Then I publish this article I wrote this afternoon," August stated, as he held up a document.

"It airs all your dirty laundry...and your family's. All your father's dealings in this town, including certain deals he made with people like the Mayor and District Attorney Spencer. I assure you that it will ruin your entire world," he warned. She huffed.

"Sidney Glass is a friend. He would never agree to publish your trash," she contested. But Regina kept smirking.

"Except that I just bought the Storybrooke Mirror today and fired Sidney Glass," Regina informed, shocking them all. Kathryn frowned deeply.

"August is going to run it for me and will be head writer and editor now," she added, as Kathryn finally looked truly worried.

"Now run along and lick your wounds or go cry to my mother," Regina added, as the blonde stormed out in a frenzy. There were claps and cheers, as she did and Snow saw the people looking to her sister as if they had just found a new leader. What she had said was true. Things were changing in Storybrooke and as she felt David squeeze her hand in return, looking like the weight of the entire world had been lifted from his shoulders, she knew these changes were going to be for the better...


	8. Ripples of Change

**See previous chapters for summaries and warnings.**

 **Thanks for the incredible response to this fic! Keep the reviews coming.**

 **Once more, it is important to remember that Cora has cursed Kathryn to be this way. Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **The curse has lasted 20 years in this verse until they found Storybrooke.**

 **Here are individual responses:**

 **Grace5231973: I think I would have more of a soft spot for Geppetto if the fandom didn't treat him like this kindly old man that only wanted to save his son, while at the same time treating Snowing like they're villains that deserved to lose Emma. Geppetto never really had to acknowledge that he did anything wrong. Snow even apologized for slapping, which is crap. He deserved that. And he got rewarded by getting August turned back into a boy. I think the Blue Fairy set him up to fail. No one can be selfless, brave and true all the time. She's shady, as always. Yeah, I like how they're all working together against Cora and yes, Kathryn will have a lot to deal with when she remembers. It will take a toll on her.**

 **Jennifer Baratta: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Guest: Yes, it is sad and devastating. It will get better and I did post warnings about the content. And I don't think it's fair to call me about for "F-bombs". It was one f-bomb. Sometimes, life has emotions and in the heat of those emotions, swear words are used to express those emotions. It's human and humanizes the characters, cause they, like any of us, isn't perfect. The script of life doesn't always have clean and rosy language, I don't care who you are.**

 **TimeLord27: Kathryn is scary, but Cora made her that way. Yep, Mr. Gold makes deals he knows he can win. :)**

 **Guest 2: Yep, Regina didn't pull any punches there at the end. :)**

 **Number Ten: I'd have less of a problem with Geppetto if he actually had to own up or face some consequences for what he did. Snowing had to. They had to go through hell, but Geppetto just gets a do-over. I guess I just don't have the soft spot for him that many do. But that's just me. In this, Snow is always going to be Mom and Geppetto is going to have an issue with that, which will cause friction and will do little to fix August's anger toward him. Snow and David had to accept that Emma was an adult, but Geppetto didn't have to accept the same with August. He got a magical redo he didn't deserve and August really didn't deserve that either. Making him a kid again just kind of erased who he was and I had a problem with that. Yep, Gold is ready for Storybrooke to burn, so to speak, with Cora at the center of the bonfire. I explain how Cora cast the curse in this chapter and starting with this chapter, we'll begin to see flashbacks of how things were different(or the same) in this universe. :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Yep, things are changing! I really like this version of Regina too and I think you'll like her even more after this chapter. Yep, Mr. Gold has a lot of power, which will come back to bite Cora. Yep, Kathryn was like a raging bull when she went into the diner, but she got sent away with her tail between her legs. She's finally found out that she can't bully Mary or Regina and that David isn't going to let her do it to him anymore. Which means she's lost her power. Glad you're enjoying!**

 **Austenphile: You didn't anger me. I just disagree with your opinion. Snow hasn't outgrown him and you'll start to see that in this chapter. David isn't weak, far from it in fact. Those who have been abused actually come out of it very strong. I'm glad you're still reading. :)**

A Darker Curse

Chapter 8: Ripples of Change

After the standoff with Kathryn in the diner, Emma bundled the baby up and August put him in the bug. Mary sent her kids along without them, as she and David opted to walk home. It was fairly cold, but not unmanageable and her kids seemed all too eager to give the two some time alone.

"Thank you...I could have never stood up to her without you," he said gratefully.

"Yes you could have...you have more courage than you know, David," she insisted.

"I've done more to stand up to her since I met you than I ever have though," he said. She smiled.

"But the courage is inside you...I can see it," she countered, as she cautiously took his hand in her own.

"I think I was just the catalyst that you needed," she added, as their eyes met and he saw a myriad of emotions in those beautiful, emerald eyes. And none of those emotions were pity, like he so often saw in the eyes of others. Or worse, disdain and sneering, which he got from some men, who thought he was nothing more than a weakling that let his wife berate and control him. But he was beginning to understand that it was possible to physically stronger than someone and still be abused. And not just physically. Kathryn's emotional and mental abuse was far worse than anything physical she did to him. That's why he had agreed to go back to seeing Archie, even though the other man had been threatened into telling Kathryn about their talk. He didn't blame him. Cora always got what she wanted, but if tonight was any indication, then Regina was right and things were going to change in Storybrooke. It was almost too much to hope for, but somehow, it was a lot easier to have hope these days and he knew Mary was the reason for that.

"Do you really think Regina can win against her mother?" he asked. She smiled.

"Did you hear the way people cheered for you when you finally stood up to Kathryn?" she questioned in return and he thought about that for a moment.

"The people of this town obviously live in fear of Cora's reign, but until Regina finally took a stand and declared a public challenge to her mother, no one would even entertain the possibility that things could change," she purported.

"But you are what really inspired them," she added.

"Me?" he asked incredulously. She nodded.

"Think about it...they cheered, because you stood up to a powerful figure of authority in this town, in front of everyone, and did not back down. If anyone is going to lead the people against Cora and your very soon to be ex-wife, it's going to be you," she replied. He sighed.

"I'm no leader...they're following you and Regina," he argued. She smiled and gently hugged his arm, not even realizing she was doing so and he seemed just as comfortable with it. Like muscle memory. She had always hooked her hand on his elbow and held onto his arm like this when they used to take strolls through the gardens or woods back home.

"But I'm the outsider and Regina is in a position of power. You're one of them…" she reminded.

"Huh...I guess I never thought of it like that," he said, as they reached the loft and stood outside for a few moments, still sipping at their cocoa.

"Still...anything I've gotten the courage to do lately is still because of you. Meeting you is the best thing that's ever happened to me," he confessed. She smiled and gently caressed his cheek. Some might think things were moving too fast between them, but this was no ordinary situation. She was not just some older woman going after a younger man. That's what it would look like to everyone else, but honestly she couldn't give a damn. Whatever scrutiny they faced would fade when Emma broke the curse. So when he found another muster of courage to lean in and kiss her, she met his lips with her own in reciprocation.

Their lips parted after a tender kiss and she smiled, before taking their cups and tossing them. And with that, she put her arms around his neck and their lips met again, this time with an even more intense passion.

"I've...never felt anything like what I'm feeling for you and yet...it's like I've known you forever," he uttered breathlessly.

"Like we've been looking for each other...and waiting for each other," she deduced for him. He nodded.

"And here you are...you found me and I found you," he said. Her breath hitched in her throat, as she could see the gears in his head churning at those words, like he had heard them or even said them before, but didn't remember.

"Before I met you...I didn't believe in love, let alone soul mates and you changed that the moment I saw you," he confessed.

"Sometimes two people belong together and it defies logic and reason. But I do know that love heals and brave can come from broken," she told him.

"I'm the broken one...but I feel less broken with you," he said. She smiled and cupped his face in her hands.

"I'm a bit broken myself...or I was, before you," she revealed and he saw the raw pain in her eyes. It made him want to hold her and attempt to kiss it all away. And he realized that this was what he had been missing in his life. He never thought he would be whole again and yet she was filling those cracks in him, mending his broken soul, and healing his heart. And he could see that he was doing the same for her.

"Come on...let's go in. I'd like to cuddle with you," she said, eyeing him coyly. He remembered her telling him the first night they had met that if she had a man like him, then she would be spending her evenings no where except in his arms. And now that was becoming a reality, which made a genuine smile spread across his face.

"Then I can't wait to hold you," he said, as they joined hands and went inside.

* * *

The sun rising on Storybrooke the next morning almost felt like a new beginning to its citizens in many ways. It started as normal, but there was already an incredible buzz filtering through the masses. David Nolan had publicly stood up to his wife and if that wasn't surprising enough, he had Mr. Gold backing him, as the ruthless landlord and attorney had very publicly served her with divorce papers.

Things like this just didn't happen in a town like Storybrooke, Maine. In fact, up until the arrival of three strangers and a baby, literally nothing happened in the town. Which was a bit odd if one really started to think about it. Things happened. Life happened, no matter how small and quiet a town was. But nothing happen and nothing changed in Storybrooke, Maine. At least, until a yellow Volkswagen bug had driven over the town line just weeks ago. It carried a mother, her two grown children, and her baby grandson. Hardly what someone could conceive as a threat, but Mayor Cora Mills absolutely saw them as just that.

They threatened to unravel everything she had carefully built. They threatened to destroy her perfect revenge.

Nothing could have thrilled Cora more than knowing how much pain she had caused her step-daughter, Snow White. While the girl had never done anything to her, Queen Eva had destroyed her life once. But Cora got her revenge by poisoning Eva.

She had then proceeded to reconnect with Leopold and married him, as she had originally planned on doing long ago, before Eva had outed her secret to him.

Much had changed in them over the years. She was not a good person and neither was he. They were each other's means to having everything. She knew her late husband had unnatural feelings inside him that should and did disgust her a bit, but she believed the person these sick feelings were directed at deserve to be hurt. Just Snow's very existence offended Cora and only served to remind her of Queen Eva. She even promised her husband that she wouldn't interfere in him grooming his own daughter and she hadn't.

But his degeneration only served to open him up further to her manipulations. She told him about the Dark One's curse and what it would entail. She tempted him that it could allow him to have whatever life he chose and more importantly, wipe his daughter's memory and make her whatever he wanted her to be. He was in from that moment and facilitated her quest to have their curse. But she, of course, left out one important detail. She needed the heart of the thing she loved most as the final ingredient, according to her old mentor. And the only thing Cora truly loved was power. So she got creative and Rumple managed to find a loophole. It was true, long ago, she had once loved Leopold and by returning the heart she had once ripped out back into her chest, it had allowed her to recall those feelings. And it had worked. The young woman in her that had once fallen for a younger Leopold, who had yet to descend into complete deviance, remembered her love for him. And the curse must have seen it as sincere. There was no reason for it not to be really. After all, Cora had been very fond of him even after that, especially when they found common ground in their evil and quest to have what they both wanted. But in the end, only Cora got what she wanted when she crushed his heart to dust and cast her curse.

That irritating, simpering little Princess Snow should have thanked her for crushing Leopold's heart. She had done her a favor and even given her justice by doing so. But instead, she spoiled her perfect revenge and escaped with her unborn daughter. So Cora had done the next best thing and punished her beloved, charming husband. She trapped Snow White's true love in an abusive marriage and reduced him to a shell of his former self. The look on Snow's aging face when she saw what had befallen her sweet Charming was more satisfaction than Cora could have hoped for. She ate it up, but unfortunately, that satisfaction quickly dwindled.

Snow under the guise of Mary Swan and her insipid children had made frightening changes in the last few weeks. And none more frightening that seeing David Nolan come out of his shell and inch closer and closer, day by day, to the man he had once been.

But perhaps the ultimate betrayal was from her own blood. Regina was awake and had wasted no time in plotting against her own mother. Sisters had banded together in an unbreakable solidarity to take her Throne from her. But Cora was not going to go down without a fight.

She seethed at the morning headline. August Swan had wasted no time in taking over with his first story. Which was a piece announcing Regina's campaign for Mayor, with Mary Swan as her running mate. The article touted both women as exceptional leaders and the future that Storybrooke deserved. The amount of praise in the article made her sick, as he claimed how much of a fairer and better leader Regina would be over her. And then even more sickening, he regaled tales of what an incredible mother Mary was and why she was the perfect candidate for Deputy Mayor. As if being a mother and a waitress qualified that simpering little Princess to lead anything.

If that wasn't enough, August had gone the extra mile and announced David Nolan's divorce from Kathryn and she had tossed the rag angrily into the trash at that point. This was very bad and to exacerbate her anger, Sidney Glass slithered into her office.

"How did you let this happen?!" she hissed.

"I'm sorry, Madam Mayor. Your daughter waltzed into my office yesterday, presented me with the bill of sale for the paper, and promptly fired me," he responded. She huffed and clenched her fists.

"I can't believe Mr. Gold dared to sell the paper to her," she growled. He was going to pay for that. She just didn't know how yet. The fact that this was really Rumple's curse was becoming painfully clear. She had been careless in their agreement. She was so focused on her revenge that she failed to see how much power he had given himself and how he had made absolutely sure she had nothing to hold over him. She knew of only one weak spot for him, but she wasn't ready to play that card yet. She would have to tread lightly there...but it was a definite weak spot she could exploit if done right.

She had captured Belle on a whim and locked her away for a rainy day. And it seemed that it was about to pour. Using her had the potential to backfire though. It was really her only trump card against Rumple and if she played it too early, it could have the opposite effect. While letting him find out that Belle was alive and had been locked up by her for over twenty-years would certainly be satisfying, that satisfaction wouldn't last. If she harmed Belle now, then there would be nothing to hold over Rumple. Perhaps there was another way to use her against him though...or distract him. She mused on that for a moment and tucked that away for now, as Sidney spoke again.

"But I do have something you may be interested in," Sidney said, as he handed her an envelope. She snatched it away and pulled the photos out that were inside. It was photos of David and Mary, walking together, looking very cozy. And then kissing outside her apartment and him going inside with her.

If he hadn't just announced his divorce, these photos would have been explosive. But to most of the citizens, they would barely make waves. If Kathryn was a sweet, dutiful wife, she would have been easily able to paint her as the victim and get the town to shun Mary and David. But she was now beginning to see that trapping him in an abusive marriage and making him the victim might not have been the best move.

Most of the people in town would actually be happy for David in finding happiness, for they had all been quiet bystanders and silently witnessed some of his abuse outright. No one had ever come to David's rescue out of fear, but now that someone had, she feared that the townsfolk would only cheer them on.

Cora had those that were staunchly loyal to her, but she knew her daughter and she knew Snow White. The people had loved the sister duo back in their land and she knew that she was in danger of that being the case here again.

If that wasn't enough problems, there was Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter, Emma Swan. The Savior. She seethed at that and cursed her old mentor. He had perfectly crafted this whole thing and she was beginning to think that any control she had was a complete facade. But she wasn't about to go down without a fight.

However, she knew the exact reason why Rumple wanted the curse to be broken. It was a long shot, but there could be something there to explore.

"Since you need a job now, I have one for you that I expect you to work on around the clock," Cora stated.

"What is it?"Sidney asked.

"There is someone that you need to find for me, but there is something else I need first in order for it to be possible and getting this will be tricky. But once I have it...I will call you," Cora replied cryptically. Sidney nodded obediently and left her office.

"Now Rumple...how do I get a drop of your blood…" she whispered to herself, as a plan began to formulate in her devious mind.

* * *

Regina stared up at the sign with scrutiny. She had been awake for a few weeks now, but she had yet to step anywhere near this place. To this day, the only people that knew she had found her soul mate were Snow and David.

After her mother had murdered Daniel, she had never been willing to take that kind of chance again once she had found true love again. Snow and David had incurred most of her mother's attention and wrath in their war to take the Kingdom from her. Her mother knew of Robin Hood and his merrymen's involvement in their cause, but obviously didn't consider them any sort of threat. She felt guilty at times. Snow had endured so much at her mother's hand and complete horror at her own father's doing. Snow fled the only home she had ever known with Regina's help and became a wanted bandit. Her mother had soldiers and bounty hunters alike scouring the realm for her so they could bring her back under their thumb. Snow had met David along the way and once her father realized she had found true love, he had conspired with Cora to separate them. They had captured David and resorted to threatening to kill him if Snow didn't return home and once again become the dutiful daughter. But Regina had intervened to buy Snow time and disallow Leopold and her mother from making her life a living hell once again.

* * *

" _Hey...the bird you sent said it was urgent. Do you have a way to rescue David?" Snow asked, as they met in the meadow. The very meadow where Daniel was buried. She had moved on though and hoped her first love was at peace now._

" _Not yet...but we think between my men, us, Red, and the dwarves, we can get him out," Robin informed her. A smile eclipsed Snow's face._

" _That's wonderful...tell me everything," she requested._

" _That's the thing, Snow...there's a catch. We need to lure them away from the palace and the only effective way to do that is to use you as bait," Regina replied._

" _But I need to help you save Charming," she protested._

" _No...they need to think you have done something drastic to pull them away," Regina responded._

" _What did you have in mind?" Snow asked, as she watched her sister pull out an apple._

" _An apple?" Snow asked skeptically._

" _A poison apple that will put you into a sleeping curse," she replied regrettably._

" _You want to put me under a sleeping curse?" Snow asked incredulously._

" _If they think that you've done something drastic to get away from them, they'll leave the castle to investigate that it's true," Robin surmised._

" _Then we'll get Charming out and he'll be on his way to wake you from the curse, all while your father and my mother are sent on a wild goose chase looking for you in the infinite forest," Regina added. Snow sighed._

" _Your father is going to execute him at dusk if we don't do something now. He's a very sick man," Robin added. Snow nodded, as she made her decision and took the apple._

" _I will do anything to save the man I love," she agreed. Regina gave her a hug of reassurance. She hated this, but it was the only way. She wouldn't let her sister lose her true love the way she had once lost hers. She had gotten a second chance with Robin, but she knew David was the only one in the world for Snow. And she wouldn't let her evil mother ruin her happily ever after if she could stop it. Snow took a deep breath and bit into the apple…_

* * *

Regina took a deep breath, as she relived the memories. Snow had insisted that she forge a reconnection with Robin, even though he didn't remember her yet. He had been here, in this bar, for the last twenty-years and she had been deprived of him long enough. So without further hesitation, she walked into the Rabbit Hole...


	9. A Single Drop of Blood

**See previous chapters for summaries and warnings.**

 **Thanks for the incredible response to this fic! Keep the reviews coming.**

 **Once more, it is important to remember that Cora has cursed Kathryn to be this way. Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **The curse has lasted 20 years in this verse until they found Storybrooke.**

 **Here are individual responses:**

 **Beth1980: Glad you liked the Snowing scene. Yep, I figured since they're so drawn to each other and Snow obviously has her memories here, it's not too fast. She wants her husband back. Yep, Snow is about the only one that can help him heal. Yep, Cora and Leopold are literally the worst. Cora doesn't care that he tried to groom his own daughter. She was just happy to get Snow out of the way. He was her means to the curse anyway. Yeah, Cora did not have a happy life planned for Snow. It would have been really bad. Glad you like the twist with Robin and Regina. And yes, Roland exists, he just hasn't appeared yet. Regina does reconnect with Robin in this chapter, even though he's still cursed. Glad you like the twist on the apple scene. :)**

 **Austenphile: I know you don't like August. I like the idea of him being raised by Snow here though. It makes him a very different person and that will become more apparent. Yep, Charming is slowly coming through and will continue to. I guess Cora "saved" Snow from Leopold, but trust me, she had a very horrible life planned for Snow under the curse. I don't think it's too odd for her be to running for deputy Mayor. A candidate is allowed to choose their running mate so really they are electing Regina. Snow is just her running mate and chosen by Regina, not the people. I like it.**

 **MondlerGellarBing: Glad you like the addition of the poison apple. I am enjoying Snow and Regina's sisterly relationship here too. I won't be dragging the curse on too long in this verse. A few more chapters at most probably. There's some big twists in this chapter that will probably speed things up a bit. As for Snow legally adopting him, technically no. But she is listed as his mother. When they came to this land, Snow would have been undocumented. She would have had to acquire papers in order to get a job and basically live. So through that, she would have had Emma and August listed as her children. And no one probably wouldn't have questioned it. She probably had to bypass the actual legal way to get the needed documents as going about it with authorities might have resulted in them trying to take her kids since she had no documentation. So whatever avenue she used for that wouldn't have questioned whether or not her kids belonged to her. Hope that helps.**

A Darker Curse

Chapter 9: A Single Drop of Blood

Regina took a deep breath and walked into the Rabbit Hole. She swallowed thickly, as she spotted him behind the bar, drying some glassware. It wasn't very busy. Only Storybrooke's regulars were out drinking this late.

"Ah...Deputy Mayor Mills, what a surprise," he said. His name was Robin in their land, but here, she knew he was known as Ethan Locke.

"Why is that?" she asked suspiciously.

"I've just never seen you in here," he reminded.

"Oh...yes, well I've been branching out recently," she responded. He smirked.

"I've noticed. What'll you have?" he asked.

"Appletini," she answered and he stared at her for a moment.

"Let me guess...you don't know what that is," she said. He smirked.

"Oh I know what it is. It's just not something I get asked to make...ever," he replied, as he started mixing her drink.

"Yes, I suppose it's an unusual request," she agreed, as he pushed the finished drink toward her and she took a sip.

"Mmm...you made it perfect," she complimented. He grinned.

"A visit and a glowing review from the soon to be Mayor. I'm moving up in the world," he joked.

"Well, I haven't won yet and some would tell me that choosing an outsider for a running mate is risky," she said. He nodded.

"Perhaps, but your friend and her little family seem like they are fitting right in and none of the voters seem to be objecting," he replied.

"Or maybe they're all sick of my mother and her tyrannical rule," she quipped.

"That too," he agreed.

"Well then...perhaps a toast to your campaign is in order," he said, as he poured a couple shots. She smirked and clinked her shot glass against his.

"To a new rule in Storybrooke," he toasted. She nodded and they did their shots.

* * *

August quietly tiptoed down the stairs in the loft. It was three in the morning and once again, insomnia had struck again. So he did what he always did when that happened and decided to do some writing. He hoped to quietly slip by David on the sofa so as not to wake him and make his way to the kitchen island. Unfortunately, the old creaking steps must have been enough to wake him and the other man jolted awake. But then August knew the reasons for David being a light sleeper had nothing to do with him and everything to do with what he had been through.

"Sorry...I was hoping not to wake you," he apologized.

"It's okay...I'm kind of a light sleeper," he mentioned.

"Yeah...I'm a bit of an insomniac myself. Mom is always fretting about me not getting enough sleep," he replied, as he opened the book he was working on.

"Wow...did you do all these?" David asked, as he looked at the illustrations in amazement.

"Oh yeah...it's kind of something I work on for Henry on the side. It's fairy tales...but not really the versions that most people know," August answered.

"You're writing your own fairy tales?" David asked with interest. He nodded.

"I am...you want to take a look?" August asked.

"Uh yeah...I'd love to," David replied, as he stared at the illustration of Snow White in a glass coffin and Prince Charming arriving to awaken her. August watched his face and saw how incredibly enamored he was with the picture.

"Snow White...but a bit of a different version than most know. It's Henry's favorite...and Emma's but she'll never admit it," August said, as he flipped the pages back to the beginning.

"You should read it," he offered and David did so with eagerness.

* * *

Cora smirked, as the man she was waiting for met her in the alleyway.

"Good...you're here," she said.

"Yes, Madam Mayor," the portly man, wearing a red stocking cap, replied.

"I have a job for you to carry out and it can't be linked back to me," she stated.

"Of course…" he agreed.

"You will be paid well and if you're caught, you'll take the fall, is that clear?" she asked.

"The fall?" he asked with trepidation.

"Yes...because I can promise you that if you rat me out that it will be the last thing you ever do. I have people that stomp out rats that betray me. But if all goes well, I get what I want and you get rich. Do we have a deal?" she questioned.

"What's the job?" he questioned.

"You're going to start a fire at Mr. Gold's house...with him still in it," she stated. The man's face became a mask of disbelief and horror.

"You...want me to attack Mr. Gold?! That's suicide!" he exclaimed.

"And I can promise you a way out of town with enough money to set you for whatever new life you find if you complete the job," Cora said, with a smirk, as she opened a case. The man's eyes widened, as he saw that it was full of cash and his greed easily overwhelmed the risk of what she was asking him to do.

"Just set the fire and that's it?" he questioned. She nodded curtly.

"Yes...and then you're in the wind. Not even Mr. Gold can find you, for this is enough money to disappear forever," she tempted. He nodded.

"When do you want it done?" he asked. She smirked.

"Now…" Cora replied. The man gulped and then nodded nervously.

"The money will be stashed behind the town welcome sign. You can pick it up on your way out," she told him, as he ventured off to carry out the job.

* * *

August had gone back to bed, leaving David to read and he was enthralled by August's work. All the stories were different than the versions he knew, but seemed so familiar, which didn't make much sense. After some time, he heard someone coming down the stairs from the loft and saw that it was Emma with the baby.

"Oh hey…" she said, a bit surprised that he was awake.

"Hi...sorry, I can't sleep so I'm reading some of August's book," David replied. She smiled.

"That's fine, I was just going to wake my Mom. There's a bit of an emergency and Graham needs my help," she explained.

"I...I can watch him," David offered and she paused for a moment.

"Unless you're not comfortable with that, which I totally would understand," he added. But she smiled.

"No...you're great with him and he seems to love you. But only if you don't mind," she replied.

"Not at all," David said, as Henry went easily to him and Emma watched her father's face light up at the baby. She felt her heart ache, knowing that his time with her as a baby had been stolen. But she was happy that her son would have him in her life. And she knew what kind of man her father was, thanks to all her mother's stories. She knew the moment his memories were restored that he would love her more than she would ever be able to comprehend.

"Thanks...I appreciate it," she said.

"Don't mention it. It's my pleasure," David replied, as she grabbed her keys and headed out. David cradled the baby boy in the crook of his arm and then looked at the book.

"Would you like a story, buddy?" he cooed, as he moved onto the couch and resumed reading the story about Snow White and Prince Charming.

* * *

To say that Emma was surprised when she arrived at the address that Graham had texted to find it in flames was an understatement. Mostly because the house was more like a mansion and she knew it belonged to Mr. Gold. Immediately, she doubted this was an accidental fire. With all the positive moves they had made in loosening Cora's stranglehold on the town, she had expected her to do something bold. And this was definitely bold. Taking Gold out was risky, but would be a huge pay off for her if she could succeed. She quickly ran up to Graham and observed the firemen trying to put the fire out. But no one had gone in yet and they all looked very ill-prepared. That didn't surprise her, for they probably had never had even one fire in town. With that, she removed her red leather jacket and took a deep breath, as she prepared to go in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Graham asked.

"If we wait on these guys, Mr. Gold is a dead man," Emma replied, as she ran into the house. Her mother was going to kill her.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _David rattled the bars and struggled with the lock. Snow had taught him a little about picking them, but he suspected that the damn thing was enchanted so he couldn't pick it. But it didn't stop him from trying. He had a really bad feeling that the woman he loved was in danger and he knew what Leopold and Cora had planned for him. They wanted to hurt Snow and killing him would do so. He also knew what her sick, creepy father wanted and the thought of him terrorizing her made him both livid and scared for her. Suddenly, his bad feeling was realized, as he felt something odd in his heart. He almost doubled over in pain and somehow knew what it meant. Not many would ever experience a connection like he and Snow had, but their love was so true that he didn't doubt for a second that he was feeling her phantom pains. His face went ashen, as his guts twisted in pain._

" _Snow…" he uttered, as the pain dulled and slipped away, just like she did. His eyes widened and he rattled the bars desperately._

" _SNOW! What have you done to her?! What have you done?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. It was only moments later that King Leopold entered the dungeon hallway with a cold stare resting on him._

" _What did you do to her, you son of a bitch?!" he spat angrily._

" _You are only tiring yourself making such racket, but if that is how you'd like to spend your last few hours alive...then so be it," Leopold stated._

" _Answer my question, you sick bastard...what did you do to her?!" he roared._

" _Save your theatrics...I have done nothing. She, in her insanity and desperation, has done this to herself," Leopold said._

" _What the hell are you talking about?" David demanded to know._

" _She couldn't bare the news of your execution and it drove her mad enough that we have received word that she put herself under a sleeping curse," Leopold said, as he glared at the handsome young man that had taken his daughter away from him. David's eyes widened in horror, but then somehow, he knew why she had done it. She had done it to take herself out of the equation and he knew she was hoping he would get free, for he was the only one that could break that curse._

" _You did this to her," Leopold claimed._

" _I did this? We love each other...and you're the one doing this to us! You're the one trying to keep us apart!" David spat._

" _You are not worthy of my daughter, shepherd. You may have masqueraded as a Prince quite well, but you are still a low born peasant that ruined her," Leopold growled._

" _I may be a low born shepherd, but you're just a sick man that wants to do things to his daughter that no father should ever do," David growled back._

" _You know nothing of royal bloodlines. Snow is pure...I can't have her tainted with low born blood. You've sullied her enough as it is...thankfully no bastard child came of it," Leopold hissed._

" _You're a sick, twisted old man...royal bloodlines or not. A father that wants to do to his child what you want to do to Snow is evil...and I won't let you hurt her," David promised. Leopold smirked._

" _You won't be around...your execution will commence at dusk," he said smugly, as he walked away._

" _You know I'm the only one that can wake her! Only true love's kiss will break the curse and you know that I'm the only one that can give her that, as much as it pains you," David reasoned._

" _Then my daughter will sleep eternally, for I will never allow her to be with you," Leopold said, as he walked away._

" _I want him dead when we get back. The Queen and I are going to find my wayward daughter," Leopold told the guard._

 _David waited quietly for quite some time and thought about a strategy to escape. He had to get to Snow, but he knew the chances of him doing so without help were slim at best._

" _I'll find you Snow...I don't know how yet, but I'll find you," he promised_

" _That's going to be a little hard to do without your head attached," one of the guards said snidely, as they unlocked his cell and dragged him out. He took the opportunity and despite his shackled hands, he disposed of them almost effortlessly. He ran through the corridor and turned the corner to find another Black Knight in his path. He looked the other way and found another behind him. The one behind him used a bow and arrow. He ducked away, but the arrow was not aimed for him and killed the other Black Knight. He looked back at his helper in surprise, as the man removed his helmet._

" _Who the hell are you?" David questioned._

" _A friend. Snow is in a precarious place and her fate rests on you," the Huntsman told him, as he unlocked his shackles and gave him a satchel._

" _Go...these are provisions and there's a horse waiting once I get you out," he continued._

" _Why are you helping us?" David questioned._

" _Because she once helped me. Go," he urged, as David mounted the horse and set off into the forest._

* * *

Emma coughed, as she practically carried Gold out of his burning house and helped him onto the gurney. He was immediately put on oxygen and their eyes met.

"This was no accident, was it?" she questioned.

"We need to get him to the hospital, Deputy. Your questions will have to wait," the paramedic told her, as Gold was loaded into the ambulance. Emma sighed and looked up to find Regina arriving.

"Hey…" she said.

"She did it...she went after Gold. She's getting desperate," Regina muttered.

"Yeah...now I just have to prove it," Emma replied. The other woman snorted.

"Even if you do, you'll never link it back to her. My mother rarely does her own dirty work these days," Regina said.

"The fact that Gold survived is bad news for her though. He will not let this go," she added.

"Yeah...that's what I don't get. I mean, this is a really bold move. Why come after Gold? I mean, as much as it scares me, I'd expect her to go after my parents," Emma said.

"She still will...but you're right, this was a really risky move. There must be something she needs from him or that he has for her to take this kind of risk," Regina replied.

"She obviously wanted him dead, but I know that she knew there was a good chance that he'd survive," she surmised.

"Yeah...can you go with him to the hospital and keep an eye on him until I get there? I want to poke around here. I doubt there's any evidence left behind, but you never know," Emma replied.

"Sure," Regina agreed.

"Oh...and you call my Mom and tell her what's going on?" she asked.

"What and tell her that her daughter just ran into a burning house? Yeah, no thanks," Regina replied.

"Please?" Emma begged and then pouted her lip.

"Oh please...that's pathetic. Not happening...I'm not getting yelled at on your behalf," Regina refuted.

"Come on...you're supposed to be my Aunt, right?" Emma whined. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Oh fine, but you owe me," Regina said, as she followed the ambulance to the hospital, while Emma looked around and Graham filled out the report. She went around back and found the back door had been pried open.

"Definitely a break in," she called to Graham.

"Damn...now we just have to figure out who is either dumb enough or brave enough to try to kill Mr. Gold," he said.

"Or whose greedy. Money can make some brave enough to risk it," she replied.

"You think someone was hired to kill Gold?" Graham questioned.

"Oh, I'd bet money on it," Emma replied.

"The problem is proving who I know it is," she added, as she continued to poke around for clues

* * *

Snow awoke that morning and checked her phone. It was early and she peered out from the curtain. And the sight she saw on the sofa melted her heart. David was fast asleep with baby David on his chest and the book. She put a hand to her heart and sniffed, as her emotions got the better of her. This should have been him with Emma, but Cora has stolen that from them. She went to the kitchen and it was the smell of brewing coffee that eventually roused him.

"Good morning," she said, smiling at him and he noticed the baby began to stir.

"Morning…you're probably wondering about this," he said.

"My guess is that Emma got called into work and you offered to watch him," she surmised.

"Uh yeah...I was up and couldn't sleep. She seemed okay with it," he replied.

"She should be...you're wonderful with him," she complimented.

"He likes being read to and to be honest, I enjoyed it a lot. August is a wonderful writer," he complimented. Snow smiled.

"He is," she agreed, as she sat down beside him and they quietly watched the baby sleep for a bit, while the coffee brewed. Soon, the baby was awake and they enjoyed coffee together, after they changed and fed him. About that time, Snow's cell phone rang and she answered.

"Hey Regina…" she answered.

" _Hi...I'm sure you figured out by now that Emma got called in,"_ Regina said.

"Yeah...David and I watching little David," she replied.

" _She got called in, because there was a fire at Mr. Gold's house. And no, I don't think it was an accident,"_ Regina told her.

"Oh my God...is he okay?" she questioned.

" _Yeah...they have him on oxygen, but other than mild smoke inhalation, he's unharmed. Emma got him out in time,"_ Regina explained.

"What do you mean Emma got him out?" Snow asked sharply.

" _He was in danger and she went in after him. What? Are you really surprised that your daughter inherited her father's foolhardy courage?"_ Regina quipped. Snow sighed.

"Is Emma okay?" she asked.

" _She's fine. She's still at his house investigating. But I thought you'd want to know. Emma and I agree that this wasn't an accident and if my mother is bold enough to go after Gold...then she's either desperate or needs something from him badly enough that she was willing to take the risk,"_ Regina stated.

"I agree...we'll be right there," Snow said, as she hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" David asked.

"Apparently there was a fire at Mr. Gold's," she told him. His eyes widened.

"Is he okay?" David asked.

"Regina says he is, but I think we should go check on him. Emma thinks it was arson," Snow replied.

"Wow...there's only one person I can think of that's brave enough to go after Mr. Gold," he mentioned. She nodded.

"That's definitely one thing we're all agreeing on," she said, as she bundled the baby up, grabbed his diaper bag, and they left for the hospital.

* * *

Cora smirked, as Sidney entered her office.

"Did you get it?" she questioned.

"Bribing the paramedic with that wad of cash was easy enough," Sidney reported, as he handed her the vial with a drop of blood in it. Cora took it and pulled a sheet off an object. It was a globe on an axis, but it was completely blank.

"Excellent. Now...let's find you, Baelfire…" she cooed, as she poured the drop of blood on the white surface of the globe, with an eager smirk.


	10. Things Are Rarely What They Seem

**See previous chapters for summaries and warnings.**

 **Thanks for the incredible response to this fic! Keep the reviews coming.**

 **Once more, it is important to remember that Cora has cursed Kathryn to be this way. Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **The curse has lasted 20 years in this verse until they found Storybrooke.**

 **Here are individual responses:**

 **Grace5231973: Yes, Gold survived and I think you'll like his scenes in this chapter too. And yes, she will get to Bae first in a very unexpected way. But he will be coming to Storybrooke, so that's something, right? :)**

 **BooksinmyDreams: So glad you're enjoying this story! A lot more excitement to come.**

 **Jennifer Baratta: Glad you liked them and yes, trouble is coming.**

 **AnonSnowing: Glad that helped. Yes, I don't mind Regina as Mayor here. Yes, deputy Mayor is a thing. Just like Lt. Governor is a thing. Yes, David will probably need still need some therapy when the curse is broken. But he'll have Snow back too. Cora's reasons for trying to kill Gold had more to do with needing a drop of his blood than anything else. I'm anxious for David to remember too. It's coming eventually, I promise. Yeah, don't mess with mama bear Snow. Yeah, they were pretty poor for a while and lived very modestly for many years. Snow did what she had to do to support her kids and it hardened her a bit. But she's still Snow deep down. I may include a few flashbacks or references to how their lives were during that twenty years. There were probably some guys that hit on her. But her heart was and is always Charming's. Little David is around 1.5-2 years. He's a toddler.**

 **sexystarwarslover: Yep, the fire was just a plot so she could get a drop of his blood to find Bae. Sneaky Cora. Glad you like Robin's name here. I'll toast to the end of Cora too. Yep, August is writing the book in this story. Yep, David is going to babysit his namesake. Yep Leopold was a monster in this story too. Yep, it's no accident and Emma is on the case. Unfortunately, Cora is up to all kinds of bad. :)**

 **Number Ten: I referred to him as the Huntsman so it was Graham that saved David still. Yep, Leopold is super creepy as always. I know I've slipped here and there, but it's bound to happen. I'm far from perfect and his name is David Henry, after all in this. Glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **CHEESEPUFF fg: Glad you're caught up. Cora is definitely taking a risk and she takes a couple more in this chapter. Hopefully, they'll backfire. :)**

 **TheInferno1536: Glad you like the early introduction of Baelfire. I thought it was a bit different to go this route. Your question on the arsonist is answered in this chapter.**

 **julia23602829: Glad you found and like the story! Yep, Emma got some action and she and Snow have a cool scene in this chapter together. Hope you continue to enjoy!**

A Darker Curse

Chapter 10: Things Are Rarely What They Seem

William Smee, known under the curse as Bill Smithers, drove his car through the winding Maine roads outside town. He had performed the job, had the money, and regrettably had lost his red stocking cap that he was so fond of. But the Mayor was clear. He was to immediately leave town once he started the fire at Mr. Gold's house and that's exactly what he was doing. He had enough money to disappear and start over wherever he wanted and he thought nothing of leaving, even though this little town was all he had known his entire life. But his survival possibly hinged on leaving town, so that's exactly what he was going to do. Unfortunately for him, as he approached the town line, he unexpectedly lost control of his vehicle, almost like it suddenly had a mind of its own. Bill cried out, as his car swerved and crashed into a tree...

* * *

Emma was waiting to pounce on Whale, as he exited Mr. Gold's room.

"How is he?" she questioned.

"Lucky...just some mild smoke inhalation. He should make a full recovery, but he needs his rest," Whale stressed.

"I'll only be a few minutes...I promise," Emma promised. Whale sighed.

"Please...someone did this and I need to talk to him if I'm going to find out whom," Emma admonished. Whale scoffed.

"Fine...but two minutes and you have to leave," he insisted. Emma nodded and went into the room. Mr. Gold eyed her tiredly. She could tell that he loathed being hooked up to oxygen and all the machines and she had a feeling that he was going to be the worst nightmare to whoever had done this.

"Any ideas who did this?" she asked.

"We both know who did this, Ms. Swan…" he hissed. She nodded.

"Yeah...but we know she hired someone to do it. Did you see anything or anyone?" Emma asked.

"No...but whatever rat she hired is going to end up dead, right alongside his or her boss," he growled.

"Yeah...you can't kill anyone," Emma admonished.

"I don't play by the hero's rules," he countered.

"Whatever...do you have any idea why she would make a move like this though? I mean, it's risky...even for her," she said.

"I'm not sure...she definitely wanted something. But I don't know what," he replied. Emma sighed.

"Okay...so who is brave or stupid enough to do a job for her?" she asked.

"That's a good question, but I can assure you that she probably told this person they could leave town after they did the deed," he replied. Emma huffed.

"Great...that means whoever did this could be in the wind," she complained.

"Except that no one leaves Storybrooke...no one who is cursed anyway. It simply won't allow it. A lot of accidents happen at the town line," he revealed. Her eyes widened and she realized that this might be the break she needed.

"I'll keep you posted," she said, as she rushed out, just in time to see her parents approaching with her baby son.

"Hey...is he okay?" Mary asked. She nodded.

"Yeah...I think he's going to be fine," she replied.

"What about you? Running into a burning house?" Mary questioned. Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, Mom...and I think I might have a lead," she replied.

"That's wonderful…" Mary said, as she was torn between staying with David and investigating with Emma.

"Go…" David urged, as she looked at him. She cocked her head to the side. She would have been used to him practically reading her mind if he was completely her Charming, but it came as a surprise that David seemed to be reading her as well, without even realizing it. He smirked.

"You clearly want to. I can stay here with the baby until you get back," he offered. She smiled.

"Are you sure?" she asked. He smiled back and looked at the child in his arms. In the back of his mind, logically, it was telling him that it was foolish to get so attached to a child that was not his own. But he couldn't help it. Not only was he hooked on Mary...but he was irrevocably attached to her grandson.

"Yeah...we'll be fine," he promised. Mary smiled and kissed his cheek. Emma smiled at him too, as she and her mother headed for the elevator.

"So...what's this lead?" she questioned.

"Gold has a hunch that whoever Cora hired probably tried to cross the town line. But he said that never goes well for anyone that's cursed," she replied. She could tell her daughter was wondering whether she could trust that or not, which reminded Snow of something.

"David said that he crashed his truck into a tree the last time he tried to leave town to escape Kathryn," she mentioned.

"Gold said a lot of accidents happen at the town line, so our perp might have had the same cursed luck," Emma said, as they got off the elevator and hurried to the bug.

* * *

Cora walked into the Rabbit Hole that afternoon and her eyes scanned the bar, before resting on her intended target. Her lips curled into a pleased smile, as she approached the table.

"Hello Ian…" she greeted, as the dark haired man looked up from the drink he was nursing.

"Madam Mayor," he greeted in his Irish accent.

"Bartender...another drink on me for my friend here," she called. Ethan obeyed and delivered the drink, before going back to business behind the bar. The Mayor slid into the booth across from the man that was once Killian Jones.

"What can I do for you, Madam Mayor?" he questioned. Here in Storybrooke, he was Ian O'Malley, the town's often drunk Harbor Master and it was well known that he was in the Mayor's pocket. And as useful as he had been as Ian over the years, that was not the man she needed right now. While his eyes were glazed, he failed to see the tiny vial of blue potion that she poured into his drink.

"Enjoy a drink on me...and then we'll talk," she cooed, as he didn't waste any time in gulping the stinging liquid down. Cora watched the glazed, confused look disappear and the realization return. She smirked.

"Hello Hook," she greeted.

"Cora…" he uttered, as he looked at the artificial hand in place of where his hook usually was.

"Not so much Hook these days it would seem…" he countered.

"No...but I woke you for a reason. I have a mission for you and it's outside Storybrooke," she revealed.

"Is it possible to leave?" he questioned.

"Not for someone still under the effects of the curse, but since you are now awake, you can take the Jolly Roger to my intended destination," she replied.

"And where might that be?" he questioned. She smirked.

"New York," she stated.

"And what pray tell is in New York that is of so much interest?" he inquired, watching her smirk widen.

"Baelfire…"

* * *

Emma drove the bug along the winding roads, toward the town line and briefly glance at her mother out of the corner of her eye.

"You and Dad seem pretty cozy," she mentioned fondly. Snow smiled.

"Well...he may be cursed, but he's still my Charming. I guess I know all the right moves to make with him," she mused. Emma smirked and then noticed the worry on her mother's face.

"Mom…" she started to say.

"Cora will go after him," she said.

"We'll protect him," Emma assured.

"She may be focused on Gold right now...but she won't let us be together without a fight," Snow replied.

"Well, then she better bring it, because I'm not letting her tear my parents apart again. She's going down," Emma assured.

"She's dangerous, sweetie...the woman has ice water running through her veins," Snow warned.

"Yeah well...I have fire in mine. Fire that I got from my parents. There's nothing redeemable about the woman and I'm going to make sure she pays," Emma assured.

"Just be careful," Snow said worriedly. Emma smiled.

"I'll be fine, Mom...I know you have my back and so does August. Regina does too and Dad, even though he doesn't know that's who he is yet," she replied. Snow squeezed her daughter's free hand.

"Count on it and he will, sweetie...he's going to remember, even if I have to kiss him a thousand times until it works," Snow replied. Emma chuckled.

"Oh how will you survive?" she teased. Snow smirked slyly.

"It's a cross I'm willing to bare," she teased back. Emma snorted.

"Great...and I get to watch my parents make out all the time. Yippie for me," she said sarcastically.

"Oh we'll be doing more than making out if I have my way," Snow said.

"Mom!" Emma chided and Snow winced.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to say that aloud," she apologized, as Emma pulled off to the side of the road, just outside the town line.

"Mom…" she said, drawing her attention to the car that was crashed into a tree.

"You think it's our arsonist?" she asked. Emma nodded and they hurried to it, before peering into the driver's seat to see a half conscious portly man, looking absolutely terrified.

"Help me…" he requested, as Emma got her phone out, but Snow held her hand up.

"Wait…" Snow requested.

"Mom...he needs an ambulance," Emma chided.

"And if he gets to the hospital and Cora gets to him before me...she'll bury him," Snow replied, as she turned back to the man.

"We know you set the fire at Mr. Gold's...so talk and maybe my daughter will make you a good deal with district attorney," Snow stated.

"If I talk...I'm a dead man," he rasped. But she called his bluff and extracted a dagger from a hidden holster in her boot.

"Oh Jesus…" Emma cursed at her mother's antics.

"You're a dead man if you don't," she warned.

"Mom…" Emma hissed.

"Sorry honey...I know it's no the hero way, but I'm a wife and a mother before I'm a hero now. I want my husband and your father back and we know that only happens when Cora is defeated," she said to her, before looking back at the man.

"Talk worm," she growled and Emma sighed.

"You better do it...she's savage when she wants to be," the blonde said, as the terrified man opened his mouth. But they were interrupted when Graham pulled up.

"Dammit…" Snow cursed.

"Can you stall him?" the raven haired beauty asked.

"He's my boss, Mom...we're going to have to do this by the book,"she replied, as she called for an ambulance.

"Is that our guy?" Graham asked.

"He hasn't admitted to anything...but I think so. If we dust the red cap we found at the scene for prints, I'm guessing his will be all over it," Emma replied.

"Ambulance on the way?" Graham asked, as he watched Mary storm back to the bug.

"Uh yeah...should be here any time," Emma replied.

"What's with her and why is she on an active investigation with you?" he questioned.

"I got the call when she was with me. I made the call that it was better not to waste time and brought her with me. She's just rattled by this whole thing," she replied and Graham accepted that answer. The ambulance soon arrived and Emma got back into the bug with her mother.

"If we lose track of him at the hospital, he's dead and we'll never get the proof," Snow warned. Emma sighed.

"Yes we will...because I won't stop until I connect this guy to Cora. We'll get her, Mom," Emma promised, as they followed the ambulance to the hospital.

* * *

David smiled at the toddler, as he sat him on his knee. He was happily eating the snacks that Emma kept in his bag and noticed the nurse coming out of Mr. Gold's room. Everyone in town had a predisposition to fear the pawn broker and some of that was definitely earned. But David had never actually had any interaction with the man that owned most of the town until he had agreed to take on his divorce case, pro-Bono, no less. It made him realize the old adage that his mother had taught him was true. Things weren't always what they seemed.

"Nurse?" he called. The nurse smiled kindly and approached.

"Hello David," she said pleasantly. He resisted the urge to look away shyly. The entire staff around here knew him well and most of the nurses looked after him like a sad puppy when he was here. It was a little annoying now, but before, it was the only kindness he was ever shown.

"Hi...I was wondering if it's okay to visit Mr. Gold?" he asked. She frowned.

"Well...I suppose so, but I'm not sure why you'd want to. He's not a nice man," she replied. David smiled.

"I know it seems that way to most, but he was nice to me and I just want to see how he's doing. He's actually helping me and I want to make sure he's okay," he said. She smiled and nearly melted. It was no secret that David had finally taken a stand and was divorcing his abusive wife. It was a revelation that was enough to make the hearts of Storybrooke's single women skip a beat. David not only was very easy on the eyes, but nice, sweet, and polite. He may have received sneers and unkind words from the men in town and the women in Kathryn's circle, thinking him to be weak and a pushover, but his endearing nature had many seeing him as he really was. A good man that deserved so much better. Despite all the gossip surrounding him now since it seemed he was involved with a woman twenty-years his senior didn't change that. In fact, many were able to accept it since the young, embattled man seemed happy; something no one in this town had ever seen for him.

"More people should be like you, David. You can go on in, but don't stay too long," she advised. He smiled and stood up with little David in his arms. Seeing him with a child and doting on the toddler was almost too much for the nurse and she put a hand to her heart, as she watched him go into Mr. Gold's room.

"Hi…" David said, as he poked his head into the room.

"I just wanted to see that you were okay," he added.

"And from you...I believe that," Gold replied, as David stepped into the room.

"Doing some babysitting?" he questioned. David smiled and looked at the boy in his arms.

"Yeah...Emma is investigating your case and Mary went with her. I like spending time with him so I offered," David replied.

"He certainly seems at ease around you," Gold remarked, as he observed the two together. Of course, he knew the truth that David was actually holding his own grandson and it made him think of his Bae. All this was for him and the fact that Cora had attempted to take him out of the game ensured that he would see to it that she paid. He just never imagined he would have allies on his side to do it. Normally, he worked alone and didn't trust others. And that was still true to a degree. But teaming up with the Charmings to take Cora down would be more satisfying than he would admit.

"It's good that you're here. We can further discuss your case," Gold stated.

"I wasn't sure you'd be up to that," David answered, as he picked up a toy that little David tossed to the floor.

"Oh, I live for making people pay, especially when they deserve it. And abusive spouses always deserve it," Gold responded, as David shifted uncomfortable.

"I don't really want anything from Kathryn...I just want to be free from her," he said.

"And people like Kathryn are always out for blood. You must be prepared to fight for the new life you're building," Gold advised. David sighed.

"I have found something I think...but most people won't approve," he lamented.

"Do you care?" Gold questioned and the blonde shook his head.

"No...I don't," he replied.

"Good...then you're truly ready for what's to come," Gold stated cryptically.

* * *

Whale sighed, as he just came out of surgery on the patient they had brought in from a crash at the town line.

"Hello doctor…" Cora cooed. He looked up from the cup of coffee he was pouring and felt a slight chill go down his spine.

"Madam Mayor," he greeted.

"How is Mr. Smithers?" she questioned.

"He has a broken leg and a few other contusions, but he should make a full recovery. He's still sedated though," Whale answered.

"Good...and I want you to help me make sure he never wakes up," she replied.

"Excuse me?" he questioned.

"Drink your coffee, doctor," she prodded, as he took a sip of the unknowingly spiked drink, while keeping his eyes locked on her.

"Welcome back, Dr. Frankenstein," she cooed, as she watched him look around in utter horror.

"You...how am I here? I'm not even from your land!" he hissed.

"No...but I knew we'd need an actual doctor under the curse and that I'd need one that will do my bidding," she responded.

"I'm not working for you and I'm certainly not murdering anyone for you!" he snapped.

"I may have done questionable things in my practices, but I took an oath to do no harm. And despite my mistakes, I intend to keep that oath," he hissed. She rolled her eyes.

"Nobility coming from you is rich. You are the same man that needs a living heart from a person to bring your brother back to life, after all and I know you'd do anything for that," she responded. He turned away and swallowed thickly.

"My brother is gone by now," he said. She smirked.

"No...time has been frozen in all the realms due to the curse. You help me and I can see that you return to your land with a healthy heart and the other magic needed to finally revive him," she offered.

"You want me to kill a man for his heart?!" he stressed.

"Not yet...the heart will die if we take it now without a way to return you to your land. But the rest of the town must think he's dead. I want you to put him in the basement," Cora responded.

"Oh, because locking people up against their will is so much better," he said sarcastically, as a realization hit him.

"This is about the blonde...isn't it? She's Snow White's daughter, which makes her a threat to you," he realized.

"And to you if she succeeds…" Cora threatened, as he pulled back a bit.

"Fine...but you better come through this time. Because if it fails like it did last time, I will make it my life's mission to see that you're destroyed, even if it means teaming up with the heroes and a man I hate even more than you," he warned. Cora smirked.

"Rumpelstiltskin would just as soon turn to dust than work with you and if everything goes as planned, he'll be destroyed alongside the heroes he has championed to break this curse for him," she replied.

"I'll move the patient at midnight, but Emma Swan won't be easily fooled. She'll dig until she finds the truth," he warned. Cora smirked.

"Oh don't worry...Emma Swan is about to be very distracted by other matters," she replied. He sighed and started to walk away.

"Oh Doctor...there's one more thing," she called. He turned back.

"And what is that?" he questioned.

"There is a patient in the basement...room three. I want you to show her this card and then release her," Cora said. He took the card with a white rabbit on it and looked at her strangely.

"The woman in room three is a blank slate," he reminded. Cora's smirk widened.

"Not for long," she cooed, before walking away.

* * *

Neal Cassidy stepped off the subway and took the stairs to street level. Another day of work as an office clerk was behind him and he trudged home. To be fair, he didn't mind his mundane life and it beat his former life of stealing. And his other former life in fear of what his father might do and watching power corrupt him. He had gone the straight and narrow when he left Portland and the woman he loved behind. August had begged him to not break his sister's heart and come with them to Storybrooke. But he had refused and disappeared again. He wanted nothing to do with his father and had escaped into a life of pure anonymity in hopes that his father would never find him.

But as he entered his apartment that day and was bludgeoned over the head, he would realize upon waking that he wasn't going to get his way. Neal Cassidy's life of anonymity was over and as Hook stood over his prone form, he would soon realize that his past was going to catch up to him in a way he could have never anticipated.


	11. Breaking Free

**See previous chapters for summaries and warnings.**

 **Thanks for the incredible response to this fic! Keep the reviews coming.**

 **Once more, it is important to remember that Cora has cursed Kathryn to be this way. Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **The curse has lasted 20 years in this verse until they found Storybrooke.**

 **Here are individual responses:**

 **Rude Guest, aka the Troll: I deleted your review, because that's how much you don't matter. Your lack of empathy for David's character in this story and what he's been through speaks volumes and I don't tolerate such attitudes. Seriously, you should be ashamed for even implying David is weak or not good for anything except babysitting. By doing so, you are implying this for all victims of domestic abuse. How dare you. You're part of the problem. I'm writing this story partially to deal with the stigma that men can't be raped or abused. And small, closed minds are one reason why. Kindly go screw yourself.**

 **julia23602829: Thanks, glad you think so. Snow was pretty bad ass. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. :)**

 **AnonSnowing: I don't mind you responding to my replies at all. I agree, every character needs therapy. Archie should be very busy. Yep, even cursed, David can still read her. He may be cursed, but his heart is still the same. Yeah, the baby might end up eventually going by Henry to save for confusion. Yeah, I tend to lean Swanfire with Emma. Glad you're enjoying the story. :)**

 **MerlockVonBaron: Glad you love this verse. This will definitely be Swanfire. I don't really do CS. Finding You Always is the only CS story I have. I'm not sure what Graham's role will be here yet. As for Ella, Hansel and Gretel. This is a different verse with some serious differences. I'm not sure if they will really appear yet. And if they do, it may be differently, because Cora is the Evil Queen.**

 **BooksinmyDreams: Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **CHEESEPUFF fg: Why is it stupid? Hook cared for Bae, but still sold him out to Pan. Yeah, some father/son relationship. At the end of the day, Hook chose his revenge on Rumple over Bae and the same happens here.**

 **Jennifer Baratta: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Number Ten: Yep, Hook and Whale are awake and unfortunately working for Cora. Oh yeah, she's upping her game big time and things are going to keep ramping up. Fortunately, I'm building to a rather big climax too. I'm sure Gold has something on just about everyone. And basically, her father made a deal with Albert Spencer in regards to their marriage. There is probably things about that she won't want coming out. It's okay. You can point out the errors so I can fix them. I almost didn't name him little David for this reason, but felt it was really appropriate for this story. :)**

 **Grace5231973: I know, Cora is the worst. Hopefully, they foil her plans though. :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Yep, Hook has Neal and is bringing him to Storybrooke. Before the curse is broken so that will be interesting. Yep, Cora is really ramping up her game in a big way. Yep, Snow was in protective Mom mode while being a badass at the same time. Yep, he's still her Charming. Ha, yep there is going to be a lot of Snowing lovin' and yes, David is every woman's dream. :)**

 **Beth1980: That's okay. Yep, Regina and Robin have been partially reunited. Yeah, David and the baby together is so sweet. Yeah, Cora is a hypocrite, but most people like that are. Yep, a lot of theatrics for a drop of blood, but a very important drop of blood. Oh, I'm sure she got a photo of them. Ha, yeah, Smee is always stupid. Doesn't matter what incarnation. Yep, David may be cursed, but he can still read Snow on some level. You can take his memories, but you can't really change the heart. Yep, Hook is awake and it's not good. I like that nurse too. Yep, it's Belle and more on that in this chapter. No, August did not tell them who Neal really is and that's about to blow up now. :)**

A Darker Curse

Chapter 11: Breaking Free

David stepped out of Gold's room with little David in his arms, as the little boy became fidgety.

"Okay buddy...let's get a snack for you," he said, as he dug through his bag and pulled out a baggie of animal crackers. That got the toddler's attention immediately and David smiled, as he watched his tiny hand reach into the baggie for a cracker.

"Mmm…" David said, as he chowed down.

"Mmm…" little David hummed, as he mimicked his namesake.

"What the hell is this?" a sharp, female voice said and it was one that used to make David tremble.

"Kathryn…" he uttered, though there was no quiver in his voice this time. He had been free of her and was determined to stay that way. According to Mr. Gold, because he wasn't demanding anything other than his own possessions, the divorce would move quickly and there wasn't really anything she could do to hold it up.

"How far you've fallen without me, David. Reduced to babysitting your over-the-hill girlfriend's grandson?" she teased.

"First of all, she's not over-the-hill by any means and I love spending time with him. You know how much I love children," he retorted. She glowered at him.

"Of course you'd throw that in my face, because you know I never wanted kids," she hissed.

"I'm not throwing it in your face, Kathryn. In fact, I'm glad I never had kids with you," he shot back, which further infuriated her. She couldn't believe him. He had never talked to her like this and she didn't know where he had suddenly gotten all this courage.

"David...I'm going to give you one more chance. Stop this nonsense and come home with me," she demanded.

"Why? We don't love each other! Why would you want to be with someone you only want to control?" he asked.

"Because you're mine…." she snapped angrily, before bending down so she was eye level with him.

"Bought and paid for," she whispered with a leer. He glared at her. It wasn't the first time she had treated him or referred to him as her property

"I am _not_ your property!" he hissed. She smirked.

"And there's nothing you can do to stop this divorce. I don't love you and I don't want to be with you," he added, which further angered her.

"You know it isn't a good idea to make me angry, David. Bad things happen to you when you do," she threatened.

"That sounds like a threat," Emma chimed in, as she and Mary Margaret arrived back at the hospital just in time to hear the blonde make her threats.

"You may think you have a lot of power in this town, Deputy Swan...but nothing could be further from the truth. My father owns the bank and I'm best friends with the Mayor. Putting me behind bars is not a storm you want to unleash on yourself and your pathetic little family," Kathryn warned.

"Yeah...I'm not scared of you or your father and the Mayor for that matter, so try me, bitch," Emma countered. This further flustered the blonde. She wasn't used to resistance from David, let alone anyone else. For as long as she could remember, she had gotten everything she wanted and now that she wasn't, it was driving her mad.

"David...I'm giving you one last chance…" Kathryn growled.

"Mr. Gold said the final paperwork should be drawn up in a couple of days and then it will be official. I'm never coming back to you. I'm taking my life back and I've already moved on," he said firmly. Snow smiled almost giddily at that. Little by little, her Charming was shining through and she knew it was only a matter of time now. The curse may have taken his memories, but it didn't change his heart. And they had always been of one heart and she knew it was leading him back to her.

"Really? You've moved on? With Cougartown here?" Kathryn questioned incredulously.

"Maybe he's tired of vanilla," Mary Margaret quipped and Emma had to suppress a chuckle.

"Dang Mom…" she muttered in amusement. Her mother could be completely savage at times.

"You'll both regret this…" Kathryn promised, as she stormed off with crocodile tears. She smiled and slipped her arms around his waist.

"Thanks for watching him," Emma said, as she took her son.

"It was no problem...I enjoy spending time with him," David replied, as he looked down at the woman at his side. He felt that incredible pull toward her that he had felt since they met and they shared a kiss.

"Did everything work out?" he asked.

"Well, we think we found the man that did it, but he crashed his car by the town line. He's in surgery now," Emma replied.

"Whale said it could be hours, so we should go home for now. I have a surprise for you," Mary said. He looked surprised.

"For me?" he asked. She bit her bottom lip and took his hand.

"Yep…" she replied.

"It's safe for us to come home too, right?" Emma teased.

"Yes Emma...it's not that kind of surprise," Snow admonished, as she looked at David and then got a very naughty look on her face.

"Yet," she added, making David blush and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Really? I'm right here," the blonde complained, as they headed for the elevator.

* * *

Neal groaned, as he finally awakened and noticed that his hands were bound. He opened his bleary eyes and tried to ascertain where he was and he immediately knew. The smell of salty sea air was a dead give away and he looked up, finding Captain Hook staring at him from the doorway.

"Hook…" he growled.

"Long time no see...Baelfire," Hook responded.

"What the hell…" he uttered.

"Where are you taking me?" Neal demanded to know.

"Storybrooke of course," Hook answered honestly.

"Did my father put you up to this?" Neal questioned. Hook rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather chew glass than work for your father, so no...it wasn't him that has sent me after you," he replied, which confused Neal.

"So...if you have your memories, then that means the curse must be broken," he said, mulling that over.

"Emma did it…" he muttered. Hook smirked.

"Not quite, mate...and Cora will go to great lengths to make sure she doesn't break her precious curse. That's where you come in," the pirate responded.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Neal snapped.

"Your father wants this curse broken and he's even willing to work with a certain princess to make sure it happens," Hook explained.

"Emma's mother is a good person. She'd never work with my dad, especially since he put all this in motion! He put Cora in power!" Neal shouted.

"Oh mate...I think you underestimate a woman in love. A woman that wants her husband back and the father of her child. I daresay, Snow White is willing to do anything to make that happen," Hook alleged.

"Even if that's true...what does that have to do with me? I let Emma go for a reason. Breaking the curse is her destiny and I'd never stop her from achieving that. I want her to do it too...to save everyone from this insanity," he said. Hook smirked.

"Which is why you'll be here to distract everyone," the pirate said.

"If you think I'm going to let you hold me over his head...then you're sadly mistaken," Neal warned.

"Sorry mate...but she intends to make sure the status quo remains. And you're the perfect bargaining chip," Hook informed.

"She's only delaying the inevitable. August told me everything...Emma's the Savior. Now that she's in Storybrooke, she will break the curse," Neal said. Hook smirked.

"Really? August told you everything?" Hook inquired. Neal gave him a strange look.

"Yes...he told me about Emma's parents and how my father knew their daughter would be the one to break the curse. He told me that Emma loved me and I loved her. That's why I had to let her go," Neal replied. Hook smirked again.

"Yeah...not sure he told you _everything_ , mate…" the pirate retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Neal demanded to know.

"Oh no mate...I won't spoil the fun," Hook refuted, as he closed the cabin door and returned to above deck.

"Hook! HOOK!" Neal called, but his shouts were ignored.

* * *

Cora strolled into a room at Granny's. Whale had done his part and made sure she found her way to Granny's. He had gotten her a room where Cora had already had clothes and personal items for her.

"Good...I see you've cleaned yourself up and no longer look like a ragamuffin," Cora said.

"Who are you?" the brunette asked.

"I'm the Mayor of Storybrooke and I just wanted to come and see how you are doing," Cora replied. The young woman smiled.

"Oh...that's so nice of you. I'm okay...but I'm afraid I still don't have any memories," she lamented.

"Oh, that's too bad. Tell me...does this item mean anything to you or perhaps jog any memories?" Cora asked, as she handed her the card from the Rabbit Hole.

"No...I don't think so," the brunette replied, as she glanced at it.

"Look closer," Cora urged, as the young woman looked harder and her eyes became fixated. Cora smirked, as she could practically see her mind being flooded with memories...curse memories.

"Oh my God…" she uttered. Cora smirked.

"Welcome back Lacey…" she said with a pleased smirk.

* * *

"Won't you even give me a hint?" David asked, as she tugged him into their apartment building and upstairs to the third floor.

"No...that's why it's called a surprise," Mary replied, as she opened the door. August was waiting for them and had a dog with him.

"Wilby?" David called, as the dog ran to him and he knelt down. The dog licked his face and David chuckled, as he petted him.

"Surprise!" Mary announced with a big smile.

"I don't understand...what is he doing here?" David asked.

"I adopted him," she replied.

"For me?" he asked in amazement.

"Mmmhmm...and for us too. I was thinking we could make it a routine to walk him together," she replied. He grinned.

"I'd love that...are you sure you're okay with this though? I mean, I'll be responsible for him, but it's a small apartment. And I promise he's really good with kids," David rambled.

"Honey...it's okay…" Mary soothed, as she put her hand on his arm and he stood up.

"You love this dog and we all want him too. This is your home now...and Wilby's," she said, as they hugged.

"She's right...we love him too already," August added.

"Yeah...and I can already see that little David is a big fan too," Emma said, as her son's eyes were fixated on the happy animal.

"Mama...dog!" he called with some other baby babble.

"That's right...dog…" she cooed, as she knelt down and he pet the dog with his tiny hand. Wilby sniffed him and nuzzled both him and Emma, which made little David get very excited and happy. David smiled down at Mary and initiated a tender kiss.

"Thank you…" he said gratefully.

"You're welcome...now why don't we take that walk?" she suggested. He smiled and nodded, as he got Wilby's leash.

"We'll meet you at Granny's in say an hour?" Mary asked her kids. They nodded.

"Sounds good...we'll see you then," August said, as they watched them leave and Emma noticed the wistful look on her brother's face.

"You look happy," she mentioned. He shrugged.

"Mom is happy...like really happy. It's been a long time since she's been this happy," he mentioned. She sighed.

"If you start blaming yourself for that again…" Emma started to say, but he put his hand up.

"I'm not, I promise. I know Mom loves me and we make her happy too, just like little David does. But that happiness is different, you know? She almost has the love of her life back…" he mentioned. Emma smiled.

"Yeah...I know. I'm happy for her too and for me. It'll be weird, but once I break the curse, I'll have my Dad back," she replied. He smiled.

"I'm happy for you too," he agreed.

"Be happy for yourself. He might be the same age as you now, but he's going to love you just as much as Mom," she reminded. He nodded. He might not actually believe that if it was anyone other than the prince, but he knew how all encompassing David's love was for his mother and all the people she loved.

"But you know...there's still your Dad," Emma mentioned and then winced, as his face immediately darkened.

"He stopped being my dad when he lied and stuffed me through that wardrobe to fend for myself," he refuted. She sighed.

"Auggie…" she admonished.

"No lectures, Em...I don't want anything to do with the man. This is my family here...end of story," he told her and she wisely let the subject drop.

"Okay...let's get you changed sweetie and then we'll go to Granny's for dinner," she said, as she took him upstairs to change him.

* * *

Hook docked the ship at the docks and then went down below, preparing to bring Neal up on deck. Cora probably had a nice little cell ready for him and would likely enjoy breaking the news to the Crocodile. And dangling his life above his head. That gave Hook some pause. He had once cared greatly for Baelfire and still did to some degree. But there was no going against Cora and he couldn't resist the opportunity to inflict pain on Rumpelstiltskin. So, as usual, he would push his conscience aside and carry out the mission.

"All right...full stop. We're at our destination. Welcome to Storybrooke, mate," Hook said, he opened the cell and grabbed Neal by the arm. But he wasn't counting on Neal pushing into him and knocking him off balance. Neal grabbed an ore nearby and hit Hook on the head with it, sending him crashing into the floor. He dropped the weapon and hurried above deck. He took a moment to look out at the sprawling town before him and noted that the clock tower seemed to be the center of town. He hurried onto the dock and started running to town, despite his still bound hands.

Below deck, Hook groaned and held his pounding head, as he slowly got up.

"Bloody hell…" he cursed, as he stumbled to above deck, but Baelfire was nowhere in sight.

"Cora is going to kill me…" he lamented, as he left the ship in search of the man he was charged to bring to the Mayor. She would be very displeased if he managed to find his way to the heroes or his father before she was ready for him to.

* * *

David and Mary made their way back over the Toll bridge with Wilby after a nice walk. They stopped briefly to look over the bridge at the babbling stream below. But it was Mary that had his attention, as he could barely keep his eyes off her.

"I just love it out here...it's so peaceful," she mentioned. She did love it for that reason, but also because it represented the bridge where their love had been born. In the shadows of the troll bridge, she had fallen deeply in love with him the moment she tried his mother's ring on. She twirled that very ring on her finger, as she met his eyes. She knew he had fallen for her at that moment too. When he proposed months later, after their strife and struggles, fighting against Cora and George to be together, he had declared that he never wanted to see if off her finger. And fortunately, it was one promise she had been able to keep.

Over the years, many men had hit on Mary. Most were sleazy customers in the first run down diner she had waitressed in. They never stopped trying, despite her deliberately making sure they saw her ring. As the years progressed and her kids entered school, she had been asked out on several occasions by other single fathers, especially when they found out she was a "widow". But she had never gone out with any of them or had the interest to. Sure, it had been a very lonely twenty-years, but her heart belonged to David and she didn't want anyone else. Even if it meant being alone for all those years. She knew she'd find him again someday. It was what they did, after all. She finally had found him and this time, she was determined to never let go.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she inquired. He smiled.

"Just thinking about how much my life has changed since I met you," he replied.

"In a good way, I hope," she said. He responded by kissing her gently.

"In the most amazing way," he confirmed and then swallowed thickly.

"David...whatever it is, you can tell me," she urged. He sighed.

"How do you do that? How do you read me so well?" he asked.

"Well, if you remember from earlier, you seem to read me pretty well too," she countered and he smiled at that.

"We seem to have this amazing connection that I can't explain. I haven't known you very long, but yet it feels like I have for years. It...it feels like I've always been meant to be with you," he confessed. She reached up and caressed his face. Gods...he was so handsome. And equally as good and sweet.

"I feel like that too," she confessed in return.

"I...you're the only thing that feels real in this whole town. You and your family. And like I said, I know we haven't known each other long and I can't explain how it happened so fast...but I think I'm…" he said, as he paused for a moment and then looked back at her.

"No...I don't think. I know. I know that I'm in love with you," he said. And her face became eclipsed with a smile. He loved her. Even without his memories and despite the age gap that was now present between them.

"Oh David...I'm in love with you too and I know what you mean. I feel like I've been in love with you long before we met each other here," she confessed, as he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. They both know the kind of gossip they were already causing all over town. It was a regular scandal and now that they would be exclusive, the criticism and scrutiny would ramp up ten fold. But she didn't feel the need to warn him, for she sensed he no longer cared. His confidence was slowly returning and she knew eventually his memories would too. For now though, she'd enjoy falling in love with him all over again.

"Come on...let's head to Granny's," she suggested, as they walked back into town with Wilby, just in time to meet Emma, August, and little David in front of the diner. But before they could go in, they heard someone calling for help.

"Hey...help! Help me!" a male voice called, as Emma hurried into the street. And she stunned by the person running toward her.

"Oh my God…" Mary uttered, as she saw him too. The man stopped and gawked at the blonde in front of him.

"Emma…" he uttered.

"Neal?" Emma asked in disbelief.


	12. Game Changer

**See previous chapters for summaries and warnings.**

 **Thanks for the incredible response to this fic! Keep the reviews coming.**

 **Once more, it is important to remember that Cora has cursed Kathryn to be this way and she is the Evil Queen here. She married Leopold. Regina and Snow are step-sisters and love each other. Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **The curse has lasted 20 years in this verse until they found Storybrooke.**

 **Here are individual responses:**

 **MerlockVonBaron: Yep, Cora will definitely be out for blood once she knows she can't use Neal against Rumple. She makes that very clear in this chapter.**

 **AnonSnowing: I'm glad you like how I write little kids. I loved writing Summer too. She is one of my favorite kiddos too. Yeah, Snow is actually 48 in this, but a very young looking and fit 48. They're being very mean though since she's dating a man that's 28. She's definitely not over the hill. Yep, Kathryn is infuriated, because David is so happy without her. Yeah, there will be some fall out for Abigail once the curse is broken and she has to deal with what she did to David under Cora's control. Yep, it's hard to remember sometimes that the Mayor and Evil Queen here is Cora. Yeah, Emma is a bit younger here. I always picture Gosh too though, no matter what age. Yep, I think it's appropriate to picture Abby and Dylan as they are now. They're early twenties now so that would work for this story. Yeah, Snow is definitely giving off an older vibe cause she's a mother to grown children and Emma is more responsible too since she has a kid she's actually raising here. Yep, Neal is going to be in shock and so is Gold. Snow recognizes Wilby and has been quietly mulling that over. It will come to play within the next couple chapters in a big way. Marco is still his papa in a way, but things will be different here since August was raised by Snow and there will be some contention between all of them when the curse breaks. Marco will not come off looking good, but that's all I'm going to say. I can tell you that David will wake up before the curse breaks and it's within the next couple chapters. This chapter marks a big shift in the story line. Glad you're enjoying it. :)**

 **Bwayrox: Yep, David is getting stronger, little by little. It's hard to see him as a victim, but that's exactly the reason I'm writing this, because men can be victims too. Yep, Cora is not going to have her leverage so she will be coming up with another sinister plan.**

 **Grace5231973: Lol, I love Captain Floor! it's a great ship, lol. Yeah, Hook is usually more interested in his monologue than keeping on top of his opponents. Yeah, remember though, August did try to find Neal in this once he learned Emma was pregnant. He's at fault for not telling them that Neal was Baelfire and made a mistake in that, but his intentions here are protective, rather than for his own interests like they were in canon. It shows what a difference there is that he was raised by Snow here versus being on his own. Yep, Lacey is awake and that will be another blow for Gold. Glad you're still enjoying the story. :)**

 **Jennifer Baratta: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it. Yes, Cora will go down hard, but not without a fight. :)**

 **Number Ten: Emma will probably want to punch him. She does do a lot of yelling in this chapter. Gold will be happy to see Neal, but not the other way around. He has yet to find out about Belle/Lacey and that will be a shock too. Yeah, Hook does still have softer spots. He's siding with Cora for now, but that won't bode well for him and he'll hopefully realize that soon. Glad you're enjoying. :)**

 **Guest: Yep, so much trouble and more to come! :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Yep, Neal is in Storybrooke and as the title of this chapter says, it's a game changer. I know, the Grandpa Charming feels were strong in the last chapter and I love it too. Yes, Kathryn is very different here, because of Cora. David stood up to her too so he's slowly coming out of his shell. Hehe, yeah no Snowing tacos yet, but they are in the near future, I can tell you that. Yeah, August was actually trying to protect Emma here and really did try to find Neal. Yep, I deleted the rude troll. :)**

 **Steefwaterbutter: I'm glad you're enjoying it. Yes, Abigail will have a bit of fall out when her memories return. Glad you're enjoying this in between your classes and I liked the innocent cuddling too. While it was innocent for them, it was also very intimate. Hope you continue to enjoy. :)**

A Darker Curse

Chapter 12: Game Changer

"Come on...let's head to Granny's," she suggested, as they walked back into town with Wilby, just in time to meet Emma, August, and little David in front of the diner. But before they could go in, they heard someone calling for help.

"Hey...help! Help me!" a male voice called, as Emma hurried into the street. And she stunned by the person running toward her.

"Oh my God…" Mary uttered, as she saw him too. The man stopped and gawked at the blonde in front of him.

"Emma…" he uttered.

"Neal?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"What are you doing? _How_ are you here?" she continued.

"Yeah...I sort of got brought here against my will. By him," Neal said, as he gestured to the other man that was running to catch up.

"By the Harbor Master?" David asked in confusion. But now Neal's eyes were fixated on the little boy in the stroller.

"Emma...whose kid is this?" he asked. She swallowed thickly and was sure the answer was written all over her face.

"How old is he?" Neal questioned again.

"Almost two," August answered and Emma sent him a glare.

"Emma...is this my son?" Neal asked.

"I'm not doing this right now. Tell me your name so I can properly read you your Miranda rights," she said to the dark haired man. Hook smirked at her and his gaze on her was almost predatory.

"Captain Hook…" he said, making it sound like a joke, though she knew it was no joke.

"You know which name I mean," she growled.

"Ian O'Malley, love," he replied, in a goading manner.

"Fine, Mr. O'Malley...you're under arrest for kidnapping," she stated.

"And assault," Neal hissed.

"And assault," Emma parroted and noticed Neal's eyes were still fixated on her son.

"Is he really little David's father?" David whispered to her and she nodded.

"Yes," she stated.

"And he didn't know?" David asked.

"We couldn't find him. He left Emma before we knew," Snow spat, as she glared at him.

"Mom...there's more you need to know," August interjected, as she looked at her son.

"I screwed up...but I think you need to go get Gold from the hospital," he told her. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What does Mr. Gold have to do…" Snow started to say, but she stopped mid sentence and suddenly put it all together. She looked back at Neal.

"You're Mr. Gold's son?" she asked. Neal looked at August.

"Mr. Gold?" he asked and August nodded, confirming what the other man was really asking.

"Yes...I am," he replied.

"And you knew?" Snow asked her son.

"I screwed up...I tried to find him when I found out…" August responded, as he tried to explain.

"Okay...we're going to have a very long talk about this later. Right now, you're going to follow Emma to the station and watch the baby, while she puts Mr. O'Malley in jail where he belongs," Snow said.

"And while you're explaining things to your sister, David and I will go pick up Mr. Gold," she added. Emma was refusing to look at August and she knew there was definitely going to be a blow out between them that she would need to mediate.

"Let's go," she said to a confused David, as they left to return to the hospital.

"Emma…" August started to say.

"Not here," she snapped, as she put Hook in the back of the squad car.

"Get in," she told them and they obeyed her, as she drove to the station.

* * *

A glass flew across the office and shattered against the wall. Sidney Glass barely had time to duck to evade the object and he looked back at the Mayor with terrified eyes.

"I should have known not to trust _Ian O'Malley_ to do anything without mucking it up," she growled. He swallowed, afraid to speak, but knew that his silence wasn't good either.

"Madam Mayor...the situation isn't a complete loss," he offered, but she turned sharply to look at him with scrutiny.

"I have no control over Gold's son now. They will be reunited and I have nothing to hold above him," she responded.

"There is Lacey. He will be none too happy about that," he reminded, but she scoffed.

"That will merely be an annoyance to him and only serve to make him work harder against me," she snapped in return. He would be livid when he discovered she had given his precious Belle false memories. The shock of finding out she was alive was enough to incur his wrath upon her. She had planned to have Neal waiting in the wings to hang over him and force him to work against the Savior. But now that was lost and she was scrambling to figure out her next move.

"There are good things. I have written this piece about Mary Margaret Swan. It's quite scandalous. Half the town already thinks she's a cradle robbing harlot and this will seal that," he offered, as she looked at the story. She had purchased him a small printing press to run out of his apartment so he could publish a competing paper to keep her propaganda out there. He was calling it the Glass Gazette.

"As a waitress in a seedy bar supporting two children with no husband, Mary Margaret Swan hardly seems like the kind of woman that belongs in our fair town's leadership," Cora read.

"This misstep on Deputy Mayor Regina Mills' part in her inclusion of Ms. Swan in her campaign efforts will only serve to sully her own reputation. Does Storybrooke really want their new Deputy Mayor to be a former waitress, who has seduced a man the same age as her son?" she continued to read.

"Mary Margaret Swan seems better suited for the open waitress position at the Rabbit Hole than the one in our town government. Her talents would certainly be better used there," Cora finished and smirked.

"I do like how you basically called her a tramp without outright stating it," she complimented. He smirked.

"I've been following them and they are very cozy. These pictures will turn the people against them," he offered, as he showed them kissing in the streets and walking closely, holding hands as they walked some dog.

"Good...unfortunately, there are some that will not turn against her. I need to get rid of Mary Margaret Swan," she said, as she was deep in thought. There was always Kathryn to exploit and she had been thinking, more than once, about killing her and framing Mary Margaret for it. Seeing her leave Storybrooke to go to prison for murder would certainly see that she and David were ripped apart forever. But Cora wanted her to suffer more than that. She wanted to participate in torturing her step-daughter and make her watch her torment her beloved husband even more. She wanted to drive her to the brink of insanity.

"Do you have orders for me?" Sidney asked.

"Yes...it's time to make Mary Margaret regret crossing me and show her why this will always be my town," Cora replied.

"What will you have me do?" he asked.

"I want you to abduct Mary Margaret Swan the next time she is alone. You'll take her to the abandoned library and chain her up in the clock tower. I'll take it from there," she replied.

"Kidnapping?" he asked in alarm.

"Grow a spine," she snapped.

"The future of our town is on the line and she threatens everything. It's time that she finally pay for everything she's done," Cora added. He swallowed thickly.

"Yes, Madam Mayor," he relented. He would go back to following them and watching them closely. And the moment she was alone, he would strike and not without hired hands to help. He was under no illusion that he could handle the amount of muscle needed for this task and would be prepared. He would not fail the Mayor like Harbor Master O'Malley had so spectacularly.

* * *

David kept stealing glances at Mary, as they walked into the hospital, hand in hand. His head was still reeling a bit with everything that had just happened and questions were swirling in his mind.

"You must have a lot of questions," she voiced and he looked at her in amazement.

"I'd ask you how you know that...but I think I'm finally accepting that we're just that in tune with each other," he replied and she smiled at him.

"We are pretty amazing together…" she agreed.

"So...that was little David's biological father," he stated.

"I'm afraid so," she replied.

"He broke Emma's heart...didn't he?" David asked. She hummed.

"He did...he was a thief, but Emma fell for him and thought she could help him turn his life around. I think it was working for a while...but something changed and he left her. I think August knows more about that then he let on," she replied.

"Maybe...but I mean August is a really good man. Maybe he was just trying to protect Emma," David offered. Snow nodded.

"Oh I know he was...Emma won't see it that way. But he's my son and whatever mistakes he's made, I still love him," she replied.

"You're amazing...you don't even know what he did yet and you've already forgiven him," he marveled.

"He's had a bit of a problem with lying in the past. It's something he'll always need to work on, but I could never turn my back on him, even if he knew more about Neal's disappearing act and hid it," Snow said.

"So this Neal Cassidy is really Mr. Gold's son too?" David asked. She laughed at that.

"Yeah...I'm just finding that one out too. Fate is…" she mused.

"A bastard?" he asked and she snorted.

"I was going to say tricky bitch, but bastard works too. It's truly surreal...I share a grandchild with Mr. Gold," she realized.

" _We share a grandchild with the Dark One,"_ she thought silently to herself. Boy, fate sure did have a twisted sense of humor.

"Well, for what it's worth...I actually don't think he's as bad as people think. I don't know, maybe I'm being naive," he lamented.

"No...I don't think so. I think you're right. I think he can be as bad as people think when he wants to be, but there's always two sides to a coin. Family can really change things," she offered. He smiled.

"I know what you mean," he agreed, as he looked at her and she smiled back, as they took the elevator to Mr. Gold's floor. They made their way to his room and found him awake.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he mused.

"We need to talk," Mary said, as they entered his room and prepared to tell him that his son had arrived in Storybrooke.

* * *

The ride to the station had been silent and uncomfortable. He could almost see the waves of fury radiating off his sister. She parked the car and he sighed.

"Emma…" he started to say.

"Nope," she refuted, as she got out and roughly hauled the pirate that was parading himself as the town Harbor Master out of the backseat. He groaned, as she was not at all gentle with him, which he seemed to like.

"You like it rough...don't you love," he leered, but winced as she squeezed his arms and marched him into the station. She was stronger than she looked. August sighed and picked his toddler nephew up out of his ca seat.

"Can I hold him?" Neal asked.

"That's Emma's call," August replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Neal questioned.

"Tell you what?" August inquired.

"That Emma was pregnant," Neal countered.

"I didn't know! And when I found out, I tried to find you! But you were gone...it was like you disappeared into thin air," August argued.

"And you didn't tell her that you found out who I was?" Neal asked. He sighed.

"No...I didn't tell her or Mom. I didn't think we'd ever see you again and Emma was devastated. She put all her energy into little David and finding Storybrooke at that point, so I didn't say anything," August confessed. Neal sighed.

"So...how much does she hate me?" he questioned.

"Hopefully a little more than she hates me right now," August retorted. Neal snorted.

"Well, then I'm screwed, cause I think she wants your guts on a stick," he quipped.

"Maybe...but I'm still her brother. You're the ex that left her without an explanation," August reminded.

"She's gonna kick my ass," Neal realized fearfully. August allowed himself a chuckle.

"Probably and we know she's going to kick mine. I really hope Mom gets here soon," he said. Neal chuckled.

"Are you seriously going to hide your twenty-seven-year-old ass behind your mother?" he questioned.

"Emma is scary...of course I am," August replied unapologetically and Neal almost wished he could hide behind someone too at this point, but he doubted Snow would quite feel the need to protect him the way she would her son. They entered the station to find that the blonde hurricane they feared had put the pirate in a cell already, while she was furiously doing the paperwork. They were about to try and talk to her when Graham walked in.

"I heard what happened…" he said.

"Yep just doing the paperwork here and then Mr. O'Malley can have his day in court tomorrow," Emma replied.

"That won't be necessary. Mayor Mills has ordered his release," Graham said regrettably and Hook smirked.

"What?" she growled.

"I'm just delivering her orders," Graham muttered.

"He kidnapped me and brought me here against my will!" Neal cried in outrage.

"I have no idea what he's talking about," Hook said innocently.

"The Mayor says it's a case of he said, he said. She claims she sent Mr. O'Malley to New York on a business matter for her and she has the paperwork to prove it," Graham replied, as he showed the document to her. But Emma didn't want to hear or see it.

"This is crap!" she raged and she got up to face her boss. She would be damned if she was going to back down on this one.

* * *

"Bae...Neal is here?" Gold asked, as he carefully corrected himself. David wasn't awake so he really couldn't call him Baelfire.

"I'm afraid so. Mr. O'Malley kidnapped him and brought him here, probably on the Mayor's orders, though we have no proof," Mary answered.

"We don't need proof...she's behind this," he hissed.

"Yes, but fortunately your son got away before he could be locked up. I'm sure that was her plan," Mary offered.

"Where is he?" Gold demanded to know.

"He went to the station with Emma and August," she told him, as he started getting out of bed and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

"There's more," Snow called through the door.

"I don't care...I'm going to see my son and then kill the Mayor," he growled.

"You're going to care about this," Snow admonished, as he came out, dressed in his usual suit and walked toward them with his cane, expecting a quick answer.

"Your son, Neal Cassidy, is the man that fathered Emma's son," she informed him. At that moment, Gold looked like his head might explode, as he tried to wrap his mind around that.

"Did…" he started to say, but the curt shake of her head answered his question. This was the first she was learning of it as well. Of course...because she would have never made the connection between Neal Cassidy and Baelfire. It was not often that the Dark One was stunned...but this was truly shocking and possibly changed everything.

"Take me to the station," he ordered. They obliged and joined hands, as they followed the older man to the elevator.

* * *

"You can't be okay with this," Emma hissed, as she glared at him.

"Of course I'm not okay with it," Graham answered.

"But my hands are tied...there's nothing I can do," he added. But that just made Emma want to explode more.

"You could stand up to her and stop doing her bidding like an obedient lap dog!" she shouted.

"That's not fair!" he roared, but she was done hearing it and by now, her son was fussing from all the commotion.

"Emma...where are you going?" August questioned, as she got her coat.

"To confront our Mayor...I'm not letting this stand," she responded.

"Emma...she's not going to change her mind," Graham admonished.

"He's right...but maybe we use this. I can splash this miscarriage of justice all over the front page of the Mirror for tomorrow morning's edition. And tomorrow is election day," August reminded and she sighed.

"That will take you all night," she replied. He smiled.

"It will be worth it once Regina is Mayor and reverses this decision," August said, as he looked at Graham.

"And when she makes _you_ Sheriff...this kind of thing won't happen again," he added. She sighed, as Graham unlocked the cell and let the pirate out.

"Enjoy your freedom for now, Mr. O'Malley, because the minute Regina gets elected, I'm tossing your ass back in that cell," she warned. He smirked.

"We shall see, Deputy," he leered, as he left quickly, passing the Crocodile and the couple behind him as he left.

"Emma...we need to talk," Neal said, as he turned his head and saw his father for the first time in almost three hundred years.

"It's true," Rumple said, as his eyes watered and he finally saw his son. Everything he had done and everything he had worked for came down to this moment.

"Yeah...it is and if I hadn't just found out that I have a son of my own, I'd walk away from here right now," Neal said angrily.

"Please...I know that you're angry and you should be. Letting you go...it was the biggest mistake I ever made," Rumple replied.

"Auggie...did you know?" Snow whispered to him and he looked down shamefully.

"I'm sorry Mom...I should have told you. I should have told you both," he said.

"You think?" Emma snapped.

"I tried to find him after we found out you were pregnant, but I couldn't," August responded. Emma sighed and felt like a caged animal.

"I need some air," she announced.

"Mom...can you watch the baby?" she asked.

"You know I can...but sweetheart…" she started to say, but her daughter put her hands up.

"Please Mom...I just need some time," Emma interrupted, as she walked out. Mary sighed and David put his arms around her. She took comfort in his embrace and welcome it when he pulled her flush against him in a hug.

"I need to go to the office and get that story out," August said, as his mother took the baby from him.

"Okay...but we are going to have a very long talk about this," she admonished. He nodded numbly, like a scolded child.

"Does this town have a hotel?" Neal questioned.

"Yeah...I can show you to the Inn," August replied.

"I...I want to know my son," Neal said, as he looked at Snow.

"I know it's Emma's call...but," he continued.

"I'll talk to her," Snow agreed. Neal nodded and started to follow August.

"B...Neal…" Gold called, as he corrected himself once again.

"I'm here for my son...it's the only reason I'm sticking around. You can go to hell for all I care," Neal said coldly, as he walked out, leaving his father behind and utterly broken. Gold stormed out after that, intending to likely go home, while Mary and David took the baby home. It was a night that had been life altering and Snow knew this could possibly be the beginning to the end of the curse...


	13. Late Night Musings

**See previous chapters for summaries and warnings.**

 **Thanks for the incredible response to this fic! Keep the reviews coming.**

 **Once more, it is important to remember that Cora has cursed Kathryn to be this way and she is the Evil Queen here. She married Leopold. Regina and Snow are step-sisters and love each other. Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **The curse has lasted 20 years in this verse until they found Storybrooke.**

 **Here are individual responses:**

 **MerlockVonBaron: I think Neal and Gold will eventually find peace. For now though, Neal is still pretty ticked off. But he and Emma have a conversation in this chapter that will definitely make him think differently about things I think. :)**

 **Grace5231973: Yeah, definitely a lot happening here. Bae is back and while he's mad right now, he and Emma have a conversation in this chapter that may make him think a bit differently about things.**

 **Jennifer Baratta: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Number Ten: lol, well, he is still Hook, especially now that he's awake. I really liked the Neal and August conversation too and I can just picture August hiding behind Snow while Emma tears him a new one, lol. Yeah, August is much better here. He was raised by a loving mother and he made a mistake by not telling them about Neal's real identity. However, here he did it to truly protect Emma and he actually did try to find Neal. Neal does feel that way right now about his Dad, but he does have a conversation with Emma in this chapter that may get him to start rethinking things in his life.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yep, the last chapter was definitely a turning point in this story and we're now on getting quite close to David getting his memories back. Yeah, Cora is getting ready to strike back against Snow and it won't be good. Yep, Emma is pissed and rightly so. Ha, well you know Hook. He's always Hook. Yeah, at least here August really was trying to protect Emma and he did actually try to find Neal, but couldn't. Yeah, unfortunately Graham is just a pawn. Yeah, Neal says all that, but he and Emma have a conversation in this chapter that will probably start to change the way he thinks about things. Glad you're enjoying it. :)**

 **Guest: Maybe, but Snow really doesn't think of it that way. August considers her Mom and that's it. I can't reveal why yet, but Geppetto is not going to come off looking good in this story.**

 **AnonSnowing: Yes, David waking up will be a very emotional reunion. I think Emma will have no trouble calling him Dad right away. Yes, I think when Charming wakes up, he'll have a few things to say to quite a few people. Yeah, there will be definitely a lot of emotions to work out. No, they didn't know who Bae was. August figured it out and you'll find out why he figured it out in this chapter. Yeah, Emma will probably yell at him, but I think Snow will baby him a bit. Cora's plan for Neal didn't work out, lucky for him. Yeah, it's a catchy name, but printing that kind of story will prove that his paper is just a gossip rag. No, it's not the same as in Dreaming Out Loud. I don't usually recycle plot lines. I think I'll still surprise you. I'm pretty confident in that at least some of my plot twists will surprise. Emma is young, but probably kind of fell into the bail bonds thing, because she is good at finding people. Think about it. Part of her probably wanted to find Neal. Maybe she helped find someone and a bail bondsperson took notice and took her under her wing, like Cleo Fox kind of did in the canon. I might show how, but it's not really that important. And Graham decided she should be deputy, because she's assertive and doesn't take crap. I'd say you really don't need much more in a town like Storybrooke. He had a feeling about her and we all know what that feeling was. Yep, not even Gold saw that twist coming. Oh, there will be a version of the tacos scene for sure. :)**

 **Sweefwaterbutter: Yep, looks like you're all caught up. Fortunately, I try to update this one every other Sunday. Yep, Hook is Hook. He may change in this too, but it will be Swanfire. Cora let Lacey go, because yes, it will piss Gold off. We get to see Lacey in this chapter and I think you'll guess why she did it due to Gold's reaction to some things here. I'll try not to kill Graham. I'm mostly indifferent to him, but since Regina isn't evil here and he's not really involved with Cora like he was with Regina, he has a good chance of living. :)**

A Darker Curse

Chapter 13: Late Night Musings

Mr. Gold left the station in a fury and became frustrated by his cane. He normally didn't mind his disability all that much. He had grown used to it, but it was times like these that he missed his magic most. If he could, he would have marched over to Cora's mansion and obliterated her. Of course, if there was magic, then she'd put up a fight. But his fury was so great that she wouldn't get the best of him like she had in the past. Whatever love or affection he had once had for her was so beyond destroyed that it was laughable. It was all frighteningly clear now. The fire at his house was just theatrics to obtain a drop of blood from him. She had located his son and sent her pirate lapdog to retrieve him. He could only imagine what she had planned to do with him if she had been able to keep him in her captivity. He knew she would have used him to get her way with him and he shuddered at that, because she would have succeeded.

Fortunately, Bae had managed to get away from Hook, but unfortunately, three hundred years seemingly had done nothing to ease his son's anger at him. He supposed he really couldn't blame him. It was an action that still haunted him and was the reason for any of this.

Letting someone like Cora rise to this kind of power was not a decision he had made lightly. She was never his first choice to cast the curse. Despite needing the curse, he didn't wish misery on most of the people that ended up as collateral damage. First and foremost, getting back to Bae was most important to him, but he had never sought to harm most of the people that lived in this town under Cora's terrifying rule. He had considered her evil husband at one time, but determined that his rule would have been even more devastating, especially for Snow. Cora wasn't much better and not even he could have anticipated the situation she bestowed upon David in revenge for getting Snow to safety with their child. But at the end of the day, Cora had been the only one with magic and evil enough to cast his curse. But the misery she had enacted was about to come back to her ten fold. No one would forgive her for the things she had done. Even before she was evil, Cora had never been particularly good either.

Her bitterness at being born a Miller's daughter had darkened her heart long before he had met her. There were things in her past that one might have had a note of sympathy for at one time, but he knew many others that had suffered far greater than her and still managed to be good people. Certain circumstances may have made Cora into a villain, but the woman had been born for darkness. And that was why she would receive little to no pity when she was finally ousted from her Throne. And with the election for Mayor being less than twenty-four hours away, he suspected that ousting would soon begin.

As he wandered the streets of Storybrooke, he hardly felt like going home and decided that a drink might calm him. He wasn't one to venture to the Rabbit Hole often. In fact, he usually only stopped there to collect the rent, but he was much too restless to go home right now.

As he stepped inside, a few of the patrons stopped briefly and watched him carefully, as he approached the bar.

"The boss isn't here," the bartender stated nervously.

"Relax...I'm not here to see Mr. Locke," he eased.

"Brandy…" he requested. The bartender looked at him and then poured the drink. He took a sip and turned to observe the few patrons in the bar and that's when he froze in disbelief. He blinked and shook his head, but she didn't disappear. If he had drank more than a sip, he would have definitely thought he was hallucinating, for the brunette in the racy blue dress was supposed to be dead.

"Belle…" he uttered, as he hobbled toward the table.

"Belle…" he said again, as her eyes met his with no recognition.

"I'm sorry?" she asked and he was at a loss for words. She was alive and had no memories.

"I'm...I'm sorry. You look like someone I know. Her name was Belle," he stated.

"Oh...well, sorry. I'm not Belle. The name is Lacey," she responded.

"Lacey…" he said, as the anger inside him threatened to boil over, as new and creative tortures for Cora cropped up in his mind.

"Hey babe...whaddya say we blow this joint and go back to my place?" a drunken Keith Notting said, as he stumbled up to her and slung an arm around her waist. Of course, Rumple knew this man to really be the Sheriff of Nottingham and he was now plotting his slow demise. Lacey smirked.

"You're drunk, which means you'll be spending your night in the bathroom. And that's not something I want any part of," she refuted, as she returned to the game.

"Oh come on...I'm not that drunk," he said, as he put his hand on her arm. The rage was blinding and Rumple raised his cane...

* * *

Emma huffed, as she stormed back into the station late that night. A walk had done nothing to calm her down and she decided that if she wasn't going to sleep that she could at least find something to do at the station. And that something meant finding a way to stop Cora.

"Hey…" Neal said from the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Can't sleep…" he replied. She snorted.

"Yeah...that seems to be a theme tonight," she retorted.

"Then maybe we should talk," he said, as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"You wanna talk?" she asked contentiously.

"Emma…" he started to say.

"No...let's talk," she said, as she sat down facing him.

"Okay...I was a coward and when August told me who you really were and that you were coming here as soon as you were able to find the place where the curse sent everyone...I panicked," he confessed.

"This curse...the Queen did it, but my father orchestrated it. Because of me," he added.

"I know that...August has been studying the curse since he was a kid! I mean, I didn't know that Baelfire was you, but you know what I mean. He's been transcribing all the stories from our land like some kind of fairy tale historian for years," she added. He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Then you know what he did to me!" Neal responded.

"Yeah...he chose magic over you and that sucks," she replied. He looked at her indignantly, but wisely closed his mouth, because she was clearly not finished.

"But you know what also sucks? Every single thing my mother has endured because of this. Every single thing my father has endured because of this," she said.

"Then you get it! He's the reason for all of this!" he replied.

"I get that to a degree, but you're his kid and he'd do anything for you. And my Mom gets that. Cora is the real evil here," she added.

"I get that…" he started to say.

"No...I don't think you do," she retorted.

"Look...I get why you're pissed at him and what he did was really crappy. But he instantly regretted it," she told him. His eyes narrowed.

"How do you know that? Is that what he claims?" Neal questioned.

"Actually no...I know that, because of my brother," Emma revealed.

"I don't understand...I don't understand how August even knows any of that," he refuted.

"Maybe because not all magic is as bad as you think. I don't know how or why he was chosen, but August did all this," Emma revealed, as she pulled the brown leather book out of her bag.

"It just appeared to him blank one day. It was a rough time for him as a teen and he was still blaming himself for taking my dad's place in the wardrobe, even though it's never even entered Mom's mind to blame him," she explained, as Neal looked through it.

"How...how did he do all this? My story happened three-hundred years before either of you were born," Neal replied. She shrugged.

"I don't know, but it came with a pen that helps him out," Emma replied, as she recalled her mother telling her about the day August came to her with the book since she was only around six at the time.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _August hurried into the diner that afternoon and climbed into the usual empty booth he occupied in the afternoons while he waited for his Mom to get done with work. He saw her serving coffee to some of the regulars in the diner and he hated the way this particular, boisterous crowd treated her. They always tipped well, but his mother earned it. They always leered at her, said crude things, and even went as far as propositioning her for dates back at their place_. _There was another stab of guilt that ate at him for this. If David had come through the wardrobe with her, things might be very different._

" _Hey sweetie…" Snow greeted, as she removed her apron and sat down beside him._

" _Hi Mom…" he muttered, as he glowered at the men's eyes that were still wandering to his mother._

" _Don't pay them any mind…" she said, as he sighed and then remembered why he had been so excited in the first place._

" _Mom...I have something to show you and I think it might change everything," he replied, as he pulled the brown leather book out of his bag and set it in front of them._

" _Once Upon a Time…" she read from the cover._

" _Did you check this out from the library?" she asked._

" _No...that's the thing, Mom. It just appeared in my locker today and it came with this," he whispered, as he looked around, before opening the book._

 _Snow gasped, as she saw the scene at the Troll Bridge and tears filled her eyes, as she gently touched the illustration of her husband._

" _August...how is this possible?" she whispered._

" _I don't know...but the book was blank and it came with this pen," he said, as he showed her._

" _Then during study hall...I feel like I blacked out or something, cause when I came back, study hall was over and I think I did this. With the pen," he explained._

" _Oh August...this is incredible. You got all the facts exactly right…" she told him, as she looked over the text._

" _I didn't think magic was possible here...but maybe it's a sign, Mom. It's a sign that we're going to find David and everyone else!" he exclaimed._

" _And this book is the answer," he added. She beamed at him and hugged him tightly._

" _Oh honey...thank you. Thank you…" she said, as she sniffed and kissed his hair, as she continued to stare at the image of her and Charming at the Troll bridge as they were about to part ways._

" _We're going to find you, my love," she promised._

* * *

"The Author…" Neal uttered.

"What?" Emma questioned.

"Uh...it sounds like August is the Author. I read a bit about this in my research," he revealed. Her brow furrowed.

"What research?" she asked. He sighed.

"The research I started doing after August told me about the curse. As it turns out, one of the largest libraries in New York has books that look just like these and they're all blank," he replied. She stared at him in disbelief and then shook her head.

"I...how is that possible?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Not many know about them. They're in a room that keeps a collection that's not open to the public," he replied.

"Then how did you get in?" she asked and then realized what she had just asked.

"Never mind...you were researching the curse?" she questioned. He nodded.

"I wanted to get ahead of it since I knew it meant my dad would be looking for me," he answered and she let that sink in.

"Emma...all that would have changed if I'd known about the baby," he added. She snorted.

"Sure…" she said, unbelieving of him.

"I'm serious," he insisted.

"Do you really think I'd willingly abandon my son the way my father abandoned me?" he questioned and she shifted uncomfortably.

"I guess not…" she admitted.

"Look...I know you don't believe me, but I love you...still. And even if you decide there is no chance for us in the future...I'm not leaving my son. I'm here for the duration," he promised. She sighed.

"So...are you going to fight me for custody?" she asked. His eyes widened.

"What? No!" he responded.

"It's all up to you. I would never try to take him away from you and I'm here to help undo all the damage my father did with this curse," he promised.

"Cora's the real evil and your father wants her to down as much as we do. He's even helping my parents," she replied. Neal snorted.

"He never helps anyone without getting something out of it," he warned.

"Yeah...he gets Cora's demise out of it like the rest of us. He and my Mom made a deal to work together against her," Emma revealed. His eyes widened in horror.

"Your mother made a deal with him?!" he exclaimed.

"You don't know what Cora did to my father! She trapped him an abusive marriage! Your father is his lawyer, because the only other lawyer in this town is Albert Spencer, who would never help him. But your father is helping him with his divorce, for free," she informed him. Neal sighed.

"Emma...I'm sorry. I had no idea that your Dad was in that kind of situation. But my father caused it and from what August told me, he had a lot to gain by making sure your parents are together," he replied.

"My parents are together, because they belong together. Not even Cora can stop them, though she's trying," Emma refuted.

"And like it or not, we're all family now, thanks to our son. So...either deal with your father or stay out the way," she added. Neal sighed and relented.

"You always did drive a hard bargain," he commented, with a chuckle.

"And I guess it's time that I deal with my past. I've been running for three-hundred years and I guess I finally have something to stop running for," he continued, as he looked at her.

"Okay...I'm in," he decided. She smirked.

"Good...cause we're going to destroy this bitch and break the curse," she stated, as the station phone rang and she answered it.

"Sheriff's station," she answered and listened to the irate person on the other end.

"Okay...I'll be right there," Emma said, as she stood up.

"Get your coat...there's trouble at the Rabbit Hole," she said.

"What kind of trouble?" Neal asked, as he put his coat on.

"Just your Dad beating the crap out of some guy," she revealed.

"Oh hell..." Neal cursed, as he followed her out in a hurry.

* * *

Snow gently put little David back down. He was mostly sleeping through the night by now, but there were times he still woke up in the middle of the night and this happened to be one of those nights. She didn't mind though. Emma wasn't home yet and neither was August, which left her restless and unable to sleep anyway. She had some comfort though since David was safe and asleep downstairs on the couch.

"Hey Mom…" August whispered, as he peered into the nursery.

"Auggie…" she said, as she went to him and hugged him gently.

"I finished that story. Cora's going to be livid, but I did it. If she wins tomorrow night, it will only be because she cheats," he said. She shook her head.

"She's not going to win...Regina is. I have a good feeling about that," she replied, as he looked down.

"Mom...about Neal…" he started to say.

"I know you were just trying to protect Emma," she replied.

"I should have told you...I should have told you that Neal was really Baelfire and the Dark One's son. But...when I couldn't find him, I thought maybe it was for the best. I honestly didn't think we'd ever see him again. He was pretty adamant that he was never going to let his father find him," August confessed. She nodded.

"I get it...but yes, you should have told us. I forgive you though...none of this is really your fault," she admonished.

"Do you think Emma will forgive me?" he asked.

"Give her some time...but yes, I know she will," Snow replied, as she kissed his cheek.

"Get some sleep," she told him.

"That goes double for you, Mom," he called.

"I'll try," she promised.

As she padded down the stairs, she smiled gently at David and had to resist the urge to caress his handsome face. She tiptoed back toward her bed and then heard his voice.

"Mary…" he called in a sleepy tone.

"I'm sorry if I woke you. Little David was fussing a bit, but then I'm not really able to sleep," she mentioned. He sat up and motioned to her, so she eagerly sat down beside him and let him cuddle her close. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. Gods how she had missed just being held by him and breathing him in. She used to wake up from dreams about him and swore she could smell him; that unique mix of leather and musk that was just uniquely Charming.

"You didn't wake me...but somehow, I guess I just sensed that you needed me. Is that weird?" he asked. She smiled and looked up at him.

"No...it's amazing. Having someone I love and trust to hold me again. I think my heart has been trying to find you for years and there were times that I wondered if it ever would," she confessed.

"I feel mine has to and it shouldn't make any sense...but it does. We just...I don't know if it's soul mates, or true love, or all of the above. But this is right...we're so right," he confessed in return. She finally let the tears flow at his words and felt like the weight of the last twenty-years on her shoulders being lifted away by his love. And not surprisingly, she was fast asleep in his embrace within mere moments...


	14. Desperate Souls

**See previous chapters for summaries and warnings.**

 **Thanks for the incredible response to this fic! Keep the reviews coming.**

 **Once more, it is important to remember that Cora has cursed Kathryn to be this way and she is the Evil Queen here. She married Leopold. Regina and Snow are step-sisters and love each other. Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **The curse has lasted 20 years in this verse until they found Storybrooke.**

 **Here are individual responses:**

 **MerlockVonBaron: Well, he might, but you have to remember that things are different here. August did try to find August once he found out about the baby, but couldn't.**

 **Grace5231973: Glad you enjoyed the various conversations. I'm with Gold too when it comes to Keith. I think you'll like the conversation that Emma and Neal have with Gold in this too. :)**

 **Jennifer Baratta: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **sexystarwarslover: Yep, he sensed Mary needed him and that's going to happen again in a big way. Yep, we're getting there. Very close now. Cora definitely deserves it, especially for all that she's about to pull. Yep, Gold sees Belle and then realizes she has no memories, which was a difficult blow to take. Yeah, once David gets his memories back, he and Snow will be having some long talks. Glad you liked the Mary and August scenes. :)**

 **AnonSnowing: Musk is a common scent or compound used in making perfume or cologne. It's kind of hard to describe what it smells like, but I always think it's a very masculine-type scent. Yep, Cora is definitely far more evil than Gold. Yeah, August being the author here makes sense and no, they didn't really explain how August knew everything. Glad you liked the flashback. Yeah, it's not quite time for him to wake up yet, but we're getting close. Glad you're enjoying. :)**

A Darker Curse

Chapter 14: Desperate Souls

The last thing he remembered was raising his cane to this man and then the rage took over. It blinded him to the point that he was only vaguely aware that he was beating the crap out of him. It wasn't until his own son was pulling him away from the man that he realized what had happened.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Neal demanded to know, as Emma checked on his victim.

"I want him...arrested!" Keith rasped, as he looked up at them with a bloodied face.

"Relax...I'll take care of him. Your injuries aren't too serious, but you need to go to the hospital. I'll call a bus," Emma said, as she met Neal's gaze and he got her drift, as he slowly led his father out to the patrol car.

"Hey...what do I tell my boss about the damage?" the bartender questioned.

"Tell him to file a claim. His insurance probably has coverage for this sort of thing," Emma answered, as she called for an ambulance.

"Do I even want to know why you were beating the crap out of that guy?" Neal asked.

"He's scum...back in our land he's…" Gold started to say, but his son cut him.

"I don't care who he was back _there_!" Neal shouted, silencing him.

"You know, Emma was trying to tell me how you had changed and how you were actually helping her Dad without expecting anything. But now I'm not sure I can believe that!" Neal snapped.

"Bae please...you don't understand…" Rumple pleaded.

"Neal...it's Neal now," he corrected.

"And you're right...I don't get why you were beating the crap out of someone, but it just feels like more of the same from you," he spat, as Emma approached. The ambulance was just leaving and she sighed.

"You know, I don't have a choice, right?" she asked him regrettably. He nodded stiffly.

"Why are you showing him sympathy?" Neal questioned.

"Because despite the fact that beating the crap out of some guy is a really bad move...he's still allied with me and my parents against Cora," Emma replied, as she put him in the backseat. Neal sighed.

"Emma...he'll turn on you the moment it suits him. I've _seen_ him do it," he argued.

"Yep and so have my parents. Cora is still the common enemy," Emma argued back.

"Emma...people fear him for a reason and I'm sorry, but your parents are foolish if they don't," Neal said, but that was the wrong thing to say, as she looked at him sharply.

"That's...that's not what I meant. I just...making deals with him never works out well for those on the other end, unless he's going to get something from it," he stammered.

"And at this point, I don't care if he gets to rule the world out of it, because getting my father back and making Cora pay is all we really care about right now," Emma admitted. Neal sighed.

"Look, I'm arresting him and I'm going to interrogate him when we get back to the station. What more do you want? A public lynching?" she asked.

"Of course not," he answered, as they got in the car.

"Care to share why you went postal on that guy?" Emma inquired.

"Not really," Gold responded.

"Try again," Emma pressed and he sighed in exasperation.

"He accosted a woman...let's leave it at that," he answered. She shrugged.

"Maybe if it wasn't you, then I could. But you're not Prince Charming. I know, because he's my Dad and it would be like him to beat the crap out of a guy for assaulting a woman, though probably not quite as badly as you did. But he's not a stranger to a giving a punch in the face when it's needed," Emma countered, which allowed Gold a small smirk of satisfaction. He appreciated her knowledge of her own history. Snow had done well in that.

"Unless it is your mother that's accosted," he countered back. She gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Maybe, though my Mom does a lot of her own punching. Which makes me think that a beating like that means you have a history with this woman," Emma said, as they arrived at the station and marched him inside.

"Come on Emma...my Dad is the Dark One. He doesn't have history with any women," Neal argued.

"How the hell would you know?" she argued back and he realized that he wouldn't, so she continued once he closed his mouth.

"Are you really going to make me talk about this?" Gold asked.

"Yeah...because if it involves Cora, even indirectly, we need to know," Emma responded. He sighed.

"The woman is someone I once...cared for very much. Due to Cora's deception and interference, I believed her to have died before the curse," he explained. It was vague, but would be enough to convey why there was anger there.

"And now she just pops up here after all these years and without her memories, I assume?" Emma questioned. He nodded curtly.

"Convenient...but not sure why Cora would want to piss you off more by letting you know about her," the blonde said.

"I thought the same. But then she planned to have my son to use against me. That part just didn't work out for her," he reminded.

"Right…" Emma agreed.

"So then this Keith guy was probably trying to pick her up and it pissed you off," she surmised.

"Something like that and he's not just some guy. He was the Sheriff of Nottingham back in our land," Rumple told her.

"Seriously? That guy?" Emma asked and Gold nodded.

"Yes and trust me...no one would miss him," he replied.

"You know you can't use that as justification to beat the crap out of him," she chided.

"Actually, I could probably make a good case for that with him, but I'd rather just post my bond and go home," he replied.

"Yeah...and I have to wait for Albert Spencer to look over the case since he's our wonderful district attorney and knowing Cora, she's going to press him to deny bond," she admonished.

"The good news is that in less than twenty-four hours, we're electing a new Mayor so we can only hope it's Regina and then she can force him to plead your case down. Until then...I have to lock you up," she said regrettably. He nodded and walked into the cell.

"Well, then Cora better find a really good hiding place when she and your mother win tonight's election," he mused. She smirked.

"You seem confident that it's in the bag," she mused back.

"Well, the people in this town may fear Cora, but they fear me more...and my support is behind Regina. They'll vote accordingly," he boasted and she shook her head with a smirk.

"Or maybe they'll vote for Regina and my mother, because they actually want change and see a way out from Cora," she argued.

"Same thing," he argued back, while Neal watched the casual and somewhat friendly exchange between them with fascination. He knew his father was good at swaying people to do what he wanted, but this was Emma and she was far from easy to do this to. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around this repartee that his father seemed to have with Emma's family and he wasn't sure what exactly to make of it. His father couldn't have changed. It wasn't possible with him being the Dark One. Power controlled him. It was all he cared about. Surely when he got power back or worse actual magic, he was certain his true colors would return and Neal was going to be ready to call him on it when he did.

* * *

Mary stirred and opened her eyes, quickly noticing that she and David had fallen asleep together on the couch. It was innocent of course and she had slept better in his arms here than she ever would have alone in her bed.

"Good morning…" he said softly, as he gazed at her with a smile.

"Good morning…" she said fondly, as she gazed up at him and stretched.

"You know...I'm going to miss working with you at the shelter once you start your new job as Deputy Mayor," he mentioned. She looked at him coyly.

"Regina and I have to get elected first," she reminded.

"Please...this election is just a formality. Trust me, this town finally has the chance to vote Cora out. Regina is definitely going to win," he replied.

"Hopefully...but at least we still get to come home to each other at night and I'm sure as Deputy Mayor, I can find the time to come have lunch with the man I love," she mused, as she gently caressed his face. He smiled softly at that and the way his heart skipped a beat when she said that. He responded by initiating a kiss with her and they smiled at each other once their lips parted and they heard the baby on the monitor. They also heard Emma groan and stumble into his room. They weren't sure when she had gotten in, but from the sounds of it, hadn't been very long.

"I better go help her out. You can have the shower first," she said, as she kissed him quickly and hurried upstairs to help her daughter. David smiled at her, before taking Wilby out and then returning to clean up for the day.

* * *

Regina stood in front of her vanity, as she finished getting ready for the day. She put her earrings on and straightened her dress, before taking a deep breath. This was it. Tonight the town would vote. She would debate her mother in front of the entire town and then they would go to the polls directly after that.

"You shouldn't be nervous," a male voice said, as Ethan put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She smiled and turned so she could kiss him properly.

"Normally, I'd agree, but this is my mother we're talking about. She's not above playing dirty to get what she wants," she reminded. He shrugged.

"No doubt, I'm sure...but I have a good feeling about tonight. The people want change," he replied. She smiled.

"I hope you're right," she said, as they kissed again.

"Are you sure you have to go in today?" he asked in a husky tone.

"I assure you that she does," an unwelcome voice sounded from the door that they somehow hadn't heard open.

"Mother…" Regina hissed, as she fumed at the intrusion.

"Ah...guess that's my queue to get dressed," he said, as he made his way to the bathroom.

"I can't believe you…" Regina growled, as she stormed out of her bedroom and downstairs.

"It is one thing for you to barge into my home unannounced, but into my bedroom!" she hissed, as she went to the kitchen to turn on the morning coffee.

"Seems like I came just in time. I understand the need for comforts of the flesh, darling, but a bartender?" Cora said in a disapproving tone.

"Last time I checked, I do not need to run whom I date by you and you know damn well that he's more than a bartender," she hissed in a hushed tone.

"Oh yes...the thief you married and shamed your family with," Cora hissed back.

"I love Robin and you took him away from me during the curse, but it's going to come to an end. And then you're going to pay for everything you've done...especially for what you've done to Snow and David," Regina promised. Cora smirked.

"We'll see," she replied and Regina narrowed her gaze on her mother. She knew that look. It usually meant that her mother knew something that she didn't.

"I came here to offer you one last chance to stop this foolish attempt to unseat me, but I see that it's a waste of time," Cora stated.

"You're here because you're worried," Regina said. But Cora didn't betray any emotion in her expression.

"Tread lightly Regina. None of this will end the way you think it will and I won't be able to protect you...or your family from the consequences," Cora warned. A shiver ran down Regina's spine at that. There it was...the not so thinly veiled threat at her family, which meant Snow, David, Emma, August, and little David were her intended targets.

"You've hurt them enough, mother. You've ripped that family apart and Snow and David have both suffered enough," Regina pleaded.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong. It will never be enough for that wretched little Princess. I won't stop until she's groveling at my feet, begging me to stop torturing her family and I am grinding her bones to dust…" Cora hissed. Regina swallowed and could not keep the look of horror from her features.

"How the hell did you get like this?" she uttered.

"I'll see you tonight at the debate," Cora said simply, as she walked out and pulled out her cell phone.

"The plan is a go...it needs to happen today," she said simply, before hanging up.

* * *

Snow had spent the morning and the better part of the afternoon running errands around town, as she prepared for the debate and election that evening. Regina was facing off against her mother and though they were both fairly confident about her speech, she wanted her sister to have the whole day uninterrupted to prepare. Regina had warned Snow to be careful, because she was certain her mother was planning something shady. Snow had no doubt of that, but thankfully, she had made through all her errands without incident and they were ready for tonight. It was getting late in the day, so she decided to grab a couple of cocoas and then head to the animal shelter. Then she and David could go to City Hall together.

"Thanks Ruby," she said, as she picked up the drink tray and started off that way, just as she a text from August, telling her he was heading to City Hall early to start covering the whole event. She one handed texted that she loved him and would see him there, before she rounded the corner to cut through the alley that led to the animal shelter on a parallel street. But the hair stood up on the back of her neck, as she found Sidney Glass standing in her way. She looked behind her and sure enough, saw two men that were obviously muscle.

"She must really be worried if she's pulling a stunt like this," she commented, but Glass only smirked.

"Let's make this easy, Ms. Swan," he said.

"Oh, I don't do easy," she replied, as she tossed the cups containing the hot liquid at him. He cried out in pain, as the hot liquid made contact with his hands and face, while the two goons grabbed her and tried to restrain her, as she fought. She tried to scream, but one put his hand over her mouth. She responded by biting him and he recoiled, before shoving her into the wall. She hit it hard and her vision blurred, thanks to the contusion on her forehead now and slumped to the ground. She watched them through bleary eyes, as their voices sounded like they were underwater.

"Taking her to the library is too risky. Change of plans...take her out into the woods. We'll deal with her there," Sidney said. Snow vaguely felt herself being lifted up and carried away, before passing out.

* * *

David was about to clock out for the day when the vet called him into his office.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Dalton?" he asked. The man sighed and nodded, as he motioned for him to come in.

"Yes David, please sit down," he requested and the blonde obliged.

"There is no easy way to say this, David, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to let you go," he announced. David was stunned, but kept his composure and nodded.

"I see. May I ask why? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No...you are really good with the animals, but I'm just not sure you're the right fit for this job anymore," Mr. Dalton said, clearly very uncomfortable about what he was having to do. David nodded.

"Or maybe it's because the bank owns the loan on this place, right?" David asked and the vet looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He opened his mouth, but David put his hand up.

"It's okay...I don't blame you. One employee certainly isn't worth risking your business over. I'll get my things," David said sadly, as he left quietly. He really loved working with the animals and would miss it, but he wasn't going to buckle under what he knew as a blatant attempt by his soon to be ex-wife to get him to come running back to her. Once he had a small box packed up with his few belongings he kept at work, he made his way out to his truck, only to find Kathryn waiting for him there. He sighed and shook his head, almost angrily, as he ignored her and put the box in the cab.

"David…" she said.

"Just save it," he snapped and she was taken aback by his obvious anger. She did not like this new side of him at all.

"You know what you need to do to get your job back," she said simply. He snorted derisively.

"Yeah...just come crawling back to you, right?" he asked rhetorically.

"Well, you can forget it. I loved this job, but I love my new life more, so go to hell," he responded and she grabbed his arm, squeezing it as hard as she could.

"Dammit David...you will _not_ talk to me like that! You are mine," she warned, as she scrambled to hold onto him. She wasn't even sure why she kept after him when it was so obvious that he loathed her. She was humiliating herself, but Cora had drilled it into her that she had to somehow get David back into her bed, so she had come up with this as a way to do it. But unfortunately for her, it wasn't working and she was just coming off desperate and crazy. She heard the whispers about her. While she was desperately trying to convince them that Mary Margaret Swan was a whore and a tramp, most could only talk about how she was desperate, delusional and a stalker. Cora had insisted though that they would stop seeing her that way if she tore David away from his tramp girlfriend, but nothing was working and she was frantic. And strangely, she was not so worried about the part of David's rejection, but about the part where Cora would be livid with her failure.

" _You need to get him back, Kathryn...it's imperative. If you don't...bad things might happen to your father's reputation if certain things came to light,"_ Cora had warned her earlier. Kathryn knew that if Regina beat her mother out as Mayor that all the favors her family garnered would go away. Add to that, Regina would only be too happy to air her family's dirty laundry to August Swan to publish in the Mirror. Essentially, her father had purchased her husband for her and Albert Spencer had sold his step-son. Like property. If it got out...well, she wasn't even sure what the ramifications against her family would be.

"For the last time...I am _not_ yours. I don't care what that piece of paper says," he snapped.

"The only piece of paper I care about between us now is the divorce decree that I'll soon have," he added, as he opened the door to the cab.

"David please...if that gets out…" she started to say, but he interrupted her.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to know you were sold like a piece of meat?" he snapped, but then shook his head.

"Of course you don't. I was just a kid when all that went down, but I'm finally going to own my own life for the first time and there is nothing you can do to stop me now," he told her.

"You were nothing before me!" she snarled. But he smirked.

"Yeah and two months ago, I probably would have believed you when you said that. But not anymore," he said, as he was about to continue unloading on her, but he suddenly got a funny feeling. He felt a few raindrops hit his skin and the hair on the back of his neck stood up, as he quickly got in the truck.

"David...this isn't over!" she shouted, as it started to pour rain.

"Yes, it is...and I need to find the woman I love," he shouted back, as he took off in the truck. For some reason, he suddenly had a deep, gut feeling that something was wrong. He felt it in his bones like nothing he had ever felt or so he thought. Mary Margaret was in trouble...he didn't know how he knew, but he knew and he had to find her...


	15. Heartless

**See previous chapters for summaries and warnings.**

 **Thanks for the incredible response to this fic! Keep the reviews coming.**

 **Once more, it is important to remember that Cora has cursed Kathryn to be this way and she is the Evil Queen here. She married Leopold. Regina and Snow are step-sisters and love each other. Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **The curse has lasted 20 years in this verse until they found Storybrooke.**

 **Here are individual responses:**

 **AnonSnowing: Yes, Neal and Gold have a long road ahead. That's a good question. She only knows her father through what she has been told, but that's soon about to change, so there will be a lot of interesting emotions and points of view to explore there soon. Yeah, that was a really sweet moment for Snow and long overdue. She's so close. Yeah, David got fired and more evidence how much power Cora still has. But hopefully that is about to change since we're at a big turning point in this story. Yes, he is standing up to Kathryn now and she's showing signs of cracks in her own curse. There's more evidence of that in this chapter. Glad you're enjoying it. :)**

 **Grace5231973: I agree, go with that feeling, David. This is a very exciting chapter on that front. Belle is okay for the moment since Nottingham went to the hospital in an ambulance. So for the moment, he's out of commission. I know, Neal's being a jerk right now, but it's necessary to his development. He is starting to see things a bit differently in this chapter or rather that it's way more complicated than he's given credit. :)**

 **Sweefwaterbutter: Yep, Robin and Regina got married in the past before the curse. Yes, we're seeing cracks in Kathryn's curse, so to speak, and we see more of that in this chapter. The curse is weakening so her ability to be cruel is starting to ease. I understand what you are saying about said, however, I don't do it to be fancy or whatever. Sorry you find it irksome, but it has a purpose for me. I use said when it's appropriate. But often times the reason I use something different is because it's very important to me that my dialogue invokes the emotion I want to convey or even a particular facial expression. I drive my dialogue very much on emotion and sometimes said falls flat with what I want to convey. So not really doing it to be fancy or thinking it's more clever. I have a purpose for it. Sorry if you don't like it, but it's my personal style and like I said, I use different epithets to drive the emotion and action in the dialogue. I find it's a more effective way to get an emotion or action across than just stating it outright. I do understand what you're saying and if I was a rookie at this writing thing, I'd probably agree. But I'm not and after so long, I've developed this as part of my writing style. It's probably not for everyone and I get that, but I can't really change my convictions. I do hope you stick with the story though and now that I've put a purpose for those epithets, maybe that will help. :)**

 **Jennifer Baratta: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it! :)**

 **Guest: I'm loving Regina in this too and it is very sad for Kathryn. It's going to be really rough for her when the curse breaks and I plan to explore that quite a bit.**

 **Number Ten: Oh definitely. Kathryn is cursed to be this way and definitely being brainwashed. There is a direct scene of that between her and Cora in this chapter. Glad you like the Outlaw Queen. It's a different take on them and I'm really liking it and Regina in this story. Yep, Cora is trying to mess with the results and I don't want to spoil it, but it's about to blow up in her face. Yeah, Neal is still angry, but he will slowly come around. :)**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yep, David can feel that something's wrong. The curse is definitely weakening. Oh yeah, Keith definitely deserved it. I agree, they need to team up against Cora. Yeah, it was a nice Snowing moment there on the couch. Yes, Regina is getting close to Ethan and Cora knows she's losing her grip. So she's trying to get rid of Snow, but it's about to backfire on her. Yep, David can feel when she's in trouble, more evidence that the curse is weakening. Glad you're enjoying. :)**

 **Beth1980: Thanks. That person is so irritating and ignorant. Yes, I'm debating still calling the baby little David when the curse breaks. Yes, I agree that Henry Senior was very weak. No, I think everyone is feeling sorry for Kathryn and that's how it should be. She is truly collateral damage and will have a lot to deal with when the curse breaks. I was relieved that Snow adopted Wilby for David too and Hook always deserves a punch in the face. I have big plans for August and I can't tell you, but Marco and Blue will not come out looking good. August is Snow's son and that's not going to change when the curse breaks. Yep, Cora is mad and hopefully that means she'll make mistakes now. At least in this, August really was trying to protect Emma and he did try to find Neal. As for Rumple, I'm not convinced. I don't think he knew Henry was his grandson. Obviously he knew he was the son of the Savior when he had Regina adopt him, but I think that's as far as it went. He seemed surprised in the show. Yep, I'd agree with that. Cora is a social climber. Glad you like August as the author. I thought it would make sense for this story. Yeah, Keith is lucky he's not in the morgue. I liked their conversation too and Neal's reaction. Glad you liked the Snowing scenes. They're my favorite too, obviously. Yeah, Cora is a hypocrite. She looks down on them for coming from poor backgrounds when she did as well. It will be very satisfying when she finally goes down. Yes, unfortunately, David got fired, but he's off to find Mary and hopefully before anything bad happens. :)**

A Darker Curse

Chapter 15: Heartless

City Hall was buzzing that evening when Neal arrived. A few people eyed him wearily, as it had spread pretty quickly that he was the son of Mr. Gold. Despite not having magic and not being physically imposing in this land, his father had still managed to strike a chord of fear in most. But even he had to reluctantly admit now that Cora was the greater evil. After hearing what the woman had put Emma's parents through, that had become painfully clear.

He looked around the room and saw August at a table with his old school typewriter. He was already working on the write up for the paper and probably ready to boast Regina and Mary's victory over Cora.

Next, his eyes naturally found Emma and he felt his heart skip a beat. It was still sinking in that he was a father himself now and he couldn't help but think about how beautiful he still thought she was, especially as she held their child. He watched her for a few moments and approached, as he noticed that she seemed nervous and kept checking her phone.

"Hey…" he greeted.

"Oh hey...I didn't know if you'd be here," she replied. He shrugged.

"I am going to be living here, so I thought I better come have my say in the town's future leadership," he said. She looked at him and he could tell she was surprised by his answer.

"So...you are going to stay," she said.

"Unless that bothers you...but yeah, I have a kid now," he replied. She nodded curtly and checked her phone again, just as she saw Regina.

"Regina...have you seen my Mom?" the blonde asked. The brunette's eyes widened.

"No...she's not here yet?" Regina asked, clearly alarmed by that.

"Dammit...no," Emma fretted.

"Something's wrong…" she feared and Regina glanced at her Mother, who stood near the podium wearing a smug smirk. She marched up to her and Emma watched, before quickly handing the baby to Neal.

"Can you watch him?" she asked. He nodded.

"Of course...go. Find your Mom," he urged.

"What have you done?" Regina demanded to know and Cora feigned an innocent look, which naturally looked completely foreign on the woman's face.

"I'm not sure what you mean, darling," Cora cooed sweetly.

"Oh yes you do...where is Snow?" she growled.

"How would I know? I've been preparing for the debate all day. Really Regina...you should keep better tabs on your employees," Cora chided smugly.

"Where is my mother, you psychotic witch?" Emma hissed and the other woman couldn't help but grin deviously.

"With any luck on my part...suffering a well deserved demise," she whispered in the blonde's ear. Emma's eyes widened and she backed away.

"If she's hurt...there will be no where you can hide. I'll make sure you pay if you've hurt her," Emma said, as she choked back tears and tried to calm down. Freaking out was not going to help find her mother and she fumbled for her phone, as it rang. She was disappointed to see that it wasn't her mother, but rather David, which gave her hope.

"David?" she answered.

" _Emma...have you seen your mother?"_ he asked, with a frantic edge in his voice.

"No...and I'm worried. She's not answering and she should have been here long ago," she answered.

" _Damn...then I'm not crazy,"_ she heard him mutter.

"David...what are you talking about?" she asked.

" _It's hard to explain and sounds nuts...but I just got this really bad feeling that something's wrong. I think she's in trouble...I don't know how I know that. But I'm going to find her,"_ he replied and she felt like crying at that. Her mother was always telling her that her father was very good at finding her and it seemed at this point that the curse was not going to stop him from doing so once again.

"I'm coming to look too. Find her David," she pleaded.

" _I will Emma...I promise,"_ he said, as the line went dead and she put her phone back in her pocket.

"I'm coming with you," Neal said.

"Me too," Regina insisted.

"No...please stay with little David," she pleaded and he nodded reluctantly.

"And you need to stay too. You need to tell the people exactly what type of person is running this town. You're the only one that can oust her from the Mayor's office," Emma reminded and Regina reluctantly acquiesced.

"But I am going with you," August said, as he was nearly panicked like she was. She nodded at that, as the two siblings set out to find her. Regina glared at her mother, as she took to the podium. She'd make some speech about how she was the best choice, but Regina was ready to pull out all the stops. Once she stepped onto that podium, she was going to rip her mother to shreds and by this time tomorrow, she'd be sitting in the Mayor's office.

* * *

Snow heard voices, as she slowly came around and there was a whirring noise in her ears. She was wet too and idly made the connection that the whirring noise was rain. The voices slowly got clearer and it all came crashing back to her. Her head was killing her, but she knew she had to get away or things were going to end very badly for her. She knew Cora was getting desperate and probably had instructed her goons to make sure she didn't survive the night. But she'd be damned if she was going to go down without a fight.

"Keep moving...there's a cliff up here. It will be clean and swift," she heard Sidney say and knew it was now or never. Rearing back, she knocked her head into the man's nose that was carrying her. He roared in pain and dropped her to the ground. She rolled away and groaned painfully, as she tried to get to her feet. Her vision was slightly blurry and she stumbled back into a tree, as Sidney and the other man approached.

"Bad move, Ms. Swan…" Sidney chided, as she saw the larger man draw a knife. Thinking quickly, she picked up her foot and smashed it into his groin, before she took off running.

"Dammit...get up!" Sidney cried.

"Find her!" he ordered, as he started running after her. Snow whimpered, as she ran clumsily through the woods, but could not get her bearings. Probably because of the bump on her forehead and the crusty, dried blood on the side of her face that she could feel. She steadied herself on a tree and hid behind it, as they ran past. She felt a bit faint, but knew she had to continue on and kept going. Unfortunately, she slipped and slid down a hill. She screamed, as she rolled off a cliff side and held onto the side for dear life. Rain poured down so heavily that she couldn't see anything and she feared they had heard her scream. They would probably be back soon to help her off this cliff and she thought about her children and David.

"I love my family...we're so close to being together. It can't end like this," she cried, as a few tears mixed with the rain pouring down her face.

" _Mary Margaret!"_ she heard a voice call in the distance and her heart almost stopped.

Could it be? Or was she simply hearing things out of wishful thinking.

" _Mary Margaret!"_ she heard again and this time it was closer.

"David…" she whimpered, as she started to cry again, but this time in joy.

"David!" she called, as she squinted to see his face, as he peered over the edge of the cliff side. She felt his strong hands grab her arms and pull her up. She collapsed against him, crying in relief, as he held her.

"I've got you," he promised.

"You found me…" she sobbed.

"Yeah...I'd say I got lucky, but at this point...there's definitely more to this than luck," he mentioned, as he looked around.

"Come on...we need to get out of this storm. I think I saw a cave under the Toll Bridge. We're not far from there," he said, as she felt him lift her into his arms and trudge down the hillside.

* * *

"Together, we can continue to make Storybrooke a safe and prosperous place. But only if you continue to support me as your Mayor. I know you'll all make the right choice when you go the ballot box tonight. Voting for me means a safe and well ordered Storybrooke, without the scandal of interlopers that come into our good town to stir things up and ruin families," Cora said, taking a direct jab at Regina's running mate, for her and David were still the big gossip around town. But she hoped that idle gossip wasn't enough to overrule the good sense of the people. They had an opportunity to free themselves from her mother and she was going to make sure they blatantly knew it.

"My opponent will have you think that I serve my own interests, but I assure you, like I always have her, that I have only done what is best for the people of Storybrooke. Just as I have her best interest at heart, even when she doesn't think I do," Cora added.

"Hard to have my best interest at heart when you don't even have one in your chest," Regina said under her breath.

"So please...ensure a stable future for our town by voting for me," she concluded, as she stepped down from the podium.

"Thank you, Mayor Mills," Archie said, as he motioned to Regina.

"And now our second candidate. Deputy Mayor, Regina Mills," he announced, as she stepped to the podium.

"Thank you, Dr. Hopper," she said, as she saw Ethan nod to her with encouragement from the audience.

"My mother spoke in great detail about the stability and safety she has brought to Storybrooke. But there is a very big difference between a stable town and stagnant town. And I think many can agree that Storybrooke is stagnant," she said.

"Change can be scary, but often times, it can be a very good kind of scary. My mother would have you believe it is, but that's because it is she who is scared of change," Regina continued.

"She and her cronies are scared to lose their control over the rest of us. They are scared that the status quo will change," she added.

"But it's time for a change. It's time they're finally held accountable for the things they do to people in this town," Regina said.

"Because right now, I believe my running mate may be in danger, because she had the courage to stand up to them," she revealed, causing commotion to ripple through the chamber.

"And right now, David Nolan is looking for a woman that is like a sister to me and I'm going to join him. I encourage you to join the search for them after you've cast your vote," Regina said.

"A vote for my mother means more of the same tyranny and a vote for me means that their money and power do not continue to rule us. A vote for me means we take back this town," she announced, eliciting cheers from several, as she stormed out. Cora watched in horror, as many of the townspeople stood up.

"Where are you all going?" she questioned.

"We're going to help find David and Mary Margaret," Archie announced.

"But don't worry...we'll make sure to cast our votes on the way out," Ruby added, as she and Granny followed the therapist, while many others joined them. Cora looked livid, especially when Sidney failed to answer her phone calls. But it was likely that the storm was interfering with cell signals.

"Kathryn…" Cora hissed, as she stomped toward the younger woman.

"I thought we discussed you getting David back. Why isn't he here with you?" she questioned.

"I...I tried, Madam Mayor, but he refused. It doesn't seem to matter what I do! I even got him fired!" Kathryn cried, as she crumbled under Cora's glare.

"But he still wouldn't do what I told him and all he could think about was _her,_ " she said.

"He doesn't look at me the way he looks at Mary Margaret...he never has," she lamented.

"Stop your whining!" Cora snapped.

"Need I remind you of what happens if I lose this election?" she questioned and Kathryn looked truly terrified.

"All your family's dirty little secrets will come out so if you want to stop this...then you'll get out there and look for them too. Make sure they don't come home," Cora said.

"You...you want me to go out there?" Kathryn squeaked and Cora's blood boiled. With the curse weakening, so was Kathryn Nolan's hard edge. She had devolved into a simpering mess in the last few days, compared to the woman Cora had forged in her own image that had once kept Prince Charming on a short, suffocating leash. She needed to strengthen her hold on the young woman, but that required a potion that was in her vault at the moment.

"Let's go," she said, as she started toward the exit. But Graham blocked the way.

"I'm sorry everyone...but I can't let anyone else leave until the storm lets up. It's gotten too dangerous and there's flash flooding everywhere," the Sheriff warned. Cora cursed inwardly and could only hope that Snow White and her stupid prince met a grim end in this storm.

* * *

David struggled through the almost knee deep mud, but managed to make it to the Toll Bridge. The storm had gotten worse and he hurried into the cave he had discovered beneath the bridge earlier. It was semi-dry and he gently put Mary down once they were inside the mouth of the cave.

"Mary Margaret?" he said, as he roused her.

"Mmm...Charming…" she murmured, as her head was clouded and she slowly opened her eyes. She realized where she was and her eyes widened.

"David…" she uttered, now realizing her slip, but if made notice of it, he wasn't letting on.

"Hey...we should probably put a little pressure on that bump," he said, as he tore a piece of fabric from his flannel shirt and used the wetness to wipe the blood off her face.

"You found me…" she said.

"Yeah...you're probably going to think I'm crazy, but I got this really bad feeling that you were in trouble," he told her. She smiled up at him with a dreamy stare.

"Not crazy…" she said and he smiled gently at her.

"What happened?" he asked in concern.

"Mmm...I was running errands for Regina and I stopped at the diner for some cocoa. I was on my way to the shelter to surprise you when I got jumped by Sidney Glass and a couple of guys. Hired muscle, I'm sure," she explained.

"Cora…" he said. She nodded.

"Probably...she hates me with a passion," she replied. He sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Thankfully, I got away from them. I don't think they planned for me to live to see another day," she added.

"God...I can't even think about losing you. If only I had found you sooner...I might have if Kathryn hadn't been bothering me," he lamented.

"You found me just in time," she assured.

"So Kathryn showed up at the shelter?" she asked curiously.

"Just to harass me. She managed to get the vet to fire me and then hoped it would make me come back to her," he replied.

"Oh David...I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's okay...I liked that job, but I love you more. I'm never going back to her," he promised, as they heard the storm raging outside.

"Wow...it's not letting up," she mentioned.

"Maybe we should move further into the cave," he suggested, as he stood up and then helped her to her feet. With his arm around her waist and her arm draped over his shoulder, they managed to make it further into the cave.

"I wonder how deep this thing goes," he wondered out loud.

"David...what is that?" she asked, as she looked ahead and saw a green glow coming from further into the cave.

"I...I don't know. Maybe we should find out though," he said, as they made their way toward the light and it kept getting brighter as they did. They followed the labyrinth of corridors, until they finally found the source in a wide cavern.

"It's…" Snow started to say.

"A tree sapling?" he asked in confusion. Snow cocked her head to the side, wondering what it could mean. It was glowing, which definitely meant magic. She just wasn't sure if was light or dark magic. As they got closer though, the magic emanating from it gave her a warm feeling and then she knew. She had felt light magic like this before...when Charming had kissed her to break the sleeping curse.

"Will you touch it with me?" she asked.

"Touch it?" he asked in confusion.

"Trust me," she requested and he shrugged, as they both touched the sapling. Memories of their life together assaulted Snow's subconscious, but there was one memory she saw that she had no idea he shared. She had suspected something for a while now from the moment she saw Wilby and now that it was confirmed, she felt like crying with joy. That day she was trapped by the woodcutter...he had been her rescuer. They had met before they even knew it and created this sapling as a symbol of the burgeoning true love they would go on to discover.

They pulled their hands away and David stumbled back, as his brain processed everything he had just seen. It was still running through his mind like a movie and he passed out.

"David!" Snow cried, as she knelt beside him and she began to panic.

"No...no...no...don't you dare do this! I just found you and I'm not letting you go again," she cried. What if all the memories were too overwhelming and all the progress he had made was reverted? Or worse...what if he woke up and had no idea who she was again.

"David please…" she pleaded, as she tried one last thing and planted a hard kiss on his lips.

"You can do this to me again...I can't survive losing you again," she cried, as his eyes snapped open and he stared up at her.

"David…" she squeaked and then started to cry, fearing the worst.

"Snow…" he croaked and her breath caught in her throat.

"What?" she asked, thinking her mind might be playing tricks on her.

"Snow...you found me…" he said and she cried out in surprise.

"Charming?!" she exclaimed. He smiled gently and sat up.

"I remember...I remember everything," he assured, as she threw her arms around him and started crying against his shoulder.

"Oh Snow…" he whispered, as he held her in his arms and then gently pulled back so he could look at her. He cupped her face in his hands and smiled at her.

"I've dreamt of this moment for so long…" she said.

"What you must have gone through…" he said, as kissed her tenderly and she mewled into his kiss. She had kissed him as cursed David, but she instantly felt the difference. While kissing David had been wonderful in itself, she immediately felt the difference. There was no shyness or uncertainty in his kiss. This was her husband and she let herself become lost in him until the need for air finally forced them apart.

"Emma!" he exclaimed and she giggled at the look of wonder on his face.

"She amazing…" he said in awe and she nodded, as she caressed his face.

"She is…" she agreed.

"And little David! I'm a grandfather!" he realized and she laughed harder at that.

"You are...youngest, sexiest grandpa ever," she said coyly.

"I...I got a little bit older," she muttered and he responded by cupping her face in his hands again.

"You are still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he assured. She sniffed.

"I only got through being separated from you, because I thought you were safe. But you weren't," she whimpered.

"Hey...that's not your fault. We both went through some really rough times, but we're going to get through it together," he assured. She nodded.

"But first...we need to get out of here," she said.

"It doesn't sound like it's letting up at all," he replied.

"It's okay...I know Emma is looking for us. And she'll find us...because she's just like you," she said fondly. He smiled at her and kissed her again.

"You're right...everything's going to be okay now," he said, as kissed her again. They would ride out this storm and they would do it together. And they knew their daughter would find them...


	16. Reunited

**See previous chapters for summaries and warnings.**

 **Thanks for the incredible response to this fic! Keep the reviews coming.**

 **Once more, it is important to remember that Cora has cursed Kathryn to be this way and she is the Evil Queen here. She married Leopold. Regina and Snow are step-sisters and love each other. Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **The curse has lasted 20 years in this verse until they found Storybrooke.**

 **Here are individual responses:**

 **MerlockVonBaron: Yep, Charming got his memories back and will have a tearful meeting with Emma in this chapter. David and Rumple actually had a lot of potential for a friendship so I think he will be okay with it actually.**

 **Grace5231973: Yeah, Regina's speech rocked and Cora's screwed. Not that she won't still be up to some pretty crappy stuff. But she is going to finally face an opposition she might not be able to win against. Belle will soon get her memories back too, promise. The curse is basically on its downward spiral now. ;)**

 **AnonSnowing: Yes, this stories presents some very interesting opportunities. There's a lot to explore here so this one will probably go for a while. Yep, I think Regina will win too. We shall see. Yes, that scene was similar to the scene in 7:15am on purpose. I like doing little parallels like that. Yep, Charming got his memories back. :)**

 **BooksinmyDreams: So glad you loved it! It was action packed for sure. :)**

 **Jennifer Baratta: Glad you enjoyed it! :)**

 **Number Ten: Yeah, I think Regina will probably win in a landslide. Glad you liked the inclusion of the sapling. I decided that if he was going to get his memories back early, it would either need to be by the sapling or a poppy and I chose the sapling. Yeah, Cora is losing it and that will continue. She'll get desperate and even more dangerous. Yes, Emma and Charming have a tearful meeting in this chapter. :)**

 **Guest: Thanks! Glad you liked how Charming woke up and they now have a new memory together. :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Yep, Charming is awake! Snowing is together! Yep, they'll learn that Neal is not like his father. I know, Cora is the worst. Yep, David will find her! Yep, Cora's going to lose and she knows it. Yep, Kathryn has lost a bit of her backbone now that the curse keeps weakening. Yep, the sapling did the trick and we have a Snowing reunion. He is definitely the sexiest grandpa ever. Emma and Charming have a tearful meeting in this chapter that I know you'll enjoy. :)**

A Darker Curse

Chapter 16: Reunited

The windshield wipers on the Bug did a very poor job of keeping up with the literal sheets of rain that were hitting the windshield. Emma could barely see anything, as she drove slowly through town.

"Dammit...what the hell is with this storm?!" she cursed.

"It's almost like a physical manifestation of the battle between good and evil," August mentioned.

"Or it could just be a thunderstorm; albeit a really violent one," she argued.

"It's November...thunderstorms happen in summer usually," he argued back.

"But not always. It was unseasonably warm today," she said. He shrugged.

"I suppose," he admitted.

"Besides...do you really think if Cora had the power to conjure anything magically that she'd choose a thunderstorm?" Emma asked.

"Oh, I didn't say Cora did this," he replied. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Wait...you think _I'm_ the reason for this?" she asked. He shrugged again.

"Not in a bad way. But until we came to town, things didn't change around here. I bet the weather was pretty predictable too. It's not all your fault though. Your parents getting closer is contributing to the change too I'm sure," August mused.

"Or maybe it's just a storm. You know, you don't have to analyze everything," she grumbled. He chuckled.

"You know me...the author. I can't help myself," he said, as he flipped through the book and then jumped when the book glowed and started flipping itself.

"What the hell is it doing?" Emma asked, as the page landed on the Troll bridge and the scene where her parents were saying goodbye to each other, just after her mother had tried on her grandmother's ring.

"It's trying to tell us something...turn around," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"The bridge...I think that's where they are," he replied. She slowed and did a u-turn, before speeding off in the other direction.

* * *

Snow couldn't get enough of him, as he kissed her passionately and neither could he. Her years of hardship and his years of abuse melted away, as a love renewed and reunited took over. Those years wouldn't be easily forgotten or just fade away, but now that they were together again, they would become easier to deal with.

"It was you...and I never knew until now," she mentioned fondly, as their lips parted. He looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked. She stood up and pulled him with her, as she brought them back to the magical sapling.

"We made this, Charming…" she told him. But he still looked confused.

"When?" he asked and she looked at him coyly.

"The day you and Wilby rescued me from the woodcutter," she replied.

"The woodcutter? But you weren't…" he started to say, but then stopped and his eyes widened in realization.

"It was you…" he said. She nodded, as tears filled her eyes again.

"You saved me that day...before you even knew me," she sniffed.

"It was your hand that brushed mine that day," he said. She nodded.

"And we made this. It's pure light magic…" she agreed.

"Born of our true love...that's incredible," he marveled, as he put his arms around her and pulled her close. Snow's eyes fluttered closed, as he leaned down and kissed her again.

"Oh Charming…" she breathed, as he pressed his forehead against hers and she relished being held by him once again. She had spent endless, cold nights imagining his strong arms around her and she could remember him so vividly that she could swear sometimes that she could still feel his kiss on her lips. And at least, it was real again. But she still had so much to tell him.

"There's something else you need to know…" she started to say.

"It's about August," she continued.

"Yeah...I guess as cursed David Nolan, I assumed he was yours biologically, but now I know he can't be," he replied. She nodded.

"August is Pinocchio," she revealed and his eyes widened.

"Seriously?" he asked and she watched his brows furrowed in confusion again.

"But...how did he get to this land?" he asked and then watched a few more tears slip down her cheeks.

"He was already here when I came through the wardrobe...scared and alone," she replied.

"But...the wardrobe only took one," he said, trying to reason it out.

"They lied to us, Charming. Blue and Geppetto lied," she told him and he blinked.

"August has blamed himself all his life...but it is not his fault," she said.

"You're right...it's not. He was just a little boy," he agreed.

"My little boy...he's my baby too and I love him," she said. He smiled at her.

"He's a wonderful man...though being raised by you, there would be no doubt of that," he said, as he caressed her cheek.

"And that's why I know that I'll come to love him too. He's part of you," he told her and she broke down in relief at that. She was never really worried about him not accepting August, but the situation was a bit awkward. August was David's age now, after all, but she knew her husband would still easily accept their mother/son relationship. She also knew he had already forged a friendship with her son and knew it could now grow into a familial type relationship as well.

"And then there's Emma...she's so amazing, Snow," he marveled. She beamed at that and nodded.

"She's so much like you, my love. She has your smile, which always made me laugh and cry at the same time and she has absolutely no tact whatsoever," she said, in amusement and it made him grin.

"And the baby...I can't believe you named him after me," he said, incredibly touched by that.

"Oh, I didn't do that. Emma did...it was all her, but then she grew up with stories of her daddy. She's been waiting a long time to meet you," she said fondly.

"I have too...I guess I'm just surprised. I thought she might hate me for not being here," he replied.

"Never...she knows why you weren't with us and knows exactly where to place that anger. Her belief never wavered, but I think we have August to thank for that," she explained.

"The book…" he realized. As David, he could have never imagined that the book he had been reading to Emma's son was all true.

"August recorded all our stories in that book?" he asked. She nodded.

"It was the strangest thing, but it gave him purpose. He has struggled with blaming himself and with his anger at Geppetto. But one day, this pen just showed up in his locker and it literally helped him write the book. I don't know how it's possible that a magical pen found its way to him...but it did. And it made all the difference," she replied.

"Well, I'm sure you had a bit to do with making a difference in his life too. He loves you...I could easily see that, even cursed," he said, making her smile softly.

"Oh David...our daughter and August got me through those years without you. But so did thinking that at least you were safe. And you weren't," she lamented.

"Hey...I'm okay now though," he assured. But she knew him better than that. Years of abuse wouldn't just disappear now, but her husband was notorious for hiding his own pain and emotions, all while making sure he put her needs first. All while ignoring his own.

"Charming...I know you and I won't let you hide your pain from me or try to minimize what you went through at Kathryn's hands," she admonished.

"It's not even her fault...not really," he said.

"You know she's been cursed to be this way," he added.

"Maybe...but it doesn't diminish what you've been through," she said, as she took his hands in her own.

"I love it that you'd rather focus on me and our family, but we're not going to let your pain go unnoticed, my love," she promised, as she stroked his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

"Finally being a family is what I really want. I have enough faith in our love that it can heal us both," he said and she smiled softly.

"And I know it's going to take time for us both, but I'm done letting any more of that time get away from us. We're meant to be together and evil tore us apart," he said.

"I know. But we won't let it happen again. Cora is going to lose," she promised, as she hugged him again. She pulled back and he cupped her face, as he kissed her again. She lost herself in him for a few moments again, before their lips parted and he pressed his forehead against hers.

"What about the sapling?" he asked.

"We must leave it here for now and hope it's protected. It's powerful...and Cora will destroy it if she knows about it," she replied.

"We'll keep it safe here for now and when we can, we'll move it," he agreed. Tears filled her eyes again and she kissed him tenderly, as she stroked his handsome face.

"I still can't believe I have you back, after all this time...and that you even still want me," she sniffed.

"Hey...of course I want you. I will always want you and love you, my darling," he assured, as he held her close.

" _Mom! David?"_ they heard a faint calling and Snow gasped.

"It's Emma…" she breathed.

"EMMA! We're in here!" she called excitedly.

"She found us," Snow said. He smiled at her.

"Was there ever any doubt?" he asked, as their daughter made their way to them.

"Mom!" Emma called, as she rushed to her and they shared a tight hug, as David looked on with love and wonder in his eyes.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked, as they parted. Snow beamed at her and then held her face in her hands.

"We're better than okay," she gushed, as she looked at David and noticed how his eyes were watering.

"Honey...he got his memory back," Snow whispered. She gaped, as she looked at the man she only knew from all her mother and August's stories. She swallowed thickly, as she approached him, just as August found his way in behind her.

"Oh Auggie...I have him back," she gushed, as she hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged her back.

"I'd ask if you're okay, but I guess you're better than okay," he whispered, as they watched Emma approach her father.

"Dad?" she squeaked and tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Emma…" he said in a choked voice, as she rushed into his arms and he hugged her tightly and gently cradled the back of her head with his hand. Emma instantly felt a sense of safety in his arms and now understood everything her mother had ever told her about him. She could see and feel how much he loved her; like it was just oozing from him.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Emma said, as she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry it too so long, princess," he replied and she shook her head.

"That's not your fault," she assured, as August and Snow joined them.

"Part of that is kind of my fault," August said.

"No...it's not. Snow told me," David replied, as he put a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Thank you...you were there for Snow and Emma when I couldn't be. None of this is your fault," he assured and August felt relief at that. No matter how many times his mother had told him the same, it still meant a lot hearing it from David.

"How did you know where we were?" Snow asked curiously.

"That was August…" Emma said.

"The book just kind of helped us along...but what is that?" August, as he pointed at the sapling.

" _That_ is the reason David has his memories back. It's a sapling that we created from our true love. From a time we met without even knowing it," Snow said fondly, as she sided up to her husband and he smiled gently at her.

"What are you talking about? I don't remember this story," Emma said.

"Yeah...this sapling isn't in the book," August added.

"We'll tell you the whole story on the way home. It sounds like the storm is finally letting up," Snow said.

"Yeah...we better get back. Regina is freaking out, but I begged her to stay at City Hall and make her speech," Emma replied.

"She's going to win...we're going to win," Snow said, as they made their way out of the cave.

* * *

Sidney Glass waltzed into the Mayor's office late that evening, finding her pacing the floor and nursing a drink.

"Where the hell have you been?!" she snapped, as he closed the door. He was covered in mud and dripping wet all over her clean floor, which disgusted her.

"I'm fine...thanks for asking," he said. He was not in the mood to be pushed around by her.

"You won't be unless you have good news for me," she growled.

"I'm afraid I lost her...hopefully she met a bad end," he responded. Her eyes widened and filled with fury.

"Hopefully? _Hopefully_ _?"_ she hissed.

"Get back out there and find them! They _cannot_ come home. If you are implicated in this plot, you know that people will assume that I hired you!" she shouted, finally losing her usual composure.

"Don't worry, Madam Mayor...I'll deny your involvement," he assured, but she snorted derisively.

"Oh yes...because you're _so_ trustworthy!" she snapped and then approached him.

"And need I remind you, Mr. Glass...if I lose this election and she has survived...there will be little I can do to protect you," she reminded and he frowned.

"However, if you decide to suddenly get honest, I can promise you that I will hire someone to take care of you and believe me, I will make sure they will not bungle this job, like you bungled yours!" she promised.

"What do we do now?" he asked. She was about to answer when someone knocked on her office door. It opened and she found that it was Kathryn and her father, looking weary and disappointed.

"The election results are in…" he announced.

* * *

After the debate and everyone had voted, they had waited for the storm to let up enough to head to Granny's. They were all about to head out and help with the search when Emma finally called Regina to tell her that they had found them and they were okay. Now they were just waiting for them to arrive and biding time while they waited for election results as well.

"More coffee?" Ruby asked, but Regina's thoughts had absorbed her and she didn't hear the waitress. Ethan smiled at her and nodded for a refill. Ruby left and he reached over to squeeze her hand. She finally looked up and he smiled gently.

"They're okay...they should be here any minute," he assured. She nodded.

"And you're going to win," he added.

"Unless my mother has one of her cronies stuffing the ballot box as we speak," he reminded.

"Graham is overseeing the counting process himself," he reminded. She rolled her eyes.

"Graham means well, but if my mother pulls something, he won't stop it, as much as he may want to," she replied.

"Perhaps...but several others are there as well. The results will be counted fairly," he assured. She hoped he was right, but even if he was, it wouldn't stop her mother from plotting against them.

At that moment, the diner door swung open and her family shuffled in, cold, wet, but unharmed nonetheless. She jumped up and immediately hugged her step-sister tightly.

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

"It was Sidney Glass and a couple of his goons. They cornered me while I was running errands and knocked me out. When I woke up, we were in the woods. I think they were going to push me off a cliff or something, but I got away. Thankfully, David found me and saved my life," she said, as she looked back at him.

"Oh my God...how terrible. I've got hot cocoa on the way," Ruby said, as she hurried back to the kitchen.

"Well, if Sidney Glass was involved, then the Mayor most assuredly was as well," Emma said, as Granny came back with a stack of blankets. Neal put little David back in his highchair and wrapped a blanket around Emma.

"Thanks…" she said, as their eyes met.

"Just glad everyone is okay, especially you," he replied, as she looked at him again and failed to noticed David's scrutinizing stare on him. Snow noticed, of course, and lightly elbowed him in the ribs. They shared a look, their unspoken communication restored, and he relented for the moment, as he grabbed and blanket and gently put it around her. He, however, didn't refrain from boldly pulling her into his arms and holding her, making a firm statement. If there was any question in the status of his relationship with the woman they only knew as Mary Margaret Swan at the moment, that was answered in that one simple, yet intimate gesture. David was a bit more cautious and subtle, but neither of those were attributes Charming shared with his cursed self. And Regina instantly noticed. She looked at her sister and saw the grin that spread across her face and then looked back at David.

"Oh my God…" she murmured in realization and he nodded to her in affirmation. She, of course, wanted to know that whole story, but this wasn't the time or place.

"We should get you to the hospital though after we warm up a bit. You have a pretty bad bump to your head," David mentioned.

"I'm fine," she assured.

"He's right, Mom…" Emma chimed in and she sighed. She knew she wasn't getting out of a visit to the hospital, but she wasn't really going to argue. She had her husband back and they were finally a family. They were also possibly very close to a victory against Cora, so nothing, not even a trip to the hospital could spoil her good mood.

Regina sighed and started to pace again, as they waited.

"It's going to be okay," Snow said, as she reached out and clasped her sister's hands.

"She's right...you're going to win this," David said. She nodded and looked around, noticing that most were absorbed in their own conversations.

"How did this happen?" she asked and they exchanged a glance.

"Long story...but we'll tell you everything when we can. The important thing is that I remember," he said softly, as he squeezed Emma's shoulder and continued to hold Snow close. He would have hugged Emma too, but it would have raised too many questions to everyone else. Instead, they watched her lift their grandson from his highchair and bring him over.

"We should get that cut on your head looked out before it gets much later," Regina said. Snow reluctantly agreed and Archie came in, just as they were getting ready to leave.

"The election results are in…" he said, as they all waited with bated breath for him to reveal the outcome...


	17. And the Winner is

**See previous chapters for summaries and warnings.**

 **Thanks for the incredible response to this fic! Keep the reviews coming.**

 **Once more, it is important to remember that Cora has cursed Kathryn to be this way and she is the Evil Queen here. She married Leopold. Regina and Snow are step-sisters and love each other. Thanks for all the reviews. Except the negative troll reviews. I delete those and respond to them accordingly. Seriously, I don't tolerate bullshit very well, especially not the negative garbage that was left in the last chapter. I have an inkling that I know who the Snowing troll is. They were critical of this story in the beginning with the age thing and have since deleted their account so they can go leaving their negative crap against true Snowing fans anonymously. But like I said, now I just delete you. I actually can't delete signed reviews. But anonymous ones, I can so you're wasting your time, troll.**

 **The curse has lasted 20 years in this verse until they found Storybrooke.**

 **Here are individual responses:**

 **Number Ten: I'm glad you like the head cradle. Someone else had a problem with it since he didn't get to hold Emma here, but they're probably an idiot. They are a family again. Some people can't get around the age difference, but again, they're close minded idiots. Yeah, I really liked Regina figuring out the changes in her brother-in-law without words here too. I actually answer the question of who Cora used in a flashback in this chapter so stay tuned. :)**

 **Grace5231973: Yep, Sidney isn't getting out of this one unscathed probably. Hmm...yep, we'll see, but I'd say Regina's chances are pretty good here. Glad you're enjoying!**

 **Sweefwaterbutter: The curse is broken for David, but not the rest of the town. That's still up to Emma to break. But the sapling provided a way to wake David up, similar to the way the poppy did in 6x17. Yes, this new dynamic between Snowing will be fun to explore. :)**

 **Nice Guest: I'm glad they're safe too. I know, me and my cliffhangers. You find out very shortly if Regina won or not, but it's looking good. :)**

 **AnonSnowing: yeah, it makes sense that August is the theoretical one, being the author and all. Me too, I love the sapling. If Emma touched it, then it might. But that would be a little too easy so I have something else in mind. Yeah, he knows how much she loves August so there was no question to him accepting him. Yep, Emma understands here and glad you liked how Regina figured it out. Thanks, I'm glad you liked the head cradle. Honestly, I can't even believe someone found a way to be critical about that, but they managed. I guess trolls will be trolls though. :)**

 **Rude idiot Guest: Really? You're not sure how together they can be? Well, whether or not you can wrap your tiny pea sized mind around it or not, Snowing is together and it is a Snowing story, as much as you can't fathom that a little age difference won't get in their way. See that's what makes you a fake Snowing fan troll. Because a true Snowing fan would see their love as capable of overcoming anything. As always, I deleted your stupid review so just go away and F the hell off. I'm done with your negativity.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: I know, cliffhanger. But I promise you find out who won almost immediately into this chapter. I know, I'm so happy that Charming has his memory back too. I don't blame Snow either for not being able to get enough. Yep, Cora is 100% to blame for everything. Glad you liked the reunion too. Yep, he's already in Daddy mode. He's such a natural father and I am excited to explore that. :)**

 **Guest 2: You can ask, but don't you think it's a little hard for me to answer you when you leave an anonymous review? It makes me think you're just a troll. If you really want an answer though, just because Josh states the reason he does the head cradle is that it reminds him of holding her doesn't mean that the character might not still do it even in a different situation like this. Charming probably imagined holding her a million times before she was born. So cradling her head is just something that brings him back to those feelings when Snow was still pregnant with her. At least that's my take, but if you want to be a negative about it, then fine. Just keep it away from me.**

A Darker Curse

Chapter 17: And the Winner is...

"We should get that cut on your head looked at before it gets much later," Regina said. Snow reluctantly agreed and Archie came in, just as they were getting ready to leave.

"The election results are in…" he announced, as everyone in the room stopped whatever conversations they were having.

"Well...you have a captive audience, so let's have it," Granny said, as he had indeed captured the attention of everyone in the diner. He smiled.

"You won…" he announced, as he looked at Regina. There were cheers all around, as Snow hugged her sister.

"You did it…" she said. Regina smiled.

"We did it," she corrected.

"That's great...but seriously Mom, we need to get that cut on your head looked at," Emma said insistently.

"She's right," David agreed. She sighed.

"Okay fine...but you two worry too much. I feel fine," she assured.

"No...they're worrying the right amount. My mother tried to kill you," Regina said.

"Hey yeah...do you think you could identify the guys that did this?" Emma asked.

"Well, Sidney was involved for one and I didn't get a really good look at the thugs with him, but if they were in a line up, I might be able to pick them out," Snow replied.

"Sidney will never turn on my mother. He's too afraid of her to go against her," Regina said.

"You think? Even now?" David asked quietly. She nodded.

"I may have just unseated my mother, but we know she still has a lot of power," Regina reminded.

"Yeah...she's probably meeting with Midas and her cohorts right now. He bankrolled her campaign so I'd hate to be in his shoes right about now," August mentioned, as they went out to the Bug.

"Yeah and Sidney has to come out of hiding sometime though and when he does, I'm arresting him," Emma replied.

"You know...I'm feeling fine. I'm not dizzy or anything. Let's just go home," Snow said.

"Nice try Mom...you're getting that cut checked out, even if it has to be by that douche, Whale," August replied.

"Yeah, who is he by the way, Mr. Author? Of all the people here, I haven't been able to figure him out," Emma replied. August smirked.

"He's not in the book and I know who he is, but I'm not telling. If I do, you'll never want to go near him," he replied.

"Well, that's encouraging," David quipped.

"Still...he is a real doctor so I'm afraid he's all Storybrooke has," August said. Snow sighed.

"Fine...let's get this over with then," she relented, as they piled into the bug and Regina waved to them, just as Ethan approached in a sprint. He had gone to the Rabbit Hole to check in with his employees briefly after it was determined that David and Mary Margaret were found safe.

"I just heard the news," he said, as he kissed her soundly.

"Congratulations, Madam Mayor...I hope you'll allow me to buy you your first drink," he added. She smiled and hooked her hand on his elbow.

"Well, I was going to go to my new office and rub it in my mother's face, but perhaps a drink is better advised. She's probably throwing a fit as we speak and as fun as that would be to witness, I think I'll pass on that for a drink with you," she replied.

"Her meltdown probably would be entertaining though," he agreed. Regina smirked.

"Don't worry...I'm sure we'll get witness plenty of tantrums from her. She's not going to leave that office quietly," she said, as they headed for the Rabbit Hole.

* * *

The glass vase shattered against the wall the moment they revealed the news.

"How...did this happen?!" Cora screamed and everyone in the room coward before her. But they seemed to be the only ones lately. The rest of the town had grown a backbone and suddenly felt strong enough to revolt against her, even after years of bowing in fear before her. She expected this kind of rebellion from Snow White, but she was truly hurt that Regina was leading the charge on this one. She and her daughter had been long at odds, but she had never expected such thorough betrayal.

Regina had always struggled in the past to stand up to her and truly do whatever possible to stop her. It was the reason the curse was cast, after all. Because when it came down to it, Regina showed her mercy, while Cora was merciless.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Minutes before the curse**

 _"Mother please...don't do this…" Regina cried, as she begged at her mother's feet and the cauldron that she had just magicked into the atrium of Snow and Charming's palace bubbled with magenta smoke._

 _"Do this Regina...and I'll let them live. It will even be a fairly good life with his little boy," Cora promised. Regina looked at her husband and her step-son, as her mother's soldiers held their swords on Robin and Roland._

 _"Regina...it's okay," Henry said, as tears poured down his beloved daughter's face._

 _"But Daddy…" she pleaded._

 _"You must save your family...there is still hope," he promised and she cried out in anguish, as Regina thrust her hand into her own father's chest. She extracted it and glared at her mother._

 _"Regina...what are you doing?" Cora asked in trepidation._

 _"I love you Daddy," she said. He smiled._

 _"And I love you...everything will be okay. Someday," he promised._

 _"Making sure you cannot cast this curse," Regina said and she sobbed, as she crushed her own father's heart, letting the diamond dust fall harmlessly to the floor. Cora cried out in frustration._

 _"Oh you foolish girl…" she chided, as she looked at her step-daughter._

 _"But there is one other way I can still have what I need," she said, as she looked at Snow and Charming._

 _"If Regina will not cast my curse, than you will, dear Snow," she said, as her soldiers surrounded them._

 _Cora started toward them and then was surprised when her own daughter struck her with her own magic, momentarily freezing her in place and the other soldiers in place._

 _"Go!" she called to her brother-in-law._

 _"I can't hold her long...get Snow to the wardrobe!" Regina cried. David didn't hesitate and gently pulled his wife along, as they ascended the winding staircase toward the nursery._

 _Once they reached the top of the stairs though, Leopold and several soldiers stood in their way. David brandished his sword and began to duel the men, while guarding a very pregnant Snow. She put her hands to her swollen belly, as her father's eyes skated over her._

 _"It pains me deeply that you've been reduced to this, daughter. From the fair and pure princess I raised...to a Shepherd's whore," he said, with disappointment lacing his voice._

 _"Oh...we both know I am neither of those. I am rightful Queen of two Kingdoms and wife to a wonderful, loving husband. A husband that will be a greater King than you ever were. He's my true love and I'm happier than I ever thought possible. But instead of being happy for me, like a real father, you let evil destroy your soul. And for that, I pity you, father," she responded. But he only smirked._

 _"Your time as Queen is about to end, my dear daughter. In this new land, you will be put in your rightful place by my side, while he will return to being the lowly, insignificant peasant that he is," Leopold threatened. But as his last soldier fell, he grabbed her arm and used her to threaten Charming._

 _"It's over, shepherd scum...the curse is upon us and my pregnant whore of a daughter won't give birth to your spawn," he hissed._

 _"Do you hear yourself? Cora's evil has so thoroughly twisted you that you are someone your own daughter doesn't even recognize!" David cried._

 _"You use her as a human shield...your own daughter and grandchild! End this madness now! Giving Cora control of our lives is insane!" he added._

 _"Some of us will be rewarded in this new land...others, like you, will be lowly peasants, who spend their days mucking up after the farm animals, while people like me will have power again," Leopold countered, but then he seized in pain. Snow gasped, as she hurried into her husband's arms and they looked upon her father in surprise. He fell to the floor, as Rumpelstiltskin stood there with Leopold's heart in his hand._

 _"What...what are you doing?" Charming asked in trepidation._

 _"This curse must happen...and there was a time when Cora actually loved his...monster of man," Rumple stated simply._

 _"Why...why do you need this curse?" Snow cried._

 _"It's complicated...but I sense that someday, you will understand. You are not my enemies...Cora is," he said._

 _"That doesn't make any damn sense!" David shouted in frustration._

 _"It will one day. She will have her curse, but then your daughter will save us all. Know that this is for all for our children," Rumple stated cryptically._

 _"Our?" Snow questioned._

 _"There is no time to lose. Go...she must go through the wardrobe or none of this matters. Cora will lose...but only if the Savior is born," he said._

 _"You better be right. What you're asking of us…" David started to say in anguish._

 _"I know...it's unthinkable, but your daughter will save us all and then the final battle will begin," he responded._

 _"And Cora will lose," he added. David shook his head in frustration and then took Snow's hand, as he hurriedly led her to the nursery. If the curse was happening after all, then he had to get Snow and their baby to safety...even if it meant staying behind._

* * *

Rumple had presented her with Leopold's heart at the last moment. She really had to dig deep inside her to remember a time where she actually did love him, before Eva ruined it all. Back before she had turned her heart completely black, she had loved him and crushed his heart with ease. Surprisingly...it had worked and the curse was wrought. But by the time she had gotten to the nursery, Snow had escaped with her unborn spawn that could ruin everything. So in a moment of sheer revenge and cruelty, she had punished Charming in the place of Snow, cursing him into an abusive marriage.

But as the curse weakened, so did her twisting of Princess Abigail. She had once been as cold and cruel as Cora herself, but now she was just a simpering mess that was almost of no use to Cora.

"You've all done a great disservice to our cause and there will be consequences," she warned.

"What can we do?" Kathryn asked in a helpless tone.

"We make this entire town regret crossing us," Cora replied ominously.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Whale said, as he entered the exam room.

"It's okay...because I feel fine. I don't think this is necessary," Mary Margaret protested, but the three of them gave her looks that said she wasn't going to get out of this.

"Head injuries must be treated and checked out, no matter how minor they seem, Ms. Swan," Whale said, as he looked at her chart and then at the man standing next to her.

"I'm going to have to ask anyone except immediate family to leave," he stated. But she clutched his hand.

"Everyone in this room is immediate family," Mary Margaret said.

"Ms. Swan…" Whale started to protest.

"Actually...I think it's Deputy Mayor Swan, right Auggie?" Emma asked.

"That's right...I've already wrote up the piece for the morning paper on it," August replied.

"You can break a few rules for the Mayor...or Deputy Mayor, as it were, right?" Emma asked, as she shifted her son on her hip.

"Yeah, cause according to my...research, you've broken plenty of rules for the former Mayor. Man, I'd hate for those dirty little secrets to end up on the front page of the mirror," August added. Whale rolled his eyes and sighed, as Snow and David shared an amused smile.

"Fine, stay...like I care," he grumbled, as he went about checking the cut on Mary Margaret's head, which he proceeded to put a butterfly bandage on.

"I don't see any signs of major trauma or concussion. Keep it bandaged for a few days and take acetaminophen as needed for any pain," Whale said, as he scribbled on her chart and left.

"Well, his bedside manner could use some work," David said.

"Yeah...who is he? I don't remember meeting him back in our land. Which, I know doesn't really mean anything, but I also don't remember a lot of actual doctors either," Mary Margaret said, as she looked at her son.

"Yeah, most of them were witch doctors or healers, which believe me is a whole different world," David added.

"I'm...not sure you're ready to know that," August replied.

"Auggie...just tell me already or I'll ask Regina. She'll tell me," Snow said. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine...he's actually not from the Enchanted Forest, but rather the Land Without Color. And his name is Dr. Frankenstein," August revealed, making Emma chuckle.

"Whatever...who is he seriously?" she asked.

"I'm being serious," August replied. Snow shuddered.

"Like the monster doctor that experimented with dead bodies?" she asked.

"I told you that you probably didn't want to know," August replied.

"Okay...on that disturbing note, maybe we should go home. If I act like I don't know Sidney is involved, maybe he'll take the bait and surface," Emma quipped.

"Home sounds like a great idea," David agreed, as he put his arm around his wife, his true wife, and she rested her head against his shoulder, as they followed Emma and August out.

* * *

Cora swirled the amber liquid in her glass that evening, as she stewed in her office. Former office, for in the morning, she was sure her daughter and that insipid Princess that was ruining everything would be here to kick her out.

"You really think you have won, don't you Snow…" she muttered, as she took a sip. Her plan to get rid of her Snow and Charming problem hadn't worked out. It didn't seem to matter what she did to those two. She had separated them with a curse, forced Snow to raise a baby on her own, and even reduced her beloved husband to a shell of his former self. But then she came to town and all that began to unravel. Raising a child on her own had made Snow strong and forcing David into an abusive relationship had not made him weak in the way she had hoped. In fact, it had made him stronger and desperate to act. So when the right people came along to help him, he had finally stood up and taken control of his life, all while making one of her staunches allies in Kathryn Nolan all but useless. She was beginning to think she really screwed up there. Had she cursed him into a happy marriage or at the very least a normal one, she might have caused more problems between them. But she had been so focused on making Snow pay that she had concocted the dilemma for her husband and would unknowingly drive him right back into the arms of his true wife, despite their age difference now.

But there was one thing she hadn't really done to hurt them and that was to go after their child.

As Mayor, it would have been easy for her to force Graham to fire Emma without giving any reason for her decision, but now that she had been ousted, she would need to be a little more creative. There was always the baby. She could easily have the child taken and hold the entire family, including her daughter, hostage, but she felt that something like that would only further rally them and the entire town against her. But if she came up with something else that would force them to focus on their daughter, rather than the town, she could find a way to take control again. Sidney slithered into her office at that point, wearing a ridiculous hat to conceal his identity.

"Sidney...do you still have the information I asked you to dig up on Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy?" she questioned.

"Yes Ma'am," he responded, as she finished her drink.

"Bring me the files. Revenge might not be completely out of our reach, after all," she mused.

* * *

Lacey looked up at the sign and she started to wonder why she was even here. She had a coffee in hand and slowly walked into the station. Since that night at the Rabbit Hole when the mysterious Mr. Gold had rescued her from being accosted by that creep, Keith, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. Which was really odd for her. Normally, she didn't really pay other people any mind, let alone actually care about anyone. Lacey was always someone that looked out for number one, but she also had never really had anyone try to stand up for her or defend her. And if she was being honest with herself, she actually liked it the other night. And it was not because it was some good guy that had stepped in. The man that had stepped in was not that type at all. She had found his savagery against the other man thrilling and had decided that she needed to thank him in person, which still felt like a foreign concept to her, but here she was.

And it seemed foreign to him as well, judging by the surprise on his face once she walked in.

"Hi," she said. He seemed unable to find his voice at first, but then finally cleared his throat.

"Hello," he answered back, as she handed him the coffee through the bars.

"I just wanted to say thank you...you know for the other night. I didn't need you to beat the crap out of that guy, because I had it under control...but I did enjoy watching it happen," she said.

"Well, he deserved it," Gold agreed, as he sipped at the coffee.

"And thank you…" he said, as he took another sip.

"So...when do you think they'll be letting you out of this place?" she asked curiously.

"Hopefully soon...sooner if the election tonight went a certain way," he replied.

"Oh, well Regina beat her mother if that helps," she offered. He smirked.

"Indeed it does," he replied. She nodded.

"Well...I should go, but maybe if you get out of here, I'll see you around?" she asked. He nodded.

"I think that's very likely," he replied, as he watched her go. With Regina in office, he was all but ready to declare war on Cora when he got out of this cell.

* * *

They arrived home that evening and after helping their daughter put her son to bed, they bid her goodnight as well and descended the stairs, hand in hand, though Snow was heavily leaning on him. The events of the day were really catching up to her and he helped her to the bed behind the curtain. She sat down and as he turned away, to take the couch, she assumed, she grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"You need your rest," he replied.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll rest better with your arms around me," she said.

"Unless you're not ready, which I completely understand," she added. But he shook his head.

"It's not that at all...I'm always going to want you," he promised.

"But I would get it if you wanted nothing to do with sex...after what happened," she said, as he sat down beside her.

"Maybe...if it wasn't you. But it is you and like I said, I'm always going to want you," he replied. She smiled and swooned, as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"But tonight, you need your rest, because you can barely keep your eyes open," he said, as she unbuttoned her cardigan.

"I can leave if you want me to while you change," he offered.

"Oh, I don't want you to go anywhere," she replied. He smiled softly.

"Good...because I never want to leave your side again," he said, as she lifted her arms and he pulled her camisole over her head. They had a lot of intimate time to catch up on and they were both eager to rekindle that part of their relationship. But for tonight, the simpleness of undressing together and redressing into their sleep clothes was enough. Once they did so, they climbed into bed and she relished his arms around her.

"Sleep, my darling...I'm here again and I promise that nothing is going to separate us again," he whispered to her, as he pressed his lips against her hair.

"Mmm...I love you, Charming," she whispered in a sleepy voice. She fell asleep in his arms almost instantly and though sleep had often eluded him in the past, he was right behind her, as he was finally where he belonged again, by her side.


	18. Ready to Fight

**See previous chapters for summaries and warnings.**

 **Thanks for the incredible response to this fic! Keep the reviews coming.**

 **Once more, it is important to remember that Cora has cursed Kathryn to be this way and she is the Evil Queen here. She married Leopold. Regina and Snow are step-sisters and love each other. Thanks for all the reviews. Except the negative troll reviews. I delete those and respond to them accordingly. Seriously, I don't tolerate bullshit very well, especially not the negative garbage that was left in the last chapter. I have an inkling that I know who the Snowing troll is. They were critical of this story in the beginning with the age thing and have since deleted their account so they can go leaving their negative crap against true Snowing fans anonymously. But like I said, now I just delete you. I actually can't delete signed reviews. But anonymous ones, I can so you're wasting your time, troll.**

 **The curse has lasted 20 years in this verse until they found Storybrooke.**

 **Here are individual responses:**

 **MerlockVonBaron: Yep, Cora is definitely out for blood. That will become very clear. :)**

 **AnonSnowing: Yeah, it would be too easy, but they do discuss it a bit in this chapter. Yeah, trolls suck. He or she is too narrow minded to accept a story where Snowing has an age difference. Yep, I'd say Snowing making out and telling each other they love each other makes it a Snowing story! Yep, Regina won and Cora's going to be desperate to get back at them. Yeah, I'm glad Leopold is dead too. Yeah, David and Mary would have fallen in love, no matter what. Unfortunately with Cora, no one is off limits. Yep, there is no one else for David than Snow, no matter what. Sure, I'll give it a look when you post it. Just let me know. Thanks!**

 **Grace5231973: I know, right? Three cheers for Leopold being dead. Yeah, Sidney and Cora will be up to no good. Glad you liked the Rumbelle scene. You will really like the scene with Rumple in this one. :)**

 **Jennifer Baratta: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Number Ten: Yeah, poor Regina. She crushed her father's heart to try and keep the curse from being cast, but it happened anyway here. She has another very intense scene with Cora in this chapter too. I know, but I like when The Golds and the Charmings work together. It's more fun to me. Yes Cora will be desperate to make them pay.**

 **Concerned Guest: Then don't read that part. Nothing says you have to read my responses, but I'm not someone that lets people bully them. If someone is going to troll me, then I will troll right back. That "guest" is a troll. And your "Concern" kind of just makes me think that you're actually the troll. If you're really "concerned" then leave a signed review. #sorry #notsorry**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yes, they are finally together again! Yep, Regina won, which is good, but a little bad since it's going to make Cora desperate. Yep, we got a little back story there just before the curse. Yeah, Leopold needed to die for that comment and so he did. Yep, lol finding out who Whale really is and you're right, Keith did deserve it. Glad you enjoyed it! :)**

 **Beth1980: Yeah, Neal's probably not going to like all the things he will find out from the people about what his father was up to after he left. Yep, David can still feel it when she's in trouble. Yep, a little 7x15 moment in there. Yeah, Cora is infuriating and that doesn't get any better. Glad you liked how he got his memories back. Nope, I won't be shying away from what they both went through. I liked the moment where Regina realized David was back too. I'm glad you liked David's first interactions with Emma and August too. Henry Senior was probably a good way to keep Regina in line so that's probably why Cora let him live as long as she did. Cora has information that Snow already knows and I can't say much, but let's just say that you know how much I love when the real world meets the fairy tale world. Emma, August, and Neal all have pasts. Snow does too, but most of hers revolved around her kids and in this, Emma and August stayed mostly on the right path. Neal on the other hand...and that's all I'll say for now. I think Cora knew if she fixed the election that it might cause even more people to revolt at this point. Cora and Regina actually have a very intense conversation about her mistake in making Snow and David so desperate in this chapter. Their physical rekindling will be slow, like it should be for these circumstances. Yeah, I really don't take that kind of crap from people. As for Snow thinking David would be safe, she actually chides herself for that and talks about that in this chapter too. :)**

A Darker Curse

Chapter 18: Ready to Fight

Snow mewled and stretched, as she slowly woke up. She looked at her phone and was shocked to see that it was almost ten in the morning already. She hadn't slept that well in years or that late for that matter. She shot up and heard a voice in the kitchen and peeked through the curtain. And the sight she saw melted her heart. David had their grandson in his highchair and was currently cleaning him off following a breakfast that little David looked like he enjoyed given the evidence was all over him.

"I think we're going to have to put you in the bath, buddy. You even got syrup in your hair," he said fondly, as he tried to clean him off.

"He loves his pancakes," Snow said, as she made her presence known. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey...did you sleep well?" he asked. She smiled back.

"Better than I have in years," she replied, as she pecked him on the lips.

"How about you?" she asked curiously.

"Better than usual," he assured, as he kissed her again.

"Nana!" little David called, as she kissed his head.

"Good morning, my sweet boy," she cooed, as she picked him up.

"Emma went into the station already and August was eager to get to the office," he said.

"I offered to stay with him. I can hardly get enough of him," he added. She smiled.

"I know what you mean. When Emma had him, I was only too happy to take night shifts so I could stay with him while she worked during the day," she told him.

"That must have been hard...waitressing," he said. She nodded.

"It was at times, but it was about the only thing I could do without any documentation. I finally managed to get a GED through the school system and thought about going to college when the kids got older...but it just never worked out," she said.

"I'm sorry...when I insisted on sending you through the wardrobe with Emma, all I could think about was making sure you were safe from the curse. I guess I didn't think about what kind of world I was sending you into," he lamented.

"Charming...there was no way you could have known and knowing Cora, my life under the curse would have been worse. Especially if the life she cursed you with is anything to go by," Snow said.

"I kept thinking that even though you'd be cursed...at least you were safe. That's what I kept telling myself anyway," she said, now thinking that had been terribly foolish. But he took her hand.

"If it helped you deal with everything, then I'm glad you were able to think that," he said.

"But you weren't safe," she said. He swallowed thickly.

"Neither you were...a lot of things could have happened to you out there. There's always all kinds of horror stories about crime in the big cities and I'm sure being a single mom of two kids wasn't easy. I'm sure other families were judgemental of you," he mentioned. She smirked.

"Oh yes...there was plenty of that and I could hardly tell them that I was merely separated from the love of my life by a curse," she replied.

"But none of that matters now. We're together again," she said. He smiled.

"We are...and I don't want to spend anymore time thinking about our time apart. I want to focus on all the time we have ahead of us," he replied. She beamed at that.

"Me too and we can start by giving our sticky grandson a bath...together," she said. He smiled and they headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Emma walked into the station that morning, after morning patrol, with a drink holder full of coffee cups from Granny's. Neal was already there, surprisingly visiting his father, and she handed them both some coffee, as well as Graham.

"Hey...do you think you can run patrol? I'd like to take the lead on this case," she requested. Graham smiled and grabbed his jacket.

"Sure," he agreed, as he watched her turn back to Gold. He felt a pang in his chest; one he wanted to ignore, but couldn't. Regrettably, he obeyed what the impressions tingling in his mind were telling him to do and unknowingly placed the listening bug on the underside of his desk, before leaving without another word.

"I called Spencer and he's digging his heels in about dropping the charges. But I'm sure Regina will press him to drop them," Emma said.

"She had better. She may have won, but Cora won't take this defeat lightly. She'll be even more dangerous now," Rumple warned.

"Any idea what she might try to do?" Neal asked.

"With her...it's hard to say. But now that she can operate in the shadows, rest assured that this is only the beginning of this fight," he said.

Emma debated on telling him that her father was awake, but decided to let him reveal that on his own. Hopefully, it would be a welcome surprise to the Dark One. Her parents were ready to fight so that's exactly what Cora was going to get.

"We're ready to fight," Emma assured.

"I just hate that I'm still in here, because I assure you that she's going to strike sooner than you think," Gold growled, as he paced.

"Then it's a good thing that Spencer will likely formally drop the charges soon," Snow interjected, as they turned to see her arriving with David and August, along with Emma's son.

"Hey…" she said, as she hugged her parents and her son, whom her father was carrying.

"You two look like you've been busy," she mused. August smirked.

"Oh they have and if Spencer doesn't get his ass in gear to drop the charges, he'll be in a cell next to you," August said, as Emma punched his arm.

"You can't swear around the kid. He's gonna start repeating everything we say," she chided. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah...cause your mouth is so clean," he argued.

"Anyway...thanks to David, I think old Albert Spencer will be looking for a rock to crawl under," August said.

"Really?" Gold asked.

"Do tell…" he said with interest. Snow and David smiled at each other, as they recounted their earlier run in with him.

* * *

 _ **An hour ago**_

Snow kept giggling, as they were practically both in tears.

"We are soaked," she said.

"Yeah…" David said, as he changed into a dry shirt.

"He had no interest in his bath toys. Splash grandma and grandpa was way more fun," he said, as she diapered their toddler grandson and he giggled and squirmed.

"Oh you think that's really funny, don't you silly boy," she cooed to him and he gave her a big belly laugh, as she blew a raspberry on his tummy. She managed to get his shirt on and his little pants, while David wrangled his squirmy form and Snow got his socks.

"No socks…" he complained.

"Sorry buddy...you have to wear socks," David said, as his wife put them on. He tried to pull them off, but not before they got his shoes on.

"Such a pill," Snow admonished, as she kissed his head and they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," he said, as she continued packing his diaper bag for the day. He answered it and every muscle in his body tensed, as George, or rather, Albert Spencer stood on the other end.

"What the hell do you want?" David asked. He had to be careful. His cursed self had rarely talked back to this man, but part of him didn't give a damn. He wanted so badly to go off on him, but he would hold his temper. However, he was about to show him that he was done bending to his will and he was going to tell his "father" to effectively go to hell.

"We need to talk, boy," Spencer said gruffly.

"First of all, I'm a man and we don't have anything to talk about. I'm not your son, never was, and we both know that I can ruin you," David retorted. The surprise on the older man's face was enjoyable, but he showed his asinine nature by barging into the loft.

"Get out," David snapped.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere and you're going to listen," Spencer snapped back. Snow crossed her arms over her chest and sided up to him.

"But this conversation should be had just between the two of us," he added.

"Nah...I think you better just say what you want to say so you can go," David refused.

"Fine...you need to stop this, especially with your lawyer in jail," Spencer said, as he slapped the file down on the table. David opened it and was pleasantly surprised to see a divorce decree.

"Nice...I guess Gold got it done before he was arrested," David said, as he flipped to the last page.

"I'll get you pen," Snow said, as she kissed his cheek, which only made the old man in front of them fume.

"Don't sign that," Spencer warned.

"This marriage was never my choice in the first place," David reminded.

"If you dissolve this marriage...I will be relentless! You will have no peace...and neither will she," he threatened.

"Don't threaten her!" David snapped, as she took the baby from him.

"Do I really need to remind you that I can ruin you?" he asked. Spencer smirked.

"You don't have the guts," he claimed.

"You sold me...and now that my sham of a marriage to Kathryn is finally over, you have to pay her father back all that money he gave you," David reminded.

"No...I don't, because you're going to stop this foolishness and go home to your wife," Spencer argued. David had never wanted to scream so much in his life. He wanted to scream that he was already home with his real wife to this man, but he knew he couldn't do that yet.

"No, I'm not and you're done. Get the hell out," David said.

"Don't you dare cross me...you'll regret it," he warned.

"Too late so you might as well just drop the charges against Gold and have Kathryn sign these papers," David said, as he scribbled his signature and slapped them against the other man's chest. Spencer smirked.

"Gold is under arrest for assault and I'm going to throw the book at him," he promised.

"Yeah I doubt that. Our new Mayor is going to order his release. From what Emma told us, he was defending a woman against some unwanted attention. Keith was asking for it if you ask me," David argued.

"No one ever asks you," Spencer said with malice.

"You're nothing...just a naive farm boy with a pretty face that made me a very rich man," he said, as he tore the papers up and tossed them away and then proceeded to pat David on the face.

"Yes...pretty and only good for one thing, from what Kathryn said," he leered.

"You need to get out now unless you want to leave in a body bag," Snow growled. She was ready to rip his head off at that point. But Spencer only smiled smugly.

"No divorce for you. I still own you, boy…" he said, as he looked at Mary Margaret.

"Enjoy his...talents while you can, Ms. Swan. I'll see to it that he goes home to his wife soon enough," he promised, as he left. David started to go after him, as the rage in him boiled over.

"David...wait!" she called.

"I know he would deserve it if you went down there and ripped him apart and to be honest, I'd cheer you on for doing it, but I think there is a much better way to make him pay," she said.

"I want to do it. I want August to publish the whole story that the bitch cursed me with. It may not have actually happened, but I remember it all. I want them to all pay, damn the consequences," he admitted. She nodded.

"And they're going to," she replied, as she picked up her phone and dialed her son.

* * *

 _ **Present time**_

"Revenge usually isn't our way...but he should pay for what he did," David said.

"Ah, I'd say it's more like Karma coming to bite him in the ass," August said.

"I agree. Besides...if anyone has earned the right to revenge, it's you and Mom," Emma replied.

"Well, well...welcome back, Prince Charming," Gold said, pleasantly surprised. David looked at him and approached.

"You are the last person I thought we'd ever be teaming up with...but you really came through with those papers," he said.

"For what it's worth...I did not foresee Cora putting you in the position she did. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, least of all you," Rumple admitted sincerely.

"So...how exactly is King George going to fall from his Throne so to speak?" Neal asked curiously.

"With this," August said, as he presented tomorrow morning's edition of the Storybrooke Mirror.

"This is quite bold. You need to be ready for the backlash," Gold warned.

"We are. You once told us that the final battle would begin as soon as the curse was broken and we're going to be ready for it," David said.

"Which begs another question. The curse is very specifically designed so that the product of your true love is the only thing that can break it," Rumple replied.

"There are only a few ways I can think of that could restore your memories beforehand," he added.

"It was our sapling...a true love sapling that we didn't even know about," Snow explained.

"No one knew about it...but after you mentioned it last night, I think I went into one of my author trances, because this was in the book this morning," August said, as he opened it and showed the Dark One.

"Remarkable...for all the things I see, I didn't see this one," he said, as he looked over the pages.

"Does Cora have any inkling that this sapling exists?" he asked.

"We don't think so...it's safe for now," David replied.

"You need to keep it that way. This sapling is pure magic...true love's magic," he realized, as he recalled the potion he had made from their hairs. He had no idea that they themselves had created a physical form of their love without even knowing it. Other than Emma, of course. But the sapling was as powerful as the potion he had managed to bottle and there was a chance it was even more powerful. To what end, he didn't know, but he knew he needed to get it before Cora did.

"Do you think...the sapling could break the curse?" Snow asked. But he shook his head.

"As powerful as it is...the curse is written with very specific language. I must confess that I bottled a potion made of your true love and hid it...for a rainy day," Rumple replied.

"I know...my son is the author," Snow said, as she flipped through the book that showed an illustration of the bottle made from their true love.

"Wait... _that_ was what was in the golden egg you made me hide in Maleficent?" David questioned. He nodded curtly.

"But there's no dragon in Storybrooke," Emma said.

"Sure about that, dearie?" Rumple questioned and her eyes widened.

"You brought a dragon to Storybrooke?" she questioned. He smirked.

"No...but the curse did. She's...asleep, for now," he answered.

"Okay...so I think the question I'd like to know is, how do I break the curse? Cause we've been here for a while and I still have no idea how to get it done," Emma said.

"Sorry dearie...I didn't foresee how you do it. I only saw that you do," he answered.

"Well, that's maddeningly unhelpful," she quipped. He shrugged.

"The future is rarely what it seems and never shows its full hand, so to speak. I've gotten mildly adept at reading it, but it's not an exact science so to speak," Rumple replied, as Regina finally came in.

"Okay Gold...you're free to go," Regina said, as she put the order on Graham's desk and Emma unlocked the cell.

"You two must have really spooked George, though he'll never admit it. He was pretty quick to sign this," she said.

"How big of a fit did your mother throw?" Snow asked. Regina smirked.

"My new office is trashed and she made a lot of threats, but I didn't back down this time," she replied, as she recalled her earlier confrontation with Cora.

* * *

 _ **Earlier that day**_

Regina walked into her mother's former office that morning. This was now her office, but she gasped at the state of it, though she probably shouldn't have been shocked at all. There was broken glass everywhere and liquor stained the walls. There was files and papers strewn about, the artwork on the walls was ruined, and the glass on the door was broken as well.

"Well...I see you had quite the tantrum. That's okay...I was going to have it redecorated anyway," Regina said, as she knew her mother was in her chair. Cora turned her chair and Regina felt a chill go down her spine. She was clearly simmering in her own skin and ready to explode.

"You look like hell," Regina commented. Goading her probably wasn't the best idea, but damn if she wasn't enjoying her mother's misery.

"You've hurt me deeply, Regina," she said in a broken-like voice. But the younger woman rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to fall for her mother's pathetic pity party.

"And I can't believe you're trying to act like the victim in all this," Regina accused.

"I AM the Victim!" Cora roared.

"We are both victims of that spoiled, stuck up, bratty little Princess!" she added.

"She's my sister and I love her. She is the real victim in this. She and her whole family, thanks to you," Regina stated coolly.

"She isn't your sister!" Cora snapped.

"I sacrificed everything to marry King Leopold to give you a better life! Princess Eva's little retch has been a constant thorn in our side on our quest to power and luxury," she said.

"No one ever told you to marry Leopold. I was just fine with the life we had. And you may hate her, because you can't get past something her mother did to you, but I love her. She's my family and I never cared about power. I'm nothing like you and for that, I'm eternally grateful," Regina spat in return.

"So this is how it ends? With your complete betrayal of your own mother," Cora said.

"Wow...now you're going to try guilt tripping me. That's fine though, because it's not going to work. You've lost, mother…" Regina replied. Cora stood up and glared at her daughter with fire in her eyes. Years ago, this same look would have made Regina shrink away and she wasn't surprised when Cora grabbed her arm and squeezed. But she refused to cry out or wince like she would have as a girl.

"You can't bully me any longer, mother," Regina said bravely.

"I'm warning you, Regina. Crossing me like this will not end well for you or anyone you love," Cora threatened.

"You should have cursed Snow and David into safe lives. They might have been more malleable then. They might have been less willing to fight, but you just created two desperate people that will do absolutely anything to be together now, protect the people they love, and see that you go down in flames," Regina warned. Cora smirked.

"We'll see who goes down in flames," Cora sniped, as she stormed out of the office.

* * *

"Wow...so she's definitely coming for us," Emma said.

"It's okay...we'll be ready," David assured.

"So...do I still run all story?" August asked.

"Yes...she's going to be down and dirty so we have to be too," Regina replied.

"You two need to go after that sapling and bring it to me. I'll be able to put it in a safe place," Gold said. Snow and David joined hands.

"We'll go get it and then meet you at the diner," Snow said, as she hugged her children.

"Okay, I'm going back to the office to put the finishing touches on this story," August replied.

"I'll take Henry and see all of you at the diner later," Emma said.

"I'll go with you," Regina agreed, while Gold left for his shop. He had some reading to do. They needed to break the curse and though he didn't know how Emma would do it, that didn't mean there weren't things he could put into play to speed up the process.

* * *

Cora sat in her car in her driveway and she dialed a number on her cell phone.

" _Sheriff,"_ Graham answered.

"Did you do what I requested?" she asked sternly.

" _I did...it was wrong and I still don't know why I did that for you. But it's done,"_ Graham answered. She smirked and got into her car.

"Good boy," she cooed condescendingly, before she started the car and turned the radio into tune into the bug that she had forced the Sheriff to plant for her. If they wanted a fight...then they were going to get one.


	19. Walking the Wire

**See previous chapters for summaries and warnings.**

 **Thanks for the incredible response to this fic! Keep the reviews coming.**

 **Once more, it is important to remember that Cora has cursed Kathryn to be this way and she is the Evil Queen here. She married Leopold. Regina and Snow are step-sisters and love each other. Thanks for all the reviews. Except the negative troll reviews. I delete those and respond to them accordingly. This story is for true Snowing fans that know something like an age gap would never hinder their love.**

 **There is also a love scene in this chapter and it is marked if that's not your thing and you'd rather skip it.**

 **The curse has lasted 20 years in this verse until they found Storybrooke.**

 **Here are individual responses:**

 **AnonSnowing: I finally got around to reading your PM and responded. Sorry it took me so long. The holidays were crazy and I'm glad they're over, haha. Little David is adorable and Snowing definitely deserved a good night's sleep. Yeah, Snow sort of had to think he was safe to keep herself from losing hope. They do balance each other. No, the papers are real. Gold had them done before he went to jail and Spencer was just trying to intimidate David into calling off the divorce. He may have ripped them up, but it doesn't stop the process. Gold will just draw them up again. Yep, August is going to publish that story. Yes, unfortunately, Cora is about to know everything. Yeah, it's easier to have sympathy for Regina here. Cora is unfortunately up to no good as you'll find out. :)**

 **Grace5231973: Glad you liked it! The fall out of the article will be interesting and as you'll find out in this chapter, Cora is going to go and further complicate things. :)**

 **Jennifer Baratta: Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Number Ten: I know, it's not really Graham's fault. Yep, a fight is definitely coming.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yep, Cora bugged the station, which is really bad. I know, the Snowing scene with their grandson was pure sugar. Unfortunately, Cora knows everything now and has more dastardly things in store. The sapling has to be protected for sure. Yep, August is going to run that story and Rumple is free so we're headed for quite a fight. :)**

A Darker Curse

Chapter 19: Walking the Wire

Cora sat in her car in her driveway and she dialed a number on her cell phone.

" _Sheriff,"_ Graham answered.

"Did you do what I requested?" she asked sternly.

" _I did...it was wrong and I still don't know why I did that for you. But it's done,"_ Graham answered. She smirked and got into her car.

"Good boy," she cooed condescendingly, before she started the car and turned the radio into tune into the bug that she had forced the Sheriff to plant for her. If they wanted a fight...then they were going to get one.

" _With this,"_ she heard a man say and it sounded like August.

" _This is quite bold. You need to be ready for the backlash,"_ that was unmistakably Rumple's voice and though she had no idea what he was warning them of, he was absolutely right.

"You have no idea, Rumple...and you'll be among those I take revenge on now," she said, as she looked over the files that Sidney had dug up for her. She smirked and continued to listen.

" _We are. You once told us that the final battle would begin as soon as the curse was broken and we're going to be ready for it,"_ that voice gave Cora pause. It was definitely the prince, but this talk of the final battle was odd. Unless…

" _Which begs another question. The curse is very specifically designed so that the product of your true love is the only thing that can break it,"_ it was Rumple's voice and he was definitely talking to the Prince. A Prince that was very much awake.

" _There are only a few ways I can think of that could restore your memories beforehand,"_ she heard Rumple speak again, confirming such.

" _It was our sapling...a true love sapling that we didn't even know about,"_ that was Snow's voice and it made her clench her teeth. That little retch had been a thorn in her side for far too long and just when she thought she'd been rid of her, she had returned to foil Cora's happy ending.

" _No one knew about it...but after you mentioned it last night, I think I went into one of my author trances, because this was in the book this morning,"_ that voice was the puppet again, but she had no idea what this author nonsense was about.

" _Remarkable...for all the things I see, I didn't see this one,"_ she heard Rumple say. She didn't know exactly what he was looking at, but she planned to find out.

" _Does Cora have any inkling that this sapling exists?"_ Rumple asked.

" _We don't think so...it's safe for now,"_ the Prince answered. Cora smirked.

"Not anymore, Prince Charming," she cooed.

" _You need to keep it that way. This sapling is pure magic...true love's magic,"_ Rumple said, making Cora chuckle.

"Well...thank you for the information, Rumple. It will be invaluable," she said.

" _Do you think...the sapling could break the curse?"_ she heard Snow ask.

" _As powerful as it is...the curse is written with very specific language. I must confess that I bottled a potion made of your true love and hid it...for a rainy day,"_ Rumple answered.

"Oh Rumple...I'm disappointed in you. Putting all your cards on true love...especially Snow White and Prince Charming's is foolish," she said quietly.

" _I know...my son is the author,"_ she heard Snow say. The author...she didn't know of what significance that was, but she knew texts in her collection that probably could tell her something.

" _Wait...that was what was in the golden egg you made me hide in Maleficent?"_ Charming exclaimed. Cora smirked.

"Bingo...so Maleficent is here somewhere in Storybrooke. That was a very nice touch getting that one past me, Rumple," she mused.

" _But there's no dragon in Storybrooke,"_

" _Sure about that, dearie?"_

" _You brought a dragon to Storybrooke?"_

" _No...but the curse did. She's...asleep, for now,"_

" _Okay...so I think the question I'd like to know is, how do I break the curse? Cause we've been here for a while and I still have no idea how to get it done,"_

" _Sorry dearie...I didn't foresee how you do it. I only saw that you did."_

"We'll see about that, Rumple," she mused, as she turned off the radio as her phone rang and she answered.

"Hello," she said.

" _Is this Mayor Cora Mills?"_ a voice asked.

"It is...to whom am I speaking?" she asked.

" _This is the Portland Police Department. I'm Captain Selvig. What can I do for you?" he asked._

"I think I may have a couple of persons of interest responsible for crimes in your area here in my very nice, small town," she said.

" _Really? And how did you become aware that they may be suspects?"_ he questioned.

"Like I said, Captain...I run a very small, quiet town. We don't get many new people, but when we do, I take the protection of my people very seriously and I had my Sheriff run their names through the database. I realize it's not exactly ethical, but I must see that my town is protected," she explained.

" _I understand that. I assume they popped up in the criminal system?"_ he asked.

"They did. Neal Cassidy and Emma Swan," she replied.

" _Cassidy? Cassidy is in your town?"_ he asked in surprise.

"Yes...then you remember his case?" Cora asked.

" _He's wanted for Grand Larceny here and in Phoenix. I'm going to have to fight them for who gets to prosecute him,"_ the Captain replied.

"Well, if I'm correct, it would be whoever gets to him first gets to throw him in their jail and I don't plan on calling Phoenix if you send a couple detectives to come pick him up," Cora said.

" _That's good of you, Madam Mayor. I will dispatch a couple of my detectives. Where are you located?"_ he asked.

"A very small town in Maine. In fact, it's so small that we often get left off most maps. However, I have taken the liberty of mailing a special map to you so your detectives can find us. It should be in your mail today hopefully," Cora replied.

" _That's helpful of you...I'll look for it and dispatch my best,"_ he said.

"Oh, you have no idea how much at ease that puts me, but there is the matter of his accomplice, Emma Swan. Her records show that she has an association with Mr. Cassidy," Cora replied.

" _Yes...we suspected she was helping him knock off convenience stores, but we could never prove anything other than guilt by association. The district attorney wanted more than that to bring her in,"_ the Captain answered.

"Well, she is definitely in association with him. She had his child, after all. Isn't that enough to at least extradite her for questioning?" Cora asked.

" _That I didn't know and it may very well be. I will be in touch,"_ he answered, as they ended the call. Letting outsiders into Storybrooke would be risky, but if they could take the Savior away and she could ensure she was tossed in jail, then it would ensure her curse wouldn't be broken. And getting Baelfire put in jail beside her was the perfect revenge against Rumple for his betrayal of her. She smirked and dialed a number on her phone.

"Now to keep tabs on the two idiots," she murmured.

" _Hello,"_ Sidney answered.

"Mr. Glass...I have a job for you," she said.

" _I thought I was supposed to be laying low. Deputy Swan will arrest me if she sees me,"_ he argued.

"You're going to do what I tell you to do!" Cora snapped.

"And you'll not worry about Deputy Swan...I'll be handling her," she added.

" _What can I do for you, Madam Mayor?"_ he asked.

"As we speak, Mary Margaret Swan and her boy toy are leaving the station. I want you to follow, unnoticed of course, and take photos of any and all exploits they may engage in. Then report back to me and do not get caught," she said sternly.

" _Of course,"_ he answered, as the line went dead.

"You think you've all won...but this battle has just begun," Cora muttered.

* * *

Snow and Charming got out of his truck, as he parked it near the troll bridge. They shared a smile and joined hands, as they trekked toward the cave.

"Just when I thought this place couldn't have more meaning to us," she said wistfully.

"It's the place we fell in love. The place we first talked...I mean really talked when I was still cursed," he said. She nodded.

"And it's the place where I got you back," she said, as they stopped outside the cave.

"And now we're here...just a prince and a princess on an adventure," he mused. She smiled and her eyes fluttered closed, as he leaned in to kiss her tenderly. She slipped her arms around his neck and their lips parted briefly, as they stared at each, before they came crashing together again. She mewled into his kiss, as he moved his lips passionately over hers. When they finally parted, they pressed their foreheads together, as they attempted to get their breath. As usual, he left her feeling breathless and unhinged, in the most euphoric way possible. He smiled at her, as they joined hands again and went inside the cave.

"It's amazing...there's no sunlight or water in this cave and it's survived all these years," Snow mentioned. He smiled at her.

"Just like our love," he said, as a green glow was cast upon them, breaking through the darkness of the cave. He stepped closer and cupped her face in his hands, as he kissed her passionately. Snow slipped her arms around his neck, as he kissed her deeply and she lost herself in him once again. Her breathing came in ragged gasps, as his lips slipped to her throat and he nipped purposefully. She was beside herself in pleasure, as the hands and lips she had craved for twenty-years were kissing her and touching her. He gently backed her against the wall, as her hands skated all over his strong back and he alternated between kissing her lips and her throat. She thrilled, as he sucked at her pulse point, ensuring she'd be wearing his mark. So like her Charming to mark her for all to see. Their lips finally parted and they panted together, as he pressed his forehead against hers, their faces only lit by the dim green glow of their true love sapling.

"I want to be with you…" he confessed, through gasps of air, as he gazed into her eyes. She bit her bottom lip to keep a scream of pure joy from escaping her lips and swallowed.

"You know that I'll wait as long as you need. I get it if you're not ready…" she promised. He smiled gently at her and nuzzled her nose with his.

"I know...and if it was anyone except you, then I'd probably have no interest in sex," he admitted.

"But it is you and I'm always going to want you, Snow. Not just because you're my wife...my real wife, but also because it's never just been sex between us," he said softly. She smiled coyly.

"That's very true," she replied.

"With us...it's just so much more than that. I'm not even sure lovemaking quite describes it," he said, as they looked at their sapling.

"I guess it's no wonder though if just our touch could create that," he said, nodding to it. She giggled and kissed him soundly.

"We make magic, my love," she said, with a giddiness she hadn't experienced in twenty-years. He smiled at that.

"Yeah...magic is a good way to describe what's between us," he said, as they gently picked up the sapling.

"This will be safe with us tonight and we can take it to Gold in the morning. Let's go home," he said, as they with their sapling in hand and arms around each other.

* * *

"Mama…" little David whined in his highchair.

"All right, buddy...I think the fries are cool enough now," Emma said, as she put some fries on his tray. Neal smiled, as he watched their son pick up the french fries with his chubby little fingers and start chowing down.

"He's a good eater...just like his mom," Neal teased. She looked at him in mock outrage and then dissolved into a smile, with a shrug of acknowledgement.

"So true," she agreed.

"I remember...anything with a high sugar content or deep fried and breaded," he teased again.

"I find it hard to believe that Snow would let you eat all that junk," Regina commented.

"She didn't, but she didn't know I usually used my milk money for the vending machine," Emma said.

"And she definitely doesn't know about your stash of junk food you keep in the drawer at the station," Neal said, as she looked at him incredulously.

"You better replace anything you took," she said seriously and he rolled his eyes. Emma really took her pop-tarts seriously.

"Fine, I owe you a box of blueberry," he admitted, as Regina got a text.

"It's Snow...they got the sapling and they're heading back to the loft," she said.

"I thought they were coming here for dinner?" Emma asked, as she munched on her onion rings. Regina chuckled.

"Yeah, something tells me that those two are going to have each other for dinner," she said bluntly, causing Emma to choke.

"Seriously? I do not need those kind of mental images, ugh…" she complained.

"I'm really happy my parents are finally together, but there are things a daughter should not know," she added.

"I agree, but you might want to wait a bit to go back to the loft tonight," she mused.

"Great…" Emma muttered.

"Don't worry...you can come to my house and I'll make us cocoa. I'd love to spend a bit more time with my grand nephew," she cooed, as she lifted the little boy into her arms.

"Okay...as long as you have cinnamon and I guess if anyone deserves a night alone, it's definitely my parents," she agreed, as they got up and put their coats on.

"You coming?" Emma asked to Neal.

"I wasn't sure I was invited," he replied. She rolled her eyes.

"You're little David's father...so it's implied now. Let's go," she said. He smiled and joined them, as Regina paid the check and they left the diner.

* * *

When they arrived home at the loft, Snow placed the sapling on the bedside table, while he hung up their coats. For twenty years, this moment hadn't been far from her mind. Naturally, she was nervous, because she was older and there were changes in her body. He was still the same though, young and handsome. He would always be handsome though, she was sure, even when he did get older. And he insisted she was still as beautiful as they day he met her. Still, there were a lot of people out there that would tell them that they couldn't work anymore. Most people would say that they had each been through too much for this to ever work. And she knew how narrow minded it was of those people to think that something like a number could come between a love like they had, but their words still gnawed at those insecurities she had in the back of her mind.

"They don't know us," she heard him say, as she turned to see him come through the curtain she had around the bed.

"What?" she asked in surprise and he smiled at her.

"I don't care what people say, Snow. Something like an age gap can't sully what we have," he said.

"How…" she started to say and then stopped. She knew how. Many things may have changed, but his ability to read her like a book was not one of those.

"My love for you is...boundless. It's in my blood and sinew," he said passionately, as he gazed down at her.

"It goes beyond our world and this world. I told you once that we have eternal love that transcends any realm...even death someday. If you remember, that whole death do us part thing wasn't in our vows, at least not in the first time when Lancelot married us," he reminded. She smiled and tears welled in her eyes at the memory. It was such a bittersweet day. It had been just them, their very dear friend Lancelot, and his dying mother.

"Having you back in my life is a blessing I will not take for granted, nor will I let idle gossip intrude and make a mockery of our vows," he added. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Nothing could do that. They can try...but they can't tear asunder what they do not understand. I'm just still getting used to it," she said. He smiled gently, urging her to continue, for he sensed that she needed to say a few things as well.

"Life was always so hard out there and I knew it was hard, because I didn't have you. I got used to everything being so hard," she said.

"I lost hope once in my life, when I was on the run from Cora, but then I met you and it was awakened in me again," she added, as her face became sad and her eyes watery.

"And then when I had to leave you behind, it almost died in me again. Emma and August are the only reason I had any hope at all during those years," she cried.

"Every time our daughter smiled...there you were and the tiny flicker inside my heart reminded me that hope was still alive and that I would find you. I had to, because I knew my heart would eventually give way without you. It would have long ago without my kids," she confessed.

"And now that I have you back, it's still taking some getting used to the fact that I'm not alone anymore and I have you back; someone that understands me like no one else does," she sniffed.

"I know that we still have a lot to face and that none of it is going to be easy. All the stuff around us has never been easy...but our love is. My love for you is as easy as breathing and I know that we'll face it all together," he said. She smiled.

"My love for you is as easy as breathing too and now that I have you again, I'm never letting you go," she replied.

"Good...because I'm not letting go either," he agreed, as they stared deeply into each other's eyes and their lips crashed together in a passionate coupling.

"You're sure?" she asked breathlessly, as their lips parted.

"Oh yeah…" he breathed, as he kissed her again.

"Are you?" he asked, just to be sure when their lips parted again. She gave him a sultry smirk.

"What do you think, handsome?" she asked coyly. He smiled and their lips met again and he slowly backed her toward the bed for what would be a reunion that they had waited twenty-years for…

* * *

 _ **_Snowing_**_

Snow breathed in ragged gasps, as her husband kissed his way down her throat and to her collarbone. She struggled with the buttons on his shirt, but finally managed to undo them all and eagerly let the garment fall from his shoulders and become a puddle on the floor.

" _Ohhh_ …" she moaned internally, as she bit her bottom lip again. She'd seen him like this hundreds of times, but she had been without him for so long too so having him like this again was almost overwhelming. In the very best way though. She licked her lips gently palmed her hands along his bare, muscled torso. He kissed her deeply and grasped the hem of her shirt. Their lips parted and she held her breath, as he pulled her shirt over her head. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love and desire shining in them. Their lips crashed together again and she pulled at his belt, as he went for the button her jeans. They managed to find their way out of their jeans and she gasped, as she felt his arousal pressing against her belly. She panted, as he kissed his way down her throat and to the tops of her breasts.

"Charming…" she pleaded and she felt his hands go to her thighs. She locked her arms around his neck and her body thrilled, as he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as they tumbled to the bed. Intense making out resumed and hands roamed, their bodies responding in kind as they always did when they were intimate. It had been a very long time, but it seemed their bodies had not forgotten each other's touch or feel. His strong hands caressed her shoulders and pulled her bra straps down as they did, until they finally traveled to her breasts, cupping them gently and earning an impassioned cry from her. Snow managed to unhook her bra for him and he tossed it away, as touched her there with his hands and his mouth.

"Charming…" she whimpered, lost in a haze of pleasure, as she arched her hips against his. He groaned, as she rubbed her sex against his and he slipped her panties down her shapely legs.

"I love you…" he managed to say, his voice husky and full of passion.

"I love you...I need you…" she begged, as she finally rid them of the last barrier between them and his hard shaft was freed from the confines of his boxers. She licked her lips and mewled, as her eyes devoured his bare form. He was even more gorgeous than she remembered. He finally pushed inside her, slowly at first, until he was all the way in. He stopped briefly, as they breathed together and stared into each other's eyes. He braced himself, palms on either side of her head, as he began to move. She lost herself in him, as he brought her pure ecstasy with his languid thrusts. Their lips crashed together, as they took and gave pleasure to each other in equal synchronization. His cock pulsed inside her and her walls hugged him tightly, as he pumped his hips, faster and faster. Their skin glistened with perspiration and Snow kissed him passionately, moving her lips over his, just as he moved inside her. She released his lips, as her climax drew closer and pressed her forehead against his, as he sought to make her come. She cried out for him, as he made love to her and as he always did, he held her as she came. It was incredible and beautiful as always, with stars exploding behind her eyes and her insides quaking in the storm of pleasure. He was seconds behind her, as he came inside her, and she welcomed in her arms when he collapsed atop her. She kissed his forehead and caressed his face, as he pressed his lips to hers again and finally managed to pull himself from her hot depths. He rolled onto his back and pulled her with him, as she now lay atop his glistening chest. Oh how she had missed their lovemaking and now they would cuddle and he would hold her in his arms; something else she missed desperately as well.

"I love you…" he whispered, as he entwined his fingers with hers. She smiled up at him.

"I love you too...and I'm never letting you go again," she promised.

 _ **_Snowing_**_

* * *

Cora sat in her house and idly looked through the photos Sidney had gotten developed for her. She groaned and downed more alcohol as she was forced to see the two idiots in all kind of intimate embraces and kisses. But that wasn't all she saw and she took curious note of this mysterious sapling that she had heard about. Now that she was seeing it, she wanted to scoff at the ridiculousness of it. But the glowing in it was unmistakable. This thing was magic and Sidney had been very confused by what he had seen, as his cursed mind had a lot of trouble comprehending it. She had brushed him off and told him it was none of his concern. She really didn't have a clear plan to combat this yet, but she knew that this sapling had to be destroyed. Once she did that and neutralized the threat of their daughter, then she'd take great pleasure in making these two pay for all their trouble. She smirked and took another drink.

"Enjoy your time with him, dear Snow. I took him away once...and I can take him away again...


	20. Morning Musings

**See previous chapters for summaries and warnings.**

 **Thanks for the incredible response to this fic! Keep the reviews coming.**

 **Once more, it is important to remember that Cora has cursed Kathryn to be this way and she is the Evil Queen here. She married Leopold. Regina and Snow are step-sisters and love each other. Thanks for all the reviews. Except the negative troll reviews. I delete those and respond to them accordingly. This story is for true Snowing fans that know something like an age gap would never hinder their love.**

 **There is also a love scene in this chapter and it is marked if that's not your thing and you'd rather skip it.**

 **The curse has lasted 20 years in this verse until they found Storybrooke.**

 **Here are individual responses:**

 **MerlockVonBaron: Yes, she is going to try and use the Land Without Magic against them to get rid of Emma and Neal. Graham planted the listening bug at the station so she could overhear their conversation. It's in chapter 18.**

 **Grace5231973: I agree, as long as there is real love, age doesn't matter. :) Trolls will always find something to hate though. I'm glad Snowing is reunited too and I answer that question about the sapling in this chapter. Yep, Cora is a coward and will never understand love. She's playing dirty.**

 **AnonSnowing: You're welcome! I do love exploring the outsider thing. I think it's because they went no where with it and left a lot of unanswered questions when they dropped the story line. It would have been more interesting in anything they did in 4B, lol. Ha, yeah Snow finding Emma's secret sugar stash would be hilarious. Oh yes, I know what you mean and I'm sure she did have moments to herself with thoughts of Charming. I often use the inner monologue of characters to speak through my writing and yes, this inner monologue was directed specifically at the Troll. I know, Lady of the Lake is in my top five episodes. It's very bittersweet. Glad you enjoyed it so much!**

 **Number Ten: Yep, Cora is down and dirty, but even she might not realize what she is doing by letting outsiders in and you'll understand why in this chapter. She may come to regret this big time. She is cold blooded for sure though.**

 **Jennifer Baratta: Thanks. Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yeah, Cora is playing double dirty. I know, we can't really blame Graham. He doesn't get a choice. Cora is really taking a risk by bringing in outsiders, but is desperate to get rid of Emma and make Rumple pay for helping the heroes through Neal. Yep, they got the sapling first and hopefully can keep it safe. Yep, leave it to Regina to give Emma all kinds of mental images she doesn't want. Yep, Snowing time and it was on fire. I know, Lady of the Lake is in my top five favorite episodes too. Glad you're enjoying it. :)**

 **Sweefwaterbutter: Welcome back! I know, poor Graham. They won't blame him though, because he didn't have a choice. Glad you like the Snowing. I love writing them. Yep, Cora is playing dirty and out for blood for sure. Glad you think it was tastefully done. I try to make sure they are when I write them. I do like those quiet, intense moments too. :)**

A Darker Curse

Chapter 20: Morning Musings

As Snow started to rouse that morning, she became almost fearful of opening her eyes. The pair of arms around her, the warm body pressed against her back, and the scent of the man she loved was finally a dream once again realized. That's what made her fearful. She almost felt like if she opened her eyes that he would disappear and be lost to her again as he was for twenty long years. Always the risk taker, though, she finally did open her eyes and turned her head to gaze into her husband's beautiful blue eyes.

"It wasn't just a dream," she said with a smile. He smiled back.

"It wasn't...I was afraid that it was going to be too good to be true," he agreed, as their lips met tenderly. He gently caressed her cheek, as their lips parted and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"I love you…" he said.

"I love you too," she said.

"Are you ready for your first day as Deputy Mayor?" he asked. She smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she mentioned.

"You're going to be amazing," he said. There was no doubt in his mind at all.

"Thank you, my love...I suppose I should get ready for the day," she mentioned.

"Want help?" he asked in a sultry tone and she grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask," she purred, as they got up and she giggled, as he chased her into the bathroom.

* * *

Sometime later, they came out from behind the curtain, dressed and ready for the day. Their arms and hands weren't far from each other, as they just couldn't seem to keep their hands to themselves, but this was really nothing new for them. They had never been discrete and passion had always been so very prevalent between them. She had wondered if it would fade between them, as it often did for other couples, but no such detractor seemed to have befallen them. They were still like newlyweds and she had a feeling they always would be.

The sight on the couch though was a bit surprising for them and heartwarming. Neal was sleeping there with baby David asleep on his chest.

"Guess he's really serious about being a part of his life," David whispered quietly. She hummed.

"I...I just hope he doesn't hurt Emma again," he mentioned and she looked up fondly at him.

"He made mistakes...but I don't think he'll let either of them go again. He's stopped running away from his father and that's a good sign," she said. He nodded.

"But we'll both be there for her, no matter what. I don't think anyone would dare hurt her again, especially with her daddy ready to skewer them alive if they did," she said, as she caressed his face fondly. He smirked.

"Damn right I will," he agreed, as he kissed her cheek, just as Neal began to rouse. He instantly looked half embarrassed and half scared to death, as he saw them standing there.

"Oh...it was late when we got home and Emma said I could crash on the couch," he said quickly and Snow put her hands up.

"It's okay Neal...you're baby David's father and you're welcome here always," she assured, as their grandson began to wake up.

"I heard him whimpering during the night and got up with him so Emma could sleep," he said.

"That was very nice of you," she said. She was a bit worried though and put her hand to the little boy's forehead.

"He's been sleeping through the night mostly, except the last few nights. He's seemed restless...I hope he's not coming down with anything," she fretted.

"I thought about that...but he doesn't seem sick. He kind of seems pretty perceptive though. Maybe it's all the stuff going on. Cora is pretty pissed," he said worriedly. She nodded.

"That's what I'm afraid of, but we're not going to let her hurt this family," Snow assured and he felt humbled in being included in that.

"Nana…" he whined, as she picked him up.

"Oh...it's okay sweetie…" she said, as both she and David kissed his head.

"Why don't we change him and then all go to Granny's for breakfast?" he suggested.

"I won't say no to that," Emma said, as she and August trudged down the stairs.

"Me either," Neal agreed.

"Yeah...I mean we don't want to miss all the commotion my article is about to cause," August reminded.

"That's right...a lot of heads are going to explode," Emma said. David smirked.

"Well...we can't miss that," he agreed, as they got ready to go.

"We better make a stop at your father's shop on the way though," Snow told Neal, as they looked at the sapling.

"Are you sure giving it to my Dad is the best idea?" Neal asked.

"I mean, I love him...but if that thing has magic, there's no telling what he'll do with it," he added.

"We can't risk keeping it here though. Cora probably has keys to every place in this town if I know her and she absolutely cannot get her hands on it. At least we know your father has ways to keep her out of things he doesn't want her in," Snow reasoned. David nodded.

"She's right and so far...we're on the same side as him. We all have a vested interest in seeing Cora go down," he said.

"He's right...besides, according to the book, your father's only done all that he's done to find you," August reminded. Neal sighed.

"That doesn't make it okay," he refuted.

"No...it just makes him a parent. Trust me...we get it now," Snow said, as she looked at her husband. Neal shook his head.

"You two are way too forgiving...but I appreciate it. For both of us, because I know I screwed up too. I just hope he appreciates it as much as me," he replied.

"Time will tell, I suppose," Snow said, as they headed out for the day.

* * *

Kathryn stared at the official document with disbelief and defeat. It was done once she signed the line underneath where David had signed. Of course, she could refuse to sign and drag the divorce out for a while. But she knew that David's lawyer would just petition a Judge to order her to sign the papers and he would win. His lawyer was the illustrious Mr. Gold and even if she was foolish enough to hire the best lawyer she could find with her father's well of endless funds, she knew Mr. Gold would rip her apart in any kind of court battle.

He would dredge up everything in her and her father's past, including another contract that would spell a lot of trouble if it came to light for her father. Then he would also bring up her verbal and even physical abuse of her own husband. Even with the stigma that existed when it came to the possibility of a woman abusing a man that was physically bigger and stronger, she would lose. Too many people knew about the years of her abusing her husband. Half of them had condoned it, the ones in her father's circle. To them, David was a second class citizen and belonged to her, making him hers to do with what she pleased. That was how the upper class in her father's circle thought and she was the same as them. Then there was the other half that had silently stood in the background and allowed the abuse, too afraid to step in to help him. She had seen it plenty at the diner. The looks of pity in their eyes had humiliated David on a regular basis and only made him more ripe for her picking.

But everything had changed now. It seemed like it happened with a blink of an eye. Mary Margaret Swan and her two spawn had waltzed into town just mere months ago and had utterly destroyed her life in a sequence of events that none of them had seen coming.

Somehow, David had gone from a man she could order around with a mere look to a man with a backbone that refused her every whim. She had once commanded his every move and held him in her iron fist. He was hers, bought and paid for. He performed his husbandly duties to her, including the warming of her bed, and stood on her arm dutifully at every social event like the perfect, pretty little trophy husband he was. Until her.

Having another woman steal away what was hers and him practically sprinting into her arms was humiliating enough. But the woman he had divorced her for was twenty-years his senior, though an argument could be made that Mary Margaret Swan had seemed to age like fine wine. Most women could only hope to look as good as she did at forty-eight, as she easily looked ten years younger than that.

The utter humiliation that woman had put her through made her blood boil. Sometimes. That was another odd thing that she had been experiencing lately. At first, David's defiance had enraged her, but lately, she felt much of her anger giving away to indifference. She even had notions of regret lately, which was horrifying at first. But there was a nagging voice inside her now, telling her that she was the abuser and her misery was well deserved. She had no idea where such notions had come from though. It wasn't at all like her to think such things. She was one of the town's most powerful women, after all. Or at least she was. With Regina in power now...she had a feeling that her days in any kind of powerful position were as numbered as Cora's.

"So he did it…" Cora said coolly, as Kathryn looked up at her. The older woman wanted to sneer, as the look on the blonde's face was infuriating. She had gone from the cold, unfeeling tyrant that Cora had molded in her image to this simpering mess of a woman. That wouldn't do for her at all for what was to come and what had to be done.

"Even if I fight it now...there's no use. A Judge will just order me to sign," she said pathetically.

"Or maybe not," Cora replied.

"What do you mean?" Kathryn asked.

"I mean that your family's secrets are already out, thanks to Mary Margaret Swan's bastard son," Cora spat, as she showed her a copy of that day's edition of the Storybrooke Mirror. Kathryn looked at the headline and felt the indifference in her ebb away, only to be replaced with that familiar and powerful anger that had made her the feared woman she was.

"How dare they…" she growled.

"Yes...he painted quite a picture. Your poor father is probably beside himself right about now. Everyone knows for sure now that Albert Spencer sold his step-son for a hefty sum and that your marriage is nothing more than a master/slave business transaction. You're the town pariah now," Cora goaded, trying to stoke the seeds of anger and cruelty that she had planted inside the kind Princess Abigail with her perfect curse. Kathryn clenched her perfect teeth in anger and read the words that wrote her as an abusive, controlling wife and her husband as some kind of strong, championed hero that had survived insurmountable adversity.

"Damn him...damn her…" Kathryn growled.

"Yes...she did this. Trust me when I say that Mary Margaret Swan is the reason for all of this," Cora prodded. Kathryn gave into the rage inside her, like a light was flipped, and shredded the newspaper to pieces in her hands with a scream of fury. Cora smirked.

"Good...then you're ready to stop crying and licking your wounds?" she said.

"I'm...ready…" Kathryn hissed and Cora gave her a pleased smirk.

"Good...because for what we have to do...I cannot afford anyone to get a weak stomach now," she warned.

"I want...blood. Their blood," Kathryn said, Cora was thrilled at that, as it seemed August Swan had unknowingly put Kathryn perfectly back under the evils of her spell. And she knew that's what it was. Abigail would be horrified by the things she had done and was probably about to do if the curse was ever broken. But if Cora succeeded, then the curse would never break and Kathryn would remain as her right hand. She needed one too, since she could never count on Regina to be what she wanted. So molding the noble blooded Kathryn into her image would have to do as a surrogate for her own daughter.

"Good...and you'll have it if you stick with me. You may be the pariah, but that can still work to our advantage," she said.

"How?" Kathryn asked.

"They'll be at the diner soon. Why don't you take those papers and cause a scene. It will bode well for the storm that's coming," Cora replied cryptically. Kathryn smirked. Oh yes...she'd go tell her husband exactly what she thought of these papers and the little trollop he was sleeping with.

* * *

The shop bell rang, as Snow and David entered the shop that morning, while the rest of their family had gone onto the diner.

"When I told you both to bring the sapling here right away, I wasn't kidding," he said.

"Sorry...we got a bit distracted last night," David said, with a smirk that told the whole story.

"Clearly…" he deadpanned, as Snow sat the sapling on the counter.

"Have...have you seen Bae...Neal? I went by the Inn last night, but he wasn't in his room," Rumple inquired.

"He crashed on our couch last night. I think he wanted to be close to little David," Snow answered.

"Understandable," he said, as he looked at the sapling.

"Remarkable…" he muttered.

"Yeah...so how do you propose we keep this safe from Cora. I mean, if we know her like I think...she probably has keys to every place in this town," David mentioned.

"You're right to assume the worst of her. Fortunately, I have a place where she will not find it," Rumple responded.

"And you're not going to tell us where," Snow deduced.

"If she goes for broke and threatens someone either of you love to get to it...I think we all know that you would cave too easily," Rumple said.

"Even if she could destroy the sapling, she can't destroy our love. We wouldn't risk the life of someone we love for it," David replied. Rumple nodded.

"You do have a point, considering you both are the source. However, it's still too risky since it's magic and thus unpredictable in a world without," he said.

"Then why did you have me hide a potion that you made from us in Maleficent?" David questioned.

"That's my business," Rumple answered.

"And ours too. In case you've forgotten, we now share a grandson with you. And your son clearly still has feelings for our daughter and Emma may act like she's over Neal, but I assure you it's just that. An act," Snow said.

"She's right. We're the leaders of this family and in this family, we do things together," Charming added.

"I usually work alone," Rumple said.

"And working with us will get you into Neal's good graces," Snow reminded.

" _Oh hell…"_ he cursed inwardly.

"All right...if you must know, originally I hid it away so it would come over with the curse and I could use it to bring magic to Storybrooke. I was going to need it to find Bae...but obviously things have changed on that front," Rumple stated.

"If Cora had magic, we'd all be in serious danger," David said.

"Which is why she can't get the potion or the sapling," Rumple agreed.

"That's what I don't get. Why did she bring your son here? That actually helped you," David said.

"He got free that night and he wasn't supposed to," Snow reminded.

"You weren't awake yet for that part," she added.

"She's right. Cora planned to keep him captive to use against me and if she thinks she can use our children against us in the future...she'll do it," he said.

"Then we can't let her. We have to present a united front," Snow said.

"Which means no more working alone," David added.

"Fine...but you two better be ready for the fight and that means no mercy. You two have a track record of being too forgiving," Rumple warned. Snow sighed.

"Though I will never think mercy is wrong...that was us in the past," she said, as she looked at her husband.

"After what Cora has done to us...we won't stop until she's gone and can never hurt anyone again," David agreed.

"Good...I hope that's true," he said. They nodded and joined hands, as they left for the diner. Rumple remained behind and walked into the back room of his shop. He looked at the magical looking glass and smirked.

"That should do," he said, as he proceeded to come up with the perfect hiding spot.

* * *

Finally. It was finally happening. When he received the call, he could hardly believe it was true. It had happened very fast yesterday when Captain Selvig of one of Portland's precincts had spoken with a Cora Mills, Mayor of a very small town by the name of Storybrooke, Maine. He had found it a bit strange that she had placed a call about an old larceny case involving a man named Neal Cassidy. He was wanted in Phoenix as well, but she had chosen to call them, which would allow them to prosecute the case if they were first to bring him in. It got even stranger though after that. The woman claimed that they were so small that she had taken the liberty of mailing a special map to their precinct to show them how to find the town. And sure enough, just an hour after the call, the map had shown up in the mail. Like magic or something.

If all of that wasn't peculiar enough, his precinct's boss received a special assignment from his superior and sent off on the new assignment. A temporary Captain was brought in at this point, which was why he was now in Maine.

Greg Mendel wasn't new to Maine and he had tragedy in his past. A tragedy that had set him on his life's path to find those responsible and make them pay. He still didn't know exactly what had truly happened that night. Only that some dark force had ripped through the forest that night and killed his father. He could still hear his father's screams that night, as they slept in the woods and some mystical happening had ripped him away.

He had watched in complete disbelief as a town sprawled up from the forest out of no where and as quickly as it appeared before him, it had disappeared. But the damage was done and he found his father's body a couple miles away from their campsite, his eyes frozen open in death.

He had run through the woods, his tears blinding him, as he cried for help. He wasn't even sure how long he had wandered along the side of the road until a passerby had stopped and taken him to the police. He had ended up in Augusta and told his wild story about a dark purple cloud carrying his father away and a town that appeared and disappeared before him.

He could tell immediately that the cops chalked his story up to a boy's wild imagination and that his father's death had obviously been caused by some realistic, but possibly nefarious occurrence.

It was two days later when a patrol car took him back to the vicinity and he was able to lead them to his father's body. By then, animals had found the body and there was not much left, to his sorrow and horror.

Despite all that, the detectives had assured him that there was not, nor had ever been, any town sprouting up in that vicinity. But Greg had never been convinced of that. He may have been young, but he knew what he had seen.

The medical examiner was limited in his findings after the autopsy due to the exposure the body of his father had suffered and the wildlife that had eaten parts of the deceased.

While inconclusive, the medical examiner ruled his father's death as accidental. He had found a broken bones, likely from impact with the ground, and a few burns on the skin still in tact. Apparently, the national weather service had picked up signs of an electrical type storm that night in the vicinity that included high winds. Therefore, the death was ruled accidental due to this "storm". But Greg had never and would never be convinced that what had happened that night was an electrical storm. He had been searching for answers his whole life and found people that believed his story. They had told him about the strange things that happened in this world and found that they had connections throughout the country that could get them into various fields, including, but not limited to, law enforcement. They were called the Home Office, a rather benign sounding name for what they did. They sought out the unexplained things that occurred in this world. The things that mainstream wrote off as impossible and usually buried or gave a plausible explanation, like his father's death. Greg was certain that the electrical storm that night was no electrical storm. And now he was finally going to prove it.

He was no cop, but the Home Office had put him through law school. It allowed him to plausibly involved with law enforcement and cases like these. The district attorney had mandated the precinct to take an assistant district attorney with them to deal with the legalities in this case. In reality, he was a lawyer, but not an assistant district attorney for the state. But the two detectives with him did not know anything was amiss. Nor would they, for they were only interested in making a collar and closing an old case.

Once he had more information, the Home Office would give him further instructions. He would have his answer and they would wipe away whatever unholy impurity had infected the world to quote the words of his handler.

"Damn...where is this place? We're in the middle of no where," the detective that was driving said. Greg didn't know him, but he had a few years of experience on the job and his name was Michael Bishop. The other was a woman. She was petite and beautiful, with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. He was sure she was every bit as capable as her male counterpart, but there was something about her that made him think she was more than she seemed. It was possible the Home Office had inserted another operative into this like they had with him, but he couldn't be sure and he knew better than to question her about it. One of many rules to working for the Home Office was that you didn't ask questions. That was fine with him. So far, they had gotten him to where he was in his life and at long last, this path would give him the answers he needed.

"It should be just around this bend," the female detective answered. Her name was Tia Bellum.

"How? There is literally nothing but woods," the male detective complained. But like out of no where, there was suddenly a sign.

"Huh...there it is. Welcome to Storybrooke," Tia said, as they sailed past the sign and slowed down. Michael looked surprised, as they drove into town proper. There had been nothing but woods for almost fifty miles and suddenly the town was just there. Greg was more certain than ever. This town was the reason his father died almost twenty years ago. Now he was going to find out how and why. Then he was going to make those responsible pay...


	21. Fallout

**See previous chapters for summaries and warnings.**

 **Thanks for the incredible response to this fic! Keep the reviews coming.**

 **Once more, it is important to remember that Cora has cursed Kathryn to be this way and she is the Evil Queen here. She married Leopold. Regina and Snow are step-sisters and love each other. Thanks for all the reviews. Except the negative troll reviews. I delete those and respond to them accordingly. This story is for true Snowing fans that know something like an age gap would never hinder their love.**

 **There is also a love scene in this chapter and it is marked if that's not your thing and you'd rather skip it.**

 **The curse has lasted 20 years in this verse until they found Storybrooke.**

 **Here are individual responses:**

 **MerlockVonBaron: Yep, Owen/Greg Mendell is in town already. Not good.**

 **Grace5231973: Yikes is right. Cora has really done it this time.**

 **Jennifer Baratta: Yep, a lot of trouble to come. Cora isn't done yet.**

 **Number Ten: Yes, his death was accidental and actually caused by the dark magic cloud itself. Not that Greg is going to care. In fact, instead of going after one person, he may just want the whole town to burn for what happened to his dad. Yep, Rumple is going to lose it. I feel bad for Kathryn too and you will really see her struggling in this chapter.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yep, go with that bad feeling. Trouble has come to Storybrooke and Cora brought it. Glad you like the Daddy Charming and Daddy Neal scenes too. Yes, unfortunately, Cora is manipulating Abigail. I love that Snowing is together now too. But lots of trouble coming. Glad you're enjoying. :)**

 **AnonSnowing: Yeah, they didn't do enough with the Home Office for it to make sense. I agree, I just ignore 4B most of the time or rewrite it. Lol, yeah, Snow finding Emma's secret junk food stash would be funny. Yeah, I'm sure most writers try to speak through their characters. I like the banter between the Charmings and Rumple too. Well, Josh is like 6'1 I think so she is quite a bit shorter. I think she's around 5'6? Ha, with Rumple, you never know about what he may or may not be up to. Well, we know who Greg is. Time will tell with the other two. Yeah, finding his Dad like that may have made Owen/Greg even more unhinged here. We shall see. Glad you're enjoying the story!**

A Darker Curse

Chapter 21: Fallout

The stares and whispers this morning in the bank, his bank, had been bad enough. So bad that he had sequestered himself in his office, but nothing could get him to concentrate on work. He had been all prepared for the mid-morning board meeting, but had received an e-mail from one of the leading board members that they were postponing the meeting until further notice. It was unsettling, to say the least and all because of a scathing article in the Storybrooke Mirror this morning.

Lewis Dior was not at all accustomed to being the subject of such scandal. He was a very rich man and had always had the means to buy discretion when it came to his business deals. But the tides, in a town where he owned all the leases that Mr. Gold didn't, had just turned. His money had failed to protect him this time and his daughter.

Kathryn hadn't even bothered to come to work yet, but he wasn't surprised. The article shredded her as well. So badly that he would be surprised if she dared to show her face anywhere. If he wasn't the only bank in town, he might have been worried about losing business, but fortunately, there were no other choices in this small town, with the exception of Mr. Gold and no one usually made a deal with him unless they were desperate. Still...the damage to his reputation was already considerable and he had no idea what consequences might be coming at him. And strangely, he had no idea how to handle any of it.

Under the Mayor-ship of Cora Mills, he had never even had to entertain the possibility that something like this could happen. He never thought the possibility that she could lose her office was even on the table. He had never worried about anything at all and had always enjoyed a life that only a pure elitist knew. But one article and Cora's ousting had brought it all crashing down. Needless to say, he was at a loss. He crumbled his copy of the Storybrooke Mirror up and threw it in the trash, as he stalked out of his cushy corner office that he enjoyed as CEO.

The stares from customers were unnerving to say the least and even his employees couldn't help themselves. The words in the article had effectively torn him to smithereens and he stormed out, as he made the short walk to the Court House.

The looks were worse there. These had even more disgust in them and some were even smug, like they were enjoying his fall from grace. He couldn't believe people were actually rooting for his low class, disgraceful soon to be ex-son-in-law.

"Have you seen this trash?" he hissed, as he walked into Albert Spencer's office.

"Of course I've seen it," Spencer spat irritably. Obviously he had been experiencing a morning much like his own.

"Cora would have never allowed this to see the light of day," he complained.

"You're right...which is why it's a very good thing that my Mother is no longer the Mayor," Regina said, as she now stood in the doorway with a smug smirk.

"I see you've come to gloat too, Ms. Mills," Albert spat.

"Mayor Mills...you better get used to it," she warned.

"Or what? Not even the Mayor has the authority to fire a district attorney," Spencer challenged. Regina smirked.

"You're right, but if you go to jail on human trafficking charges...I won't really need to fire you, now will I?" she cooed in response. The color drained from his face.

"You...you can't seriously be thinking of pursuing charges against us. David is an adult...he could have refused the marriage," Albert claimed.

"You could make that argument, but money exchanged hands when he married Kathryn. Trust me, a jury isn't going to see it your way. But there may be a way you can avoid prison," she replied.

"And that is?" Lewis asked with interest.

"Flip on my mother. I know you must have incriminating evidence on her dealings during her time in office. She's the one I really want to see behind bars, so if you give up the goods on her, I'm sure I can convince the Sheriff to cut a deal with you if it means he gets a bigger fish to lock away," Regina replied.

"Betraying your own mother?" Lewis asked in horror.

"She was never much of a mother," Regina retorted.

"No deal...Cora still has more power than you know. Betraying her would be suicide," Albert refuted. But Lewis looked uncertain.

"Lewis...don't do this," he warned. Regina smirked.

"Think about it. I'm a reasonable person and I'll give you a day. If you don't, I'll be sending the Sheriff your way with arrest warrants," she replied, as she walked out with a smile. That was fun. Her only regret was not bringing Snow and David with her so they could enjoy it. She decided she'd head to the diner though to tell them all about it.

* * *

Graham flipped through some of the paperwork and finished a few reports. Patrol had been quiet this morning and was allowing him to get a bit caught up. Emma would be in soon and he would let her take the afternoon patrol. As he started on the backlog of filing, three people walked into the station and he didn't recognize any of them.

"Can I help you?" Graham asked.

"Are you the Sheriff in this town?" the man asked.

"I am," Graham answered, watching as the man flashed his badge.

"I'm Detective Michael Bishop from the Portland, Oregon police department," he said introducing himself. Graham looked surprised.

"Oregon...that's a long way to come. It must be for a good reason," he said.

"It is...I'm not sure if you're aware, but you have at least one fugitive in your midst, possibly two," he replied. Graham approached him and opened the first file, as the detective handed it to him.

"Oh...Neal Cassidy, he's new in town and the son of the local pawn shop owner," Graham said, as he opened the second file and his eyes widened.

"No…" he uttered.

"No...you must be mistaken about Emma. There is no way she is involved in anything nefarious," Graham refuted.

"So sure?" the woman asked.

"And you are?" Graham asked in return.

"Detective Tia Bellum. It's well known that Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy were involved. Word has it that they even have a kid together," she replied.

"That doesn't mean that Emma helped Neal in any larceny," Graham argued.

"You seem close to this Emma Swan," she observed.

"She's my deputy, so I know she's not involved in this," he admitted.

"Be that as it may, we can't take your word for it. We need to arrest Neal Cassidy for sure and at least bring Emma in for questioning," Michael said.

"Did they really send three detectives here for two possible fugitives?" Graham questioned.

"Oh, I'm not a detective. I'm Greg Mendell and I work for the District Attorney's office in Portland. I'm here to handle the legalities of extraditing Neal Cassidy and possibly Emma Swan back to Portland," Greg clarified.

"It's in your best interest if you just take us to them if you know where they are," Michael added. Graham sighed.

"Yeah...I know where they are, but this is my town, so you'll follow my lead," he said sternly.

"Lead the way," Michael agreed.

* * *

As they entered the diner, hand in hand, all eyes were on them. It wasn't terribly unusual, as they had been attracting a lot of attention. To David, without his memories, it had been a bit unnerving. These were the same people that had always been too afraid to lift a hand to help him when he was being abused by Kathryn, but now they were taking an interest in his life? He had scoffed at that. Now with his memories returned, he knew that it wasn't truly at their fault. He knew if Granny hadn't been cursed, then she would have been in his corner. Same with Ruby and many others.

Now seeing the looks and interest in them with his memories was just funny and he felt like riling a few people up.

"Wanna make a bet?" he whispered to her.

"Depends on the stakes," she retorted.

"If I kiss you right now, I bet we get no less than three gasps, some hushed whispers and maybe even some furious texting," he joked.

"Behave…" she teased.

"Oh come on, you know how much fun it is when we wager and how much fun it is for the winner and loser for that matter," he replied. She eyed him with a sultry look, which she was sure was getting plenty of buzz from the nosy patrons in the diner.

"Baby...if you want to tie me up in bed, all you have to do is say so. I have some scarves we can use or we could always swipe a pair of handcuffs," she whispered to him, before winking and going to join their family. He grinned at her and then slid into the booth beside her, kissing her soundly. There was hushed chattering at that.

"I'm going to take you up on that," he whispered. She gave him a naughty smirk.

"You better," she agreed, as Ruby took their orders, before they turned their attention to Emma, August, Neal, and little David, who was eating tiny pieces of pancake that Emma had torn up for him and placed on his tray.

Emma had finished her pancakes and bacon, as well as fries they were all sharing and Ruby deposited another basket on the table.

"Fries for breakfast?" Snow chided them.

"I prefer to call them breakfast potatoes. They aren't fries until eleven," Emma reasoned. Snow rolled her eyes.

"No question where she got her sense of humor," she said, as she looked at her husband, who was eating fries too.

"She has a point...they are potatoes and it is still breakfast," he agreed. She pretended to roll her eyes, but her insides were melting, for they grinned at each other, same smile and thick as thieves. It was everything she had always wanted and she was screaming for joy on the inside that they finally had each other.

"Well, I don't know if I'm enjoying all the looks or scrutiny, but your article certainly made waves, honey," Snow mentioned.

"Enjoy it, Mom...some people deserve to be knocked down," August replied. David nodded in agreement.

"I agree and maybe we poked the bear, so to speak, but we know Cora. She is going to retaliate, even if we did nothing," David said.

"Dad's right...she's been trying to destroy us the moment we walked into town and the situations she forced the two of you into...all of us really...we can't let her get away with any of it," Emma said.

"Emma's right...I know revenge has never been your way, but if anyone deserves it, it's you and Mom," August added.

"Plus...everyone else deserves to be freed. I mean...I don't know Abigail, but she doesn't seem to be herself exactly," Emma mentioned. David shook his head.

"She wasn't like this...not even close. She even helped me escape George when I called off our wedding and encouraged me to find your mother, even when I thought she didn't feel the same," David said, as he looked at his wife and Snow squeezed his hand.

"She'll be horrified by what Cora has cursed her to be," he added. Snow put her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe now that the curse is unraveling, she'll start to come to her senses. I mean...you did say that she seemed more confused than angry the last time you talked to her," Snow said, as the diner door opened and Kathryn walked in, before slamming the door closed.

"Yeah...something tells me that dying fire in her just got stoked again," David replied, as the blonde stormed glared over at their table. The look on her face was one that would have made his cursed self cringe and he could still feel the fear that she used to cause in him. He hated it, but she had done some terrible things to him, even if it wasn't really her fault. She was just a vessel that Cora had been driving. She was the true abuser, but it was still hard for him to look at her, especially when she was in a full blown rage like this. She stormed towards their table and Emma plucked her son out of the highchair.

Kathryn slapped the papers down on the table.

"Did you sign them?" David asked and she gave him a furious glare.

"No, I didn't sign them and I'm not going to!" she screamed and all eyes were on them. He sighed.

"Kathryn...this is getting pathetic. Just sign the damn papers so we can both move on," he said.

"Oh, but you already have!" she shouted, as she gestured to Mary Margaret.

"You've walked out on your marriage and you're sleeping with a woman that has a son your age, but you want to talk to me about pathetic!" she snarled.

"This is between you and me. Leave Mary Margaret and her kids out of it," he said sternly.

"She's the reason for all of this!" Kathryn said, as her rage turned to the raven haired beauty that had stolen what was hers.

"Everything was fine, until you came into this town and wrecked our lives, you evil tramp!" the blonde ranted. Emma and August were ready to jump in to defend their mother, but they wouldn't have to, as David practically flew out of his seat.

"Fine?" he growled.

"FINE?" he roared.

"Nothing about our marriage was ever fine or good for that matter!" he shouted, as the entire diner was eating up the scene.

"Oh yes, poor abused David! I've heard it before. You told your entire sob story to Dr. Hopper and anyone that would listen lately," she hissed.

"Well, sign the papers and you'll never have to hear my story or from me for that matter ever again," David said in exasperation. She yelled in rage and it was truly scary, as little David started to whimper and they all stared in shock, as she kicked the highchair away. It tumbled to the floor and broke to pieces.

"Dammit David...you need to listen very carefully. I'll speak slowly so you can comprehend what I'm saying in your tiny brain," she said.

"David is _not_ stupid and you need to leave him alone...now," Mary Margaret growled, as she stood up. She knew that Kathryn was cursed, but there was only so much she'd allow her husband to take from this woman without stepping in to defend him.

"You...you're the reason for all of this!" she cried, as she held her head like she was in agony.

"You and your bastard son! Do you know how humiliated my poor father is?!" she raved.

"Your poor father?" August asked, looking at her like she had grown four heads.

"You mean the guy that could probably fill a swimming pool five times over with money and swim in it?" he asked incredulously.

"Your father is an entitled, disgusting person that thinks he can just buy whatever he wants. Even people. Whatever humiliation he's getting is well deserved," August said coldly. Kathryn glowered at him and ripped the divorce papers to shreds.

"The only way you're getting a divorce is over my dead body," she spat, before storming out and nearly running over their newly minted Mayor. Regina watched her go and then looked at the floor.

"That's a lot of rage…" Regina said, as she saw the shredded paper.

"We're trying to remember that it's not all her, but she's making it difficult," Snow said, as her step-sister sat down.

"I hope you have another copy of those," Regina said to David. He shrugged.

"Gold says he has as many as we need, but at this rate, I'm thinking we really will have to have a Judge force her to sign," he replied.

"Or we could just break the curse already," she muttered.

"And I'd love to...but no one seems to know how, except that I'm supposed to do it," Emma said.

"And you will, honey...we don't mean to pressure you," Snow soothed. She nodded.

"I know...I'm just anxious to do it too," Emma replied.

"You will...you're strong and amazing, just like your mother," David told her, bringing a smile to her face.

The diner bell rang and Graham entered with three people trailing behind him.

"Hey...you're white as a sheet. Is everything okay?" Emma asked.

"I'm afraid not," he replied, as his eyes went to the people with him.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I have to arrest Neal...and ask you some questions," Graham replied. Neal sighed.

"Where are they from? Portland or Phoenix?" Neal asked.

"Portland P.D., Mr. Cassidy and you're under arrest," Detective Bishop announced. Graham turned to him.

"This is still my jurisdiction, so this is mine to do," he argued.

"And if you don't cooperate with the extradition, your department is going to be in a lot of trouble," Greg chimed in.

"Who are you people?" Snow snapped, as she stood up and David held her trembling hands.

"And you are?" Tia asked.

"I am Emma's mother," Snow answered.

"Mr. Cassidy is a wanted man and we got a tip that he was here in this town," Michael said.

"A tip? I just bet you did," David muttered in disgust.

"And your daughter is going to have to answer some questions. We have reason to believe that she was privy to some of Neal Cassidy's crimes," Tia said.

"She wasn't…" Snow hissed.

"Then you should have nothing to fear in our questioning," he replied, as Graham cuffed Neal and Emma looked at her mother.

"I've got him," Snow said, as she took her grandson from her.

"My papa...he's going to flip out," Neal said, but David put his hand up.

"We'll get him and be right there," he assured.

"Don't say anything until we get there," Snow called, as they were led out of the diner. The whole place was abuzz now, earlier with the confrontation between David and Kathryn, and now this.

"I thought Storybrooke was hard to find?" David questioned.

"It is...there's no way they got here without help," August replied.

"This has my mother written all over it," Regina growled.

"And I'm going to kill her," Snow said, as she stormed out and they hurried after her.

* * *

Cora smirked deviously, as she hung up her phone. Sidney confirmed that Neal Cassidy was just arrested.

"It seems my plan is in motion," she said, as she got up with the intention of leaving to go to the station. These were fireworks that she didn't want to miss, just as Kathryn stormed in.

"Let me guess...David continued to refuse you?" she questioned.

"He did and he has the audacity to sit there and kiss that woman in front of the whole town! He has humiliated me for the last time!" she growled. Cora smirked.

"I may have something that will lift your spirits," she said.

"I doubt anything could do that right now," Kathryn lamented.

"Even seeing Mary Margaret Swan lose her precious daughter?" Cora questioned. The blonde looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"It would appear that Emma's baby daddy has had some trouble in the past. He's a wanted man and I called in a little tip. Now there are some people here to take him back to Oregon to prosecute him for his crimes," Cora explained.

"What does that have to do with Emma?" Kathryn asked.

"Oh I'm quite certain that Emma Swan was privy to her ex-boyfriend's misdeeds, which means there is a very high chance that she is going to be extradited to Oregon as well, even if they end up not charging her. She'll have to leave Storybrooke to clear her name before the court and if I haven't lost my touch, I'm going to do my best to convince the detectives that she deserves to face the same charges as Neal Cassidy," Cora replied. Kathryn smirked.

"This is happening now?" she asked. The former Mayor nodded.

"Yes and if we don't hurry, we might miss the moment when Mary Margaret Swan has her precious baby girl ripped away from her," Cora replied. Kathryn smirked.

"I'll drive...because I'm not missing this or the opportunity to rub salt in her wounds, while I figure out how to make David pay," Kathryn said.

"Don't worry dear...I can assure you that hurting his precious Mary Margaret and her daughter will hurt him far more than you can imagine...perhaps even more than anything we can do to him directly," Cora asserted.

"Then I can't wait to witness you twist the knife in that little tramp and revel in her misery," Kathryn said, as she followed the other woman out. Revenge would still be hers and they would rue the day they decided to cross her...


	22. Fury

**See previous chapters for summaries and warnings.**

 **Thanks for the incredible response to this fic! Keep the reviews coming.**

 **Once more, it is important to remember that Cora has cursed Kathryn to be this way and she is the Evil Queen here. She married Leopold. Regina and Snow are step-sisters and love each other. Thanks for all the reviews. Except the negative troll reviews. I delete those and respond to them accordingly. This story is for true Snowing fans that know something like an age gap would never hinder their love.**

 **The curse has lasted 20 years in this verse until they found Storybrooke.**

 **Here are individual responses:**

 **MerlockVonBaron: Yep, Cora might find that she really has royally F-ed up. :)**

 **Grace5231973: I know, it's a nail biter. Seeing Snow and Rumple on the warpath is pretty interesting. And I can tell you that David really comes all the way back out of his shell in this chapter so to speak with the real danger to Emma. Charming is back in a very big way in this chapter. :)**

 **Baratta Jennifer: Yep, hopefully Cora will pay.**

 **Number Ten: I know, Cora is horrible and continues to be evil in this chapter. Kathryn was scary, but Charming is ready to fight back and you see that in a big way in this chapter now that Emma has been threatened. Yep, there are three parents here on the warpath. :)**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yep, Kathryn is not going to feel good about herself when the curse breaks. Yeah, they're the center of attention now and the source of the town's gossip. Yeah, Regina deserves to throw her weight around a little here and get revenge on her mother. Kinky Snowing is the best. I liked the little bonding moment with Emma and David too. Yep, we have three parents on the warpath now!**

 **AnonSnowing: Aw, you looked up the name! Yes, I try to make the curse names mean something if I have to come up with one. Glad you like the name. We never saw a cursed Midas. Yes, I just adapted him from his curse persona from FYA. He actually didn't seem as pompous as I make him in the show, but we saw so little and this is a guy that can turn anything to gold with a touch. And if you go into Midas from the mythology, he was a arrogant douche. And this is the guy that kept sending others to try and kill a dragon. The guy can turn things to gold with a touch, but is willing to send others to die fighting this dragon. So I've always seen him as a jerk kind of. He's unwilling to fight his own battles unless he is sure his touch can win it for him. I like Snowing making bets on riling people up too, it's fun. Oh yes, there's been plenty of times when David leaves Snow the same way. They do it to each other pretty often in my stories. I love flirty Snowing too. Thanks, glad you think so. I loved the breakfast scene too. No, I doubt this is like a real divorce battle, though my parents divorce was messy. But in a different way. Ha, yeah, now that you mention it, he was totally channeling Leo. I love Leo and his quips so I naturally find myself channeling him in other verses. Yeah, unfortunately, the curse has really done a number on Kathryn here. She's going to have a lot of regret after this. Cora is an evil bitch. Yep, mama Snow is on the warpath and Daddy Charming is going to be as well in a big way in this chapter. Glad you're enjoying it. :)**

A Darker Curse

Chapter 22: Fury

Lacey smirked, as she took the pool cue and made her shot, sinking the striped ball in the corner pocket. She walked around the table, even as her opponent waited impatiently for her to miss. But she didn't intend to lose and sank the last striped ball. Her opponent tossed his cue away in frustration.

"Pay up," she said, as he did so and then stormed to the bar. She put the money down her bra and approached the bar to order a drink.

"Why the long face?" she asked Keith and he looked at her incredulously.

"You have to ask? My face is like this, because of you," he complained. She scoffed.

"I didn't do that to you," she refuted.

"Yeah, but your boyfriend went postal on me, because of you," he corrected. She snorted.

"He is not my boyfriend," she argued.

"Could have fooled me. In this town, when Mr. Gold decides he wants something...he gets it," Keith said.

"And you think he wants me?" she asked. It was his turn to snort.

"Are you blind or just drunk all the time?" he shot back. Lacey was silent at that, as she did the shot that was put in front of her.

She hadn't really given much thought to what it meant when Mr. Gold beat the literal crap out of Keith a few nights ago, but implication that he had done so out of some kind of crush was a little off putting. For one thing, he didn't seem like the type that would have a crush, let alone be involved on a romantic level with anyone. On the other hand though, he was rich and powerful; two things that were highly attractive to Lacey. He also had a darkness about him; another thing that was highly appealing to her.

She was so bored in this stupid town, but he seemed to have a very interesting life. Maybe brushing him off wasn't the right move for her.

"Well...since you want to stay on his good side, why don't you pick up my tab today?" she asked. Keith snorted again.

"If it means you go...then fine," he said. She smirked and grabbed her coat, before leaving the bar. If making nice with someone like Mr. Gold meant eventually finding a way to blow this snooze of a town, then that was exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

"I'm sorry...but that won't do. Your loan is due now. Either you make your payment or I'll be forced to repossess your property," Gold stated in a matter of fact tone.

"You have always given me extensions before…" the woman protested.

"Yes...with a threatening call to Mayor Cora Mills and I conceded all those times only because I loathe dealing with your distasteful employer or former employer rather, I doubt Mayor Regina Mills will be keeping any of her mother's staff on," he answered.

"You can't do this! Cora is our Mayor and the fact that her daughter has unseated her is a travesty!" the woman protested. He didn't even hide his eye roll at that.

"Be that as it may...Cora no longer has the power she once did and I am only too happy to deny the favors she mandated for her cronies," he said. He was definitely enjoying this immensely.

"This will not stand!" she cried dramatically, as she started for the door, just as David and Mary Margaret entered the shop, the former carrying little David in his arms. Snow was shocked to see this woman, especially as she gazed at them both with an icy glare.

"You two...you are a fool to walk out on a wonderful woman like Kathryn and you are nothing but a little tramp," the woman spat, as she stormed out.

"Well, that was more entertaining than I thought it would be," Rumple commented.

"That...that was Johanna…" Snow said, almost stunned to speechlessness.

"Remember...she's cursed, my love," David said.

"Or a sleeper agent," Rumple muttered, though they didn't hear him.

"What can I do for you both?" he asked.

"Well, you can help us kill Cora...because you're going to want to when you find out what she's done now," David answered bluntly. The looks in their eyes stole all the mirth in him and he felt dread knot in his stomach.

"And what has she done?" he asked, as his eyes met theirs.

"We need to get to the station immediately. We'll tell you on the way," she said.

"How bad?" he asked the prince.

"About as bad as you can get," David answered.

"My car is out back," he said, as he locked the shop and followed them through the back exit.

* * *

Emma looked through the glass, as Neal sat in the station's small interrogation room. They only had one room, so they were opting to question him first and then her. Not that it would do them any good. Neither of them were going to talk, but she knew they had a very good case against Neal and possibly her too.

The fear of being ripped away from her family had settled in her stomach like a giant knot. She may have been deputy in this town and acted much older than she was; a product of becoming a mother so young, but she was still only twenty-one years old.

She had never been away from her mother or her brother for that matter and she had just finally found her father. Add to that, she had never been away from her son for more than a few hours his entire young life either. She was terrified and one step away from breaking down into terrified sobs, despite the brave mask she was putting on for the world. Neal looked like he was holding up well, but she imagined he was just as terrified too. He had just found out he was a father and she knew he was committed to being in their son's life. However, if he went to prison on grand larceny, he could be facing years of prison time and that thought made her very sad. She kept watching the door anxiously. She knew her parents were coming, but it couldn't be soon enough for her.

* * *

Neal looked at the two detectives and one district attorney with scrutiny. He didn't know the two men, but he instantly recognized the woman. She definitely wasn't what or who she appeared to be and her stare on him told him that she remembered him too. Why she was here and the reason for this ruse was a mystery though. It made him wonder if these two men were actually a detective and an assistant district attorney too. It didn't matter though, for they seemed determined to charge him and extradite him back to Oregon for trial. And honestly, he had no idea how he or even his father was going to stop it. So if he was damned to this fate, then he knew he had to do everything he could to convince them that Emma was completely innocent. At least his son would have his mother and his three grandparents then. He could live with going to prison himself, but he could not live with Emma being punished by association for the things he had legitimately done. It sucked though, because he loved her and his son. And that's why he had to do everything he could to protect them.

"Mr. Cassidy...you've been on the run for a while," Detective Bishop said, as he opened a file and put it in front of him.

"Recognize these?" he asked, just as the door swung open.

"Don't answer that," Rumple growled.

"And you are?" Greg asked.

"His father...and his attorney. You can just call me Mr. Gold," Rumple said, as he used his cane and walked in. His disability would likely make them underestimate him and that was just what he wanted, for he was boiling in his own skin at that point and had been since the moment Snow and David had told him Cora's latest ploy.

* * *

 _A Few Moments Earlier_

A million ways to kill Cora Mills were running through his head at the moment, each more gruesome than the last.

"She is going to burn for this...if it's the last thing I do," Rumple growled, as he limped as fast as he could toward the entrance to the station. Once Snow and David had told him of her latest deeds, his blood pressure had skyrocketed and his mind was running a mile a minute plotting her demise. And from the looks of determination on Snow and David's faces, they were doing the same as him. Yes...much had changed, indeed. There was a time when the couple behind him were intent on showing everyone mercy, probably even Cora at one time. But she had put them both through things that probably should have broken them both. They were still good people, but she had stripped them of that key component that may have allowed them to show her mercy long ago. And she would definitely regret it if he had his way.

"A dwarf pickaxe would be messy...but effective," Snow agreed.

"They're not taking her from us, Snow…" David tried to assure, but Rumple could hear the quiver in his voice. It was born of the same fear he had knotted in his stomach. Fear for his child. Fear that there was nothing they could do to keep something bad from befalling their child.

"I love you for saying that, my love...but you don't know law enforcement in this land like I do. It's different out there…" she said gently, as she squeezed his hand.

"I can't lose her...I just got her…" he said and she looked at him, before sniffing. His arms immediately went around her, as they followed Rumple into the station. David's statement echoed his own thoughts. He had just finally gotten Bae back...he couldn't lose him either.

Emma saw her parents come in, as Rumple hurried to the interrogation room and she rushed to them. They hugged her between them and she felt her father cradle her head. She felt like a little girl, his little girl, when he did that and she loved that August and Regina were not far behind them and hurried in.

"Oh my God…" Regina uttered, as she looked at the female detective in the box.

"Regina...what is it?" Snow asked, as she watched her son suddenly start flipping through the book.

"How the hell is she here?" he asked her.

"Regina...do you know that woman?" David asked.

"Yeah...she's a fairy. Or at least...she was," Regina replied.

"Wait...like a fairy from our land?" Snow asked. Her step-sister nodded.

"But...maybe that's good, right? If she's from where we're from...then maybe she'll help," David replied.

"I don't think so," August interjected.

"What do you mean, honey?" she asked.

"Because that woman is Tinkerbell and she works for Pan...who is not at all like he is portrayed in the stories from this land," August answered.

"Wait...like Peter Pan and Neverland and all that crap?" Emma questioned.

"Yeah...he's not in the book, but trust me, he's the worst or so I've heard," August replied.

"Wait...if he's not in the book, then who told you about him?" Emma asked. He looked a bit nervous at that.

"Uh...Neal. I wondered how he was even still alive once I found out who he really was and confronted him...before he decided to leave you two years ago, and before he knew about the baby of course," August answered.

"I asked him and he told me he spent at least a couple hundred years in Neverland, before he escaped," he added. Emma seemed dumbfounded by that, but then she never really knew of his connections to their homeland until very recently.

"Okay...then the big question is why the hell is she here? And what does she and her boss want?" Regina stated, as they listened to the interrogation.

* * *

"You're his attorney and his father?" Detective Bishop questioned.

"That is what I said. Are you hard of hearing?" Gold snapped irritably.

"Papa…" Neal chided under his breath.

"What are the charges?" Gold questioned.

"Quite a laundry list actually," Detective Bishop said, not noticing the other man's glare on his partner. The woman seemed quite unsettled by it and cast a look at Neal. She had quickly discovered that he remembered her, even though it had been years since he had seen her. Neal, however, wasn't surprised by her unease with his father's scrutiny. He had never told her who his father was and apparently her boss hadn't either, nor was she aware of his intense hatred of fairies, even if she had been stripped of her wings. But even Neal had no idea that his hatred of this woman had less to do with her former association with fairies and more to do with who she was really working for.

"Your son...or client is being charged with grand larceny of these pricey watches. There are also various other reports filed by business owners against him for petty theft," the detective stated.

"And what is the price to make this all go away?" Gold asked. The detective looked at him and blanched.

"This isn't going away...Mr…" he said, as he failed to recall his name.

"Mr. Gold...and trust me, there is always a price," Gold responded.

"Are...are you trying to buy your son's way out of this? Because trust me...if that's the case, you're going to be sorely disappointed," Michael snapped in return. Rumple clenched his teeth and his fists, trying to quell his temper.

"My son is not going to prison," Gold refuted.

"Sorry, Mr. Gold, but the state has a very good case and he is going to be extradited to stand trial in Portland," Detective Bishop stated. He turned to the assistant district attorney.

"Detective Bishop is correct, but if your client agrees to plead guilty and save the expense of a trial, then I'm prepared to offer Mr. Cassidy a deal," Greg said.

"What kind of deal?" Gold asked.

"If he pleads guilty...then we're offering fifteen years with the possibility of parole in five. That's a pretty sweet deal, considering all the evidence against him and the fact that a judge could choose to throw the book at him if he's convicted in court. And a judge just might do that, considering he's been on the run for so long," Greg explained. Neal felt dread settle in his stomach. This was really bad. But five years...it wasn't the end of his life and normally, he would have jumped at a deal like that. Little David would still be fairly young and he knew Emma would allow him to step right back into his life. But...it wasn't like she, his son, his father, and her parents were out of danger. The curse and Cora were clearly still a very real threat so he wasn't surprised when Regina stepped into the room.

"Who are you?" Detective Bishop asked.

"I'm Mayor Regina Mills...and I'd like to barter a different deal," she said, as she walked in and closed the door. She shared a meaningful look with Tinkerbell or Tia, as she was going by now, and then her eyes flicked to the assistant district attorney.

"What kind of deal?" Greg asked.

"I have it on good authority that Mr. Cassidy is a changed man. He has a son now and has reconnected with his father. So my deal is that Mr. Cassidy does your prison time here in Storybrooke," Regina offered. But Greg shook his head.

"There's no way I can sell that to my boss. Regardless of how he pleads...he's coming back to Portland with us tomorrow morning," Greg refuted.

"Mr. Cassidy has very real and clear ties here now. He has a family now, his son and his son's mother...whom he loves very much," Regina argued.

"And that's a sad story, but it doesn't excuse that Mr. Cassidy committed some very serious crimes," Greg said. Neal motioned her and his father forward and whispered something to them.

"If Mr. Cassidy told you where the watches were stashed and agreed to pay some restitution to the business owners, could we come to an agreement on a lighter sentence to be served here in Storybrooke?" Regina questioned.

"I can ask my boss, but he's going to insist that Mr. Cassidy serve any sentence, even a lighter one, in Portland," Greg responded. Regina sighed and her eyes met Tinkerbell's again, but she remained silent, which unnerved her.

She and Tinkerbell had become friends and the blonde was the very reason she had found her way to Robin. She had been very grateful, but it had enraged her mother and Tinkerbell had paid the price for it. Cora and the Blue Fairy's mutual hatred of each other had been turned on Tinkerbell. Blue had taken her wings and then her mother put a bounty on the fallen fairy, despite Regina begging her to spare her friend. As a result, Tinkerbell had been chased out of the realm and Regina had never known what had become of her until now. There were still many questions she had, of course, but she had a feeling the blonde had no desire to tell any of them anything. She turned and saw that her mother had arrived with Kathryn in tow. The pain on her sister's face was palpable and her mother was eating it up.

"My boss will agree to three years if you pay restitution and give back the watches, with the possibility of parole in a year, Mr. Cassidy," Greg said, as he got off his phone.

"That's a very good deal and it expires in one hour," he added.

"I need some time with my son and client," Gold requested, as they made their way out and into the middle of a heated exchange between.

"There's no other way out of this, papa...it's only three years, maybe even one if we're lucky," Neal said.

"I can't lose you again, Bae!" Rumple snapped and then deflated, as he nearly broke down.

"I just got you back...and I'm going to fix this," he said, as he went to the door.

"Papa...what does that mean?" Neal asked, as he watched his father motion to the assistant district attorney.

"If my son takes your deal...can he at least stay in Storybrooke until morning?" Rumple asked.

"Uh yeah...it's getting late in the day. We probably won't leave until tomorrow morning," Greg replied. Rumple nodded.

"Then you're taking the deal?" Greg asked. Gold refused to respond, so Neal did it for him.

"Yes," Neal answered. But he knew by the look on his father's face that he had some sort of plan. He could only hope that it didn't blow up in their faces. As he was to be led out to the holding cell, he knew Emma was next and he leaned toward his father.

"Emma is innocent in this...don't let her tell them any differently. I do not want her taken away from our son...promise me, papa," he pleaded.

"Their case against her has to be circumstantial at best. And if I have my way...neither of you will be going anywhere," he promised, as Neal was led out.

"Well...what's all the commotion?" Cora asked coyly, as she and Kathryn entered the station.

"You…" Mary Margaret hissed, as she made a beeline for the other woman. But the raven haired beauty's outrage only delighted Cora immensely.

"What's the matter dear? You seem a bit upset," she cooed in a condescending tone. Kathryn looked on smugly, enjoying their obvious pain.

"Going after us is one thing...but our daughter?" she growled.

"Our?" Kathryn asked with scrutiny, but she was ignored.

"Did you really think she was off limits with me? Because if you did...then you're still the naive little fool you were years ago," Cora hissed.

"You better be ready for the fight to come, because we're not the same merciful people we were all those years ago. You've awakened the fight in us and you might be sorry that you did," David retorted.

"David...what are you talking about?" Kathryn demanded to know.

"Stay of this...it's none of your concern," he snapped back, surprising her again. She still wasn't used to being spoken to by anyone like that, let alone the husband that she had once so thoroughly controlled under her thumb. But those days were over, for she didn't even know this strong, confident version of David that seemed to exist now. She could still see the shadows in his eyes, shadows she had caused, but instead of those hardships making him weak...they had only made him far stronger than she could have ever imagined possible.

"David…" she started to say again.

"Just get the hell out of here!" he snapped.

"Sign the damn divorce papers and stop letting this bitch control you!" he roared, as he looked at Cora, who glowered at him.

"David…" she growled in frustration, but her fury had no effect on him anymore.

"I don't have time for your nonsense anymore! And if Emma gets taken from us...then you're both going to wish you never met us," he warned, as he took Snow's hand and they turned to Regina as she came out of the room.

"It's your turn, Miss Swan...we have some questions for you," Detective Bishop stated. Emma nodded and went inside the interrogation room, as Detective Bellum put Neal in one of the holding cells.

"I am her mother...I'm coming in there with her," Snow said to the detective, but he put his hand up.

"And your daughter is an adult. You'll remain out here, Ms. Swan," he refuted, as he went into the interrogation room. Snow felt comfort, as he put his arms around and they listened intently to the interview that might have a hand in their daughter's fate...and the fate of the entire town...


	23. Whatever It Takes

**See previous chapters for summaries and warnings.**

 **Thanks for the incredible response to this fic! Keep the reviews coming.**

 **Once more, it is important to remember that Cora has cursed Kathryn to be this way and she is the Evil Queen here. She married Leopold. Regina and Snow are step-sisters and love each other. Thanks for all the reviews. Except the negative troll reviews. I delete those and respond to them accordingly. This story is for true Snowing fans that know something like an age gap would never hinder their love.**

 **The curse has lasted 20 years in this verse until they found Storybrooke.**

 **Here are individual responses:**

 **MerlockVonBaron: Yep Tink is posing as a Detective and Regina questions her in this chapter. Yep, it will be interesting to see how Neal gets out of this.**

 **Grace5231973: Yeah, Cora may soon regret the can of worms she just opened. The reason why Tink may be working for Pan is revealed a bit in this chapter as Regina confronts her. I like this Snowing too. They're ready to fight and it comes out in David in a big way in this chapter. :)**

 **Jennifer Baratta: Yep, Snowing and Rumple are going to make Cora pay. Glad you're enjoying it so much!**

 **Number Ten: The reasons Tink may be working for Pan is revealed in this chapter when Regina confronts her. Michael is just a normal person so he's about to get very confused. Greg is interested in exposing the secrets of the town. Yeah, in real life, Neal's deal isn't too bad, but Papa Rumple isn't going to let it happen. And as the detective turns his attention to Emma, we're about to see Daddy bear Charming wake up in a big way. :)**

 **AnonSnowing: Yeah, it's possible that Midas may have done that to Frederick if he wasn't keen on him marrying Abigail. It would have been the way to go without making himself look like the villain. Yeah, I could see their friends making a bet like that, lol. Yeah, remember, everyone that runs in Kathryn's circle, including Johanna in this curse, thinks Kathryn is wonderful and David is meant to be in the place he was. That's how those people think. Yep, Johanna might not be what she seems. I have some theories on that. Unfortunately, Cora dying will not break the curse, but I can't tell you more than that. Yeah, Emma is up for interrogation and I think you'll enjoy protective Snowing in this chapter. Yes, this Snowing is ready to fight. I know, David was breaking my heart too. You'll really enjoy the Daddy Charming in this chapter. Yes, there might be some past fears Snow has about that. I may get into it in a later chapter. Yeah, Cora is the worst and she gets worse in this chapter if that's even possible. Yep, another twist with throwing Tink in here. Glad you enjoyed it! :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: I know, Emma going to jail would be the absolute worst. But Snowing is ready to fight and I think you will love the protective Daddy Charming in this chapter. Lacey is attracted to him and she has ulterior motives, but we know those will disappear once she's Belle again. Yeah, Kathryn's socialite crowd thinks she's good and that it's okay to treat David that way. Yep, a sleeper agent. I have some head canons about Johanna that I'll be exploring here later on. I know, Charming was breaking my heart too. Yeah, Cora might regret the can of worms she just opened by bringing them to town. She wasn't expecting Tinkerbell. Yeah, poor Kathryn. It really isn't her fault. Glad you're enjoying it! :)**

A Darker Curse

Chapter 23: Whatever It Takes

Snow gazed through the window to the interrogation room and tried to calm her racing heart. She was trying to clamp down on her panic, as she refused to break down with Cora in the room. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction, but she was finding it increasingly difficult to stay calm as the moments passed.

Slowly, she felt a bit of it ebb away, as he put his arms around her waist.

"They're not taking Emma from us. If I have to move us into the woods or we have to live on the run, then that's what we'll do," he said. She sniffed.

"Never again Snow...she's not separating this family again," he promised, as he pressed a kiss to her hair. She turned in his arms and hugged him tightly, almost afraid that he was going to disappear. They looked at Gold, as he came out of the interrogation room with Neal.

"What happened?" Snow asked with bated breath.

"They offered me a deal. Three years with the possibility of early parole. It's not a bad deal for the charges," Neal said.

"You're taking it?" Snow asked in surprise.

"Of course he's not taking it," Gold answered for him.

"Papa…" Neal said with a sigh.

"No Bae...I told you that I am not losing you again," he snapped, as hobbled toward Cora.

"If he is taken away...there will be no where you can hide from me," he warned. She smirked.

"I look forward to any battle with you, Rumple...you always lose against me," she cooed.

"Not this time," he hissed, as he went back inside the interrogation room to represent Emma.

* * *

Emma sat in the interrogation room and waited for the Detective to start asking questions.

"Miss Swan...we have several surveillance tapes on record that show Mr. Cassidy pocketing goods, while it appears you are distracting the store proprietor," the detective said.

"That's what you're going with? Because in this video, it appears that Miss Swan is actually purchasing goods from the store clerk," Gold objected.

"That's a well known tactic with teams of thieves. One actually makes a purchase, while the other is stealing them blind," Michael argued.

"Hardly much to go to a jury with. Especially when the young woman you are attacking is just a young, single mother that has moved to a small town to raise her baby. A young mother who is now our town's deputy," Gold countered.

"Yes...a young, single mother. Raised by another single mother. I pulled your mother's file, Miss Swan," Michael said.

"You leave my mother out of this. She has nothing to do with any of it," Emma snapped, which made the detective smirk and Gold put his hand up to silence her.

"You know...it's not often in the digital age that I run across someone that hasn't left a digital footprint, but before 1983, there's no real record of your mother and when I ran her in the system, her papers came up as fake. Your brother's too. That makes them undocumented persons in this country and forged identities is also a criminal offense," detective Bishop said. Emma looked like a deer in the headlights at that information. She had never anticipated that this detective would have dug so deep into her mother's background.

"Miss Swan's mother is not on trial here," Gold interjected.

"But she could be," Michael warned.

"Mary Margaret Swan is not an undocumented person," Regina interjected, as she walked through the door.

* * *

 _ **Outside the room at the same time**_

"Oh Gods…" Mary uttered, as she realized that the documents she had managed to get for herself and August all those years ago were now in question.

"Dammit...this could be bad," August muttered to David.

"He's not taking Emma and he sure as hell isn't going to take you or Snow either," David hissed, as he pressed a kiss to his wife's head.

"Stay with her," he said, as he went over to talk to Regina, who was talking to Graham at the same time.

"We have to do something…" he blurted out.

"And I am getting ready to go in there now. I have a plan and part of it is this," Regina said, as Graham handed a badge to him. He was stunned for a moment and took the star in his hand.

"While Emma is embroiled in this calamity, I need help and Regina tells me that there is no one better to deputize than you to help protect this town," Graham said. David swallowed thickly, as the insecurities he still had from the abuse he had suffered gnawed at him and told him there was no way he was good enough for this. But he banished those thoughts and clipped the star to his belt. If wearing this badge meant finally getting to protect the people he loved, then he was eager.

"You can count on me and I think I might know of something that will help get rid of them. It's a bit outrageous, but if it sends them running for the town line, because it's too crazy for them to handle, then I'm good with that," he said. Regina smirked and walked past him to go into the room, but not before leaning close.

"Welcome back, Prince Charming," she said, as she burst into the room.

"Mary Margaret Swan is not an undocumented person," Regina interjected.

"Oh?" he asked.

"She's my step-sister and she escaped our town with Emma when she was a baby to save her life. She took August too and adopted him to protect him as well," Regina explained.

"And what exactly was she running from?" Michael inquired.

"My mother...the very woman that called you here. She's the real villain in all this and once again, she's trying to destroy my sister and her family. But now that I'm older and finally in a position of power...I'm not going to let her do it. Or you," Regina said.

"If she's an undocumented person in this country, one call to the correct government agency, and it will be out of all our hands," Michael replied.

"Really? You're going to call the Feds and get yourself kicked off your own case?" Regina questioned skeptically and he looked a little startled by that, as she had clearly called his bluff.

"Fine...give me one good reason why I should believe this story?" he questioned, as the door opened again and David stood in the doorway.

"Because...I was there for all of it. Emma's best chance was leaving this place, even if it killed me to see her and her mother go," David interjected. The detective looked confused.

"I'm sorry...who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Mary Margaret's husband...and Emma's father," he announced.

* * *

 _ **Outside the room at the same time**_

Snow gasped, as her husband dropped information that the people from outside their world wouldn't be able to understand.

"Charming...what are you doing?" she said in a worried tone. August chuckled.

"Yeah...we're not going anywhere, mom, because your husband is about to go all Prince Charming on their asses," he quipped.

"But...they'll never believe it," she replied.

"Oh, I don't think they'll have any choice," August said, as she listened to the spectacle.

"I'm sorry...you want me to believe that you're this young woman's father?" Michael asked, almost laughing at the idea of it.

"I don't care what you believe," David said, as he plucked a hair from his head and put it in an evidence bag that Regina handed to him.

"Take it and a sample from Emma. Have the hospital run it and I'm guarantee that it will prove it," David said.

"And even if I were to go test your DNA against hers...how does that change the fact that your supposed _daughter_ is a potential suspect in several thefts?" Michael asked.

"It would definitely prove that there is obviously more going on here than you know and things you don't understand. And as for your case against Emma...if I had to guess, it's circumstantial at best. You just want to question her to see if you can get her to admit anything. I'm no stranger to interrogation tactics," David replied. He was bluffing a bit there, but he had a good amount of confidence in his ability to at least intimidate even the seasoned detective before him. And he could tell that his mind was doing gymnastics, as he looked between them. Emma was the perfect mixture of himself and Snow and the resemblance was obvious. No one bothered to look for it before, but now that it was on the table...it was hard to deny.

Greg studied the man with scrutiny and could see the resemblance between them. It was really weird, but then...that's why he was here. This town had popped into existence twenty-eight years ago and he knew that meant strange things were going on here. This might be the start of exposing it all.

"I'll take you up on that test," Greg spoke up and Michael looked at him in surprise. Emma shrugged and plucked a hair from her head

"Can we please get back to my questions for Miss Swan?" Michael interjected.

"Is my client under arrest?" Gold questioned. Michael gave him a hard look.

"Not at this time," he said reluctantly.

"Which means you really have only conjecture against her so without any hard evidence, then we are done here," Gold stated.

"Your son is still very much under arrest and he's spending the night in that holding cell. Then tomorrow morning, he's leaving for Portland with us," Michael hissed.

"I do have some questions for your mother, Miss Swan," he said.

"No...you don't. My sister-in-law, our new Mayor, just told you that she's native to this town," David responded.

"He's right...I can get the town Census if you'd like and I can assure you that my mother, the former Mayor who had a stranglehold on this town until now, is the real evil. She's ripped out more hearts than you can imagine," Regina added.

"Fine...but this isn't over. There is something rotten in this town and we're going to find out what it is," Greg said, as he and Detective Bishop left the room. Tia was about to follow them, but Gold and Regina cut her off.

"Not so fast...fairy," Gold growled. The blonde smirked.

"So you know," she said.

"Did you really think I wouldn't recognize you?" Regina asked.

"It doesn't matter," Tinkerbell replied.

"It does!" Regina exclaimed.

"Your mother ruined my life," she spat.

"Look around...she's ruined everyone's lives! But we're finally making progress against her. She's going down, so I'd like to know why you of all people would do anything to help her," Regina hissed.

"I'm not doing any of this to help her...believe me," Tinkerbell answered.

"Then why are you here, Tink? Cause I'd really like to know. I really thought we were friends," Neal interjected, as he stepped back into the room.

"You know Tinkerbell?" Emma asked.

"I was in Neverland for almost two hundred years. It's how I'm still alive," Neal replied. Emma's mind was a little blown at that, but then there was a lot she had never known about him before he came back into her life.

"Bae...I'm glad you're okay and that you got away," she said.

"Looks like you got away too," he mentioned and she frowned.

"Not exactly," she said, as Emma turned to her father. Emma wanted to listen in on that, but she took a moment to turn her attention to her father.

"Dad...are you sure that was a good idea? The DNA is going to match and it's not going to make any sense to them," Emma said.

"No...but it distracted them enough, especially that district attorney. He seemed pretty interested, which begs the question as to why. Seems like he might not be the only one that isn't what he seems," David replied. Emma had never thought about that and felt relief, as he hugged her.

"No one's taking you and your mother from me again," he promised, as he pressed a kiss to her hair, just as Snow came rushing into the room. She practically tackled him to the ground and he took her in his arms, as she crushed her lips against his.

As their lips parted, they started to hear things get pretty heated between Regina and the blonde detective that was really Tinkerbell, a former fairy.

"What do you mean...not exactly?" Neal asked. But his eyes widened, as he saw his father swing his cane at her. She dodged and David jumped in to diffuse the situation.

"Whoa...whoa...what are you doing?" he asked, but Rumple ignored the Prince.

"You're working for _him_ ," he growled in an accusatory manner.

"Not by choice...but it was the only way to get out of that hellhole," Tink replied.

"Working for who?" Regina questioned.

"Shit...please tell me you're not working for him," Neal said in exasperation.

"Someone better tell me who the hell you're talking about," Regina interjected.

"Pan…" Rumple hissed.

"Well...isn't that kind of obvious? I mean in the story I always heard...Tinkerbell kind of worked for Pan," Emma chimed in.

"Em...you of all people know that this world's quote, official story, is rarely on point," August reminded her and she shrugged.

"But nothing on Pan is in your book," Snow interjected.

"No...but I'm still the author and the pen tells me things," August said, as he met Gold's gaze and he sighed.

"Tell them...or I have to," he prodded. Gold glared at him and he shrugged.

"They're my family and every time _I_ lie, it seems to come with more consequences than it does for a normal person," August added.

"Papa...do you know Pan?" Neal asked.

"Yes...he's my father," Gold announced, shocking them all.

"Your father?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"Isn't Pan a kid?" Emma wondered.

"Not really...he just looks like one," August answered, as they looked at Neal, whose mouth was ajar.

"I take it you didn't know that," Emma said.

"That...psycho is my grandfather?" Neal questioned.

"No...he stopped being my father when he abandoned me, so he's no grandfather to you. He's the worst...even worse than Cora," Gold said.

"Why would you work for Pan?" Neal asked in disbelief.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Your freedom. The question is...what does he want in return? Because not even my pen is telling me what that is," August replied, as their eyes met, before hers finally flicked back to Neal.

"You should say your goodbyes, Baelfire. We'll be leaving for Portland in the morning," she said, as she prepared to leave. Rumple blocked her path and she glared at him.

"Out of my way, Dark One…" she hissed.

"You're not going anywhere, flea," he hissed back.

"Move...or I'll make sure you join your son in a jail cell," she threatened.

"If you think this is over...you have another thing coming," Gold replied, as he stepped aside and let her leave.

"What now?" Emma wondered.

"We work on a plan to make sure those detectives don't take either of you away," David replied.

* * *

Cora stared at the blonde detective through the glass and their eyes met, as she walked out into the office part of the station.

"Well, well...long time no see, Madam Mayor," Tink said smugly.

"Oh that's right...former Mayor. Unfortunately, you look none the worse for wear after your fall from power, but I'd say if the lynch mob in there has anything to do with it, you're going to be burning at the stake when they're done," she added, as Cora glared at the former fairy.

"That's definitely a bonfire that I'd bring marshmallows to," she joked, as Kathryn looked confused by the whole thing.

"Excuse me...who are you? And why would David claim that he's Emma's father? That's insane. And he keeps saying he's that little tramp's husband when he's really mine," Kathryn complained. Tink rolled her eyes.

"Whoa...you really did a number on this one I see," the blonde commented, as she brushed past her.

"Watch your back, Madam Mayor...you have made a lot of enemies and you might find a knife in it," Tink said, as she left the station.

"Cora…" Kathryn started to say.

"Shut up and follow me," Cora snapped, as the blonde obeyed.

"Where are we going?" Kathryn asked.

"I have something I must do to ensure that all my enemies will be destroyed," Cora answered darkly.

* * *

"So...what's our next move?" David muttered to Rumple.

"I think the real question is...how far are you willing to go to protect our families, _deputy_?" Rumple countered. David glanced over at Emma, Snow, and August, as they both exchanged hugs with his wife.

"Too far doesn't exist when it comes to them. What do we need to do?" David asked. Rumple smirked.

"Your little stunt with the DNA was a nice touch and it might be just the distraction we need. Depending upon how that goes, I'll know what we need to do next. For now...take your family home," he instructed. David nodded and put his arm around Snow. They exited the interrogation room, just as Cora was leaving with Kathryn following her like a puppy. By the way they were walking, it was clear they were off somewhere with purpose.

"What do you think they're going to try next?" Snow asked, with a slight quiver in her voice. Her normally strong exterior had been deeply shaken by these people's attempts to take her daughter away. But unlike so many times in the last twenty years, she wasn't facing adversity alone this time.

"I don't know and I don't care, because they can't tear this family apart again. She may have succeeded once before, but her time in power is over. She's going to lose this time," he promised. Snow turned and he pulled her into his arms, as she rested her head against his shoulder. His words, as always, gave her hope and comfort. But she also knew Cora. She knew she was desperate again and feared what it may drive her to do now.

"Let me take you home," he suggested and she nodded.

"Honey...are you coming?" she asked their daughter.

"Uh...I'll be along later. I think Neal and I are going to take little David to the park and spend some time with him, you know, just in case," Emma replied.

"We're not letting you go, princess...and if I know Gold like I think I do...he won't be letting his son go either," David promised. She nodded, as a few tears escaped down her cheeks and they hugged her between them.

"I love you guys," she said, as she felt her mom press a kiss to her forehead.

"We love you too, baby and we're finally a family," she said, as she took her daughter's hands in her own.

"Your father is right...there is no way in hell we are letting you go and that goes for Neal too," she promised. Emma nodded, as she watched him put their son in his stroller and then went to join him, as they left the station. The detective and the district attorney would be upset to find that they didn't put Neal in a cell when they returned to the station, but she couldn't be bothered to give a damn.

"How about you, sweetheart?" Snow asked, as she noticed her son's preoccupation.

"Yeah...I'll be home later too. I think there's a story to chase here," August replied.

"You mean with Tinkerbell," Snow deduced.

"There is a long, sordid story there and it stops at the point when Blue banished her," he said, as he scoffed.

"Another person screwed over by the _benevolent_ Blue Fairy. I think she needs to know she's in good company," he said.

"You think you can find some common ground with her?" David asked.

"It's worth a shot. You know, I don't know a lot about Pan, but I do know that he's known to prey on lost people. Maybe she just needs someone to offer her a home, like you did for me, Mom," August said, as he looked at her.

"Me?" Snow asked. He smiled and gently hugged her.

"You once told me that all you wanted when you were on the run as a bandit was a home and that you found it when you met David," he reminded her.

"And then I found it with you," he added.

"I mean...I know I had Geppetto for a while and he was a good papa, but to be honest, I don't remember a lot of that. I was too young and the trauma of the night the curse was cast and what he did will always overshadow it all," he continued.

"He was scared, honey...don't be too hard on him," Snow admonished.

"You're kind for saying that, Mom...but regardless, I would have been a very lost little boy without you. I honestly don't know how I would have turned out if you hadn't come through the wardrobe after me," he said.

"What was taken from you...from you both was so unfair. You lost almost everything, but you gave everything to me," he replied, as Snow melted and hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much sweetheart," she gushed.

"I love you too, Mom and we were always okay, because you fought and worked so hard for us," he said, as he gazed down at her.

"But now...we no longer have to worry ourselves about you," he said, as he looked at David with a smile. Snow smiled shyly, as David slid his arms around her.

"No...you don't," she said.

"Anyway, maybe Tinkerbell just needs to know that Pan's way isn't the only way and that maybe she can find a home, instead of doing his bidding. Either way, there is a story here and I think it needs to be in the book," he said, as he left the station as well.

"Do you think all that is really about a story?" David asked her and she smiled.

"Definitely not, but I think I'll take you up on that offer to take me home," she replied. He smiled and kissed her tenderly, before leading her out to his truck.

* * *

As Gold stormed back to his shop, he was surprised when he ran into Lacey.

"Oh...there you are. I was actually on my way to the station. I...I heard about your son," she said.

"Well...whatever you heard isn't happening," he growled, as he brushed past her.

"You mean they're not taking him out of town?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, they're going to try and if they do...I will make sure it is the last thing any of them do," he said darkly.

"Let me help," she offered and he looked at her skeptically.

"You want to help me?" he questioned. She shrugged.

"You helped me by putting Keith in his place and I'd like to help you with whatever you need," she replied.

"I'm not a good man. If you want to work with me, you might see some very dark things," he warned. She smirked.

"Oh I'm counting on it," she replied. He wasn't sure whether to be excited by her attitude or sad. On one hand, Lacey being attracted to his darkness was inviting. But Belle had always been the opposite of that and therein kept him tied to his humanity. Either way though, he didn't have time for any of it.

"Come along if you so wish," he said, as she followed him with a smirk.

* * *

The more this day went on, the more confused Kathryn grew. Everything David had said and done at the station had confused her to her very core. He had told that detective that he was Mary Margaret's husband and Emma's father. It was absolutely ludicrous, but then he had gone and given them a DNA sample like it would be some sort of proof. It was impossible though. Complete and utter lunacy and yet no one else around him was treating it as such. Instead, the new Mayor Mills and Sheriff Humbert had rewarded his idiocy by giving him a deputy badge of all things. And if she hadn't felt like she was in the Twilight Zone before...she did now.

She had followed Cora to the old library, which had been locked and boarded up for years. Cora had pulled out an astonishingly large ring of more keys than Kathryn had ever seen and let them into the old building. Sidney Glass was there too and she had gotten into a hand cranked elevator with the former Mayor.

Now she was confused and terrified, for they had been lowered into a cavern beneath the library and it was pitch black.

"What...what are we doing down here?" Kathryn asked, as she finally found her voice.

"I need something," Cora replied vaguely, as she watched the woman look and stopped, as she leaned up against something.

"This...this doesn't feel like a wall. It...it feels scaly…" Kathryn said in a frightened tone, as she walked back from the mass that lay in the cavern.

"What...what is that?" she asked, as her eyes refused to believe what they were seeing.

"Never mind that! Get over here!" Cora hissed, as the other woman stumbled around the rocky outcroppings in the cavern, until she finally found Cora and stared at the object before them.

"A coffin?" Kathryn squeaked with a quiver in her voice. Cora smirked and gently ran a gloved hand along the dirty glass covering.

"A glass coffin," she corrected.

"This was once the answer to me getting everything I ever wanted," she continued.

"She was never supposed to be such a problem...but she rallied more love and support around her than even her distasteful mother ever could. But this was supposed to be her end," she said.

"She was supposed to sleep here eternally, her own body as her tomb. And he was supposed to be executed so he could never press the kiss of true love to her red lips," she continued.

"Then her suffering would have been eternal. She would never awaken, yet never die...she'd never be allowed to reunite with her true love and then my revenge would have been complete," she growled, as she thrust her hand through the glass and pulled out a small, velvet pouch.

"But they ruined it...they ruined my perfect revenge and now my perfect curse," she said, as she pulled a large black diamond out of the pouch and cruel smile curled on her lips.

"What is that?" Kathryn asked. Cora looked at her.

"The only way I'm ever going to get rid of all my enemies," Cora replied darkly.


	24. Calm Before the Storm

**See previous chapters for summaries and warnings.**

 **Thanks for the incredible response to this fic! Keep the reviews coming.**

 **Once more, it is important to remember that Cora has cursed Kathryn to be this way and she is the Evil Queen here. She married Leopold. Regina and Snow are step-sisters and love each other. Thanks for all the reviews. Except the negative troll reviews. I delete those and respond to them accordingly. This story is for true Snowing fans that know something like an age gap would never hinder their love.**

 **The curse has lasted 20 years in this verse until they found Storybrooke.**

 **Here are individual responses:**

 **JDubReaderWriter555: Yep, everyone is pulling out all the stops on all sides. Glad you think so! Hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Jennifer Baratta: Yeah, Cora is taking a lot of risks here. Glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Number Ten: Yep, Cora doesn't like to lose or do so gracefully. She's going for the diamond. Kathryn starts to see the danger Cora is in this chapter and that will bleed into the next chapter. There is no magic, but I don't think that would prevent the diamond from working. Remember, in the show, Regina said she had the ability to use it at any time. But the totality of whether it will work to its full potential is something Cora thinks about and I won't say more than that. I love Snow and August's bond too and he has a moment where he really defends her in this chapter too. His conversation with Tink turned out pretty intense. Thanks! I like when there's a chapter that fits a song title too. :)**

 **Grace5231973: Yep, Cora refuses to lose and is going for broke. August has an intense conversation with Tink in this chapter and I like seeing Rumple and Charming in protective daddy mode too. :)**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yep, Cora went for the diamond and is going for broke, cause she refuses to lose. Yep, Gold is not going to lose Bae again. I know, I loved protective Daddy Charming too. Yeah, there is a bit more going on with Tink than we realize and August gets it out of her in this chapter. I know, Kathryn is just along for the ride at this point. Yeah, Lacey is interested in the dark side right now, but that won't last. Glad you're enjoying!**

 **AnonSnowing: Yeah, I doubt they'd make it past an hour, lol. Yeah, Kathryn's snobby circle is scary and I love protective Snowing too. I know, poor Snow, but now she has Charming by her side again. Yep, the fake documents came back to bite. Yep, David is officially a deputy. Yeah, it was a risky move, but distracting enough that it did the job for now. Yeah, we get their reactions when the DNA comes back in this chapter. I feel bad for Kathryn too at this point. She's going to hate herself when the curse breaks. Yep, Charming will do whatever he has to for his family. I agree. Yep, Cora doesn't care that she's trying to destroy a little boy's family. Yeah, August lived with him a long time as a puppet, but only a few years as a real boy, so after being raised by Snow, it's hard for him to see Geppetto as his father anymore. Cora is the worst...literally the worst. Thanks, glad you enjoyed it!**

A Darker Curse

Chapter 24: Calm Before the Storm

Michael paced the floor impatiently, as they waited for the DNA results.

"You know, I don't even know why we're doing this? What does it matter if that guy is her father or not?" he asked. Greg raised an eyebrow.

"So you're not just a tad curious? I mean, what if it's true? Cause if it is...I sure as hell want to know how it's possible. It could mean that more is going on here than we can imagine," Greg replied.

"Did the district attorney even approve this little detour? Because I've been in law enforcement a long time and the district attorney just wants this conviction, I can assure you. He or she won't give a damn about some paternity test," Michael snapped. Greg rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Then call my boss, because regardless...I think this is important. I don't why yet, but this town is lousy with something weird and I want to know everything. This I think is where it starts," Greg replied. Michael was about to call him on his bluff and make the call when the doctor came out. He had introduced himself as Dr. Whale and the seasoned detective could tell that the results had shocked the doctor.

"The results you asked for are back," he said.

"Took you long enough," Greg complained.

"Yes...well when you told me who the subjects were, I had to run it three times just to make sure it was right. But it is," he said, as he handed the folder to him. Greg opened it.

"Familial match is nearly one hundred percent," he read.

"Wait...familial match. Couldn't that mean that they're siblings?" Michael asked. But Greg shook his head.

"No...those would be hitting different markers. I tested Emma Swan against David Nolan and he is biologically her father. I don't know how it's possible, but he fathered her. He's even the same blood type," he mentioned.

"And this story he told about Swan's mother and her being forced to leave to save their daughter?" Michael asked suspiciously.

"Well...I don't remember anything like that, but it wouldn't surprise me if they had to run from Cora. Our former Mayor, up until her ousting, ruled this town with an iron fist. If she wanted something...she got it," Whale replied.

"Why didn't anyone ever report her for abuse of power or any of her supposed crimes?" Michael questioned in frustration.

"Do you really think someone willing to kill a child, if his story is true, would leave any evidence? Or that anyone would be brave enough to report her?" Whale asked, as he walked away.

"He's right…" another voice said, as they turned to see a ginger haired man with a dalmatian.

"I am sorry to eavesdrop, but you must know that Cora Mills is a monster. She thinks nothing of violating a person, whether it be their privacy or physically," the man said.

"And you are?" Greg asked

"Dr. Archie Hopper...I'm a psychiatrist," he answered.

"And do you have any examples of this abuse?" Michael asked. Archie smiled thinly.

"Too many. I would say David has suffered more than most under the elite people in this town. He even tried talking to me, only for Cora and his ex to threaten me for counseling him and then stealing his confidential files," Archie said.

"And no one did anything?" Michael asked skeptically. Archie handed him a copy of a recent newspaper.

"Now that she's not in power anymore, the people are taking their power back and exposing just a little of what Cora and her cronies are responsible for," he said, referring to the article written by August Swan.

"I know you gentleman did not ask for my input, but if you are going after a wonderful family like the Swans, and that includes David Nolan now, then you're going after the wrong family," Archie said, as he moved along. Michael sighed.

"As interesting as all of this is...it's way above my pay grade," he complained.

"Are you going to call the state police in for this?" Greg asked.

"I really don't see how we have any other choice," Michael replied.

"Maybe we do. Hold off for at least another day," Greg said.

"But we're leaving tomorrow!" Michael called, as the assistant district attorney walked away.

"No...we're not," Greg called back. But that was unacceptable to Michael and he decided he was going to call Greg Mendel's boss. There was definitely something lousy in this town like he had said, but he was beginning to think that there was also something off about this man as well.

* * *

Snow and David arrived home at the loft and he led her inside. She sighed and collapsed on the couch. He closed the door and locked it, before collapsing next to her. She sniffed, but felt safe and protected in his arms, as she cuddled against him. He dropped a kiss on her head.

"They're not taking her," he promised again and she looked up at him.

"Even if we have to go live like bandits?" she asked, only half joking. He smiled.

"Any life with you would be wonderful...even one as bandits," he promised. She took his hands in her own.

"You were so strong for me back there, even after everything you've been through with Kathryn," she said.

"I still have things to work through. I guess it's easier now with my memories though," he explained.

"It doesn't erase what happened...but I can't blame her completely. It's Cora that is the reason for all of this," he replied.

"Which scares me...because I know her. I'm worried about what she's going to try next," she feared.

"Me too...but she has no magic here. That's in our favor and I'm going to fight whatever she throws at us and I don't care what I have to do to neutralize her, even if it means I have to take her out myself," he admitted.

"There was a time when you stopped me from doing that...to save me from darkening my heart. How can I not stop you from doing the same?" she asked, troubled by that. He sighed and knew exactly the time she was referring to.

* * *

 _Snow glared at the Queen, as she emerged from her carriage. She took aim and felt the need for revenge fill her senses. One arrow and she would end the Queen's life and thus her pursuit of her. Then she could finally leave the Kingdom and be free. She spared a quick glance at the man that she had knocked out and tied to a tree. She shook any thoughts of him away though. She didn't care what he said or about the absurd claims he had that he was her true love. It was a lie. It had to be, because she stopped believing in love long ago. True love was a myth. Marriage was just a business transaction. She wanted none of it. She breathed and fired the arrow, only to have her heart practically jump into her throat, as the handsome idiot she had tied to a tree foolishly jumped in the path of the arrow. It struck him in the shoulder and she was infuriated._

 _"Why? Why would you do that?" she cried, as she knelt beside him. He was in obvious pain, but managed to pull himself up against the tree._

 _"I refuse to let you darken your heart by killing in revenge...especially over that evil witch. I'd rather die," he confessed and she was taken aback by that._

 _"You'd...you'd die for me?" she asked in disbelief._

 _"Does it look like I'm making this up?" he joked._

 _"No one has ever been willing to die for me," she stated sadly._

 _"No one you can remember," he said, as she approached him and he gently caressed his face. Though the dark thoughts swirling in her mind were fighting her, the part of her mind begging her to kiss him was louder. So she pressed her lips to his and the rush of memories was instant. Her eyes flew open in surprise and she gasped, as she looked at him in wonder, before her surprise melted into a bright smile._

 _"Charming…" she gushed._

 _"Yes…" he uttered, as she kissed him again._

* * *

"I remember and I still don't see how that's different from this," she complained, but he knew she did and sighed.

"You didn't have love in your heart when you almost killed Cora then and only sought revenge. But this is different. If I do this now, I do it knowing that it is the only way to protect my family. I won't do it for revenge...I'll do it, because she has left us no choice and the survival of our family depends upon it," he promised. She smiled gently.

"Look at you...getting all old and wise on me. Except I'm the only one that got old," she mentioned.

"Snow...you are not old. Far from it," he said, as he lifted her chin with his hand.

"You are so beautiful...you still take my breath away, so much so that it makes me eternally grateful that you still want me. I know it had to be so hard out there...being alone and I know there had to be men that probably asked you out," he said, as he looked down at that.

"It was hard...but you're the love of my life. I'd never feel comfortable with anyone else, nor could I ever love someone the way I love you," she assured him. He nodded.

"I know...but then there were propositions?" he asked. She sighed.

"Yes...especially when I was a waitress. But most of them were only interested in one thing and the moment they found out about the kids, that was pretty much it. Trust me, I made sure to get the message across that I had two kids to save myself the awkwardness of turning them down. Because I could never want anyone else," she replied.

"I know...it's the same for me," he promised, as he pecked her on the lips.

"So...do you think they have the DNA results by now?" she asked curiously. He smirked.

"Probably..but we're not going to worry about that right now," he replied. She raised an eyebrow.

"We're not?" she asked coyly.

"No...we'll have to deal with all of it, but not until morning," he replied and she yelped in surprise, as he swept her into his arms.

"I take it you have something in mind to pass the time and it has nothing to do with sleeping," she mused playfully. He smirked.

"Just me making love to the most beautiful woman in all the realms," he replied, as he gently sat her on the bed. She blushed and looked down a little shyly. She had missed the way he made her feel that she was exactly as he saw her. She had not felt that way in a very long time. Her experiences in the Land Without Magic had weathered her and buried Snow White beneath the guise of Mary Margaret Swan, whom she had to become to survive.

Men like her husband did not exist out there. Even the nice ones fell short and it made the bad ones even worse. But he peeled away those weathered layers just by being him and Snow White emerged without fear. She was finally herself again without feeling the burden of what she had lost, for she had finally gotten it all back. He was worth everything she had suffered through and more.

"All those lonely nights...all the hardships...it was worth it for just one more night with you," she confessed. He smiled.

"I feel the same...everything I went through...it was worth it to know that you and Emma escaped Cora. But I promise you, as long as there is breath in my body that we will have more than just one night. We will have a lifetime...we will have eternity," he confessed in return. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Charming…" she uttered, as their lips crashed together and passion swallowed them in its perfect storm.

* * *

Emma watched fondly, as her son gave big belly laughs, as Neal pushed him on one of the baby swings.

"You love this...you little daredevil," he joked, as their eyes met and she smiled.

"So...how about we go grab something at Granny's after this? You know, my last meal as a free man," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"You are not going anywhere. Your Dad isn't going to let it happen and apparently mine isn't either after what he did," Emma replied. Neal smiled.

"Yeah...watching them try to figure out how he's your father when that test comes back positive should be fun. He's way more intimidating than I expected," he said. She smirked.

"Aw, does my daddy scare you?" he teased. He scoffed.

"No," he said too quickly and she raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so I'm the guy that got his little girl pregnant and then left her. He would have every right to want my guts on a stick," he admitted. She nodded.

"He knows there was more to it than that now though...so do I," she admitted in return.

"I was too hard on my dad for that, because I did the same thing," he said.

"I need to forgive him," he realized. She nodded.

"You do. But in your defense, you didn't know about the baby," she said.

"But I love you...and leaving you, because I was too cowardly to deal with my own issues with my dad was wrong. I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me," he replied. She shrugged.

"Sometimes I want to stay mad at you...but my mom just didn't raise me that way," she said.

"I grew up hearing about hope and this amazing true love that my parents have. And then...I finally got to see it and my mom was right. True love really is magic. You made mistakes, but I forgive you," she told him. He swallowed thickly at that.

"Wow...yeah I don't deserve it, but thank you," he replied. She smiled.

"You do and so does your dad, because he's not the enemy here. Cora is," Emma said.

"Yeah...she is way worse than I thought possible," he said. She snorted.

"Tell me about. I mean, mom and August always told me how bad she was, but seeing it, especially after finding out what she did to my dad...yeah there is no forgiving her," Emma replied.

"Yeah...honestly, I don't know how your parents are still standing after everything she's put them through," he admitted.

"True love is magic," she reminded and he smiled.

"It's also really embarrassing public displays of affection and Granny's sounds great, because I have a feeling that it's not safe to go back to the loft for a while," she joked and he chuckled.

"Cherish it...cause my parents, yeah...that was not true love," he replied.

"You never told me about your Mom," she said.

"You know about my dad's past in the book though, so you know her," he replied.

"Milah...but I'd like to hear it from you," she said. He sighed.

"Well...I think at one time, they may have loved each other, but then came the ogre wars," he began.

"Dad had no choice and went off to war. It was considered an instant honor if your husband died in the war," he continued.

"Stupid," she commented.

"Really stupid...and he got scared. I get it...because you either died or were so horribly crippled that you wished you were dead after going to war," he explained.

"So...he crippled himself just enough," she said. He nodded.

"I never blamed him for that though...but my mom did. She was so hateful to him after that and eventually, she ran off with Hook, before he was actually Hook," he replied. She nodded.

"Then...after he was the Dark One, he caught up to them and got his revenge," he added. She squeezed his hand.

"He was hurt and he lashed out. It wasn't right, but sounds like your Mom and Hook weren't angels," Emma said.

"They weren't. Hook sold me out to Pan and that's how I got stuck there for two hundred years," he replied.

"So that's how you know Tinkerbell?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah...she hated Pan too," he replied.

"Apparently not enough not to work for him," she muttered.

"That's what I don't get. I mean...I get if she is working for him to get off that hell hole island, but I can figure out why he has an interest in Storybrooke. There's no magic here, so he'd never want to come to a place without it," he replied.

"Well...my brother is the author and if he wants a story, he'll get it," she assured, as she saw Rumple arrive with a young woman that she recognized as Lacey.

"Where did you go?" Neal asked.

"To the shop to see what I might have to work with. As you know, since there are certain conditions in Storybrooke as of now, I'm limited as to what I have to work with," he said and they knew that was code for there was no magic.

"Yeah, well that's a blessing in disguise, because if you had what you need, then Cora would have it too," Neal reminded him.

'Yes...which is why taking her out might be messy," Rumple said. He rolled his eyes.

"I was thinking of locking her up...not murdering her," he said.

"A cell isn't going to stop her," Rumple argued.

"He might be right," Emma said and he looked at her in surprise.

"Emma…" he said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry...but she's put my parents through hell. And now she's trying to put us in jail and take us away from our son!" she reminded him. He sighed.

"Yeah...I know," Neal agreed.

"So what do we do? Because I know you talk a big game, Em...but I know you aren't just going to walk up and cap her," he said. Emma huffed.

"Sure feel like it sometimes, but since the curse is't broken, I'd rather not have Graham arrest any of us for murder," she replied.

"Curse?" Lacey asked.

"It's complicated," Rumple answered, only confusing her more.

"Let's just table the murder talk for the moment and get some onion rings," Emma said, as she put her son in his stroller.

"Hungry buddy?" she asked.

"Pancakes!" he called and Neal chuckled.

"Dinner for breakfast...yeah he's yours," he teased.

"Shut up," she replied, as she nudged him.

"Just so you know...this is the furthest thing from dark that there is," Lacey commented to him. Rumple smirked, as they followed.

"It is...but stick around. It might grow on you and I assure you, dark things will come to Cora Mills when I'm done with her," he promised.

* * *

Tinkerbell found her way to the park and wanted to appreciate the beauty of this world, but it was hard when her mind, heart, and soul were so burdened by the deals she had made to escape that nightmare of an island.

"You know, if you're trying to sneak up on me...you're really bad at it," she snapped, as she looked at the man that was following her.

"Oh, I'm not trying to sneak up on you. If I was...you'd never see me coming," August replied.

"Really?" she asked skeptically.

"My Mom is a former bandit...she taught me some skills," he replied. She scoffed.

"But she's not really you mom," Tink commented.

"Yes she is. She raised me from age seven and I'm everything I am, because of her. And she's the best woman you'll ever meet," he said, fiercely defending her.

"Okay...sorry, I didn't realize that you really saw her as your mother," she replied.

"Well...I do. I was dumped in this strange, new land and she's the only reason I became the person I am. She raised me, loved me, and gave me a home, even when I knew she was in pain," he said.

"I'm not here to hurt Snow White," Tink assured.

"If you take Emma and Neal away...you're going to hurt her. Neal is the father of her grandson and Emma's best moves may be deflection and denial, but she still loves Neal too," August argued.

"He should have thought about before he stole all those goods and Emma may not have stolen anything, but we both know that she knew what he was doing," Tink reasoned.

"Cut the crap...you're not here, because of some stolen goods. What the hell does Pan want with Storybrooke?" he demanded to know. Their eyes locked and they stared each other down for several long moments, before she looked away.

"Pan has no interest in Storybrooke," Tink said.

"Then why are you here?" he questioned.

"Does he want Emma and Neal apart for some reason? Is that why you're here posing as a cop?" he questioned again.

"I can't tell you!" she shouted.

"Oh come on! You know what a little demon he is! If he's after my family...then I need to know!" he shouted back.

"This has nothing to do with him!" she yelled.

"Why the hell should I believe you?" he exclaimed.

"Because you're the author! You know that all the realms are frozen under the curse...including Pan! And I'm here to make sure it stays that way!" she revealed. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"What? You want to keep the curse from breaking?" he asked.

"If the curse breaks, then all the realms wake up and time moves again," she replied.

"And then you have to go back to work for Pan," he realized. She nodded. But he shook his head.

"That still doesn't make any sense. If he sent you here to this land before the curse...then there had to be a reason for it. What did he want?" August asked.

"Forget it...because I'm going to make sure your sister can't break the curse, so you better run home to mommy and prepare her for what's to come," Tink replied, as she stalked away.

"No way in hell! You're not taking my sister from us!" he hissed.

"I have to!" she snapped, as she turned to him.

"If the curse is broken and time moves again...then Pan will destroy your family," she said.

"That doesn't make any sense?! We've never met him. Why would he have any interest in us?" August questioned.

"It doesn't matter...because this curse isn't breaking," she said, as she ran away from him. August sighed and thought about chasing her, but then decided to go to Gold instead. There was a chance that he might have some insight into what his dear old father could want from them.

* * *

Cora stared at the black diamond, as she and Kathryn walked along the dark streets of Storybrooke. She knew exactly what tool they needed to activate it, but that wasn't the dilemma that was causing her to hesitate. If she activated the trigger without magic, she didn't know exactly to what degree the destruction would be. She knew it would work on some scale. It was designed for her to use at any time, magic or not, to hit the reset button and escape if she wanted. But with magic, she would have been able to ensure that none of her enemies could escape the total destruction. Without, there was always a chance for survival. But she was so dissatisfied with everything that she was ready to blow the entire town and escape unscathed into the Land Without Magic. She had amassed a nice fortune and she could live luxuriously out there and eventually, somewhere, she knew she could climb her way back to power. But there were two people she wanted to make sure did not survive and the only way to make sure was to force them to be at the detonation point. She smirked, as Sidney Glass met them on the street.

"Emma and August parted ways from their mother and David. They went back to her loft alone...but I don't know how long that will last," he reported.

"Excellent work, Mr. Glass. Do you have the item I asked you to bring?" she questioned. He nodded and handed her a rolled up paper bag.

"Thank you...that will be all," she replied, as they continued on.

"What is that?" Kathryn asked and then gasped, as Cora took out a gun, before handing it to her.

"What...you want me to take it?" she squeaked.

"Do you want revenge on David and that little bitch that stole him?" Cora questioned. Kathryn swallowed thickly and the older woman rolled her eyes.

"The gun is just to get them to do what we want. Trust me...their demise will be much more satisfying than a bullet. Take it," she ordered. Kathryn obeyed and put it in her coat pocket, as they continued on with Mary Margaret Swan's loft as their intended destination...


	25. Boiling Point

**See previous chapters for summaries and warnings.**

 **Thanks for the incredible response to this fic! Keep the reviews coming.**

 **Once more, it is important to remember that Cora has cursed Kathryn to be this way and she is the Evil Queen here. She married Leopold. Regina and Snow are step-sisters and love each other. Thanks for all the reviews. Except the negative troll reviews. I delete those and respond to them accordingly. This story is for true Snowing fans that know something like an age gap would never hinder their love.**

 **The curse has lasted 20 years in this verse until they found Storybrooke.**

 **Here are individual responses:**

 **Grace5231973: Yep, I'm sure you know exactly what the evil little man child wants, but you're right, it's time for this curse to end and we're inching closer and closer. This chapter is building up to what will be an epic showdown!**

 **Ghostwriter: Yep, Pan has an eye on Storybrooke. So glad you're enjoying this fic and all my others. :)**

 **Jennifer Baratta: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Number Ten: I know, I hope Kathryn wakes up soon too, but Cora has a hold on her. Yeah, I can't really blame Tink either for not wanting time to start moving again, because that means Pan will be un-frozen. Yes, Snowing has some alone time in this chapter, before all hell breaks loose. :)**

 **Sexystarwarslover: I know, Cora's plan is very bad. Yep, it's about to storm like a bitch to quote Emma. Yep, the results are hard for them to get their heads around. Yep, Archie is team Charming for sure. Yep, Charming would do anything for his beloved Snow. Yeah, Snowing doesn't really know how to be discreet. I would not be upset if Cora met her demise either. Yeah, little David is adorable and just like his mama. I know, Snow is the best mother and I love protective August. Actually, it's Tink that wants to keep it in tact so Pan won't wake up. But yeah, that's still not going to fly. Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **AnonSnowing: Glad you liked the little drabble. It was a perfect way to write that bet for you. Yes, Kathryn is going to spending a lot of time with Archie when this is all over. She's going to be horrified. Yep, Michael is going to be baffled, but you're right, Greg isn't as surprised as he should be and definitely up to something. Yep, that's the basic story minus the fairy tale stuff. Yeah, no one is brave enough to cross Cora until now. I liked that scene too where Charming saved Snow from going dark. Yeah, I love that he makes her feel beautiful too. Yeah, those thoughts definitely crossed his mind, but Snow only loves him. I love that Emma grew up hearing about true love too. Things are about to get very hectic so hopefully Neal won't be going anywhere, because they have bigger problems. Yep, August loves her, because she raised him so she's mom. Yes, Snowing will live, but it's going to be a bumpy ride. Glad you're enjoying it. :)**

A Darker Curse

Chapter 25: Boiling Point

Snow and David collapsed amidst the climax of their passion and they took in gasps of air, while they slowly came down from their euphoric high. Snow lay cuddled against him, as he pillowed her head on his chest and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

"I love you so much…" he whispered. She looked at him with a dreamy stare.

"I don't know how I lived without this for twenty years…" she swooned. He smirked.

"Glad to know I didn't lose my touch," he teased.

"You definitely did not, Prince Charming, but there was never any worry of that," she purred, as their lips met again in short, passionate locks.

"Mmm...I could make love to you for eternity and I'd never get enough," he whispered in a husky tone.

"Well...good thing eternity is exactly what we have, my handsome prince," she whispered in his ear. He grinned and kissed her again and her body thrilled, as his hand slid down her side and sensually down her leg. He lifted her leg and hooked it around his waist and she moaned, as his hands worked magic again and his lips moved down her neck.

"Charming…" she gasped, as she combed her fingers through his hair and the ministrations of his strong hands on her body and his soft lips drove her mad. Her writhing and singing of his name spurred him on and lovemaking began anew, as he proved he had neither lost his skill nor stamina. Her back bowed and she raked her nails sensually along his back, until he shuddered against her and they rode another climax together in perfect sync, before collapsing again.

"Oh…" Snow sighed, as her body still trembled and he spooned her against him. He pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder and then to the shell of her ear, giving her goosebumps.

"Mmm...it's almost seven. We're going to be late for dinner at Granny's," she mentioned.

"Yeah...we should probably clean up and get going," he agreed. She bit her bottom lip and turned in his arms.

"We could clean up together…" she said. He grinned.

"That will make us even later…" he warned, but she shrugged.

"They'll understand...we have a lot of time to make up for," she said, as she took him by the arm and led him into the bathroom with her. He kissed her passionately and deeply, as they stumbled toward the shower. She turned away and moaned, as he kissed the back of her neck, as she tried to get the water turned on. She finally managed to turn it on and they got in, as steam billowed around them and they became lost in each other once again.

* * *

August walked briskly along the streets of Storybrooke on his way to Granny's. He was anxious to tell his family about his conversation with Tinkerbell. She wanted to take Emma away from Storybrooke so the curse could never be broken and they had to find a way to stop her. He was so focused on what he was doing that he collided with someone and nearly fell over, but managed to keep on his feet.

"You…" August said, as he saw that he had bumped into Greg Mendell.

"Ah...Mr. Swan, I was actually looking for your mother. Care to tell me where she is?" Greg asked. August snorted.

"Oh I think you know that's not going to happen," August refuted.

"We just got the DNA results back. Care to tell me how it's possible that a man your age fathered your sister, who is only a few years younger than you?" Greg questioned.

"Nope," August refused again, as he pushed past the man, brushing his shoulder when he was suddenly hit with one an oncoming trance.

"Something the matter?" Greg questioned, as he was ignored, but watched curiously, as the other man pulled a large, brown leather book out of his bag. August stumbled away though, as he didn't want to go into one of his trance's around the outsider. But he couldn't ignore the call for long and collapsed onto the nearest bench. He opened the book and extracted his glowing pen, as he began writing.

Greg caught up to him and curiously observed what was happening, not quite sure what to make of it. It was only a few moments before August came out of the trance and was able to look over what he had written. But it was not at all what he expected. And Greg was incredibly surprised as well.

"How...how do you know about this day?!" he demanded to know, as he swiped the book and looked at the pages. He put his hand on the illustration of his father that he had watched appear on the page like magic.

"Wait...is this you?" August asked, as he read the text.

"Your Dad...he was killed when everyone came over with the curse," he muttered and then heard the cocking of a gun. He closed his eyes and sighed. He should have seen that coming and realized that digging on the dark web for answers about their outside guests might not be necessary now.

"You're going to tell me everything you know about this...this...demonic town," Greg hissed.

"If you're looking for someone to blame for your father's death...then you can look no further than Cora Mills," August answered.

"Then you can explain why while you lead me to her," Greg said, as he prodded him to get up with the gun. August got up and started walking.

"I don't know where she is and she doesn't give a damn about me. I'm not a good hostage if you're looking to get to Cora," he warned.

"She has a daughter...take me to her," Greg demanded. August snorted.

"Cora doesn't even care about her own daughter, at least not in the way she should. Don't you get it? The only person that Cora cares about is Cora," he warned, as he slowly turned to face him, even as Greg still held the gun on him.

"She needs to pay," Greg hissed.

"You're right...we agree on that," August said, as he flipped through the book and showed him another page.

"She has hurt my mother more deeply than anyone and we want her to pay as much as you. Believe me...the whole town will once they wake up," August explained.

"Wake up?" Greg asked in confusion.

"Read the book if you want to, but know that the reason this town is here is because of Cora. She did all this. She ripped families apart and everyone else here are victims, just like you," he replied.

"How can I trust you? How do I know that you're not lying?" Greg questioned.

"Because everything he said is true. Cora destroys every life she can and she does it with glee...including mine," Tink said, as she arrived. Greg looked at her in confusion.

"Tia?" he asked, but she didn't answer him.

"Thought you didn't care what Cora does to this town. As long as you get what you want," August said bitterly.

"You think I want to lock your sister up?" Tink asked. He snorted.

"You made it pretty clear that you weren't going to stop until you did, but if you think her parents won't unleash holy hell on you if you try...then you're not very smart," August replied.

"You think I'm afraid of Emma's parents?" Tink questioned.

"You should be," he warned.

"Maybe we can make another deal," Tink said. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't bargain with psychopaths...especially with the one you work for," August retorted. Tink clenched her teeth.

"That psychopath wakes up if your sister breaks this curse," she reminded him.

"And if she doesn't...no one wakes up and Cora continues to terrorize my family!" he said hotly.

"Or...we arrest Cora and take her to prison in Portland, Maine. I have Home Office connections there that can make it happen. It's not like we can't find real evidence of countless crimes she's committed," Tink said.

"What about Emma and Neal?" he asked.

"If we take Cora out of the equation and she promises not to break the curse...then everyone wins. We can't make Neal's charges go away, but it's not like anyone else can get in here without this magical map that Cora sent to us," she said, as she held it up in front of him. He sighed.

"I'm not sure my Mom will go for that. It still means people she cares about will be cursed," he said.

"But they'll be safe with Cora gone and can be happy without the fear of her hanging over them," she reasoned.

"I can live with it, honestly...but you have to sell this to my family," he said.

"Then let's go," she replied

"Hey...wait just a minute," he demanded, as he pulled the gun on them again.

"Can you do something with him?" Tink asked.

"I can't abuse the power of the pen like that," he replied. She rolled her eyes and stalked up to him.

"Put the gun down, Greg. Cora is going to pay. She is the reason your father is dead...her and no one else in this town," she reasoned with him.

"But Tamara said…" he started to say.

"Forget what Tamara said! She wants to blow up this town, because she hates magic and I know that you only really care about making the person that killed your father pay. Stick with us...and we'll see that it's done," Tink promised, as she held out her hand.

"Give me the gun...because Cora is going down, but everyone else in this town is innocent of her crimes," she added. He sighed and gave her the gun.

"Fine...but please tell me what the hell is going on and why did you tell me to read a book of fairy tales? What does that have to do with any of this?" he asked.

"That's not just a book of fairy tales...it's a history book. Of everyone in this town and since you're in the book now, you should know why," August replied, as they made their way to the loft.

* * *

Snow moaned into his kiss again, as she sat straddled in his lap. They had managed to finish showering and somehow got dressed, but only made it as far as the couch before they were becoming lost in each other again.

"You know...maybe we can just ask Emma to bring us home some takeout," she suggested. He grinned.

"I really like that idea," he agreed. Just as she was about to call their daughter, there was a knock at their door.

"I wonder who that is?" he asked. She reluctantly got up and straightened her clothes.

"Probably just Auggie...he's always forgetting his keys," she mentioned, as she went to the door. But she gasped, as she was staring into the barrel of a gun when she did.

"Snow!" David cried, but the cocking of the weapon stopped him in his tracks.

"I'd advise you not to move...unless you'd like a hole in her pretty little head," Cora warned, as she swept into the apartment. But David saw the uncertain look on Kathryn's face.

"Kathryn...think about what you're doing. This isn't really you," he tried to reason.

"He's just trying to get you to lower the gun away from his precious Mary Margaret. She is all he cares about. You might as well be trash," Cora told her, which seemed to bolster her, pushing her from uncertainty back to furious.

"Shut up…" she snapped to him and Snow cried out, as the blonde grabbed her by the hair, before putting her in a headlock.

"Kathryn please...don't do this…" he pleaded, as she pressed the barrel to Snow's head.

"Cora is right...I might as well be invisible…" she hissed, as he started to reach for his wife, but she pressed the gun harder against the raven haired beauty's head.

"Don't move!" she warned, as her fury took over.

"Damn you...you just can't stand not touching her for five seconds, can you?" Kathryn complained in disgust.

"When we were married...I begged you to touch me! But you never wanted me...I had to force you into bed!" she cried.

"Kathryn…" he started to say.

"Shut up!" she screamed in fury.

"I begged you to be with me...but you wouldn't!" she shouted.

"But her...you just can't keep your hands off her!" she said in disgust.

"I can even smell you all over her!" she added.

"But divorcing me wasn't enough...your bratty son had to print that article about my family. We're ruined because of you!" Kathryn cried.

"And they will pay for it, my dear Kathryn," Cora cooed and David looked at her.

"Taking us hostage won't stop our daughter. She'll break your curse, regardless of what you do to us," he warned. But Cora smirked.

"Oh no...she won't be doing anything once this town implodes. Welcome back, by the way, though I've known all this time that you were awake," she said. David looked at his wife and then back at the evil woman.

"How?" he asked. She smirked.

"My loyal Sheriff Graham bugged the station weeks ago. I know all about what you found in the cave beneath the toll bridge. You were wise to have Mr. Gold hide it from me, but that doesn't matter now," she said.

"We're going on a little trip to the mines and you're going to walk there calmly. One wrong move and I'll happily pull that trigger myself and put a bullet in her skull...with glee," Cora warned him. He turned and looked at his frightened wife.

"It's gonna be okay…" he promised.

"Stop lying to her and walk, Prince Charming, because for you two, it's going to be anything but fine when I am done," Cora hissed.

* * *

Emma checked her phone again and put some more fries on her son's tray.

"Man...they're never this late. I wonder what's holding them up?" Emma questioned. Neal chuckled.

"You sure you want to know the answer to that?" he asked rhetorically, as he ate another onion ring.

"Eww...no," she complained, as she lightly smacked his arm.

"Yeah...at least you've never walked in on them. Trust me...there's not enough alcohol for that," Regina complained, though in amusement, as she sipped at her drink and then winced.

"You really need to teach them how to make a good appletini...cause this one is not," she complained to her boyfriend. Ethan had joined them and so they had been careful about exactly what they were discussing, because of him and Lacey. Regina was very happy for her sister, but she longed for her own husband to remember. Being with him as Ethan had been wonderful, but she missed the part of him that was Robin deeply and she swore her mother was going to pay for it all.

"Well...this is a diner. Appletini's aren't their specialty," he said, as he took a bite of his lasagna.

"Mmm...and not lasagna either," he complained. She smirked.

"Or maybe I just spoiled you with mine," she teased and he smiled.

"Yours is the best I've ever had," he agreed. Emma looked up, as the bell rang on the diner, but was disappointed to see that it wasn't her parents. And the look on August's face gave her a bad feeling.

"Mom and David aren't here?" he asked, as she noticed the blonde detective with him and the assistant district attorney from Portland.

"No...they're still home. They should be here soon I hope," Emma replied.

"No, they're not," August said, with a quiver in his voice.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I was just at the loft, Em...they're not there," August replied and she swallowed thickly.

"Maybe...they just went for a walk?" Neal suggested.

"I've called Mom three times and it goes straight to voicemail. David's phone too...something is wrong," August said, as he groaned and started to go into one of his trances. Emma jumped up and helped him sit down, as he opened the book and the pen glowed. Emma peered over her brother's shoulder and gasped.

"Oh my God…" she uttered.

"She has your parents…" Neal uttered.

"That's not all she has," Rumple said, as his eyes were wide with fear.

"Papa...what is it?" Neal asked.

"A trigger," August answered for him.

"Trigger?" Regina asked. Lacey and Ethan were completely lost at what was going on, as was everyone else in the diner, but August's strange trance had not gone unnoticed.

"This...it may look like a diamond, but it is a trigger that will allow Cora to destroy everything...literally," Gold said.

"Wait...what?" Neal asked.

"If this is activated...then it will literally wipe the town off the map and let her start over, while killing the rest of us," August answered.

"Except…" he started to say.

"Except what?" Emma asked with bated breath.

"There's no magic yet...it's hard to say without it on what scale the destruction will be," August replied.

"He's right...it could still be very bad though, maybe worse," Gold said.

"How is it worse than total obliteration?" Regina questioned.

"Because total obliteration would be quick and painless. Partial destruction is possible here and would mean the possibility of survival, but not without suffering. In any case, I really have no idea what scenario we will be dealing with," he told her. Regina pursed her lips.

"Then we stop it...we need to get to the mines," Regina said, as they got up.

"Neal...you need to take little David and get out of here in case we can't stop this," Emma said.

"No...I'm not leaving you!" he protested.

"There may still be a way to counteract the trigger if it is activated," Rumple said.

"Then why the hell didn't you say that before?" Regina snapped.

"Because I don't know if it will work at all, a little, a lot...I don't know," he snapped back and she sighed.

"The sapling...it's made of pure true love's magic, like you Miss Swan. It could foil Cora or minimize the damage," he said.

"Or it could do nothing...and if it does nothing, we need to get people as far away from the epicenter as possible," Regina replied.

"Papa and I'll get the sapling," Neal decided.

"Emma, Regina, and I will go after Mom and David," August said, as he stood up.

"Tink...can you, Ethan, and Lacey start leading people toward the town line. If the worst happens, get everyone over the town line," August suggested.

"How do you suggest we get everyone to follow us?" Tink asked.

"Because it's an order for their safety from their new Mayor," Regina announced, as they left, with Neal and Rumple heading for the shop with little David, while August, Emma, and Regina took off for the mines to save Snow and David. And hopefully, stop the coming disaster...


End file.
